A Collection
by thatTWWgirl
Summary: This is a collection of J/D fics that I've cobbled together. Chapter 15 is now up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well, hello. I'm relatively new to writing fanfiction, but certainly not to reading it. I would like to take a moment to introduce myself: you see, I like to think that I'm no average josh and Donna fan.

I mean, yes, I shipped them from the start.

And, well, yes, I do refer to amy gardner as 'that bitch'

and, fine, the majority of my favorite scenes start with a bellow of "DONNA"

alright, I transgress. I am a very typical josh and Donna fan. But hopefully you'll enjoy my writing, anyway.

so this fic's intention is to turn into a collection of stories, related and unrelated. But for now, I'm just glad to have the first chapter up. We'll see where this goes. Most chapters will probably be post-Tomorrow, but this one is not. Enjoy!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have not a chracter to my name.

Setting: both in the santos campaign (before the primaries) and during the bartlet administration)

It's 3am, and, as per usual, Josh Lyman is wide awake, finding task after task to do, whether or not he's obliged. Hunched over briefing memos, he jumps as his phone goes off.

"Josh Lyman"

"Hey, Josh. Look, it's Will. I'm sorry if I've woken you up."

"No, not at all, Bill Bailey." The joke is old and he wants desperately to sneer something hateful at the man on the other end of the phone, but that's not his way. The prince of passive agressive behavior doesn't work like that. "Is there something you wanted?"

"You're in DC tonight, right?" Josh can hardly hear him, there's so much noise in the background. Music, chatter... was he at a bar?

"Yeah, why?"

"Ok, I don't really know how to say this. I didn't know who else to call, I'd understand if you don't want to-"

"Will, what is it?"

"It's Donna."

Josh straightens abruptly in his chair. "Donna? What about her? Is she ok?" He's trying hard to keep panic out of his voice.

"More or less. She's... Inebriated."

"She's... Drunk?"

"Very drunk."

"Where are you?"

"The pub where we used to go after work, a few blocks from the White House... The Hawk & Dove? Yeah."

"I'm on my way." snapping his phone shut, Josh rushes to put on shoes and a jacket. Barely remembering to grab his keys, he's out the door.

He's in his car driving before he thinks twice about what he's doing. But it's not as if he needs to. They weren't on good terms, but she would do the same for him. Heck, she had done the same for him. Countless times. Their current situation didn't change that.

[flashback to Bartlet's first term. Post amy round one, pre inauguration]

Donna sinks slowly into her couch, relishing having the whole apartment to herself, with her roommate on vacation. She props a worn copy of To Kill A Mockingbird on her knees, using her other hand to sip a glass of wine. As per usual, her peace is short lived, thanks to one Josh Lyman.

Her cell phone begins buzzing on her coffee table, causing her to huff and set down her book and wineglass. She grabs her phone and presses the talk button. A slurred voice issues loudly from the device, causing her to recoil slightly.

"Donnatella. It's... Well, hmm... It's me."

"Josh."

"Ah, yes, that would be it."

"You've been drinking."

"Oh no no, Donna, I've been religiously sticking to water all night."

"oh, really?"

"Well, it may have been Vodka, but they look exactly the same so there's really no telling."

"Mmmhmm, well I think I have a guess."

"Do you now?"

"Josh, do you need me to come pick you up from somewhere?"

"No, actually. I'm standing outside your apartment building right now, as we speak, Donnatella."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I was going to come up and knock, but it appears I'very forgotten how to use the... The..."

"The buzzer?"

"Yes. I was going to shout up at you, but your roommate already hates me so I figured..."

"My roommate is out of town, Josh."

"In that case-" the line clicks dead. Confused, Donna stares down at her phone until a shout from outside catches her attention.

"DONNA!... DOOOONNNNNAAAAA"

Hurrying to her window, she lifts the catch and pokes her head out.

"Josh, what are you doing?"

"Oh there you are. Well, there's nothing to prevent my shouting anymore!" He slurs loudly, staring at her as if she's some sort of apparition.

"But I already knew you were down there, Josh."

"How?"

"Please keep your voice down. I'll be down in a minute."

"I will eagerly await your arrival, Donnatella."

[flash forward]

Josh paces quickly into the familiar bar, scanning the room. He spots Will and Donna sitting together at a corner booth. Wait, no, that can't be right. That's THEIR corner booth. Where they drank together, after work, just the two of them. Memos flung across the table so that they were together under the cover of working, memos soon forgotten as they became engrossed in banter and discussion of all things great and small. Josh shoves down a pang of jealousy and makes a beeline for them. As he approaches, he notices Will's impatient and uncomfortable body language. Donna is talking, with her hands emphasizing her points wildly, very obviously drunk. Will notices him first, his face relaxing with relief.

"Josh." Will stands and grasps Josh's hand firmly. "Thanks for doing this."

Josh notices Donna's eyes meeting his before she shrinks back noticeably into the booth. He directs his statement to Will, however. "I'm not exactly sure what it is I'm doing, to be honest."

"C'mere." Will leads him away from the table. "I've been called into work. It's urgent, and I couldn't... I didn't want to leave her alone like this. It was pretty hard for me to call you, but I couldn't think of anyone else.."

"So you and her are..?" Josh gestures wordlessly between Will and the table from which Donna is nursing a beer.

"We've been on a few dates, yeah."

"Oh, ok. Yeah, ok. Great."

"... I'm sorry that this is how you found out."

"Don't worry about it." Josh says gruffly, waving a hand. A hand that he is very tempted to punch Will in the face with. "So what happened?"

"I don't know... We were just out for a drink after work, like normal, and she just... Kept drinking. I tried to hint that she'd had enough, but she wouldn't hear it. She's been saying something about five years tomorrow, like an anniversary. I don't know. I'm really, really sorry."

Josh feels a sharp pain in his chest. He knows exactly what anniversary she's talking about. It was one of the many reasons he didn't even try to sleep tonight. He knew it would be impossible. "It's ok, Will. If you have to go, you have to go... You should probably be on your way, shouldn't you?"

Will smiles dryly. "I'm only forty minutes late, by now." He glances back at Donna with worry in his eyes.

"Go, it'll be okay. Really." Will stares at him for a moment.

"I'm placing a lot of trust in you here, Josh."

"... I know." That's not a real response and he knows it, but Will seems satisfied, shaking his hand once more before leaving. Josh makes his way slowly back to the table, sliding in beside Donna. She doesn't pull away.

"Hey, Donnatella."

"Josh-"

"Almost five years since Rosslyn."

"Yeah."

He steals a sideways glance at her. A small smile plays on his lips. "So, you and Will, huh?"

She glares at him suspiciously. "Joshua, if you could please refrain from going on a deputy downer rant about my terrible taste in men-"

"I wasn't going to."

[flashback]

"Alright, Josh, come on in." Donna says, opening the door to her apartment after having guided him up the stairs with much effort on both their parts.

"Thank you." He saunters in as if he owns the place, the effect slightly ruined by his stumble on her carpet.

"Come sit on the couch." He follows her to the living room obediently, flopping backwards on her yellow sofa.

"Donna, I love you." Josh slurs, eyes closed. Donna, surprised only for a moment, comes to perch on the arm of the sofa, by his head.

"Ok, Josh."

"No, really, I do. I really, really love you." She smiles slightly in spite of herself.

"And that's not just the Vodka and/or water talking?"

"I hate my job."

"You love your job."

"well, then, I hate your job."

"Huh?"

"I just love you, Donna." Donna sighs, looking into his eyes, which are now open and gazing earnestly into hers. She forces herself to avert her gaze.

"I thought you were going home after work." She says.

"I hate going home to an empty apartment." She sighs again, this time with disappointment. Of course.

"So, you miss Amy."

He sits bolt upright, startling her. He turns to face her. "NO. No, I most certainly do NOT miss Amy. I think... I think I was only with Amy BECAUSE I hated coming home to an empty apartment." The intensity of his gaze in unnerving.

"You lived alone for a long time before Amy, and you seemed quite content." She says, confused.

"No. My apartment only really seemed empty after you left. I missed you, Donnatella, I still do."

"I'm right here, Josh." She says soothingly, though she knows what he means.

"I miss you living with me."

"I never really lived with you, Josh..."

"You practically did. I miss waking up to you." She blushes, knowing that he means waking up to her in his apartment, NOT in his bed. Though, admittedly, there were a few times when she didn't make it out to the futon.

"Well it's not really ok for me to stay with you anymore, Josh..." She says carefully. She knows he's drunk and won't remember anything he says tomorrow, and that he probably doesn't mean any of it anyway, but she can't help but hope. She admonishes herself for this hope, but the hope persists nonetheless.

"Well I hate your job. And I hate my job. And I love you, Donna."

"Ok, Josh."

[flash forward]

"I know you think I'm an idiot."

"I could never think you're an idiot, Donna."

"I'm sitting here drunk, having ruined a night with poor Will because I'm miserable over your sorry ass."

He grins slightly. "That doesn't make you an idiot."

"I know it doesn't, but I know you think I'm an idiot for working for Russell. For leaving you."

"I don't think you're an idiot."

"You hate me."

"I thought you hated me."

"Yeah, we hate each other. We absolutely loathe each other." He's a little lost and not sure if she's joking or not.

"How many drinks have you had?" He asks, breaking the silence that had begun to build.

"I've had as many drinks as you've had years on this planet, Joshua Lyman..."

"...how old do you think I am, exactly?"

"Six."

"Okay, very funny Donna."

"I was so worried, you know."

"huh?"

"I thought my life would end if yours did. Five years ago."

"Oh. I believe I've felt that before, too, Donna. Last year."

"How did we get here?"

"Well, I drove, I presume you took a cab..."

"No, Josh. How did we get here?"

"I don't know, Donna."

Her eyes bore into him but he doesn't drop her gaze. "Yeah, I don't know either."

They sit quietly for a minute or two before Josh breaks the silence. "Let me drive you home."

"I'm subletting my apartment. I'm staying at the Holiday Inn down the block. Or the Hampton Inn. I don't know." She lays her head on his shoulder.

He thinks about what Will said earlier, about trusting him. Then, as is the usual train of thought for one Josh Lyman, he thinks 'well, fuck Will Bailey' and says "Stay at my place, Donna."

"Ooooookay, Josh."

He helps her up from the booth unsteadily. He finds the familiar spot on the small of her back, guiding her towards the door. His other hand wraps around one of hers and she looks like she might be protesting if she didn't so badly need the support. He helps her into the passenger seat of his car before climbing in the driver's side and starting the engine.

They'be been driving quietly for a few minutes, with Josh casting frequent, furtive glances at Donna, when she speaks.

"I think... I miss you Josh. Which really sucks, because it was you who was supposed to miss me. I was supposed to leave and start an independent life and not look back, but damn, I'm failing. I'm such an idiot. You must think so little of me, but you probably always have so... Damn. I'm not supposed to miss you."

"Well, god, Donna, I wasn't supposed to have to miss you but that plan didn't exactly work for me, either."

"I'm sorry, Joshua."

Silence engulfs them until they've parked outside Josh's apartment. He turns off the engine and just sinks back into his seat, staring straight ahead.

"Jooooooosssssshhhhh, I think your car is broken." Donna says without opening her eyes.

"It's in park, Donnatella."

"You've driven into a park?" She says with mild alarm, eyes still closed.

"...yes."

"Josh Lyman, I knew you'd be the death of me." She grumbles, curling tighter into her seat. Josh's face splits into a grin and he chuckles, rousing Donna slightly.

"Are we going to go inside?" She asks curiously, stretching.

"Hmm, no I'd much rather spend the night in my tin can of an old car, in an admittedly questionable downtown neighborhood."

"Kay."

"Hop out, Donna, let's go in."

"At this point in time, walking might be a bit of an impracticality for me." Josh smiles slightly to himself. He climbs out of the car, walking around to the passenger side and opening the door. Unclipping her seatbelt, he lifts his former assistant out of the car and carries her toward his apartment.

[flashback]

"I think you should probably get some sleep now, Josh." Donna says quietly. They've sat in silence for a while, with Josh's head finding it's way into Donna's lap. she's idly runs her hands through his hair.

"I think YOU should probably get some sleep now, Donnatella." He slurs, eyes closed contentedly.

"Okay. Goodnight Josh." She stands carefully, placing his head down softly on the cushion. She grabs a throw off the back of an armchair, spreading it over him. She figures this will have to do, his shoes and tie were along ago discarded, so he shouldn't be too uncomfortable.

"Goodnight, I love you, Donna." she smiles and makes her way to her bedroom, ready for some much deserved sleep.

Unfortunately for her, these plans too were ruined by a certain curly haired workaholic, not an hour later. She's almost sure she's dreaming when she feels him crawl into bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

She doesn't dare move. She can feel his bare arms, he's down to his undershirt. She knows that this is supposed to be a bad situation. That she's supposed to reject advances from a potentially crazed drunk man. Especially when he's your boss. But her logic went out the window with the first "I love you." Besides, he seems content with the one kiss, though he's holding her very tightly.

Again, she's not sure if she's dreaming when she hears "Imagine what it'll be like when we get to go to sleep like this every night."

As if she wasn't already.

[flash forward]

Carrying another man's girlfriend through the door of his apartment like a bride and groom after a wedding, Josh looks down at the nearly sleeping woman in his arms.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep out here." He breathes, heading toward the bedroom. He concludes that she's sleeping until her voice, muffled by his shirt, issues:

"You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"No, really, Donna. I'm not letting you take the couch..."

"I don't have to sleep on the couch, either."

Josh catches his breath. "Are you saying..?"

"All I'm saying is that either way I'll have nightmares tonight about losing you, and I'd like to wake up knowing that I haven't."

Well, he couldn't argue with that logic. He sets her down carefully on his bed, sliding her shoes off her feet Before stepping back to gaze at her there.

"Do you want to change?"

"Bring me a sweatshirt." She says in a commanding tone, and he can't help but grin, doing as she'a asked. Handing her an old Harvard pullover, he watches as she tugs off her suit jacket and slips the sweatshirt over her head before she sinks back into his pillows. He's reminded of a time when she borrowed his clothes every other night to sleep in. He teased her, asking why she never brought her own, but secretly he loved it. He loved the way the clothes smelled like her afterward, and how his pajamas had never looked so damn good on anyone.

He removes his own shoes and coat before timidly crawling into bed beside her. She curls against him, and he wraps his arms around her tightly. He doesn't know why he says what he says next, but he can't keep the self assured-ness out of his voice.

"Imagine what it'll be like when we get to go to sleep like this every night."

[flashback]

Donna wakes up first the next morning, sliding out of bed carefully So as not to wake what promises to be a very hungover Josh.

She makes coffee and watches CNN until he saunters in thirty minutes later, still in his undershirt, one hand in his ridiculous hair.

"Hey." He says sleepily.

"Morning. There's coffee." She says without looking him in the eye.

"And you couldn't bring me some...?" He asks playfully as he walks into the kitchen.

"Well, for one I'm neither your wife nor your paid room service. And two, are you being fired?"

"...No."

"Then I have absolutely no reason to bring you coffee."

He laughs but soon his expression sobers. Emerging from the kitchen, he peers at her sheepishly over His mug.

"I'm sorry about last night, Donna." her heart beats faster, and she wonders if he remembers any of it.

"That's ok, Joshua."

"You let me have the bed?"

She inwardly sighs with relief. "yeah."

"That was nice of you." He says almost suspiciously.

"I'm a charitable person, Josh."

"Oh are you now?" he grins at her.

"You have to get to know me."

"So... I hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing." She looks up to see real fear in his eyes. This is what he was really afraid of. She hesitates.

"...Not really, just a lot of ranting about god forsaken republicans." She gives him an easy smile.

"Oh, ok. Good then... You got anything to eat?"

"Check the cabinet on the right."

"Awww, you have my cereal!"

"If by that you mean I keep in stock the cereal of choice of most six year olds, then yes..."

"Hey, don't belittle Frosted Flakes, Donna. Theyyyyyrrrrrrrrre great!"

"Please tell me you didn't just do that."

"So, you keep my cereal on hand?" He asks, eyes twinkling.

"Well, it seems like every time I run out, something like this happens."

"Ah."

[flash forward]

When Josh wakes up, he reaches out to find the space beside him cold and empty.

Rising quickly, he searches the rest of his apartment. He finds nothing, not even a shoe.

He used to tease her about losing her shoes inconveniently. He'd call her Donnarella.

He's beginning to think he dreamed it all, when he notices the note on his fridge.

'Josh-

Five years ago today, I waited desperately for you to wake up. I hope you'll forgive me for not doing the same today.

-Donna'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooooo I'm posting this second chapter fairly quickly because I just love writing J/D. But hey, this one is primarily Santos administration (with a couple flashbacks, most likely), so it should be nice and happy. Probably. I know it's a bit late, but it's a christmas fic... 'Tis always the season, ok?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the West Wing. But once I'm POTUS, I'm thinking of exuding my influence to attain it.**

**Rating: T, to be safe.**

**Reviews: Bring it on.**

It's December the 14th and, not unusually, Josh is the second one to wake up. He finds himself frequently saying, "There's a snooze button for a reason Donna..."

He strolls into the kitchen, still in pajama pants and a tshirt, to find Donna making coffee with one hand and talking on the phone with the other, always the multi-tasker. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. She leans into him slightly and laughs softly.

"What? No mom, it's nothing, Josh just got up..."

Awake now, Josh pulls back, leaning against the counter to listen.

"Yes, I _know_ everyone else is going to be there... No, it's not because of work, Mom..."

Josh raises his eyebrows. "Is this about Christmas?"

Donna nods, sighing into the phone. "Look, mom, we came for Thanksgiving, which was fun, but do you really want a repeat of that?"

Josh groans at the memory. **[A/N: This promises to be another fic sometime soon]**

"Mom, I have to go. I love you. No, really, it's got nothing to do with you and Dad, Josh and I just want... Yeah, ok. I will. Bye, Mom." She hangs up, glaring at her phone.

"So it sounds like she's taking it well."

Donna laughs bitterly. "She says to tell you to stop selfishly keeping me all to yourself."

He wraps his arms around her again, pulling her close. "Well I can't help it, now that I actually _have_ you all to myself." He kisses her deeply and she kisses back before laughing.

"She's been saying that since Bartlet's first term, actually, Josh."

"Ah. Well. Can she really blame us for wanting to spend Christmas alone together?"

"When you're a mother, it's one of the greatest sins of all."

"My mother doesn't mind."

"Your mother is Jewish."

"Well yes. That and she could probably be the president of the Josh/Donna fan club."

She laughs. "I know a lot of people who'd be interested in joining that club."

"Sam, CJ, Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet for sure... Lou, the President, Mrs. Santos, Joey Lucas, Danny, Charlie, Will, Kate, Margaret... Ok, the list could go on and on, really."

"It's just... it's our first Christmas together, you know? It should be important." She says, staring at him almost nervously.

Of course, it wasn't really their first Christmas together. They'd spent plenty together over the years, claiming it to be due to mutual lack of friends, though that was never really true. Last Christmas in fact, during transition, they actually were together in the romantic sense of the word. But not really. They didn't live together, and they didn't celebrate together. They went to Josh's mom's for a little bit of Chanukah, and when they returned they were swamped with work. This year, they were determined to preserve the holiday for themselves.

"It _is _important, Donna."

She grins earnestly. "Alright. Let's get dressed."

[insert scene change here. I'm writing this out because nothing else seems to be working]

"Josh, you have senior staff in ten minutes."

"Get out, Margaret."

"You should be nicer to your assistant, Josh."

"Yeah, well, look where that got me the first time around." Josh says, smirking at his girlfriend. They were having lunch, as they usually do when they can make the time, and had briefly forgotten about time at all as they lost themselves in banter and other activities which kept their mouths busy, eating being only one of many. Donna hits him playfully on the shoulder before lifting her feet out of his lap, where they'd been resting. She stands and slips back into her heels.

"I should go, Josh. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, too.."

"Wait, wait, wait. No no. It's a long, bitter walk to the east wing, and I've prepared something specifically for this occasion."

"_This_ occasion?"

"Yes." He's turned to fiddle with the CD player on the shelf above his TV set.

"This occasion... of me trying to leave your office?"

"Yes." Suddenly, a saxophone is playing. After a few seconds, she recognizes the tune, and smiles.

_I really can't stay..._

_...But baby, it's cold, outside_

Josh grins at her triumphantly before moving to pull her into his arms. They sway on the spot, both of them occasionally mouthing words.

"I thought you hated Christmas music, Josh."

"Technically this is holiday music, Donna."

"Oh, same thing. Typically you're such a Grinch."

"I'm Jewish, Donna."

"Yes and I'm an Atheist, but that doesn't stop me from embracing the fulfilling and heartfelt sentiment that is Christmas cheer." She looks at him earnestly, and his smile widens.

"That was cheesy."

"Says the man who prepared a musical selection for this very moment."

"I just figured, since you love the Christmas spirit so much-"

"I do." She _really_ did. Josh used to tease her about, but honestly he loved her whole-hearted enthusiasm.

"-that this year, I could partake in it as well."

"Aww-"

"And hopefully for many years to come."

"Awww, Josh! You see, you spend so much of your time being, well, you and then you go and say something like this-" She tightens her arms around his neck.

"Why do I feel like I've heard this before?"

"I was hoping you'd get the reference." She says, grin evident in her voice.

The song finishes out, and Josh reluctantly breaks away to eject the CD. Shyly, he holds it in his hand.

"So, I looked through a lot of Christmas music..." He says as though the memory pains him.

"That must have been torture for you, Joshua." Donna says pityingly.

"And I chose what I found to be the least vomit-inducing songs-"

"That's a heartfelt sentiment."

"-and some of the ones I know you like-"

"Sweet boy"

"-and I burned this CD for you." He looks up at her expectantly as her face breaks into a true smile.

"That's really, really sweet of you Josh."

"I thought you could play it at your desk, and, ya know, annoy your coworkers like you used to do to me with that old glitchy radio." He grins at her now that he knows he's done something right.

"Who knew you were such a gooey romantic on the inside?"

"It's a well-guarded secret, Donnatella."

"Would you like to know my well-guarded secret?"

"Oh?" Josh says, raising his eyebrows.

"I've known for years." She kisses him goodbye and takes the CD from him, feeling his eyes on her as she leaves. As she begins the trek back to the East Wing, she feels elated. Looking down at the CD, she sees he's scrawled hastily in sharpie:

_Merry Xmas. Love Josh. xoxo_

Her smile grows only wider as she reaches her desk and slides the CD into her computer. _O Tannenbaum_ starts playing and she sinks back into her chair, content.

Just when she thinks her mood can't be any better, her two o'clock meeting with Amy Gardner proves her wrong.

"You're playing Christmas music? In your office?" Amy asks in her snarky tone, not rudely but definitely hinting at it.

"Yeah. Josh gave me the CD. Isn't that sweet?"

The look on her face was definitely an early Christmas present.

[insert scene change]

"Well, it's the second night of Chanukah." Donna announces from behind a briefing memo. She's sprawled on the couch, and Josh is also working, at the kitchen table.

"Excellent powers of observation, Donnatella Moss."

"Do you want your gift or not?"

"Yes please." He says, so she disappears briefly into the bedroom before returning with a small package. She notices one of a siimilar size on the table that surely wasn't there before she left. Grinning, she picks it up.

"Is this for me?"

"Don't act like you're surprised."

"We're continuing with the theme, then?" She asks excitedly. They'd decided yesterday that it would be a good idea to get each other Christmas ornaments all week, as they currently had none.

"You'll just have to open it and find out." He says cheekily.

"You first." She says, as if he wasn't already reaching for his present. Tugging off the ribbon, he opens the box and holds up a "Bartlet '98" ornament.

"I love it. Where'd you get it?"

"I have my ways, Josh." Last night she'd produced one that resembled a bow tie, more for her own amusement than his, as she was constantly tormenting him about his inability to tie them.

"So, your turn." He says almost eagerly. She carefully undoes the wrapping paper without tearing it. He sighs melodramatically at the tediousness of this process, and she rolls her eyes at him. Soon she holds up a tiny stoplight. He's worried that she won't get it, but when he sees the tears in her eyes, he knows that she does. She clears her throat and smiles at him.

"So, the next order of business: A tree."

"This should be fun."

**This part takes place during Bartlet's transition, you know, in between when he's first elected and when he enters the white house.**

"Donna, would you quit playing that god-awful Christmas music?"

"I'm spreading holiday cheer, Josh."

"You people, please tell me _I'm _not the crazy one here?" Josh shouts to the transition office at large, but the staff is still too afraid of him to answer.

"They don't like it when you shout, Joshua."

"But you don't mind?"

"It's more accurate to say I've become accustomed."

"Well, good."

"Why are you such a Grinch?"

"I'm Jewish."

"Is that your excuse for everything?"

"It's worked for me thus far." He says, flashing dimples at her. _No, _she thinks, _that's what's worked for you thus far._

"Aren't you doing anything special for Christmas?"

"Donna, in case you hasn't noticed, there's work to be done here, so if you could please-"

"Are you?"

"Are you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you, Donnatella Moss, human embodiment of the Christmas spirit, doing anything for said holiday this year?"

She blushes and looks down at her shoes. "Well, well I don't really have the time or money to fly home this year, and..."

"Ah ha." He smirks almost triumphantly, but it's gentle. "You see, you are spending Christmas in a way as lonely as I. 'Tis the life of those of us in politics."

"You don't have to rub it in-" She starts angrily.

"Donna, I was kidding. Spend Christmas with me."

"What?" She's taken aback by the sudden offer.

"Really, I mean it. Hang out with me this year. Two losers together makes us two slightly-less than losers, don't you know?" He's shining the dimples at her again and her answer is practically determined for her.

"Well, alright. Do you want to invite anyone else over?"

"I mean, if you want to." He says half-heartedly. Suddenly he feels like he's back in junior high. "You could ask Sam, CJ, Toby, if you want. Anyone else who has nothing better to do."

She smiles at him. She'll invite them, but she certainly won't twist their arms. "Alright. We'll be like the island of misfit toys." She jokes, only to see him stare blankly at her.

"You've never seen...?" He's shaking his head, and a slight smirk builds on her face. "Oh, are you in for a real treat this year, Joshua Lyman."

[flash forward]

"Alright, right through here. Yupp, doing great. Watch your back, Sam, the coffee table." Donna directs the tree like she's a traffic cop, much to Josh's feigned chagrin.

"Why'd we have to get such an unnecessarily big-ass tree?" Josh whines, tripping over his own carpet.

"Thanks for agreeing to help, Sam." Donna says, ignoring her significant other.

"Hey, I'm just glad to see that Josh's home is finally being filled with the Christmas cheer it has lacked for so long." Sam says, grinning at his blonde friend.

"That's what I've been saying all these years! In fact-"

"Will you two shut up? I feel like I'm surrounded by the Keebler elves." Josh's voice has the high-pitched tone that he's come to know and hate. Donna clucks her tongue disapprovingly at him. "Ow! Hey, the tree just hit me."

"Trees don't exactly move on their own, Josh." Sam says sneakily.

"Donna, Sam hit me with the tree!"

"Fifty points to Sam."

"Donna, Josh hit me back!"

"Oh, will you two quit acting like toddlers and actually move the tree towards the stand?"

"...It has a stand?"

"Yes, see, this green plastic thing here? That's it... Okay, Sam, set your end down. Josh, lift yours. Carefully! Okay, there we go. Both of you, get down here and help me tighten the screws."

"There is so much innuendo to be made right now."

"Joshua, could you quit being you, for like, one minute?"

"I love Christmas with you two as a couple, ya know?"

[flashback]

"Donna, is there a particular reason that we're both relatively sane adults, and yet, we're watching _this_ movie?" Josh says, gesturing toward the opening credits of _Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer _as Donna sits down on his couch beside him with a bowl of popcorn. He's silenced with a glare.

It's Christmas eve, and though CJ, Toby, and Andi were over for a brief dinner, it's just the two of them now. Not that either of them minds. Josh leaves the room to grab a beer from the kitchen, and hands it to her for the first sip.

"Thanks."

"Wow, it's a Christmas miracle. Donnatella Moss has _thanked_ me." Josh smirks at her. Donna snorts incredulously.

"Now, if we could only get you to thank _me_, the real test of the hour."

"Thanks for thanking me, Donna."

"Watch the damn movie, Josh."

" 'Kay."

They aren't even halfway through the movie before Donna's asleep. Josh would nudge her awake and tease her about snoring, even though she doesn't snore, but he knows how hard she's been working lately. He shifts her head to his shoulder and sighs. Now he's just a fully-grown man watching a children's movie, whereas before he was a fully-grown man watching a children's movie with his adorable assistant. Well, come to think of it, neither of those would sound all that great out loud.

He stays awake long enough to understand Donna's joke about the island of misfit toys, but by the end of the movie he too is dozing on the couch. It's Donna who wakes him up, practically rolling him into bed with a "Merry Christmas, Josh."

"Merry Christmas _Eve_, Donna." He says, never too tired to correct her.

She smirks, "Not by my watch." and closes the door behind her, returning to sleep on the couch.

[flash forward]

"I'm off, get over here."

"It wouldn't hurt you to say please, politeness shouldn't be forgotten just because we're on the phone."

"I was being assertive, Donna."

"How's that worked for you in the past?"

"Pretty well with everyone except you."

"And your mother."

"All I'm saying is, I'm off work, it's Christmas Eve, let's blow this joint."

"That was definitely not the best choice of words within this building." Josh looks up to see his secret service agent, Nathaniel, shaking his head scornfully at him. He cringes.

"Point well taken. But as I was saying-"

"I'll be done with this meeting in, oh, five minutes."

"Who's the meeting with?"

"I give you a copy of my schedule _every morning, _you always lose it-"

"Who?"

"Your deputy."

"HI SAM." Josh shouts through the phone, causing Donna to nearly topple out of her chair. She hits the speaker button.

"HI JOSH."

"Hey, Merry Christmas Eve, Sam."

"Merry Christmas Eve to _you, _Josh-"

"Why do I feel like I'm surrounded by Keebler elves?"

"Bye, beautiful, see you in five!" Josh says, and With that the line clicks dead.

"Who wants to bet he was talking to me?" says Sam, deadpan.

[flashback]

"Wake up, Josh, it's Christmas!"

"You remind me of an eight-year old sometimes, you know?"

"Well then I'm practically grown up compared to you and your temper tantrums."

"Can't a man enjoy his beauty sleep?"

"But.. presents." Donna tempts.

"I'm up, I'm up." Josh says, rolling out of bed and puttsing into the living room.

"This one's from the President elect." Donna says, already sorting the meager pile of gifts on his kitchen counter. "To you. And this one's from CJ, to me."

"It's... An Almanac of Egyptian political intricacies. Fascinating."

"Let me jot these down, so you can make thank you cards later..."

"Are you micro-managing me on Christmas? You know I'm not paying you over-time for this, right?" Josh jokes.

"That would be the only sensible explanation for me spending Christmas with my insane boss, but in this sad state of reality, I actually have no logical reason to be here."

"And yet you're here anyway."

"Against my better judgement." Donna sniffs, and they smile at each other.

"Your turn." Josh says.

"It's a... A gift certificate to one of those high priced stores downtown, is this her way of telling me to buy a better wardrobe?" Donna frets.

" 'Let me jot that down, so that you can make thank-you cards'..." Josh mimics in his best impression. She hits him lightly and hands him the next gift.

"This one's from me." She says.

"God, I hope it's a puppy." He says sarcastically, starting to open the flat, square, package. "It's... a day planner? Oh, c'mon, that's what I have you for."

"And here I thought I was so much more to you."

"Give it some farm girl looks and a mouth full of wise-ass, and I probably wouldn't know the difference." He grins at her with dimples.

"Good thing it's so unattractive then, or you might start paying it more than me. Which isn't very hard to do..." Donna trails off, looking at him with mock-innocence.

"Here, open mine." Josh says, sliding her a poorly wrapped cardboard cube.

"God, I hope it's a puppy." She says cheekily, before carefully sliding out a White House coffee mug. "Aww, I love it. I thought I was going to have to steal one!"

"How do you know I didn't?" Josh says, as she walks away to put the mug in her bag. "So, I think we should make this a tradition." He adds as she turns back around to face him.

"What, stealing White House coffee mugs?"

"No, spending Christmas together when we've got nowhere else to go."

"Oh... I kinda like that. Like a Lonely Hearts Club pact." She smiles at him. He groans.

"As long as you _promise _not to call it that."

"So There'll be an exception for significant others?" She asks bluntly. He seems a little confused by the question.

"You mean like we invite said others to join us, or we don't spend Christmas together if we have them..?"

"Umm... either one."

"Yeah, alright. No gomers, though."

[flash forward]

"Josh, wake up, it's Christmas!" Donna says excitedly, resting her cheek on top of his.

"Donna, I need my sleep."

"And why is that?"

"I got a lot of exercise last night." He opens his eyes and smirks at her.

"Oh, have some class, will you?"

"Have I ever?"

"C'mon, Josh, there are things to do."

"There are things to do right here." He says, pulling her back down on top of him. She laughs.

"Don't you want to get up and enjoy the day?"

"I can't think of one possible reason I'd want to leave this bed." He says sleepily, kissing her. She can't resist, but pulls away after a minute.

"I'll give you one good reason."

"What's that?"

"I'm leaving." She says, hopping out of bed and leaving the room.

"Donnnnaaaa." He whines but follows her anyway, knowing he's lost this battle.

He walks into the kitchen and pours the two of them coffee, handing her an old, chipped White House mug.

"Thank you." She says, kissing him.

"It's a Christmas miracle, Donnatella Moss has thanked me." He claims victoriously, and both of them can feel the reminiscence.

"So Josh, What do you want to do today?"

"Be with you." She rolls her eyes, but blushes at his sweetness.

"Well yes, and what else?"

"Doesn't matter what else, I'm happy." He grins at her earnestly. It has been all he's wanted for Christmas for ten years, now, after all. Even if he didn't know it.

"Merry Christmas, Josh." She smiles and wraps her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful."

"I _told _Sam that that was _my _nickname."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

**A/N: Forgive me for the incredible cheesiness, I was just feeling a fluff piece. Don't worry, fics to come w****ill be a variety of drama, fluff, angst, banter, and whatever else may come into my cluttered brain. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: was anyone else disappointed by the episode Welcome to Wherever You Are? Sorry, it just seems like such a great title and a mediocre episode. But maybe that's just me.**

**So this fic will at least partially be from one of our *cough cough* favorite characters POV. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but mediocre technology and an insatiable appetite for everything West Wing.**

**Rating: T**

Amy's POV:

I stroll down the hallway, almost wanting to put off what I'd come here to do. What had I come here to do? I have no idea. But I was here, and his office was approaching me all too quickly, and the door is open, and he'll see me if I try to skirt past. The nervousness that is so un characteristic of me builds in my stomach. I hadn't spoken to him in private since he came back from Hawaii with Donna and everyone except me was saying "about damn time." I gather my courage and look through the door, only to see he's not in. I exhale loudly and enter anyway. I'll wait.

He'd been looking better and better since this whole "about damn time" relationship began. So much happier, more relaxed. Younger. I can tell she's had more to do with it than making him happy. She's probably got him eating healthy. The press have reports that they're out running together many mornings a week. Josh Lyman, _running._ I guess it'd be easier for him with a perky blonde tail to chase down the street, but still. It makes me feel inferior for the way I'd address his health: "You're stressed? Eat a burger, dink some scotch and get over it, ya pansy." Yeah, maybe this whole thing with Donna is good for him, but that only makes me loathe it more.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Josh sounds surprised and maybe a little nervous. I strike what I hope is a commanding, attractive pose.

"Just thought I'd drop in. I miss our little talks." I try to gauge some sort of reaction in his eyes, but they're completely blank.

"I don't." He says and smiles, which feels almost cruel. "There must besome ulterior motive for the wicked witch of the west wing to be knocking on my door."

He paces past me and stands behind his desk, hands deep in his pocket. He cocks his head, considering me.

"No, really. No ulterior. So the draft of the education bill is really coming along." I say casually.

"Yeah, we sent it to you last week, right? You got some sort of problem with it?" I feel ridiculously unwelcome.

"No, but I hear your girlfriend did." He clenches his jaw. Why did I say that?

"We've worked out the problems that the first lady's staff had with the bill." He says carefully.

"You didn't bring it home and let her go over it with a red pen?" I snark. I can't seem to restrain myself.

"Better, I Sat in a big board meeting with her about it. Needless to say she made her point, which _was _a very valid one." He's not biting. He's grinning at me. He looks... Proud. For a moment, my heart is aching because he looks almost exactly like he did when he burst into my office, and my life, more than five years ago. But the glint in his eyes isn't for me.

"WE weren't in many meetings together when I was Abbey Bartlet's chief of staff."

"She plays a very active role in this administration, Amy." Why is he talking to me like he's talking to the press, carefully crafting each word?

"And I didn't?"

"Did you hear me say that?" I want to smack the grin off his face. What's he so happy about, anyway?

"Whatever, Joshua. Do you have the.. The..." crap, I should've thought of something else, another reason to be here. "The report about the changes being made to Air Force One?" what? He looks as puzzled as I feel.

"Umm, yeah. Why?"

"It doesn't matter why I need it. Can I see it?"

"Yeah but, this is my only copy, so you can just have a minute with it here." He pulls out a folder and stands back so that I can access his desk.

"Thanks." I sit down in his chair, which feels weird, and that's when I see it. It's not like it's framed or anything, but it's clipped to his computer screen, where he can always see it. A picture of them. I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. Josh isn't usually the sentimental type.

I stare back down at this useless report, pretending I'm looking for something. When I look up, however, Josh is typing on his blackberry, paying me no mind. So I sneak a glance at the picture. However, a glance soon becomes a staring match.

In the picture, they're sitting outside somewhere. It's too close up to tell where, but trees in the background are missing their leaves and wind is whipping their hair. They're dressed casually, and it doesn't go unnoticed by me that she's wrapped in his jacket. Idiot, she probably forgot to bring her own. She's looking into the camera, laughing, and he's sitting behind her with both arms wrapped around her waist. He's smiling too, chin on her shoulder, and with his twinkling eyes ('and dimples, how merry!') he looks deliriously happy. But he's not looking at the camera, he's looking at her.

I jump when he says "You found what you need yet, I have a thing any minute now." He raises his eyes to mine as I finally look away from the picture.

"I never made it to a picture on the desk." Jesus, what is possessing my speech today? He looks for a minute like he might torment me. Might tease me about how I wasn't worthy. But he doesn't.

"No, you didn't." He can't seem to look me in the eye.

"You still got that one of her in your wallet?" I ask snarkily, suddenly spiteful. It had been a while since I'd thought about that picture. I expect him to recoil, or look ashamed about what happened, but he surprises me again. He smiles at me.

"Yeah, I do. It's a little bent, maybe I should get another copy." I can't tell if this is where the gloating comes in or if he's just being the oblivious Josh Lyman. Suddenly, someone bustles through the door and I take a step back.

"Hey, you ready to go to lunch? Sorry I'm late, I-" Donna stops abruptly, noticing my presence. I look for any hints of jealousy in her eyes, but if that's how she feels she isn't showing it. "Oh, hi Amy."

"Hi, Donna." I say. Josh doesn't stop to glance at me before walking to her quickly, grabbing her hips and kissing her. She pulls back, though I can tell she doesn't want to, and looks at me uncomfortably.

"I'm ready whenever you are. Amy was just leaving." Josh says, obviously unaware of whatever is passing between Donna and I.

"Yeah. Sorry to keep you. That's a nice picture of you two." I say. Donna's narrowed her eyes, unable to tell if I'm being genuine. I can't tell either.

"It is, isn't it?" She smiles at me.

"Well let's go, I'm starving." Josh says, grabbing his jacket. Donna folds her arms and leans against the wall.

"Great, there's a salad with your name on it."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a burger." Josh whines, but he's grinning at her like he has this conversation every day and loves it.

"Half a turkey sandwich is as far as I'm caving."

"Only if you'll eat the other half." His smile is just too happy to be normal for a Monday.

"It's a deal." She turns her attention back to me. "Well it was good to see you, Amy." I take this as my cue. Both of them are looking at me oddly. I've been unusually quiet, and I feel so very, very out of place. I start toward the door, turning back to them once I'm in the hallway.

"Yeah, you too. Enjoy yourselves." I'm surprised that I mean it. I high tail down the hallway, glancing back at the corner to see that he's entwined his hand with hers. He's smiling and looking into her eyes, as if he's already forgotten I was there.

[flashback to when Josh and Amy were together, the second time.]

I sit on the couch with my fourth glass of wine, lying in wait. I hardly look up as I hear the door open. He looks surprised to see me.

"Hey. Didn't think you'd be up." I pick up a trace of something like disappointment in his voice. I wonder if he purposely stayed out late so that he didn't have to see me.

"I was waiting for you." I say, not looking at him. I swill the wine in my glass.

"You didn't have to." He says, dropping his backpack and walking around to sit beside me.

"I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

He sighs tiredly. "What is it, Amy?"

"So, remember when you asked me to use your credit card to order pizza?"

"Ummm, yeah, I think so." He says. He's looking at me like I might've had too much to drink. I probably have.

"It was yesterday." I say, trying to jog his memory.

"Yeah. You don't have to pay me back."

"It's not about that. It's about this." I pull out the tiny piece of photo paper from the pocket of my suit jacket. It's fraying a little at one corner, like he's had it a long time. He takes it from me and upon glancing down at it, a look of realization dawns on his face. I take the picture back and stand, slowly making my way to the kitchen to refill my glass. "I found it in your wallet."

"Amy, look..." He starts, but then just trails off in a sigh. He stands slowly And turns to face me.

"You want to explain yourself?"

"Well, CJ gave it to me a few years ago. It was floating around the press pool and she gave me a copy, as a joke." I look at the little 2x3 in my hand again. The two of them are dressed for a formal event, and though its only of the top half of their bodies, I can see that they're dancing together, maybe a little bit closer than is appropriate. With his arms around her waist, both of them are grinning at each other like they've shared some sort of inside joke.

"I wasn't asking where you got it. I was asking why you've been toting it around in your wallet." I say coldly, finally looking up at him. He seems at a loss for words.

"I guess... I just..."

"That's what I thought."

"For god's sake, Amy, just get pissed at me already." He's got his hands on his hips like he does when he's gearing up for a fight, but his eyes are just tired. I turn and put my wineglass in the sink before walking out of the kitchen.

"Come to bed, Josh." I say flatly.

"Aren't you going to... to scream at me? Tear my hair off, slap me, sever my phone line? Do... Something?"

"Not tonight, I'm not." I walk out of the room, letting the photo flutter to the ground. I turn and watch him from the shadows of the bedroom. Slowly, ever so slowly, he follows me. But not before bending down to pick up the picture, replacing it in his wallet with care.

[flash forward. No longer Amy's POV]

"It's kind of cold outside, don't you think?" Donna says, playing with Josh's hand in hers.

"You're the one who insisted we go for a walk, Donnatella. Besides, it's nothing an outdoorsman like myself can't handle." He removes his jackets and wraps it around her shoulders. She smiles at him.

"Oh please don't start with that again. But thank you."

"My pleasure, as always."

"I can't remember the last time I had a Saturday off." She sighs contentedly.

"Really? Your old boss was such a nice guy, though."

"Yeah, not so much..."

"Shut up. So, you ready to try out the camera?"

"I guess. Why'd we have to bring this, again?"

"We're documenting memories, Donna."

"You're just trying to get me to think you're artsy."

"Well, yeah. And everyone should know how to use an old camera."

"That camera is older than me."

"Hey, me too. My uncle gave it to me." He removes the camera strap from around his neck and places it around hers. "Let's try the view from this bridge." He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her, guiding her hands on the camera with his.

"Ok, what does this do?"

"That's the shutter speed, don't adjust it. First, use the focus."

"I can do that pretty well... K, got it."

"You're practically halfway there. Now, wind the film."

"Got it."

"And click."

"And you made this sound difficult!"

"I may have been... Exaggerating."

"Who, you? But You _never _exaggerate!"

"Even I, Donnatella." He smiles at her absently. He quite likes having Saturday off, now that he's tried it.

"Go, stand over there." Donna commands.

"What, why? Oh no no no no no. You are not taking my picture."

"Oh, but I am. Smile." He does something spastic with his face and she captures it, laughing.

"Are you laughing at me? Oh, bad idea." He lunges for camera but she turns away, he grabs her from behind and pries it from her, holding her arms down.

"Hey, no fair!"

"All is fair in love and war, Donna. Smile!" She's still laughing too hard to do much of anything, which he snaps a picture of.

"Josh Lyman, give me that camera!"

He starts walking backwards, taking a picture of her as he goes. She makes a swipe for the camera but misses, and he skirts around her, taking more and more pictures as the skirmish progresses.

"Josh - give- me - that!" Donna says between big gasps of breath and laughter.

"You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands!" Just then he trips over a big rock, and ends up sitting on it heavily, laughing.

"Aha!" Donna says, and sits in front of him with one of his legs on either side. She leans her head back against his chest, catching her breath. He hands her the camera and hugs her to him.

"Would you two like us to take your picture?" It's a little old woman, gloved hand linked with that of her wizened, stooped husband.

Josh and Donna look up, surprised, and share a look. "Well, umm, yes. That would be lovely." Donna says. The woman paces forward to grab the camera from her, and she half stands uncertainly. "Would you like me to show you how to-"

"Oh no, dear, I know how to use one of these. Stay right there." The woman backs up a couple paces as Josh and Donna resume their earlier position. He reaches in to kiss her cheek, and she laughs. He watches her face, her smile lighting up his. Click.

"Oh, isn't that precious?" The little old woman says dotingly. "Aren't they darling, Walter?" The old man grunts.

"Here you go." The woman hands the camera back to Donna, whose smile just seems to keep growing.

"Thank you so much, ma'am."

"Thanks." Says Josh, eyes still on Donna. The older couple hobbles away. "Think we'll be like them, someday?"

"Well, I certainly hope you don't grunt and grow a bushy mustache." She turns back to face him. "Yeah, I think we will." He kisses her, and thinks to himself that he quite likes photography.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Looking back through the stories, I've noticed many typos. Sorry about that. Surely I will improve soon :)**

**So I was watching Celestial Navigation the other day, which I was extremely excited about, as I hadn't been able to remember which episode that was but I knew that I loved it. I mean, there is hardly a day that goes by in which I don't reference the secret plan to fight inflation. But yeah, that episode directly inspires this fic, and thought it's a bit unrealistic, this is fanfiction, after all. My story, my rules ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just that little kid with their nose pressed against the window, wanting.**

**Rating: T**

**Reviews: They fuel the flame of my genius :P**

"Alright everyone, settle down, settle down. I know you must all be excited for our guest today. It's a little odd to invite someone back to give a follow up to a lecture they gave eight years ago, but you don't mind, do you? Of course not. Now everyone, let's welcome back Josh Lyman!"

"Hey, good to see you, sir, thanks for having me back."

"The pleasure's all mine. Now, aside from the flock of reporters and secret service agents that we've packed in-" Howard [A/N: his name is now Howard, ok?] pauses for laughter. "-I've gotta say, you hardly look any different than you did two terms ago."

"Well, as much as I'd like to think I've retained my devilishly good looks naturally-" Josh winks at the audience as they laugh. "-It can pretty much all be accredited to one woman."

"You're speaking of your girlfriend Donna Moss, the chief of staff to the First Lady?"

"Yeah, You should've seen my hairline before she bounced me back- it'd retreated like Napoleon outta Moscow!" More laughter.

"Alright Josh, down to the lecture. We decided to do a second installment to your last lecture, as you know. Let's call it, a day in the life of White House chief of staff. What can you tell us, Josh?"

"Hmm, where to begin? I'm sure some of you have seen what's been in the news lately. As you'll remember from last time around, I'm not exactly the best with the media... But now that I'm Chief Of Staff, it seems like there's a lot more weight to what I have to say. Therefore, my communications staff has dubbed me an 'impending press disaster' at all times-" the audience laughs, but Josh shakes his head. "No, really, they have! And so that's what this week's story has been about. Me, and my apparent lack of public presentability. As well as a situation in the great white North, an accusation of racism Against our Latino president, 4,000 illegal bananas, my girlfriend trying to solve my PR problems for me, and a nonexistent secret plan to fight inflation... Just kidding about that last one..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Josh, hurry up, we're extremely late."

"You say that as if it's my fault, Donna."

"It was your fault."

"I couldn't help myself!"

"Oh, really now?" She turns to grin at him.

"Well, I mean, you changed your hair or something."

"No, I didn't."

"You wore a different perfume."

"No, I didn't."

"For god's sake, do I really need an excuse for wanting to have sex with you?"

"You do when it's Thursday morning, and we're already ten minutes late."

He smirks at her. "You act as if the blame is solely mine."

She blushes. "Well- I-"

"Hey guys."

Both Josh and Donna jump ridiculously, peering down at the man on their stoop with deer-in-the-headlights expressions.

"Jesus, Danny, what are you doing here?" Josh demands, taking one step down.

"Nice to see you too."

"How much of that did you hear?" Donna asks hesitantly.

"Oh, relax, you know I'm not a reporter anymore."

"How long have you been here?" Josh asks incredulously.

"All night."

"May I ask why on earth that is?" Donna says loudly, confused and a little bit disturbed.

"Hey, ask your boyfriend." She turns back to look at Josh. His deer-in-the-headlights look had returned in full-force.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Of course, that wasn't how it all started. Well, it was how the worst of it began. But no, it all began with a phone call.

"Josh Lyman."

"Hey, Josh, it's Danny."

"Danny! Hey, haven't heard from you since... Since..."

"It's only been a month or two, Josh."

"I'm a busy man."

"I'm sure."

"Because I'm an important man."

"That's why I'm calling."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I need a favor."

"I'll see what I can do. What is it?"

"Well you know the budget that's about to pass? I hear that you revoked spending for stay-in-school programs for minority kids."

Josh sighs into the phone. "Look, some stuff had to go. We didn't cut all of it, just funding for the early years. Junior high."

"You think that the early years don't have an impact on dropout rates?"

"Of course I do. But we're spread a little thin right now."

"This issue is really important to me. I've been volunteering in the local office."

"Sorry, Danny."

"Don't you think that you could...?"

"No! We're barely passing this budget as is. I am NOT going to redo spending as a personal favor to you."

"It could be a wedding present."

"Wait... What? Woe woe woe woe woe, slow down. You and CJ are... Engaged?"

"You betcha." For a moment he can hear Danny's grin through the phone.

"Wow... Wow, congratulations, man, really." Josh says earnestly.

"Don't tell Donna. I'll tell her myself... I'm coming up to DC in a few days, I'll see you guys around."

"Yeah sure. I'm sure her reaction will be priceless, and it'll be good to see you. Is CJ coming?"

"No, just me."

"Right, well, that's still great. I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to go here, but congratulations again, really, and call when you get in I guess. And sorry about the budget... thing."

"Well, I might just be able to change your mind."

"I doubt it. But yeah, wow, congratulations. Bye."

"See you soon."

XXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

"Of course, little did I know that he'd be staging a full out protest on our apartment building's front steps within the week. In fact, he never called, I pretty much forgot he was coming because of what happened later that day-"

Josh is cut off mid sentence by a loud ringing. He looks around, confused for a moment, before realizing it's his own phone. He pulls it out of his pocket to check the caller ID.

"Do you need to take that?" Howard asks with more than a little humor behind his words.

"I kind of do, I'm sorry. But hey, just like old times. It'll Just take a minute." Josh paces to the edge of the stage amidst chuckling before changing his mind and backing up a couple of steps away from the curtain.

"Hey baby." he smirks and the audience bursts into laughter.

"Hey. Are you busy?"

"Busy, no, not at all."

"Ok, well, I have an update for you."

"Fantastic."

"It's up to forty now... And he's still got the megaphone."

"Jesus... Can't Lou do anything? Surely they're breaking some sort of-"

"Nothing that won't escalate things further."

"God, this week's news cycle has been the hardest one yet."

"Again, I'm really sorry about embarrassing you."

Josh cracks up laughing. He's still holding the audience's amusement with the phone call.

"It wasn't embarrassing, it was hilarious."

"It was humiliating, Josh! I-I'll never live this down, and no one will take me seriously anymore, and you, god-"

"Donna, Donna calm down. It may have been a tad embarrassing, but hey, it's not like I've never embarrassed you on national television before." The audience erupts with laughter again.

"I guess that's- wait, what's that noise?"

"Hey, I gotta go. I love you!" He flips his phone shut as the audience recovers. Howard smiles at him good-naturedly.

"Could you tell us what that was about?"

"All in good time, Howard..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Josh, you're needed in the sit room."

"Today of all days? I was going to head home early..."

"It's still weird to hear you say that."

"Shut up, Margaret."

"I've hypothesized that it's because the thing that used to keep you at the office is now waiting for you at home."

"Bad coffee and briefing memos?"

"Go to the sit room, Josh."

Josh arrives in the situation room to find everyone, including the president, already in discussion.

"Hello, Mr. President... Admiral." Josh shakes both their hands. "What've we got going on tonight?" He's puzzled by the smirk on president Santos' face.

"Well, Josh, you're not going to believe this one..." The Admiral begins. "We've got a bit of a situation in Canada."

"Canada?" Josh opens his mouth incredulously. "Like, that place up north that gives us maple syrup and mead?" He asks jokingly.

"But wait, it gets better." Matt is trying with all his might to remain serious, but the grin is spreading rapidly.

"It seems a situation developed after Costa Rica shipped 1,000 crates of bananas to an area just inside our borders, when they were in fact intended for Canada."

Josh stares for a moment at the young NSC agent who has managed to deliver this piece of information with a straight face. Then he turns his gaze back to Matt, who's chuckling slightly, and a wry smile splits his face.

"Alright guys, this is absolutely hilarious. I applaud the effort. Admiral, Mr. President, job well done... But if you'll excuse me, it's getting kind of late and I promised my girlfriend something other than takeout tonight, so-"

"Mr. Lyman. There's more." Josh's face snaps back to the agent with a suspicious look. "When the Canadian trades officials asked for the bananas back, our people may have said something akin to 'finders keepers'. Several Canadian citizens employed by the trade unions formed a possey and... Well... Set fire to one of our fruit trucks."

"I'll admit that's a little bit of an overreaction, but-"

"One of the army training bases nearby seemed to think so as well. They took matters into their own hands and performed a strike on a canadian warehouse."

"Are you kidding me? Please tell me-"

"Canadian troops opened fire on the training base, and at the moment, we are Facing the threat of a battle with the Canadian military."

"Mr. President, is this...?"

"True? I'm afraid so, Josh. There are no casualties as of yet, though, just major property damage. Which means we can still laugh about it, if we so choose."

"That's one way to look at it." Josh says, giving Matt an odd look. "Can't we just return the damn bananas?" he demands of the young agent who'd been briefing him.

"Well- Mr. Lyman, umm-"

"Well?"

"They're all expired by now, sir."

"God Bless America."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Josh! Josh!"

"I'm not taking anymore questions right now guys, sorry."

"Josh, would you care to comment on Danny Concannon's abuse of the new budget deal?" That got his attention.

"What?"

"Danny Concannon, former White House reporter, can be quoted as saying 'the new budget deal is a sorry excuse for passable. Matt santos' and Josh Lyman's White House isn't doing nearly enough for race relations in this country.' Would you care to comment?"

Josh stares at Greg Brock incredulously. "Let me get this straight... Danny Concannon was upset that I didn't pull some strings for him, so he called up his old reporter buddies to start a media fire?"

"Do you have a comment, Josh?"

"Yeah I have a comment; Danny Concannon can take our sorry excuse for passable, and shove it up his ass." Josh stormed away from the gaggle of reporters whilst they clamored about, shouting his name.

Lou was going to kill him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Danny, I totally forgot you were coming... And that I said, you know.."

"That you said what?" Donna peered at him suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll see it in the news soon enough. It's just, I've been really swamped with passing this budget as well as the whole banana situation-"

"Banana situation?" Danny asks curiously.

"Oh, you'll see that in the news soon enough, too." Josh smiles wryly. He can feel Donna's glare. "So, I don't suppose you've come here to mend fences?" He adds hopefully.

"Not a chance."

"Danny, how the hell can you be abusing the system like this?" josh says, gearing up for a fight.

"I find it's quite interesting to be the corruption that they're writing about, instead if the one writing about corruption."

"You're unbelievable." Josh shakes his head sadly.

"It's for a good cause."

"You think I don't know that?"

"The times will be here within the hour, as will MSNBC. I'm hoping the coverage will attract some followers. I don't know if you'll wanna be here for that. I'll probably be talking smack about you, but it's nothing personal."

"You little ginger bastard, I'll-"

"You'll come to the car with me, because we're late." Donna says tightly, gripping Josh's arm. She waits until they're out of earshot to say "And on the way, you'll tell me what the hell is going on."

Josh sighs. "Yeah, I will."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Josh, Donna is on line one."

Josh looks up from a Canada memo that had him torn between hilarity and great sadness.

"Alright, thanks Margaret."

"No problem."

"..."

"..."

"Margaret?"

"Yes?"

"Now would be a good time for you to, you know, leave?"

"Right."

Josh shakes his head and waits for her to close the door before picking up the phone.

"Hey you."

"Hey, I've got a break between meetings and I'm heading back to the apartment."

"What? No, you can't! The news is reporting at least 15 weird protesters outside, it could be dangerous-"

"Someone has got to fix this flailing press disaster you created."

"Hey! It's not all my-"

"You told him he could shove-"

"Ok, ok! Got it. But still, you can't go over there."

"I have Sam with me." Donna says brightly.

"Oh yeah? Put him on." Donna hands the phone over to Sam, who's driving them. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hey, buddy."

"If any one of those freaks gets too close to her, you punch them, ok? I don't care about bad press, you wham 'em."

"Always nice to hear from you, Josh."

"I don't see why she's doing this. I can handle the press just fine on my-"

"She is the only thing that balances out your-"

"Assholic tendencies?"

"I was going to say abrasive mannerism, but that works too."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let her gossip about me."

"I make no promises." Sam says, and flips the phone shut. Donna looks at him. "Oh I'm sorry, did you want to speak to him again?"

"No, no, that's alright. Let's do this thing." Donna says as they pull up outside. A newsvan blocks their view of the apartment building.

Hopping out of the car and striding across the street, Donna and Sam make a beeline for the familiar ginger man who appears to be leading the protesters in some sort of chant.

"We-will-graduate! Josh-Lyman's- sealed his fate!"

"Oh that's lovely." Donna mutters to Sam.

"Donna! Donna! Can you give us a comment on the protests taking place outside the apartment you share with Josh Lyman? Do you agree with Josh?" Katie turns back to the camera for a moment. "For viewers who do not know, this is Donna Moss, Chief of Staff to Helen Santos, and live-in girlfriend of White House Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman. Well, Donna?" Katie thrusts the microphone in Donna's face.

"Well, Katie, all I can tell you is that Josh deeply regrets the comment he made about Danny last Tuesday. They're old friends, and he meant it in a joking way."

"What can you say about the accusations of racism being made against the Santos administration for it's defunding of minority education?" Donna narrows her eyes dangerously. Sam braces himself. He knows that look.

"Ok, first of all, the American people are really convinced that our Latino president is doing nothing to level the playing field for minorities in this country? Really? And second, it's not like they researched schools that are attended primarily by minorities and said 'sorry guys but it look like you aren't white, so we're just gonna quit giving you money.' No. They simply cut the programs in which volunteers nag minority children from ages 11-13 to do their multiplication tables." Katie and Sam both stare at her for a moment before Danny bounds over.

"Donna Moss! How grand of you to stop by!"

"I live here, Danny."

"Out of wedlock, I might add." Danny winks at the news camera.

"Danny!"

"Hey, come here for a moment, I have something to tell you." Danny drags the irate Donna off by the arm. Sam, remembering Josh's warning, makes to follow, but Katie holds him back.

"We also have here with us Josh Lyman's deputy chief of staff, Sam Seaborne. Sam, do you personally support the White House's position?"

"Well, of course I support it. I worked tirelessly on that budget, and I can say for sure that we spread federal money as evenly and as fairly as we possibly could. Now that being said, I-"

But it didn't matter what Sam said next, because the only thing the news channel would be running about the story for the next hour would be Donna jumping up and down, with tears in her eyes, squealing like a high school girl-

"Oh my god! You're getting marriiieeeeeed!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

[A/N: toward the end of the series, I was constantly wondering, where did crazy/obsessive/hilarious Donna go? There were hints, but never full blown occasions. Where was the Donna who was the subject of those stories Josh told Jack Reese, the ones that "would make him like her"? Just thought I should add in a Donna moment because of how much I appreciate them.]

"-and as the number of protesters grew, it became a full out news field day. They reported everything- not just the stuff about the budget and the accusations of racism, no, when they got bored they'd start reporting everything from our relationship status to the color of our drapes."

"And the situation in Canada?"

"Oh that was fairly simple. We got on the phone with the Canadian prime minister, he told the troops to back down, we sent him a nice fruit basket of entirely bananas. Of course, that little moment only fueled the fire of our terrible news week. I mean, we were hoping to get some good press on this budget deal we'd worked on for ages, and instead we get 'Santos can't handle a couple fruit trucks without a war.' And 'Our Latino president is racist', not to mention all of the protest hublah that has yet to end-"

Just then, Josh's blackberry is off again. He hardly needs to check the caller ID to know who it is.

"I'm sorry. I'll just be a moment." Josh doesn't even bother to get out of his chair to answer. "Hey."

"Josh, Josh, Joshua, Josh."

"You sound mad."

"I made the mistake of turning on my television. I forgot you were doing that lecture today."

"Ah. You like it?"

"You're certainly charismatic... Try not to woo too many college grad girls."

"I don't know, I can't help it most of the time."

"You've been talking about me... And I thought my press debacle was embarassing!"

"Me? Embarrassing? You're the one who's been calling me while I'm on National Television!" The audience laughs again.

"This is weird. I can hear you through the phone like three seconds before you come through the TV."

Josh lowers the phone. "Hey guys, Donna's watching the press coverage, let's give her a nice shoutout, eh?"

"HI, DONNA." Choruses the audience.

Josh picks the phone back up to hear Donna laughing hysterically. He gives the audience a big thumbs up.

"Was there a reason for this call?"

"Yes. Danny gave in, after I persuaded CJ to give him a call. She was too stubborn to do it herself, too 'independent' but as soon as she called, he just told everyone to go home, that he would do the same, that... Let's see, what's the quote? 'There will be battles to be fought in the coming years, and this is not one of them.' I thought it was odd, how quickly he gave in... The protesters were confused, too. I think he was feeling restless with his newfound domesticity and commitment and stirred up trouble because that's what he does best. But he missed CJ, and the realization made him not care so much that he was settling down. You... You think?"

"Umm, Yeah? If you say so. I'm just glad it's over."

"Yeah... So, something you said earlier..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's just, when you were talking about us before. You said.. Ok, this is going to sound silly... You said OUR relationship status. OUR apartment. Umm, OUR drapes, haha."

"I did."

"Not MY apartment, or MY relationship, or my... Drapes." He can tells she's slightly breathless and wishes he were there to see her face. Her bizarre rant before makes a little bit more sense now. He can't help his massive grin and hopes that she sees it through the TV.

"There's a reason for that."

"Oh." She lets out a small sigh, like relief or contentment, he thinks.

"Yeah." He doesn't really care that he's having this conversation in front of a live audience as well as news cameras. They could wait.

"I should probably let you go, then."

"Probably." He makes no move to hang up his phone.

"..."

"..."

"CJ and Danny are getting married." Donna says softly.

"Yeah."

"Wanna be my plus one?"

He smirks. "It's a date." he hears the line click dead and turns back to his host at long last. "Sorry about that."

But he wasn't.

[A/N: get excited for the CJ/Danny wedding story. It'll be dramatic. But who knows when I'll get around to it. Oh and just thought I should mention, in case you hadnt noticed already, these fics are most certainly not in chronological order. Tchao!]


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so when I first started writing, I promised myself there would be no songfics. I was evidently mistaken. These aren't ****_exactly _****songfics, but they do involve specific songs... I'm lumping them all together in one chapter just to go ahead and get them out of my system :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just that little kid with their nose pressed against the glass, wanting.**

**Rating: T**

**Reviews: Much appreciated.**

"Hey, Sam."

Sam looks up from the speech he's editing. "Oh, hey Josh. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing..." Josh strolls into the room slowly, taking his time to fiddle with the pictures on the wall. "Just wanted to say hi."

"You should be getting out of here, it's late."

"I could say the same to you."

"I am leaving. As soon as I finish this speech."

"Oh... You doing anything tonight?" Josh sits down on the couch in a decidedly casual manner.

"Yeah, Ainsley and I are doing something." Sam says, and Josh sighs.

"So... If I was to tag along, that would probably make me the awkward third wheel?"

"Very awkward, seeing as the thing we're doing is sex."

"That'd be highly unpleasant for both of us, I suppose."

"You'd be right."

"I guess I'll just... go home then." Josh sighs again, staring off into the distance dramatically.

"Alright Josh, how long has Donna been gone?"

"How'd you know?"

"You've been moping around all day like a lost puppy."

"I couldn't have been that bad."

"Josh."

Josh checks his watch. "8 hours, 47 minutes."

"Uh huh."

"I'm just fine on my own though, really."

"You miss her."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I'm not insufferably needy, Sam."

"Oh, grow a pair and own up to it. Call her, tell her you miss her, and then get some goddamn sleep." Sam stands and grabs his coat from the back of his chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get laid."

Sam strides out of the office, leaving Josh in his wake, smiling slightly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Josh stares at the line of traffic ahead of him. Jesus, what luck. The car begins to feel overwhelmingly silent, so he reaches out to turn on the radio. Among other things, He thinks about what Sam said.

_Am I really that pathetic?_

He listens to the music, and the lyrics of the cheesy 80s ballad that's playing catch his attention.

_"I __ain't missing you at all_

_since you've been gone... Away_

_I ain't missing you at all_

_No matter... What my friends say."_

Well, Alright then. He turns it up and is smiling before long, due mostly to the intense corniness of the song if nothing else. It was so very typical 80s.

He sings along to some of the verse. God, this was a big hit way back when.

"_And it's my heart that's breaking... Down this long distance line tonight." _Now he's laughing. He picks up the phone and hits speed dial number one, pressing the speaker button and listening to the ringing just as the chorus begins.

"Hello?"

"_I AIN'T MISSING YOU AT ALL_

_SINCE YOUVE BEEN GONE... AWAY." _

_"_Josh, what on earth?"

"_I AIN'T MISSING YOU AT ALL_

_NO MATTER... WHAT MY FRIENDS SAY."_

He hears raucous laughter on the other end of the phone, but it only spurs him on.

_"AND IF I CAN'T BRIDGE THIS DISTANCE... STOP THIS HEARTBREAK OVERLOOOAAD_

_I AINT MISSING YOU AT ALL."_

He takes the phone off speaker as the song fades out. "So, how'd you like my performance?" He waits for a response, but all he can hear on the other end is laughter. But the laughter sounds suspiciously... Plural.

"Oh my... God Josh. You... Oh my god that was... Beautiful." Donna chokes out between fits of laughter.

"Am I on speaker phone?"

"...Yes."

"Who else is there?"

"Oh, just the First Lady of the United States... a very confused Bram, and..." Donna pauses to giggle. "four very frightened members of the Florida concerned mother's council."

"Hi Josh." Helen chimes in. "That was quite the performance." She adds, wiping away tears.

"Thank you, ma'am, I appreciate that." Josh is torn between laughing himself and curling up into a ball of shame.

"There are certain things... you don't want to hear your boss do." Bram adds. "Well no, let me amend that. That was definitely among the things I DID want to hear you do... I just had no earthly idea until now."

"I deeply regret delegating you to go on that trip." Josh says, shaking his head.

"I'll take you off speaker phone, baby." Donna says, still quaking with laughter. "So, you DON'T miss me?"

"I actually found a deeper meaning to the song, believe it or not." He says, smirking in spite of himself.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"When do you get back?"

"In two days, Josh, you knew that."

"Yeah... I do miss you."

Donna smiles softly. "I miss you too."

"I'll let you get back to your meeting."

"I'm not sure how well we'll be able to focus now, but thanks. I'll call you later."

"Alright, I'll be up. I love you."

"I love you more."

"You're very sadly mistaken, Donnatella Moss." He says, and she grins like an idiot before hanging up the phone. Everyone in the conference room stares at her.

"Well... That was..."

"Yeah, Josh is a very... Sporadic person."

"I never pegged him as the singing type." Helen says thoughtfully, still grinning.

"Oh god, but he is. He's such a sucker for the 'classics'. You should've seen him when he was swaggering around the apartment bellowing REO Speedwagon..."

"I wish I could've." Helen says through renewed laughter, which sets the rest of them off. When they finally calm down, one of the other ladies pipes up.

"You're lucky to have a man who cares about you so much. Who'd call you and sing to you." Her voice is almost envious. "Are you married?"

Donna looks down. "We're-"

"Not yet." Helen cuts in, smirking at her chief of staff.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"43:48. We beat our last run by two and a half minutes." Donna says, still short of breath.

"Should that impress me?" Josh asks, walking into the kitchen to get both of them water.

"Any progress is good progress."

"Also, let's not forget that I beat you back by a good half a block."

"You do that every time because you're so damn competitive."

"And athletic."

"Hey, don't get too cocky, I could beat your ass any day of the week if I so chose."

"Well then next time, prove it, Donnatella." He smiles as he hands her a glass of water. Guzzling it quickly, she goes to refill it and leans back on the counter.

"So we should be in by about eleven today."

"What time is it now?"

Donna glances sarcastically at the clock on the mantle within plain view. "It's 8:30."

"Alright."

"I'll take first shower, ok?" She says, setting her empty glass in the sink.

"What, you don't want to shower together?" He pouts For effect.

"I think I've had enough exercise this morning." She says, walking past him and giving him a quick kiss on the head.

"Yeah, alright. I'll put on some music." Josh says, moving to fiddle with the stereo.

"Mmhmm, you do that." Donna replies absently, closing the door to the bathroom.

Josh tinkers around for a bit before deciding on a station. "DONNA, THEY'RE PLAYING REO SPEEDWAGON."

"PLEASE DON'T BELLOW, JOSHUA."

"BUT REO SPEEDWAGON...

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it show_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show.."_

Josh wanders somewhat aimlessly through his apartment, air banding as he goes.

"I THOUGHT THE PERSON IN THE SHOWER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE SINGING."

"I'M UNORTHODOX, DONNA. I'M UNPREDICTABLE.

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark, winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might..."_

With this, Josh stops outside the door to the bathroom and raises his volume for the chorus.

"_AND I CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEELING ANYMORE_

_IVE FORGOTTEN WHAT I STARTED FIGHTING FOR_

_ITS TIME TO BRING THIS SHIP INTO THE SHORE_

_AND THROW AWAY THE OARS... FOREVER."_

He starts rapping his fist on the door in time with the music.

_"AND IF I HAVE TO CRAWL UPON THE FLOOR.._

_COME CRASHING THROUGH YOUR DOOR-"_

With this he really does come crashing through the door, a wide smile on his face, and starts to strip down.

_"...Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore."_

He hops in the shower, the music still blaring through the open door of the bathroom, and Donna just laughs and laughs, remnants of soap on her shoulders. He tangles his hands in her wet hair and she laughs right up until the moment that his mouth meets hers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

[A/N: So, for those of you who didn't recognize the first two songs, they were Missing You by John Waite and Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon. This next song is The Longest Time by Billy Joel, and if you haven't heard it before, I strongly recommend that you listen to it. Not just because it'll enhance this fic, but because that song will just make you happy. You've probably heard it before even if you think you haven't, (you've probably heard the other two before as well.) ]

"You're sure you didn't want to get a band?"

"Yeah. We can have more variety with a DJ."

"But it's not the same kind of experience."

"I feel like you argue with me just to argue with me." Donna glares at him over the top of her massive wedding binder.

"Life would be so boring if I didn't."

"I think that next on the playlist, we should have something upbeat. Our last pick was pretty slow."

"It sounded like a funeral march."

"It was a very nice Beethoven!"

"I don't see why we have to play all of them. _Surely _this is one minuscule speck of planning that could've been delegated."

"I want to hear how all of them sound in order. The music is very important to me."

Josh sighs. "Yeah, me too." But god, this must've been the fiftieth song. They were in Donna's office after hours, as she'd figured out how to hook multiple speakers up to her computer. Though the DJ would take over song choice after a while, Donna insisted they devise a playlist that he follow at first, as well as the approved list of songs to choose from later in the night. ("There will be an absolutely grandiose amount of important people there, Josh, we can't just let him play something... Scandalous.") The other members of staff had been helping them earlier in the night, but most had gone home. Despite the late hour, Donna was determined to finish tonight, as they'd been working on it for a week, and when Donna decided something, there was no 'try', there was only 'do'.

"I have one that I picked out."

"Oh really?" She asks, not looking up from the heavily revised list in her binder.

"Yeah, and I think you'll like it." He rises from the couch and walks to the computer, trying to find what he wants.

"That's what you said the last four times and all of those songs were vulgar."

"But you liked them." Josh says, smirking to himself.

"Play the song."

"It's Billy Joel."

"You have a bizarre fascination with Jewish artists."

"What can I say? I love my people, Donna."

"I'm not going to get into the fact that you hardly-"

"May I have this dance?" Josh asks, offering her a hand. Finally she looks up as a bouncing melody drifts out of the speakers. Grinning, she takes his proffered hand and then wraps her arms around his neck. His snake their way around her waist as they sway to the soft "_Oh, oh, oh, oh. For the longest time. Oh, oh, oh."_

"I do love this song."

"I thought you might_."_

_Once I thought my innocence was gone_

_Now I know that happiness goes on_

_That's where you found me_

_When you put your arms around me_

_I haven't been there for the longest time_

Donna's smiling as he pulls her back and forth. Quite suddenly, it's all very surreal. At least a decade in the making, and here they were. It was almost dreamlike, and yet, Josh's arms around her were the most real thing in the world.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest time_

_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall_

_And the greatest miracle of all_

_Is how I need you_

_And how you needed me too_

_That hasn't happened for the longest time_

Josh had recently started jokingly referring to the time before he and Donna were together as "the dark ages." It was partially a crack at how it was 'way back when', but part of it was that when compared with now, the way things were before certainly seemed... darker. That wasn't to say the Bartlet years hadn't been some of the best in his life. Though he was incredibly, deliriously happy with Donna, every bit of their ridiculous, hilarious, painful, and drawn out history led to what they were now. He wouldn't trade any of it.

_I'll take my chances_

_I forgot how nice romance is_

_I haven't been there for the longest time_

_I had second thoughts at the start_

_I said to myself_

_Hold on to your heart_

_Now I know the woman that you are_

_You're wonderful so far_

_And it's more than I hoped for_

Many people thought that he loved Donna because of all the history they had together; how close they became over the years. But they had it backwards. The two of them had so much in their past _because_ he loved her; from the moment she entered his life, there was no way he was letting her out of it.

_I don't care what consequence it brings_

_I have been a fool for lesser things_

_I want you so bad_

_I think you ought to know that_

_I intend to hold you for_

_The longest time_

Josh and Donna smile at each other as the song fades out. They had a lot behind them, but far more ahead.

[A/N: I've written mostly cheesy stuff so far, I know. But stick with me ;) I hope you enjoyed this, but if you really hate song fics, I swear, this is the only chapter where you'll find them. The next chapter I'm working on is fairly more serious, so stay tuned. Au revoir!]


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi. I have quite a few options for chapters floating about at the moment, and who knows what order I'll be able to finish them and get them up. But for now, enjoy this...**

**You see, I quite like the bar fights scenes in TWW. Toby gets a chance to defend Andi, Charlie gets his to stick up for Zoey. But where's the Josh/Donna scene? Oh, that's right. Here it is.**

**Also, I just can't help but love the fact that Josh is such a poorly masked jealous-type. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. "I'm just a fan and I care."**

**Reviews: Yes please.**

"CJ, I'm so jealous of your tan."

"Thank you. Can you even tan?"

"I don't like to talk about it." Donna says, and CJ and Sam laugh. CJ was in town for a conference, and they'd immediately taken out time to catch up. The Hawk & Dove only seemed fitting. Toby was due any minute, and Josh was off getting drinks.

"Well, how's life, you guys?"

"It's only been a few months since you saw us at the inauguration." Sam points out.

"Working at the White House, I know from personal experience that a lot can happen in a few months." CJ replies, and the other two nod.

"Here, here!"

"How's Ainsley, Sam?"

"Quite well. She's out of town tonight, so I'm rather glad you guys dragged me out."

"We really need to get drunk." Donna adds, looking around. "What's taking Josh so long?"

"Hey, everyone."

"Toby!" Three happy cries greet him, and Toby wonders if they're drunk already.

Sam stands up to clap his shoulder, and moves to a seat next to Donna on the other side of the table. Toby lowers himself to the chair beside CJ, giving the group one of his rare smiles.

"Good to see you, CJ."

"You're looking good, my friend." CJ says, grinning at him.

"Not working at the White House can do that for you."

Sam snorts. "Isn't that the truth.."

"How is the DNC job, anyway?" Donna asks with interest.

Toby gives her a wry grin. "Better than unemployment." CJ looks down at the table uncomfortably. "You guys haven't been waiting long, have you?" Toby asks.

"Sam, Donna, and Josh got here before me, but I've only been here for ten minutes."

"Josh is taking forever with my-" Donna is cut off abruptly as her drink is placed on the table in front of her.

"What was that you were saying?" Josh says, sinking into the chair beside her. "Hey, Toby, good to see ya."

"Josh."

"You're working on the Wyoming 5th right now, yeah? Well I've got some names that I-"

"No talking about work! This is CJ's only night in DC." Donna admonishes.

"Well I'm sure that CJ cares just as much as I do about the Wyoming 5th."

"Sorry, mi amor, no such luck." CJ says contentedly, taking a sip of her beer.

"Whatever. Hey, what are your feet doing in Sam's lap?" Josh asks Donna suddenly. She smiles at him over the top of her drink.

"I'm replacing you."

"With Sam? Yeah, sure."

"Hey!"

"He's a very attractive man, Josh." CJ defends Sam with amusement.

"Yeah, I'm a very attractive man, Josh."

"He _is_ a very attractive man, Josh." Donna concludes, looking into his eyes innocently.

"Ok, that's enough of that." Josh grabs her shoulders and knees, spinning her so that her feet are in his lap. "Very attractive man, my ass."

Donna responds by lying backwards with her head in Sam's lap. Sam just smiles bemusedly, and CJ laughs. "It's okay to be jealous." Donna says, slightly muffled.

"After all, I'm far superior in terms of attractiveness, as we've covered." Sam adds helpfully.

"That's it." Josh says, smirking, and lifts Donna out of her chair.

"Josh- what- are you- doing?" Donna says through laughter. He sinks back down with Donna firmly in his lap.

"I feel like we've settled this maturely." Josh says with an air of finality, and Cj's laughter joins Donna's.

Toby just shakes his head. "That's funny, I wouldn't have counted maturity among your better qualities."

"What are my better qualities, Toby?"

"They seem to be evading me just now, but I'll let you know if I think of any." Everyone laughs.

"Well, You do that." Josh says good-naturedly, and starts to remove Donna's pointed heels. They were painful to have in his lap, he couldn't imagine the hell it'd be to wear them.

"Joooosh, you're ruining my classy and sophisticated look."

"You passed by classy and sophisticated back when you commandeered my sweatshirt."

"Everyone knows that you can't wear a sweatshirt with a collared shirt. I was doing you a favor."

"Let's all be thankful that you have her, Josh." CJ chimes in.

"Even I knew that." Sam pipes up, grinning over Donna's head at his best friend.

"It's probably because he's such a superiorly attractive man-" Donna starts.

"Oh shut up, would you?" Josh says, kissing her unabashedly. The other three probably would've been uncomfortable with the PDA, had they not been anticipating such displays for years.

"Well, the band's back together." Sam says sentimentally as Josh and Donna break apart.

"I'll drink to that." CJ says, raising her glass. Donna and Josh follow suit, and they all take big gulps.

"Wait a minute. Josh, did you get drinks for everyone except me?" Sam asks incredulously.

"And me." Toby adds.

"I can only carry so many, and I was being a gentleman."

"It's ok, I'll do it. I need another anyway." Donna says, rising from her chair with some difficulty, missing the crestfallen look on Josh's face.

"Well then Toby, let's talk about the Wyoming 5th." Josh says, and Donna smacks the back of his head on her way past.

Donna meanders through the bar, catching a few stares. With her hair down, a sweatshirt, jeans, and no shoes, she imagined she looked rather... loose.

"Hi, two of whatever you've got on tap, and a rusty nail, please." She says to the bartender.

"Could I see your ID, miss?" Donna gives the man behind the counter a withering look, but pulls out her wallet anyway. God, she hadn't been asked for an ID in years.

"Alright, thanks. I'll have those right up."

Donna leans forward against the counter to wait, and feels someone slip their hand into her back pocket. She smiles despite herself, turning around slowly.

"Josh, we're in pub-" Her words stop abruptly as her eyes meet those of someone who is most definitely _not_ Josh. She's stunned for a moment before she smacks his arm away from her. "Hey, what the hell?"

"Can I buy you something to drink?" The man asks. He's in his late thirties, probably, and has a baseball cap low over his eyes. His mouth is curled into a condescending smirk.

"No, thank you." She turns away from him dismissively. She's not going to let a jackass ruin her night.

"You sure? I'd be happy to get you drunk."

"I'm quite sure." She grits her teeth, hoping the bartender will hurry up.

"Come on, girl, talk to me. Or don't, if that's the way you like it." He smiles sickeningly. He grabs her waist, trying to turn her to face him, but she squirms away.

"Please, don't touch me." She doesn't want this to become a situation, but she's getting ready to slap this guy.

"Hey, lady, what's your problem? It's a compliment." She doesn't answer, hiding her face with her hair. _God, what's taking these drinks so long?_

"Hey, Johnny, what's taking you so long?" Another man has walked up to them. This one's a little older, with a shaved head and breath that wreaks of cigarette smoke.

"Aw, nothin', just trying to get this girl here to join us."

"Why don't you, babe, we'll show you a good time." The older guy reaches out and grabs her arm. Panic flares inside of her.

"I have a boyfriend." She says suddenly.

"Sure you do." Says her original assailant, grabbing her other arm. They start to pull her away, and she whips around desperately, searching out Josh's face.

XxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, CJ, how's Danny?" Sam asks.

"He's really blossoming in the role of Mr. CJ Cregg." CJ says, grinning across the table at him.

"That poor soul." Josh says, shaking his head.

"He brings me breakfast most mornings, he cooks dinner, he-"

"I don't think I can listen to this without a beer in my hand." Toby interjects, causing Josh and Sam to laugh. Josh looks out across the bar at Donna, who's leaning against the counter.

"Josh, how are things with Donna?" CJ asks, following his gaze. His eyes snap back to her.

"Oh, ya know. Good." He says casually, but can't keep the smile from sliding across his face.

"Mmmhmmm, just good?" Cj pries. Toby groans and leans back in his chair, but Sam leans forward.

"From what I can tell, they're better than good, Josh."

"See, Sam picks up on these things, Josh. Probably because he's such a-"

"Superiorly attractive man, yes, so I've heard. And a complete gossip girl who doesn't know how to mind his own business."

"It's ok, Sam, we're kindred spirits in this respect." CJ grins. "I talked to Donna the day after Valentine's day, you know."

Josh raises his eyebrows. "Oh, did you now?"

"Oh, _I _remember this story." Sam says, eyes gleaming. Josh groans and his posture mimics Toby.

"Yes, it was quite the tale." CJ says merrily, relishing Josh's discomfort. **[A/N: Don't worry- this tale, too, will be told. All in good time.] **"I think I'll be calling you Romeo from now on."

Josh casts his eyes about for anything, really, to change the subject. His gaze alights on Donna, and he knows immediately that something is wrong. Glancing from her panicked expression to the men on either side of her, he's out of his chair so abruptly that it topples backward.

"Josh, what are you-" Sam starts, but Josh is already gone. Within seconds, he's grabbed the shoulder of some guy in a baseball cap that has his hand on Donna's arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Josh says, removing both men's hands. Donna looks at him with obvious gratitude, but the two guys cross their arms dangerously.

"And just who the fuck are you?" Says the one with the shaved head.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Al, we could take this guy." baseball cap growls.

"Shut up, Johnny."

"Is there some sort of problem here?" Josh asks, folding his arms across his chest. Donna glances furtively between them.

"Not unless you're startin' one." Al says. Johnny reaches out to take Donna's arm again, but Josh moves to block him.

"Don't touch her."

"Josh, don't start anything. Let's just go back to the table." Donna says quietly, pleadingly.

"Yeah, listen to the girl. Go back to your table." Al spits, but Johnny doesn't look ready to back down just yet.

"Hey look, I wasn't trying to start nothin', it wasn't a problem until this bitch-" Suddenly, Josh can't hear anything but a roaring in his ears, he can't see anything but red. He grabs the redneck by the collar and slams him against the wall.

"What did you call her?" Josh growls. Johnny splutters and coughs, and Al moves forward.

"Josh, what are you doing?" This voice is Sam's, bringing Josh back to reality. He turns his head slowly, noticing CJ standing uncertainly on the stairs behind him and Toby wide-eyed in his chair. Josh releases the punk.

"Sam... I..." He's still shaking with anger. Sam takes a step toward them, placing one hand on Josh's shoulder and the other on Donna's, who has her arms wrapped tightly around herself, lips pressed together.

"What's going on here?" Sam addresses this question to the two men in front of them.

"Ask your mate, we done nothing wrong."

"It's okay Sam. It's over, we don't need to escalate things further." Donna says.

"What happened?" Sam repeats, though he's starting to get a pretty good idea.

"I'll tell you back at the table, please, this could turn into a press blowout.."

"A what?" Johnny interjects, recovered.

"Mind your own damn business." Josh says menacingly.

"Or what?" Johnny sneers. Josh lurches forward, but Donna and Sam grab him.

"I don't need you to defend me, Josh." Donna is starting to sound a little annoyed, but Josh doesn't care. He pulls her into his arms, but keeps his eyes fixed on what he has decided must be two scum-of-the-earth, not to mention republican, rednecks.

Sam glances back and forth between them and sighs. "Come on, guys. Let's leave this alone." Sam grips Josh's shoulder, forcing him along. Josh releases Donna and rests his hand firmly on the small of her back as they turn to leave.

"What if I wasn't-"

"Just drop it, Johnny."

"Fine, I'll find some other girl to fuck." That was it. Before Johnny could even blink, Josh had punched him squarely in the face. He recovers quickly, flinging himself at Josh. Al looks uncertain for a moment before attempting to jump in too, but Sam catches him by the shoulders.

"Hi. How you doin?" Sam packs a punch to the side of his head, and suddenly they're in it too. The whole bar has turned to look at them with mixed horror and interest, and Donna glances about with panic. Her eyes meet Toby's, and she gives him a swift nod. He ducks out of the bar. She turns back to the fight, knowing better than to get in the middle of it, but she can't seem to bring herself to look away.

It looks as though Johnny managed to get in a few good punches, but now they're on the ground, and Josh has got him pinned, hitting him in the face multiple times amidst the attempts to fend him off. Sam's got the older guy, Al, in a headlock, but he's thrashing. CJ rushes up behind Donna, placing a hand on her shoulder. She too looks on with reluctant enthrallment.

"Who knew that those idiot boys knew how to fight?" She says, and Donna laughs with sheer adrenaline. Relief floods her body as she hears the crack of multiple entrances to the bar being forced open.

"SECRET SERVICE, EVERYBODY STAND BACK." The agents flood in, and two of them haul up the still-struggling Josh and Johnny, while another forces himself between Sam and Al.

The head of Josh's detail, Nathaniel, has Josh in a restraint. "What the hell, Josh?" He says disapprovingly, and Josh grunts in reply.

"Who the fuck _are_ you guys?" Johnny shouts, but his eyes are darting between Josh and Sam, not the secret service agents.

"Two people who you very much don't want to mess with." says another agent as they haul the two rednecks out of the bar. The rest of the agents shepherd Josh, Donna, CJ, Sam, and Toby out of another exit, into the parking lot.

Nathaniel reluctantly releases Josh, who, like Sam, is still panting. Donna paces toward him.

"For heaven's sake, Josh." she mutters, shaking her head, but she lifts his chin to examine the damage. She can tell he'll have a black eye, and there's a cut on his cheek.

"Let me examine him, Miss Moss." Nathaniel says, stepping forward, but Donna waves him off.

"What else hurts?" She asks him, gingerly placing her hands on his arms. He winces.

"I, ummm-"

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Cj asks from behind an agent, who moves to allow her some space.

"Are you all _insane?" _Toby adds.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Nathaniel says pointedly, glaring at Josh.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, but it would be nice to be a bit clearer on why I just had a bar fight." Sam says. A lump is beginning to form on his forehead, but he seems alright otherwise. In fact, he's smiling slightly.

Josh runs a hand through his hair. He sighs, and paces around a bit.

"Out with it. I'll need the story, and then I'll need statements from all of you to go on record."

Josh looks around helplessly. Donna steps forward meekly, and begins speaking quietly with her eyes downcast.

"Those guys were harassing me. Trying to get me to go with them, grabbing me, touching me-" Josh makes a noise like a growl within his throat. Donna's eyes dart to him before she continues, her speech picking up pace and her hands moving out of nervous habit. "Josh came over, I don't remember exactly what was said, but Josh shoved one guy against a wall... Sam tried to get us out of there, but then, well, shit hit the fan."

"I threw the first punch." Josh says helpfully. Donna narrows her eyes at him.

"And I joined in." Sam adds.

"And I, _like a rational human being, _called in the Secret Service." Toby quips.

"Don't act so high and mighty, Toby, remember that time that you and Charlie-"

"I do wish you'd called us in a little _sooner."_ Nathaniel says, his irritation evident.

"I just didn't think that Josh would be such a reckless _idiot_, but I'm sorry, I won't make that mistake again."

Josh opens his mouth to argue, but Donna places a hand on his shoulder.

"We've called in medical assistance, which should be here any minute. I'd like to start collecting individual statements, starting with those of you who are uninjured, and then we'll get Josh and Sam after they've been seen."

Josh sighs and resumes pacing. "Does the president have to know about this?"

"I'm afraid so, Josh."

Josh lets out a growl of frustration. "What about the press?"

This time Donna answers. "Josh, about 15 members of the secret service just stormed a DC bar. Do you really think they _won't_ find out?"

An unmarked black suburban pulls into the parking lot, and two members of the White House medical staff climb out.

"_What_ do we have here?" The doctor goes first to Josh, who backs up.

"I'm fine. Take a look at Donna, though, will you?"

"Josh, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me." Donna says through gritted teeth.

"You have red marks on your wrist."

"Don't listen to him, he needs to be treated first."

"Miss Moss, if you'll go see my coworker, I'll tend to Mr. Lyman." Josh finally allows the doctor near him, hating the smell of antiseptic.

As Donna holds out her wrist for the other doctor to inspect, she feels pangs of guilt. Josh _fought_ someone for her. It was cliche, it was indicative of Josh's unpredictable temper, and it was incredibly stupid, but it was sweet, in a way, how protective he was. And here she hadn't even managed a 'thank you'. She just couldn't bear to be the damsel in distress. She couldn't become the weak, incapable Donna she was sure people had seen her as before. But did she have to be so cold? She glances back at Josh; his eyes were already on her. He mouths _Are you okay? _She nods, trying to give him a reassuring smile. She never could stay mad at him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Poor Nathaniel, he got lumped with just about the _worst_ protectee in the White House!" CJ says, laughing and spilling some of her wine. With plans that had gone so very awry, they'd decided to head back to Josh's apartment and get drunk anyhow. It'd been a somber atmosphere at first, but it warmed quickly with the alcohol flowing.

"Hey, I'm not _that bad." _Josh says lazily. His arm is draped across the back of the couch, behind Donna. He's on his fourth glass of Scotch.

Donna cranes her head from where it's lying on josh's shoulder to look at him incredulously. "Do you remember that time you went to get pizza at 4 in the morning, and the agent on duty was so scared that they called Nathaniel while he was sleeping?"

Everyone laughs. "_And_ your crazy stalker fan club that he has to deal with?"

"Ok, maybe..."

"And then there's the fact that you create an enemy every meeting, every conference, practically every time you go into a Starbucks..."

"That barista had it coming."

"Oh my _god, _Joshua." CJ says, unable to control her laughter.

"They changed his codename to Hurricane for a while. That way, they could say stuff like _Hurricane, coming your way.."_ Sam says, and Donna cracks up.

"I didn't know that."

Toby gives a wane smile over the top of his scotch. "Why on earth does the President keep you?"

Josh grins at him. "I'm invaluable, I guess."

"I'm sorry we ruined your night in town, CJ." Sam says.

CJ sighs. "Oh, that's alright. It was most certainly interesting, and it wasn't all bad. I had missed the drama of the place."

"I find that hard to believe." Donna says blearily.

CJ laughs. "No, really. And I've missed you guys like crazy, whether we're drinking, or fighting, or ruining the world inch by inch."

Sam smiles. "I'll drink to that." Everyone raises their glass, even Toby.

"You guys are only going to hear me say this once, and it's probably due to the fact that I'm very drunk, but I'll admit that, on occasion, I miss you all as well."

"Aw Toby, quit the sweet talk." Josh says, flashing him a smile.

"Anyway, I'd best be going."

"Night, Toby." The other four chorus. Soon enough, Sam rises as well.

"Thanks for tonight, guys... It may not've gone as planned, but I certainly feel.. alive."

"You're welcome." Josh replies, laughing, as Sam heads out the door. CJ looks up slightly awkwardly.

"I feel it'd probably be best for me to leave you two alone now."

"You don't have to-"

"No really, I should head back to my hotel."

"CJ, you can't drive. There are clean sheets on the bed in the guest room, stay here." Donna says.

"Well... alright." CJ says, smiling at them uncertainly. "Goodnight, you two."

"Night." Cj walks unsteadily toward the guest room, glancing back at them before shutting the door.

Silence soon engulfs them, and Josh plays absently with a strand of Donna's hair. "I'm sorry, about earlier..."

"It's ok." She says softly. "You should learn to control your temper, but..."

Josh sighs. "Those guys were assholes, Donna."

"I know, but I can stick up for myself."

"Of course you can. I know that you can, Donna..."

"But-"

"But that doesn't mean I don't like to do it for you." She gazes up at his slightly battered face and smiles just a little.

"It _was_ kind of sweet."

"It was, wasn't it?" He smiles down at her expectantly.

"You're waiting for me to call you my knight in shining armor or something, aren't you?"

"It would please my ego, a bit, yeah."

"I'm no damsel in distress, Josh."

"That does't mean I'm not a knight."

Donna stands, grabbing the empty glasses and beer bottles and making her way into the kitchen. She returns and offers Josh her hand.

"Coming to bed, my knight in shining armor?"

He grins and takes her hand, standing and groaning.

"God, I'm going to be sore in the morning."

"Forgot to wear your armor, oh handsome knight?"

"Be quiet."

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXXXxXxXXXxXXxxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxxxXXx

A very hungover Josh wakes up to the ringing of his blackberry. Why is his head on fire? Fumbling about on the night stand, he grabs the phone and presses talk.

"Josh Lyman."

"Hey, it's Ronna. I'll put you through to the President." Josh's eyes snap open abruptly. Oh god.

"Josh."

"Good morning, Mr. President." Josh says, sitting up in bed. He notes Donna's absence.

"Look, Josh, I'm gonna cut to the chase. I heard about what happened last night."

"Sir, I'm so sorry."

"Lou can handle the press, but she's incredibly angry, and I must say, so am I."

"I can't express my apologies enough, Mr. President."

"I can't believe you'd handle yourself so irresponsibly, Josh. Secret Service was _right_ _outside."_

"Sir, I-"

"_But, _having read the full report, I understand that the circumstances were slightly extenuating."

"It's just that Donna-"

"You behaved recklessly and stupidly last night, Josh. There is no excuse for that. But man to man, if it'd been Helen, I would've done the exact same thing."

Josh lets out a sigh of relief. "Yes, sir. Do you need me to come in today to-"

"No, that's alright, Josh. Stay home, rest, and take an Aspirin. That's an order."

"Yes, Mr. President." Josh smiles slightly as the line clicks dead. That was one less thing to worry about. Slowly, he climbs out of bed, his body aching. That redneck punk got in a few good hits. He creeps into the kitchen, where Donna and CJ are chatting over coffee.

"Joshua, how nice to see you." CJ says, chuckling into her coffee at the sight of him in boxers. He'd forgotten she was here. He crosses his arms self-consciously.

"Yupp... I'll just be right back..." He ducks back into the bedroom, where he can hear their laughter.

"Looking fit, Josh!" CJ calls before he emerges in a tshirt and pajama pants.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Donna says, handing hims glass of water. She kisses him on the forehead, brow furrowed. "Have you looked in the mirror yet this morning?"

"No, why? And what time is it?"

"It's only 8:30." Donna says, peering at him carefully. "You've got a blackeye, Josh."

"Oh... Okay."

"You look very devil may care." CJ adds light-heartedly, though she can't seem to look him in the eye for very long.

"Thanks, I suppose." He says, pouring himself a cup of coffee before sitting down. Donna hands him an aspirin. "Thanks." He tries to smile, but his face hurts.

"Here... let me get you something for that."

"You don't have to-" But it's too late, Donna's already rooting around in the medicine cabinet. She comes back with two tubes of medicine and a box of bandaids, sitting across from him.

"Hold still." She admonishes as he squirms away from her attempts to apply some sort of ointment to his eye.

"Heroism has a price, Joshua." CJ says, smirking. He glowers at her.

"Oh hey, that actually feels good. It's... cold."

"What did I tell you? It's numbing cream." Donna says, moving on to the cut on his cheek, removing the bandaid from last night and thumbing through the box of new ones. "Dinosaurs or Scooby Doo?" she smirks at him.

"Dinosaurs, don't question my manliness."

"How could I?" Donna says, leaning forward to kiss him before heading back to the medicine cabinet.

"Why do you buy those bandaids, anyway?" Josh asks, taking a gulp of coffee.

"They're day brighteners, ok?"

"You're a day brightener." He says, flashing dimples at her. CJ coughs.

"I'm sorry, what was that CJ?"

"I said 'Romeo'." She says, and Donna joins her in laughter.

"I'm feeling mocked, somehow." Josh says, smirking despite himself. He walks into the kitchen and wraps his ams around Donna's waist. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"I could say the same to you." She says shyly, smiling at him.

"Jesus, If I'd stayed in DC, I'd never need to watch soap operas..." CJ says, grinning into her coffee.

**Well then. That had some very diverse aspects to it, didn't it? I hadn't really intended it to go on like that, but I couldn't think of how to end it, and it just sort of went off of it's own accord. Hope you enjoyed. Au revoir! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, all. I've gone back through and corrected some typos... Not that you'd go back and read the chapters again to see that they're grammatically correct. Haha. Ha. I just seem to find more every time. So this is the Valentine's Day fic that was promised in the last chapter. I'll try to keep the cheesiness to a minimum... Unless, of course, you were to review and tell me to dial it up.**

**So here's an anecdote: Some people say it's out of character for Josh and Donna to call each other 'baby'. I disagree. Remember that episode where Donna said "Well, then, do it, baby." And Josh stopped his next sentence to say "Wait... did you just call me baby, back there?" "Yeah, why?" "Okay." **

**...Alright maybe you don't but I do. And so I think that they'd start calling each other that ironically or teasingly at first, but then it'd just be a cute habit. **

**RIGHT. That story. I'll write that now.**

**Rating: T**

**Reviews: I don't mean to beg but... I need them like Josh needed Sam to be his deputy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but passion for the characters and forcibly-made free time.**

Josh wasn't the best at talking about his feelings. In fact, he was downright terrible. He communicated generally through grand gestures, offhand comments, and crazed outbursts. But he was a very impulsive man, and so it was that when he let something slip, it was generally the truth, for better or for worse.

If you looked at it that way, it probably wasn't surprising that he was the first one to say those three little words. And it definitely wasn't surprising that they left his mouth entirely of their own accord, with no forethought whatsoever.

And once they had, there was no going back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It began on the fair morning of February 7th, not long after the inauguration. Donna had spent the night at Josh's apartment, as she did more often than not, but it wasn't an official co-habitation. They were postponing that talk, as was there typical status quo.

"Morning, handsome." Donna says, shaking Josh awake. He rolls over, nearly crushing her.

"Morning, beautiful." He smiles up at her lazily, and she laughs.

"Get up, time for work."

"Oh goody." He mumbles, quasi-tumbling out of bed and following Donna into the kitchen.

"Get yourself something to eat, I'll make coffee."

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"Nah, I'll just have coffee."

"You say that now, but then you'll be swiping bites of my frosted flakes."

She laughs. "Alright, pour me a bowl."

They settle down on the couch comfortably and click on CNN. Josh absently plays with the hem of the boxers he'd loaned Donna, content. She finishes her cereal first, rising and putting her bowl in the sink.

"I'll go change."

Josh looks up up at her with puzzlement. "You have clothes here?"

She looks back at him with equal confusion. "Did you think I've been wearing the same clothes for the past week? Of course I have stuff here."

"Oh, yeah. Ok." He smiles to himself as she leaves. Downing the rest of his cereal, he jumps up and follows her. His smile grows as he enters the bedroom. He didn't care how long they'd been dating, being able to walk through the door while Donna was changing would probably never get old.

He sneaks up behind her as she clips her bra and places a kiss on her shoulder. She jumps and turns in his arms to face him. For her, that'll probably never get old either.

"Get dressed, Josh." She says, but can't help a smile.

"Do I have to?"

"Unless you'd like to go to work in your boxers."

"I'd attract plenty of attention."

"The press would have a good time."

"As would every woman in the West Wing." He says, smirking at her.

She snorts. "Yeah, Amy would be-" she stops abruptly. "Never mind."

His brow furrows as she turns away from him again.

"So, Josh, I started making flash cards with which to brief the First Lady, which, as you know, is a very effective method." She's Donna-ing out of habit, as she fumbles through a drawer. "And she was really grateful, but then, the thing is, I had some of my own notecards mixed in with them, they were colorcoded, of course, but Annabeth didn't notice, and she mistook them for hers and went to brief the press with the wrong notecards, and then, then she read out the one that said 'get bra from Josh by noon' and let's just thank god that no one was set up yet because-" Josh cuts her off by grabbing her waist and spinning her around to face him, laughing. He kisses her without hesitation.

"I _love_ you."

The startled look upon her face says it all. But it was too late. The cat was out of the bag.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

Josh was, admittedly, let down that she didn't say it back right away. But he reasoned fairly quickly that she was simply surprised by his abrupt declaration. He was quite surprised by it himself, for that matter. What he'd said was true, of course, he knew that, but why had the truth chosen that particular moment to spring from his lips? Now that he thought of it, it was more surprising that it _hadn't_ happened before now.

He knew he couldn't back down now. He wanted an answer, too. Her "Oh... Ok." was fine the first time, but it simply wouldn't suffice for much longer. And so, rather characteristically, Josh decided that the best way to speed along her reciprocation would be to pester her. After all, she just needed to get used to the idea. And what better way to get used to it than to hear it 24/7?

There was no way this plan could go awry, right?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The long train of I love you's began the same morning as the initial proclamation. Josh had made his decision about how best to handle the situation in the car on the way over, and lost no time in setting his plan in action.

After he helped her out of the car, she turned to huddle against him.

"It's cold out here."

"I love you." Ok, maybe that wasn't as smooth as he would've hoped. She doesn't reply, only giving him one last squeeze before breaking away so that they could walk toward the building.

They part ways after passing through security. Donna leans in to peck him on the lips.

"Call me if you're free for lunch."

"Yeah I will. I love you." She smiles at him and leaves. No matter. He'd get there in the end. But maybe... Maybe he needed to stop by Sam's office before senior staff. Walking the deeply ingrained path to what used to be his office, Josh knocks on the door and enters without waiting for a reply.

Sam looks up from what he's working on with surprise. "Oh, hey Josh. Did you need something?"

Josh shuts the door. "I may have said something... Seminal, today."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Seminal?"

"Important, altering the course of history."

Sam rolls his eyes. "I know what seminal means, Josh. What did you say that may have altered the course of history?"

"I- ummm-"

"Josh, I swear to god, those Nuclear launch codes-"

"I told Donna I loved her."

"... Oh."

"She didn't say it back."

"_Oh."_

"Yeah."

"I now understand the seminality of the situation."

"I need your help."

"I'd imagine you do."

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXX

"Maybe you should just give her some space. She'll say it back in time."

"Nah, I know women. I know what they're like. Grand gestures, and all that."

Sam looks uneasy. "I don't know if-"

"Waiting would kill me, Sam."

Understanding reaches Sam's eyes. "Alright, Josh. Whatever you do, though, it should be heartfelt above all else."

Josh groans. "Have we met?"

Sam reconsiders for a moment. "Perhaps you should work your way up."

"Yeah."

Lou strides into the office without knocking, causing Josh to jump.

"Isn't senior staff supposed to be in your office right now, Josh?"

Josh shoots out of his chair. "Ummm, yeah, come on. Sorry, Sam and I were discussing..."

"Gossip?"

"Manly things."

"Right."

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXXx

"Hey, baby."

Donna looks up from the notecards she's making with surprise. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I looked through the weekly schedule you sent me-" Or, moreover, he had Margaret do it. "-and saw that you had a block of free time."

She looks at him suspiciously. "And you just happened to have free time right now as well?"

"Yes." Or, moreover, he gifted all of his meetings to Sam. "So I figured we ought to spend said freetime together. Because I love you so much."

"What's that in your hand?"

"I brought you a Starbucks."

"...thanks."

He hands her the cup and takes a seat on her desk, ignoring the papers he's most likely smushing. "You don't sound particularly thankful."

"You're acting very oddly today."

"In a bad way?"

"I guess I'm not complaining." She says, shrugging and taking a sip of the coffee. Her favorite.

"So, are you sure you want to spend this mutual free time working?"

"I hate to break it to you, but I set up another meeting this morning, and it's starting in five minutes."

"Oh..." What was he going to do for the next forty-five minutes, then? "Who's it with?"

She looks away from him. "Oh, it's nothing important. Just someone from White House council wanting to talk about the First Lady's agenda and the necessary legal process to be executed before her trip overseas next month."

"Ainsley?"

"Cliff Calley."

"...oh."

"Josh-"

"Well, seeing as I've got some time, I'll just wait here on your couch. I'm sure it won't take long."

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"You won't even know I'm here." Josh says, waving a hand dismissively. He stretches out on the couch, keeping his eyes on her face. She purses her lips, trying to think of a valid response, when a knock sounds on the door.

"Come in." Donna calls rather reluctantly.

Clifford Calley strides into the room, crossing to stand in front of Donna's desk, oblivious to Josh's presence.

"Hey, Cliff, good to see you. It's been a while." She stands and walks around her desk to greet him.

"Far too long, Donna." He leans in to give her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Josh clears his throat loudly. "Hey, Calley."

Cliff startles and turns to face Josh, who is sprawled on Donna's couch casually. "Oh, hey Josh. Didn't see you there."

"Yeah."

"Are you sitting in on this meeting for some reason?"

"Oh no. Just observing. From over here."

"May I ask why?"

"I had some free time."

"And you chose to spend it here because...?"

"Because I can."

"Right."

Donna interrupts quickly. "He won't bother us, Cliff. Take a seat, let's get started."

Cliff does as she's told him, but he glances at her desk as he does so- Sure enough, there's a picture of her with Josh. _So the rumors were true_. He could _certainly_ have a fair bit of fun with this.

"Did I mention how good you look?" He says, smiling charismatically.

"Oh, thank you." Donna says somewhat uncomfortably. Cliff hears a rustling on the couch behind him, but doesn't turn around.

"Oh, right, the meeting." He says, trying to act as though this is the first time it's crossed his mind. "So the procedures we'll be taking care of this next month are fairly routine travel stuff, making sure the paperwork is in order, etcetera... But the reason I've scheduled this meeting is because the First Lady is traveling to a country in the midst of a civil war."

"And you want to make sure she understands the legal entanglements she must avoid while she's there." Donna guesses.

"Right. It's important that she remains independent from either cause, as the President has yet to come down on either side of the issue."

As he had anticipated, a voice issues from behind him. "We're working on it."

Donna narrows her eyes dangerously at Josh. "Josh, I thought you were going to stay quiet."

"Right."

"Sorry, Cliff. As you were saying?" Donna tries to focus her attention back on the man across from her, but Josh has somehow gotten hold of a baseball (_Did he keep it in his pocket, I mean really?_) and is throwing it up into the air repeatedly. She knows that he's distracting her on purpose, but it's working relatively well.

"Hey, are you seeing anyone?" Cliff says abruptly. This catches her attention. Her gaze snaps back to him, and she notices a gleam in his eyes... A mischievous gleam.

"Well-"

"Are you an idiot?" Josh interrupts her incredulously, eyes glinting at the back of Cliff's head.

Cliff turns around slowly and purposefully. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me." Josh stands up, taking a couple steps forward. "I don't know what you think you're-"

"_Josh_." Donna interjects.

"-doing, but I can tell you that-"

"_JOSH_." She says more forcefully, and Josh looks up at her.

"What?"

"I think you should probably leave now."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"But I-"

"Now."

Josh sighs, deflating. "Alright, I'm going." He paces toward the door, calling out "I love you!" as a semi-afterthought before snapping the door shut behind him.

Cliff bursts out laughing. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry- I couldn't resist."

"Did you really have to wind him up like that?"

"Are you really going to pretend it wasn't funny?"

"It wasn't!" She says, sighing with frustration, but Cliff pays no mind to her, continuing to laugh regardless._ Why is every man in my life such a thick-skulled jackass? _She picks up her coffee, only to notice that there's something scrawled on it in Sharpie.

_I love you!_

It was going to be a long week.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

Josh returns to his office, sitting quite calmly in his chair for about thirty seconds. After he reaches this point, he leans forward abruptly and smacks his forehead on his desk. Bracing his palms against the wood, he bangs his head down again, for good measure. And once more, because why not?

He was such an idiot. He'd made a complete jackass of himself not only in front of the woman whose love he was trying to win, but the complete nimrod that was Cliff Calley. Could this be going any worse?

"Hey Josh." Josh flings himself upright as abruptly as he went down, not having noticed Sam's entrance.

"Hi Sam."

"Why aren't you with Donna?"

"Oh, well that, you see-"

"Please tell me I didn't just sit through a meeting with the family values people for nothing."

"Well..."

"Jesus, Josh! ...Alright, I relent. Tell me what happened."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey." Donna says softly, rapping lightly on Josh's open door with her knuckles after observing him working for a moment. He looks up at her and smiles.

"Hey." He says, standing up slowly. He subtly checks his watch. Yupp, right on time.

It had been a day since his total misfire of a plan, and he'd taken the time to devise a new plot- a real, thouroughly strategized one. That wasn't to say he hadn't been sneaking in "I love you"s wherever he could, as well.

"What time do you get off?"

He grins, grabbing his jacket and taking her hand with one fluid motion. "Right now."

"Really?"

"Come on. We have plans."

"We do?"

"Oh yes. Come with me."

Donna's curious, but allows herself to be tugged along without further questions. As they pass by Margaret's desk, Margaret looks up at them with a none-too-subtle smirk. "Have fun, you two!"

"Yeah, yeah." Josh says, pacing past her. They make their way through the white house, as Donna's nerves build. As they pass security and head towards the car, she can't stand it any longer. She gives Josh's hand a tug, forcing him to stop.

She faces him timidly, biting her lower lip. "Look, Josh, I... I can't take any grand gestures tonight, ok?" She can't read his expression, so she plows ahead. "I know what you've been doing, and I don't think you can keep on with it. I don't want you to keep having to back up a claim you made by accident. It slipped out, and that's okay. We can go back to the way things were before, I'm alright with that, honestly."

To her surprise, Josh's face splits into a grin. "You think I didn't mean it? God, Donna, I'm not trying to convince myself, here. I know that I love you, and I want you to know it too, ok?"

She gives him a weak smile. "Okay." _Damn_ _it._ She was hoping he would take the escape route. She knew that he'd meant what he said, but she figured he'd be insecure enough to take it back for the time being. But no. There was to be no stalling this. "But... Still, No grand gestures tonight, right? No spur-of-the-moment romantic dinner reservations or cliche carriage rides through the park?"

His eyes sparkle. "You know me better than that, Donnatella Moss. What I've got in mind is even better."

_Oh_ _god_.

XXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

"Alright, Josh, tell me, where are we going?"

"Home."

"Mine or yours?"

"You'll see."

"Why do we have enough takeout for a small village?"

"We have to feed the troops, Donna."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

"Hmph."

They ride in silence for a few minutes, the smell of Chinese food slowly becoming intoxicating, until they pull up outside of Josh's apartment building. They hop out of the car, toting the takeout bags with them. Instead of heading for the building, however, Josh makes a beeline for a van parked across the street. Confused, Donna follows. Josh removes the bag from her arms and sets it on the ground, along with his own. He wraps an arm around her waist before knocking on the back of the van. They wait for a moment, Josh grinning like a lunatic and Donna shaking with cold and nerves, when the back of the van is abruptly thrown open. Donna gasps.

It was a moving van, filled with boxes. Peering out from amongst these boxes were the smiling faces of Sam, Ed, Larry, Bram, Otto, and Charlie.

"I- I-" Donna stutters for a moment. Josh turns her to face him, grinning at her expression.

"Donnatella Moss, would you do me the _great_ honor, of moving in with me?"

Donna's eyes fill with tears. This was what she wanted, right? What she'd wanted for months? The reason she'd been slowly adding to her stock of clothing at his apartment, the reason she'd ordered new drapes, the reason she insisted he use a coaster so as not to damage the coffee table. She wanted this commitment more than anything, and for a moment, she forgets the restraints she's been carrying around all day.

"Well, you got an answer?" Charlie says, snapping her out of her thoughts. Josh is looking at her expectantly; his eyes are slightly apprehensive.

She laughs. "I can't exactly say no, now, can I?" The men in the van give appreciative laughs and whoops as she pulls Josh in for a kiss, which he returns enthusiastically.

"Get a room." Is the muttered comment which causes Donna to draw back, blushing.

Josh smirks up at the offender, Bram. "What do you think we're trying to do? Let's get a move on."

"We were promised food." Says Sam, beaming down at the couple.

"Yeah, yeah, get down here, we brought take out."

"Good, I'm starving." Sam replies, launching himself out of the van.

"Aren't you always?" Grins Donna as the other men jump down around them.

"Valid point."

"Alright guys, I've packed up some of my stuff which needs to be moved into the van, and Donna's stuff needs to be moved out of the van." The men give varying mumbles of assent through their food.

"You're moving your stuff out?" Donna says, looking at him as he returns to stand beside her, offering a carton of General Tso's.

"Into storage. Sacrifices must be made." He says, smiling down at her.

"That's sweet of you." They eat in silence for a little while, the cold night air feeling serene, as opposed to bitter, for a change. Josh shovels down his food and soon moves to strip off his coat and suit jacket, removing his tie and rolling up his sleeves.

"Alright troops, let's move." He says, clapping his hands. The other men stand slowly, most of them groaning. They had been the ones to pack up Donna's apartment, after all.

Stopping beside Donna with his first two boxes, Josh adds "You can help if you like, or just come upstairs and start arranging."

"Okay. I think I'll get a box or two to start, at least." Donna replies when a thought crosses her mind. "Hey, who on earth is staffing the President right now?"

Josh shifts back and forth guiltily. "He's got, ya know... Lou."

Donna laughs. "Oh, I'm sure she's thrilled!"

"Hey, the President gave us permission! He said that if it didn't involve six times the secret service, he'd be here to help too."

"Well, Alright then. Head inside, baby, those boxes are probably starting to get heavy, and it's cold out here."

"It's nothing someone so macho as myself can't handle."

"Uh huh." She says noncommittally.

Josh starts to move forward, but then leans in close to place a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

She's extremely happy to be moving in with Josh. And yet, something deep inside of her keeps her lips pressed into a tight smile, the only gesture escaping her being a small nod.

She tries very hard to ignore the way his eyes drop to the ground and his shoulders droop ever so slightly as he walks away swiftly, toward their newly shared apartment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXZxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Josh can't seem to bring himself to fall asleep. He tries not to move too much, as Donna is asleep on his chest, but naturally he fidgets when he's anxious. He really _should_ get some sleep. He was quite tired from carrying boxes up and down his stairs until 11:30. It was worth it to pull off the romantic gesture, but he had to admit there was a reason most people didn't move house at night, not to mention in the middle of winter. He imagined that towards the end of it, they looked rather like they were pulling off a heist.

At present moment, however, not even his exhaustion was putting him to sleep. He was trying hard not to become discouraged, but optimism wasn't his forte, and current cicumstances seemed to be dead set against letting him keep what little sense of it he had. What was he doing wrong?

He thought for sure she'd say it back after he adressed her concern that he'd said it by accident. That was why she'd been holding back, right? But _no_. Nothing.

He thought that maybe it just wasn't a good time to say it right then, in the white house Parking lot. But _surely_ she'd say it after she agreed to move in, right? Nope.

Didn't she understand the weight of the gesture? He'd been a ridiculous commitaphobe for years, and he'd asked her to come share his life. Wasn't that enough? He hadn't lived with a woman since... Well, ever. She was the only woman to get a key to his apartment, and she'd had it long before they were even together. He panicked when Amy's toothbrush showed up beside his sink, he flipped when Mandy replaced a lamp. Didn't Donna get what a huge step this was for him?

Evidently not. He tries to brush off the worry that's been plaguing him all day, _what if she just doesn't love me? _He reassures himself that she just needs more time to adjust. He starts to drift off with this consoling thought in his mind, when he's jolted wide awake again.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzzzzzz._

Gently shifting Donna, he scrambles to retrieve his blackberry.

"This is Josh Lyman."

"Josh, we have a situation."

"I'm on my way." Josh hangs up the phone and rolls out of bed. He stands still, watching Donna sleep peacefully. He's surprised and slightly disappointed that she hasn't woken up, but decides to let her sleep. Sighing, he leaves the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Donna wakes to the sound of her alarm, a guilty relief flooding her body as she remembers that Josh isn't there. She had pretended to be asleep when he was called in last night, and this morning she's kind of glad to be alone with her thoughts.

She paces into the living room and drags her work things on to the couch with her. She pulls out several documents and begins making notecards, knowing that it'll take her much less time to get ready without Josh there.

Her focus on the task at hand fades quickly, and her thoughts drift to the sudden changes Josh had brought about to their relationship over the past two days. That ridiculous man. He was like a train; there was to be no proceeding slowly or gradually, there was only "standstill" or "full speed ahead".

It wasn't that she didn't love Josh. Of course she loved Josh. She'd loved him for a very long time, probably since the day she'd met him. No, the deciding whether or not she loved him wasn't the trouble of it at all. It was the deciding whether or not to tell him.

That may seem ridiculous. He'd not only told her he loved her, he'd attempted to prove it. He'd displayed commitment. He'd gone all out for her yesterday. What more could she want? But the root of the problem was more complicated than that. It went way back to the second or third time that Donna met Mandy Hampton.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She'd been working at her tiny makeshift desk inside the Bartlet for America headquarters, when a shout could be heard from Josh's office.

"MANDY, GET OUT." The short brunette woman storms through the door and almost trips over Donna's desk.

Donna stares at her uncertainly. "Hi, Mandy." Mandy looks around at her and pulls up a folding metal chair, huffing as she sits down.

"It's Donna, right?" she says loftily, though of course she knows her name. Josh had only been harking on about her for the past month.

"Yes, ma'am." Donna knew Mandy was nothing but trouble, but much to anyone's surprise, she didn't hate her. She was assertive in a way that Donna had never managed to be.

"Don't call me ma'am."

"Right." Donna bites her lower lip. "Are you and Josh... fighting?"

Mandy laughs bitterly. "Are Josh and I ever _not_ fighting?"

"That's a valid point you make."

Mandy quirks an eyebrow at her. "Let me tell you something about Josh Lyman, Donna. He doesn't care about anything but the chase. He'll be taken with something one day, and he'll just have to have it. But as soon as he gets what he wants, he couldn't care less for it."

Donna nods slowly. "Oh... Ok." She wasn't going to pretend she hadn't noticed that Josh was something of a flirt.

Mandy looks at the guarded expression of the young woman across from her. Maybe she was telling Donna this because she really believed it to be true, but part of her knew that it was due to the inkling she had that this blonde would be the next object of Josh Lyman's pursuit.

"DONNA." Josh's bellow jolts both of them out of their thoughts. Donna stands up quickly, avoiding Mandy's gaze.

"Nothing but the chase, Donna." Mandy says, shaking her head sadly as she leaves the office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This conversation always seemed to stick with Donna. It may not've seemed significant at the time, but over the years as she watched Josh become intermittedly ensorcelled and repulsed by Amy Gardner, pine after Joey Lucas, and banter with her endlessly to no real result, the words of Mandy Hampton came back to her again and again.

Of course she loved Josh. But would he still feel the same once she told him?

She couldn't bring herself to be vulnerable like that- only to be hurt sooner or later. No, she was holding on to her last bit of insurance with all that she had.

Withdrawing from her thoughts, she shuffles into the kitchen, shamelessly pouring herself a massive bowl of Josh's frosted flakes. She sighs as she notices the sticky note on the fridge; _I love you._

_XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_"_Whoa, Josh. You look like you haven't slept."

"I haven't." Josh says, staring blankly at the wall in front of his desk.

Sam smirks, raising an eyebrow. "So I take it that the plan went well then... _Very_ well?"_  
_

Josh gives him a look of distaste. "I was in the sit room all night, actually."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Just more Kazahkstan to deal with."

"I see. In that case... How _did_ the plan go? I mean, after we left."

"She still hasn't said anything back."

"You're kidding me." Josh glares at him. "Ok, so you're not kidding me... No matter, we'll get there in the end."

"We?"

"I like to think of us as a team."

"For god's sake, Sam-"

"Ah ah ah, don't get snippy with me just because you're disheartened."

For once, Josh offers no rebuttal.

"Wow, you're fading fast. We need to devise a new strategy, ASAP."

"Sam, what if she doesn't love me?"

A look of surprise crosses Sam's face, soon overtaken by one of sympathy. He takes a seat across from Josh, who's not looking him in the eye. "Josh, look at me."

"uhn."

Sam sighs. "Josh, I don't mean to sound rude when I tell you this, but as your best friend, I can truthfully say that you are one of the most intolerable people that I've ever met." Josh finally raises his eyes to Sam's. "You are whiny, stubborn, loud, erratic, arrogant, unorganized, crazed, childish, and maddening."

"Well..." Josh begins slowly. "Thanks for the pep talk, man." He can't contain a small laugh as he says this, which Sam takes as a good sign.

"I tell you this not to offend you or denounce your personality, but to politely remind you that, well, most people can't stand you. Do you remember when we first started the Bartlet campaign, and you couldn't keep an assistant for more than two hours? Yeah. I do too. But all of that changed when you met Donna. Not only did she manage to handle all of your moods, but she made it more pleasant for the rest of us to be around you. She stuck with you for years, helping you through some really tough times, even when everyone else said 'see ya'. She put up with you through your worst, as well as your equally draining best. I'm being painfully honest with you when I say this, Josh; you don't let many people in. It took me years to even begin to understand you, and I still don't a lot of the time. But something about that blonde girl from Wisconsin made you open up wholeheartedly, and from week one she understood you better than people who'd known you for years. She was your saving grace, and there's no one on earth who has done for you anywhere _near_ what Donna has. So don't sit here and mope because you think she doesn't love you; it doesn't matter if she's put in words yet or not, because every action since the day that she met you has said it for her."

Josh sits at his desk, stunned. Slowly, his face breaks into his first true grin all day. "I knew there was a reason we're still having you write speeches." He springs from his chair and heads toward the door.

"Go get her!" Sam says encouragingly, until Josh ricochets off the doorframe. "... Or, maybe you should have a nap first."

"I'm fine!" Josh calls over his shoulder, stumbling slightly as he recovers.

Sam smiles to himself, shaking his head, before something crosses his mind. "Wait, does this mean I have to take your meetings?" He shouts down the corridor, just in time to see Josh turn the corner.

XXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxXxXx

Donna jumps as her door opens. God, was she nervous today.

"I love you." Josh says by way of a greeting, his broad smile almost masking his fatigue.

"I was going to come see you later. What did you get called in for last night?"

Josh sighs, strolling toward where she sits on her office sofa. "Oh, just more Kazahkstan."

"Oh. I missed you this morning." She thinks for a guilty moment that she's lying, but soon recognizes the truth behind her words. While she _was_ glad to have time to herself, she had felt slightly empty inside without his warmth beside her... the way he always found some excuse to come into the bathroom while she showered, his insistence that she eat breakfast.

Josh smiles, taking a seat beside her. "Probably not as much as I missed you."

"You're sadly mistaken, Lyman."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'll haul your ass to court, Donnatella Moss." He's grinning his dimpled grin and she's smirking back at him, and for a moment nothing has changed. But then Donna glances away nervously, afraid he'll say _it_ again, and Josh's grin fades.

"You look exhausted, Josh."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Are not."

"I'll haul your ass to-"

"Shut up, and lie down."

"Really, Donna. I'm okay."

"Did you hear me say lie down?"

Josh deliberates for a moment, before slowly lowering himself down on his back, his head in Donna's lap. "I'm only doing this to get you to quit nagging me."

"Thank you for indulging me."

"I'll just close my eyes for five minutes." He says, stifling a yawn.

"Ten."

"You're a chore of a woman, you know that?" Josh mumbles sleepily.

"I do."

"And I love you." He adds before lapsing into silence.

Donna waits for his breath to slow and even out. "I honestly can't imagine why." she whispers.

They sit like this for a good thirty minutes, Donna running her hands through his hair and gazing at his peaceful expression. A knock on her door jolts her out of her reverie, and she waits with baited breath for Josh to stir. Fortunately, however, he's quite deep in sleep, and doesn't so much as twitch.

"Donna, the first lady is here to see you." her assistant, Jamie, calls through the door.

Donna eases herself out from underneath Josh and smooths down her skirt before going to open the door.

"Hello, ma'am."

"My name is Helen, Donna, how many times must we go over this?"

"Once more, evidently." Donna jokes, leading Helen into her office.

"Is there a reason we're talking like we're in a library?"

"Oh.. Umm..." Donna shifts uncomfortably, unsure if this could be a problem. "Well, Josh came to visit me and, uhh-" she gestures to Josh's sleeping form behind her, "-he dozed off. I can wake him up, if you like-"

Donna moves toward the couch reluctantly, but Helen waves her off. "No, no. Do you know what I would give to be able to do that for Matt?" She laughs softly and takes a seat in one of the chairs at the opposite end of the room. "Take a seat, Donna." Donna obliges. "God, there have been a lot of late nights."

Donna nods at Helen understandingly. "Even when Josh does get home at a reasonable time, he's a terrible sleeper. He can't turn his brain off. He assures me that it was worse before we were together, but I'm not sure how that's any consolation." She laughs humorlessly.

Helen glances at Josh's sleeping form. "How are things, between you two?"

Donna looks slightly startled by the question. "They're... Good."

Helen smirks slightly. She didn't get to gossip much these days. "Matt told me about Josh's little scheme last night."

"Oh, yeah. It was all very sweet. I said yes, of course."

"I'm pleased. I don't think that man could function without you."

Donna looks down at her lap. "He told me he loved me yesterday." She says in a near whisper.

"Oh that's great! And just in time for Valentine's Day, too."

"I haven't said it back yet."

Helen's eyes widen, but she has the good grace to remain silent.

"I just... It's all rather trivial, I'm sure you don't want to hear about it." Donna says quickly.

"I wouldn't say that." Upon noticing Donna's panicked expression, Helen backpedals rapidly. "But you'd probably rather just show me the notecards you've prepared?"

Donna nods gratefully. "Yes ma- I mean, Helen. Thank you."

"You can always tell me when you're ready." Helen adds, shrugging. "Now, on with the meeting."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Josh doesn't attempt any more grand gestures for the next two days. Donna, however, is not to be fooled. She knows that this is the calm before the storm. He's plotting something. She can see it in the way he walks, the ever-present smirk, and the way his "I love you"s have an underlying tone of "just wait and see". All of February 10th and 11th, she can feel the storm brewing. And she knows it's about to break when she wakes up on the twelfth to Josh gently shaking her shoulder. Josh _never_ woke up first, unless of course you counted his all nighters, or his frantic 2am work sessions.

"Morning, beautiful." He says cheerfully, taking a seat beside her on the bed.

Donna peers up at him suspiciously. "You're up early."

"Yupp. I brought you coffee and food." He hands her a cup and she sits up cautiously.

She eyes the cup. Nope, no note to be found. "That's sweet of you."

"I'm good like that." He leans in to kiss her.

"On occasion." She says, smirking at him.

"It is an occasion."

"Oh really?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well..."

"Oh my god, I'm never letting this go. This being Donnatella Moss, who remembers inane trivia and tortured me for years about my inability to read a calendar-"

"Oh my god! It's our anniversary!"

"Of?"

"Of the first time I started working for you."

"Now do you see why it's hilarious that I remembered, and _you_ forgot?"

"It's only because I'm so accustomed to you celebrating it in April!"

"I am a man of occasion, Donnatella."

She smirks at him. "And yet, I see no flowers... No presents..."

"I brought you breakfast in bed, didn't I?" Josh exclaims indignantly.

"You couldn't exactly do that in previous years, I suppose."

"Well, I could've, but you might've filed a restraining order."

"I've thought about it."

Josh ignores her. "Besides, at least I _remembered_. Where are my presents, huh?"

"Those come later." She smiles and leans in to kiss him deeply, causing him to groan slightly.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook, Donna Moss."

"Oh, but it does."

"I did get you flowers, by the way. I had them sent to your office." She can see that he's trying to bite back a grin, and her suspicions return. _Oh no. What awaits me in my office_? She can't help but think.

She shrugs off her worries for the time being and smiles at Josh. "I look forward to them." His dimples make an appearance. "Now, let's get ready for work."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Morning, Donna."

"Morning, Jamie." Donna greets her young male assistant as she walks toward her office, only five minutes late. Trying to avoid stereotypes, Helen Santos had gone out of her way to hire plenty of men on her staff. Though they hadn't been working together long, Donna was fond of her meek assistant.

"I let Josh into your office early this morning." He says, looking up with a subtle smirk.

Donna sighs. "Jamie, we've been over this! You are not to allow that man in my office when I'm not here."

"I know, but-"

"Last time, he turned all my furniture upside down!"

"He's just sort of... Intimidating. And somehow, also... Attractive." Had she mentioned that Jamie was gay? Some thought that this might evoke the opposite effect of the one intended by their masculine hiring binge, but Donna and Helen refused to let this be a factor.

"Jamie-" Donna begins, shaking her head.

"He just kept- kept smiling at me and telling me how many promotions he could get me once I moved out of here, and he did this pleading thing with his eyes-"

"He's a devious man." She says sympathetically.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't do anything bad this time, though. Go in and see what he left you." Jamie says, nodding enthusiastically toward the door.

She narrows her eyes at him suspiciously. "You know what it is?"

Jamie looks away. "Not telling. Go find out for yourself."

"Well, somebody's getting snippy..." She mutters to herself as she walks through her office door, only to stop dead in her tracks. On her desk is the largest, most colorful bouquet she's ever seen. But it's not of flowers... It's of notecards.

Snapping out of her shock, Donna paces to her desk. The notecards are all on wire stems; a few only have a word or two, while others are filled with writing. They're neon - green, yellow, pink, orange, and blue. She notices the only white card, folded and sticking conspicuously above the rest. Snatching it up, she reads the note in Josh's nearly illegible cursive.

_You thought I was asleep the other day when you wondered aloud why I love you. I wasn't. _

Heart pounding, she begins to pick up some of the other cards. Some of them are random details, while others are long, in depth explanations, but it becomes clear to her within the first few cards that he's listed the reasons why he loves her. And it's an awfully big bouquet. She sinks into her desk chair, pulling the cards toward her, and starts to read.

_-All of your other boyfriends were gomers._

_-Your eyes change colors sometimes._

_-Your dorky Christmas sweaters._

_-You're one of the best cooks, and yet you have an inability to boil pasta correctly._

_-The way you say my name- a lot of the time you stretch it into two syllables, like when you're whining or teasing or joking around- "Jo-osh." and when you're mad or flustered you sort of spit it at me- "Josh!" But it doesn't matter either way, it's still my favorite thing to hear... I won't mention the third way you say it, on the off chance that someone else reads these._

_-The way you flick your bangs out of your face - I like to do it for you, though._

_-Those stories that I told Jack Reese - the ones you think make you sound crazy - plus so many more. Remember the time you thought you revealed a national secret to the Chinese ambassador by telling him which drink you had, and you thought he could figure out our military aid plan by the way you emphasized that one word, and then you called me four times that night to make sure no one had declared war on us? You're right, Donna, you're crazy, but that's one of the reasons I love you._

She realizes that tears are slowly dripping down her face. She's grinning, and occasionally laughing, like a lunatic.

_-Not to reiterate, but you're crazy. And I'm crazy too. And I'm crazy about you. That was cheesy._

_-You have a wonderful taste in literature, but an absolutely terrible taste in cinema. And men._

_-Nobody else can stand up to me like you. _

_-You're really, really good looking._

_-You're passionate about every thing - even the stuff that nobody else seems to think is important. You see the drive behind every minuscule, trivial cause, and help me to realize that they're more than that. Every time I get too high and mighty, you bring me back down to earth with some problem that you refuse to believe deserves any less attention just because it's a little... Little. You've taught me the importance of the little things in life - something which I had forgotten._

_-Your name is Donnatella. I mean, really._

_-The day you hired yourself to work for me, my life changed. I didn't know it at the time, but you saved me. You singlehandedly managed to salvage this impending trainwreck of a man, and made me whole again. _

_-I have to to ask the question "is this a Donna person, or a real person?" Whenever you tell a story. _

_-You're the only person who can render me completely speechless... On a daily basis. _

_-How would I have made it through the past ten years without your notecards, sticky notes, and highlighters? _

_-"Behind every great man, is a great woman_."

Now she's crying in earnest. Hunched over her cards, she begins to sob, but doesn't stop reading.

"D-Donna? Are you alright?" Jamie is peering cautiously around her door, and she snaps her red-rimmed eyes to his.

"I just-" she starts before quickly becoming incoherent, waving her hand at him. She breaks down crying again. Jamie rushes to her side.

"Bad crying, or good crying?" He asks nervously.

She manages a deep breath and gives him a watery smile. "Good crying. Very good crying." She hands him the white card with the note on it, and a few of the less personal notecards.

"Aww. This is so sweet. Josh is such a good guy."

"Oh no." Donna says, shaking her head emphatically. "He's a mean man who doesn't know how to read a calendar." the corner or her mouth quirks up in a smile. "But there are some things he does right."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Donna waits until the door snaps shut behind her 8:00 meeting before practically jumping on her phone. She'd been waiting to make this call all morning - her beloved notecards distracted her the entire meeting. Dialing a familiar number, she waits anxiously as it rings.

"Josh Lyman's office."

"Hey Margaret, could I speak to Josh?"

"Sure thing Donna, I'll put you through."

"Thanks..."

"Hey, you." Josh sounds nearly as anxious as she feels.

"Hi."

"Did you get your flowers?"

"I most certainly did."

"And?"

"Josh, I- I love-" _you, _she almost says. "I love them."

"Oh thank god. I did something right."

"You really, really did. I can't begin to- to tell you how much they- they mean to-"

"Donna, are you crying?" Josh sounds slightly panicked.

"Yes."

"Do you need me to-"

"No, no. I'm fine. Really. It's just- they were very sweet, is all."

Josh smiles. "I meant every word."

"Thank you."

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Josh. I'll let you get back to work."

"Alright. I love you."

Donna hangs up the phone - not because she doesn't want to say it back, but because of how badly she _does_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The following day, Donna comes down with an absolutely horrific cold, which is only exacerbated by the snow that arrives early that morning and promises to stay practically until March. She manages to struggle through her day at work, amidst what seems to be eight hundred phone calls from Josh, "just to make sure that you're ok." However, the next day, Valentine's day, is a Saturday, and she decides to take the day off - though Josh not only has to come in for the first half of the day, he has to attend a banquet later in the evening.

"I can slip out early, no one will notice." Josh assures her, sitting next to her on the couch staring blankly at the television, which blares _Love, Actually_. "I could bring home some takeout." He cranes his neck to look at her, which is hard with her head on his shoulder. He'd come home for a few hours of the afternoon, and wasn't much inclined to be leaving anytime soon.

"You don't have to leave early - enjoy yourself, I'll be fine. But takeout sounds lovely." Donna coughs weakly into her elbow before turning to smile at him.

"I'd enjoy myself much more here with you."

"I'm no fun when I'm sick."

"I'm fun enough for the both of us." He leans in to kiss her, but she pulls back.

"No, you'll get sick."

"I couldn't care less." He kisses her again before pulling her even closer; she snuggles in and rests her head on his chest.

Donna hadn't said those three words yet, but she'd definitely been extra affectionate over the past two days - Particularly the night of their 'anniversary'. She hoped Josh didn't interpret it as compensation for not saying she loved him, because that wasn't what it was... Well, maybe partially. She wasn't able to say it, but she couldn't seem to keep herself from expressing it.

"Isn't this movie set during the wrong holiday?" Josh says.

"No." Donna sniffles into his shirt.

"Okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Josh, happy valentine's day!" Sam says cheerfully as Josh walks into the foyer of the White House, which is filled with the sound of tinkling glasses and polite chatter. "I came in late this morning, and I didn't see you." He has his arm around Ainsley, looking content.

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Josh." Ainsley adds in her southern drawl.

"Is it?" Josh asks with a humorless laugh, brushing snow off his jacket.

"I was about to ask, where is Donna?" Sam looks around as if she might be hiding behind a pillar.

"She's home sick." He says flatly.

"Poor boy, no Valentine!" Ainsley gives him a sympathetic smile. "Come with us." She lays a hand on his elbow to lead him further inside, and Josh tries to return their cheerfulness, but can't seem to shake the feeling that he shouldn't be there.

Drifting in and out of the mindless chatter of the guests, Josh reassures himself that he can leave as soon as the president performs the "surprise" unveiling of his education bill; however, the president seems to be in no hurry. As Josh talks about the intensely boring interests and aspirations of congressman after congressman, he starts to worry that Matt will wait until after dinner to announce.

"No date on Valentine's Day, J?" The familiar, drawling voice causes Josh to turn around. Amy Gardner stares at him over the top of a vodka soda. "Pity."

"I could say the same to you."

"I got tired of the lumberjack... I thought you were still with Donna."

"I am."

"So she bailed on you tonight?" Amy takes one step closer.

"She's sick."

"Oh, I'm sure that she is."

Josh looks at the woman standing next to him, and quite suddenly he can't remember what it was about her that he was ever attracted to. "I'm not in the mood for this, Amy."

"Shouldn't you be at home, tucking her in?"

"If you're trying to imply that-"

"No, no implications, Josh. Just a casual conversation between two grown ups."

"Amy..." He trails off in a sigh.

"You could come back to my place, and I could show you some more things you can do with two grown ups."

"You're drunk." Josh says with disgust.

"I'm a single woman on Valentine's Day, what'd you expect?" She's still eyeing him in a way that makes him uncomfortable, and he gets the impression that she could tumble out of her high heels any moment.

"From you? I guess nothing more than this." He strides away in anger. Catching a glimpse of the President across the room, he makes a beeline for him. He grabs his shoulder maybe a little too forcefully, and Matt spins around with a start.

"Josh. Didn't see you arrive."

"Are you ready to announce the bill?" Josh cuts to the chase.

"Well, actually, I was thinking we could do it after dinner. You know, more suspense." Matt says with a gleam in his eyes.

"Sir, I-"

"Josh, what's wrong? Cheer up, it's a holiday!"

"Sir, there's somewhere else I need to be." Josh begs with his eyes.

Matt does a quick scan of the room, and, upon noticing Donna's absence, a look of realization crosses his face. "I've got one word for you - Go."

Josh stares at him blankly for a moment, before placing his hand over his heart with gratitude. "Thank you, Mr. President."

Matt smiles at him. "Go."

As if he needed to be told twice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Donna sits on the couch, swathed in blankets, watching _Titanic_. It was horrifically saddening, and only added to her pre-existing depression that she was alone on Valentine's day. She felt she deserved it, however, for her inability to tell Josh the truth.

Suddenly, she hears a loud _splat_ against the window. Startled, she wonders is she's imagining it. _Splat, splat_. Nope. She rises slowly and creeps to the window. Looking out at the street with much surprise, Donna rushes out the front door.

"Josh, you live here! You have a key!"

"I thought there was something romantically impressive about the throwing of snowballs." Josh gives her a dimpled grin.

"Not quite so much as last time, this window is only about six feet off the ground."

"Nevertheless."

"You're done early." She observes cautiously, wondering what it is he's up to.

"I had to see you." He says, and she gives him a questioning look. "I had to tell you... Donna, I love you. Now I know I've been saying that a lot this past week, but somehow I still don't think you understand how much I mean it. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. Wait, that sounds cheesy... Look, when Leo took the job of Chief of Staff, he told his wife that his marriage was going to have to come second for a while. And we both know that Leo was a great man. But when I think about him saying that, I think he must've either screwed up, or he just didn't love his wife the way that I love you. Because I've been in this job for a good month now, and I'll probably never have a job this important again in my life, but I still can't imagine a single thing more important to me than you. And we're not even married." Josh pauses to take a deep breath of cold air. "I love you so much, Donnatella Moss. And if you don't love me back, please, tell me. I've been trying to give you time, I've been trying to let you think it through, but I can't imagine what else you have left to decide! You either love me, or you don't, and whichever way it is, I think I have the right to know. I don't know what I've been doing wrong, but whatever it is, just _tell me._ Please."

Josh stops, looking at her with an expression filled with so much hope and so much despair, that for a moment she can do nothing but stand there, shivering. Suddenly she feels very, very small.

"Donna, what am I thinking." His voice is softer now, his gaze tender. "You're sick, you shouldn't be standing outside in the snow." He paces past her to the door, eyes on the ground, and starts to fumble for his key.

"Josh." It comes out like a plea, like a sob. "Josh, wait." Her voice is stronger now. "There's something I have to ask you... This is going to sound so stupid. It's just, it's a long story, going way back to when you dated Mandy-" despite the cold, she pulls her hands away from her body to gesture nervously. "-and then later, over the years, I watched you - no, nevermind, this all sounds wrong. I guess, what I'm trying to ask is, are you just in it for the chase?" Josh stares at her blankly. "What I mean to say is, Josh, you always want what you can't have - until you've got it. How do I know that you'll still love me once you know that I feel the same?" The last sentence comes out as a whisper, but he hears it loud and clear.

A slow smile builds on his face as he steps closer to her, grabbing her arms. "Donna. Donna, this is what you were worried about?" She nods shakily, avoiding his gaze. "Donna, never in a million years would I leave you because I thought the 'chase' had ended. It's true, with every other woman, I wanted what I couldn't have, and then found out that what I wanted wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I would fall in love with the way she walked or the idea of the two us together, only to come to the same crashing realization each time: there's more to a person than that. And every time, I was disappointed by the person they turned out to be. But with you, Donna, the person you are is the person I fell in love with. From the moment I met you, you continued to surprise me. You surpassed my every expectation, and I found myself becoming more and more drawn in with every word you spoke - not to say I wasn't drawn in from the onset. You're right, I did always want what I couldn't have - that is, until you I could have _you_. You're right, I did live for the chase, but that's because I was always unhappy with the end result. But I don't think of this as a chase, Donna. Because a chase implies that I could shoot past for something better. No, it's no chase. If you'll agree to run with me, it's a sprint to the finish." He stands there gazing at her; the smile on his face is big, earnest, and filled with hope. Raising his hands to her face, he wipes away a tear with his thumb.

Donna trembles for a moment, looking into his eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, a true, bright grin breaks out on her face.

Josh waits with baited breath. The staring match lasts what could be anywhere between a few moments and an eternity.

Donna breaks the silence with a stuffy, "God, I love you so much."

She kisses him forcefully, which he manages to return enthusiastically before his massive smile gets in the way, and he pulls back.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" [**A/N: Bring me the finest muffins and bagels in all the land!]**

"Josh, shhh." Donna laughs.

"So that whole heartfelt speech thing really worked, huh?"

"Shut up."

"You love me." He smirks triumphantly.

"God help me, I do." She says, and he hugs her tightly.

"I can't imagine why." Josh whispers into her hair.

Donna smiles against his shoulder. "I made some notecards."

**Holy smokes. That was a long, long fic. I enjoyed it, did you? Please review, and happy (very early) Valentine's Day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello there. This fic contains a lot of OCs, but I tried to refrain from making it all about 'My characters. My story. This is meeeee." I think it turned out alright.**

**Rating: T**

**Reviews: If you would be so kind ;) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I am forever indebted.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... Except for above said OCs.**

"Do you want to run through the names again?"

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I've had them down since, oh, I don't know, about the time you made the powerpoint."

"I just don't want you to be stressed."

"Who, me? I'm never stressed."

"Josh..."

"I'm excited to spend Thanksgiving with your family. It'll all work out fine, don't worry." Josh looks up at her reassuringly from the wheel of their rental car.

"It's just... It's the meeting of the parents, you know?"

"I've met your parents before, and they liked me fine." He says, giving her a puzzled look.

"But that was before we were together... This is different. Not to mention the fact that we've been putting off said official meeting of the parents for at least a year now."

"Are you saying they'll give me a hard time?"

"I'm saying that my parents have met you in passing before, but this time they're bound to be a bit more... Judgmental."

"So they'll give me a hard time?"

"...Yes."

Josh gulps visibly. "Great."

"Now who's worrying?"

"I'm not worried. I'm just about to face the judgement of my girlfriend's massive, Protestant, republican family, is all. Why would I be worried? It's not like I'm Jewish or, God forbid, a major national player in the Democratic Party... No, no reason to worry." He glances apprehensively into the rearview mirror, where he can see his secret service following at a distance.

Donna gives him a sympathetic look. "Do you want to run through the names again?"

"You know, maybe that's a good idea."

"Alright, umm, let's start with my siblings."

"Your brothers are... Matt and Dave."

"Who are how old?"

"Matt's four years older than I am, Dave is four years older than you are..?"

"You've got it backwards."

"Right. I knew that."

"And their spouses?"

"Dave is married to Brenda... and they have a son named Nick.. Who's eight years old, yes, I know! Matt's engaged to Patty..."

"Good."

"Matt and Pat. Haha."

"I'm sure they haven't heard that one before."

"Your sister Gina is eight years older than you, and her husband Mark is the same age as Matt - no, Dave! Yeah."

"Nice save."

"There's uncle Jack and his wife, who I met that time at the White House..."

"They're already slightly biased against you."

"What, why?"

"The cheesehead jokes."

"Right. There's your grandma Louise... Your cousin Michael.. Who am I forgetting?"

"My parents, Josh."

"Ah, yes. John and Lisa."

"Good job! You're officially prepared for the Moss family Thanksgiving." Donna says, giving him a reassuring smile that doesn't quite mask the anxiety in her eyes. "Unless, of course, you want to go through occupations?"

Josh stares straight ahead, his knuckles gripping the wheel. "Uhh, maybe later."

"Okay. Turn here."

Josh does as she directs. "Is this your street?" He asks apprehensively.

"Yes." Her panicked tone matches his. "This is the house, up here. 1245."

"Got it." The driveway is too full of cars for him to turn in, so he parks on the street. He can't help but notice Vinick stickers on two of the cars.

"You ready?" Donna says nervously.

"Uh huh." He replies, sounding slightly queasy.

"Josh, look at me." When he doesn't respond, she grabs his face and turns it toward hers.

"What?"

"I love you, so they'll love you." She kisses him for a moment, and he allows himself to relax slightly.

"I love you too." He says, smiling slightly.

"Well then - I guess we're ready."

"As we'll ever be."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The door is thrown open with a massive outcry of "DONNA!"

Josh stands awkwardly as a mass of people surrounds his girlfriend. Suddenly, he's roped in by a hand grasping his.

"You must be Josh. I'm Dave, Donna's brother." The man is taller than Josh, and looks older.

"Nice to meet you." At this, the rest of the Moss clan begins to notice Josh's presence.

"Josh, hi, I'm Gina." He shakes the hand of a woman who has Donna's coloration, but is shorter and plumper. A slightly defeated looking man with his arm around Gina's shoulders reaches out next.

"I'm Mark, it's a pleasure."

Josh only manages a nod before a younger, still nearly blonde man actually hugs him rather abrasively. "Hi, I'm Matt, I've seen you on TV." Over Matt's shoulder, Josh can see Donna being hugged by her Father.

A mousy woman pulls Matt back with a smirk. "You're scaring him, dear. Hi, I'm Pat."

"Good to meet you both. I have a friend named Matt, actually-"

"Josh! Hello, I'm _your_ - I mean, _Donna's_ sister in law, Brenda." Brenda winks at him.

"Hi." Josh replies in an overwhelmed voice, noticing a small boy peeking out from behind Brenda.

An intense relief overtakes him as he feels Donna slip her hand into his. His relief is short lived, however, when he sees Donna's father looming in front of him. The man is tall and broad chested, with a bald head and blue eyes that he knew to be kind, were they not presently narrowed at him with suspicion.

"Josh Lyman." Mr. Moss says gruffly. Josh thinks for a moment that he'll reach out to shake his hand, but Donna's father simply crosses his arms.

"Hello, sir." He tries with all his might to avoid sounding like a young boy, but he imagines that the _sir_ probably ruined that for him. Donna squeezes his hand.

"Dad, where's Mom?" Donna asks, peering around. Josh can't help but notice that her entire family is staring at him. He sees that Donna's aunt and uncle have hung back by the stairs with their middle-aged son Michael, all but glaring at him.

"She's in the kitchen." John Moss replies without moving his eyes from Josh's.

"Okay, I'm going to go say hi." Donna pulls Josh along with her, and he feels an overwhelming sense of gratitude. He sighs as they reach the hallway. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"There's certainly... A lot of them." Josh says feebly.

Donna laughs. "You get used to it. Come on." she tugs him through the door and into the kitchen.

Lisa Moss turns around from the countertop, her apron covered in flour. She looks much like Donna, but her hair is brown and graying. Her face splits into a wide smile. "Donnatella! Joshua!"

Josh returns her smile with ease, hanging back to hug her after Donna. He felt much better in here - Lisa had always liked him, and he was glad to see that that much hadn't changed.

"Mrs. Moss, great to see you again." He says, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It's been far too long, Joshua! And don't you dare call me anything but Lisa."

"Yes, ma'am." He says, smirking.

"Well, sit, you two, sit!" Lisa says, flapping her hands wildly.

Josh and Donna oblige, grabbing stools behind the counter.

"What are you making, mom?" Donna asks curiously.

"I thought we could have apple pie with dinner!"

"It smells amazing." Josh says longingly. Both women laugh.

"If you're lucky, I'll give you each a slice when it first comes out of the oven."

"Sounds good." Donna says, smiling at her mother.

"Well, how have you two been? I've heard from you on the phone, but it's simply not the same... I'm sure a lot has changed." Lisa adds, Josh's arm around Donna's waist not going unnoticed. She knew they were together, of course, but she hadn't actually _seen_ them together, and it warms her heart.

"Things are great, mom... As you know, education reform is really coming along, I've sat in dozens of meetings with representatives each month to decide how best to tailor the plan for each state. I know you're not a big fan of the reform, but-"

"Donna, dear." Lisa interrupts with an amused smirk. "As much as I'd love to hear about the administration, I was wondering how _you_ were doing."

"Oh. Right." She glances at Josh, who's smiling at her. "I'm good."

"Just good?" Lisa pries.

Donna grabs Josh's other hand in both of hers, returning his smile and scooting closer. "_Really_ good."

"And you, Joshua?"

Josh tears his eyes away from Donna to grin at Mrs. Moss. "Couldn't be better."

"I'm glad." Lisa turns back to her pie, unable to hide her wide smile. "So Donna tells me that you have secret service protection now, Josh."

Josh shifts uncomfortably. "Yeah, I do."

"Are they here with you?"

"Yes." Donna answers for him. "They're currently securing the perimeter, and we'll introduce after dinner. They wanted to give us sometime to get settled before they, you know..."

"Before they intimidate the guests?"

"They won't, I promise."

"It's just that.." Josh starts.

"Not the first impression you wanted to make?" Lisa guesses, and Josh nods. "I thought so... So do they have enough to eat out there? Are they warm enough?"

Donna laughs. "I believe they come prepared, mom."

"Oh. Alright."

"So how are you, Lisa?" Josh asks, eager to change the subject.

"I hope you and Dad aren't too stressed with everyone here." Donna adds, noticing that her mother looks rather tired.

"No, no, I'm managing. I do love having the whole family here." Lisa sighs. "But your father..."

"What about him?"

Lisa turns her eyes to Josh reluctantly. "I suppose you noticed that he's not exactly friendly towards you."

Josh gulps. "I may have picked up on something like that, yes."

"I'll put it quite plainly, dear - he's not too fond of you."

"Oh. Ok." Josh says, and Donna squeezes his hand.

"I'm sure it's just a typical father-daughter thing he's got going. I've somewhat convinced him to give you a chance, but he never liked you quite as much as I did, back when Donna worked for you, and... And.." Lisa looks up, biting her lower lip.

"And what, mom?" Donna asks.

Lisa lowers her eyes, turning her back to them to fumble with her pie. "And something about a boss dating his assistant being shameful.." She mumbles.

"I don't work for Josh anymore." Donna replies quickly.

Lisa sighs, turning to face them again. "I know that dear, and your father knows that, but he just... I apologize for him, Josh."

"Oh... That's ok." Josh replies numbly.

"However, I want to let both of you know that I support you wholeheartedly. Anyone can see how happy you make each other. I used to say to myself, even back when Donna was working for you-"

Donna groans. "Mom, not this again, please."

Josh looks between them with amusement. "What?"

Donna rolls her eyes. "She's going to go on the _I knew it all alon_g speech again. Which she has delivered over the phone on numerous occasions!"

Lisa opens her mouth indignantly. "Well, Josh hasn't heard it, has he? I was just going to say, every time I was around you I could tell that there was more to you than Boss and Assistant."

"I feel like you were going to say something much more roundabout."

"Well, I was going to talk about the way you looked at each other, as well as a few other things, but I can see that my sentimentality is not appreciated by my daughter."

Donna smiles at her mother. "I'm just joking, mom."

"But I mean, look how right you were." Josh adds, grinning at Mrs. Moss.

"_Exactly_, Joshua." Lisa says, pointing a finger at him. "You're now officially my favorite."

"What am I?" Donna asks as Josh laughs.

"Well, you're no longer my favorite, I can tell you that."

"But I-"

"Learn to appreciate me, then maybe-"

The light-hearted teasing is interrupted by the kitchen door being flung open. Dave stands in the doorway with a grin.

"Hey, mom, smells good. Could we borrow Josh for a minute?"

Josh glances at Donna with panic in his eyes, wondering who '_we' _is.

Donna glances between the two of them with amusement. "Sure thing, take him." She gives Josh's hand a squeeze as he reluctantly stands to leave.

"Thanks, sis!" Dave calls over his shoulder as he practically steers Josh through the door.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Josh's abrupt exit, Donna chats with her mother a little longer before meandering out to the dining room, where her sister Gina is reading with a cup of coffee. Setting down her book, she turns to face her younger sister.

"I've been waiting for you."

Donna shivers. "Did you intend to be that creepy?"

Gina laughs, throwing her head back. "Maybe not. Sit down, it's time for some girl talk."

Donna groans, pulling out her chair. She remembers those exact words having been spoken every time Gina came home from college to give her nerdy little sister pointers on how to make it big in high school.

"What about?" she asks apprehensively.

"Oh, many things." Gina says, waving a manicured hand dismissively. "First among them, Josh."

"You like him?" Donna says, searching Gina's eyes. Even after all this time, she still craves her sister's approval.

"Once you get past the whole liberal thing... He's pretty hot."

Donna winces. Not the assessment of character she'd been hoping for.

Gina doesn't notice Donna's discomfort. "I mean, he's cute on CSPAN and all, but god, when you put him in jeans-"

"Gina." Donna interrupts. "I meant, do you like him as a person?"

"Well, like I said-"

"I'm not talking about his appearance."

"Ok. Ok. All I'm going to say on that is, nice pull." Gina says appraisingly. "But as a person... I mean, all I did was shake his hand. He seems nice enough, but there is that whole liberal thing to consider-"

"Gina, I'm a liberal." Donna says, sighing.

Gina reaches out to pat her hand. "Yes, and we love you anyway."

"Please.. Just, get to know him, ok? I want everyone to like him."

Gina looks at her for a moment. "Alright, I'll try to talk to him soon."

Donna looks at her gratefully. "Thank you."

They sit in silence for a few moments before Gina opens her mouth again - Gina doesn't do well with silence. "Hey, I'll go get mom and we'll get you set up wherever she's put you. Do you need help with the bags?"

"Oh, uhh -"

"Alright, good then." Gina enters the kitchen, leaving Donna to struggle with the luggage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

Dave steers Josh out the back door into the cold November air. The grounds are bigger than he had expected, with a lawn sloping down to a small lake, trees at the edges of the yard.

"Hello, Josh." this voice is Matt's. He notices that he's surrounded by not only Donna's brothers, but her cousin Michael and Gina's husband Mark.

"Uhh, hi fellas."

Dave removes his hand from Josh's shoulder, stepping to stand in front of him.

Josh suddenly feels like he's facing trial. "Please tell me this isn't some sort of high school football team initiation type thing."

Dave's mouth curves into a slight smile. "We're a little too old for that, don't you think?"

"I should hope so."

"We're going fishing." Matt says from behind Dave. "Thought you might like to join."

"Oh- I-"

"What Matt means to say is, you'll be joining us."

"Right."

"It'll be fun." Says Matt, stepping forward to grip his shoulder.

"Ok." Josh says, quite unconvinced. They march him down to the waterfront like an armed guard, and it's only later that Josh realizes that they never brought any fishing tackle.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Don't mind me, I'll just struggle up the stairs with two suitcases." Donna calls from the bottom of the staircase, as her mother and Gina had already taken off. Gina turns and makes her way back down.

"Sorry, sis." She says, giving an apologetic smile and taking the smaller bag. They head up the stairs in silence, until they've reached the floor of the house that contains the majority of the bedrooms.

Lisa turns back to her daughter. "So, I'm sorry to say that we gave your old room to Dave, Brenda, and Nick, as it's the biggest, but you can have the blue guest room." she says, leading them down the hallway. "Now, I don't know where we'd put Josh..."

Donna stares at her mother. "Excuse me?"

Lisa pauses. "I was just saying, we're out of rooms."

Donna'a mouth hangs open incredulously, and Mrs. Moss looks at her in confusion. Suddenly, Gina breaks the silence with loud laughter.

"Oh - My god!" She calls, bracing her hands on her knees as she quakes uncontrollably. Her laughter is not diminished by the fact that neither her sister nor her mother is amused. "This is too much."

Lisa shakes her head slightly. "I- I'm sorry? I don't know-"

"Josh is staying with me, mom." Donna says firmly.

"I don't..." Lisa, in all her Protestant glory, still isn't connecting the dots.

Gina recovers somewhat, standing up slowly. "Mom. Mom, they aren't engaged, they aren't married, but-"

"But what?"

"But you can't possibly believe they haven't slept together."

Understanding finally reaches Lisa's eyes, and she turns red all the way down her neck. Donna blushes in much the same manner.

"In fact, didn't you tell me that you moved in with him, what, back in February?"

"Gina-"

"And I mean, who could blame you, that man is-"

"_Gina_." Donna is giving her the _please just shut your mouth_ look that she'd been receiving since childhood. They both turn to look at Lisa, who has her hand over her heart, her eyes practically bugging out of her head.

"Oh. Ok." She says breathlessly, as her daughters stare at her nervously. Donna waits for her reaction with baited breath. "I... I guess that's one less set of sheets to wash." Lisa gives a weak smile.

Donna breathes a sigh of relief, but gives Gina the practiced _why'd you have to tell mom on me_ look anyway.

They proceed slowly down the hallway, Lisa still recovering from her shock. Turning into the door of their room, Donna pauses.

"Well... I'll leave you alone to unpack." Lisa says, making a quick exit. Gina gives Donna a wink before following more slowly.

Donna closes the door behind her before letting out a massive sigh. Good to be home. She tosses one of the suitcases onto the queen-sized bed, when a sound grabs her attention. She stares, aghast, at the offending piece of furniture.

_Oh dear god. The bed creaks_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, Josh, I figured we ought to have ourselves a little chat." Dave reclines against the side of their small boat, causing it to wobble slightly.

Josh tries to conceal the fact that he's queasy - whether from the boat or his present predicament, he's not sure. "And just as I was mastering the art of fishing." He says sarcastically, having realized quickly the true intention of their trip.

Matt leans forward, causing the boat to rock again. "We'd like to talk to you about our little sister."

To Josh, it sounds quite odd to hear Donna being referred to like this. "Are you two in on this?" Josh turns around to Michael and Mark incredulously.

Mark doesn't respond, keeping his eyes downcast. Michael gives a shrug as if to say_ for the hell of it, yeah_.

"They're just here as... moral support." Dave says somewhat shiftily. "Anyway, Josh, maybe you ought to start by telling us a little about yourself."

"Right, well, a brief summary; I'm Joshua Lyman, I'm the chief of staff to president Matt Santos, and while I like the outdoors, I'm starting to think that fishing isn't really for me." Josh fidgets with pent up energy.

"And what exactly qualifies you to be with Donna?" Matt narrow his eyes. Josh can't help but be amused by the site of a blonde man trying to look intimidating.

"Is there some sort of application I should be filling out? You want my resumee?"

"Listen. Wise ass." Dave leans forward as well, but his eyes betray a hint of amusement. "Don't think we haven't done our research. You're not exactly hidden from the public eye, and it wasn't hard to dig up whatever we wanted on you."

"And what did you find?" Josh asks sarcastically, resorting to his defensive smirk.

"Well for one, you're bat-shit crazy."

"I can't exactly deny that one."

"You're a complete loose cannon. Your staff must hate you, you're constantly shooting off your mouth at whatever you disagree with."

"I'm an opinionated man."

"Your opinions aren't exactly ones that we share, but we'll let that slide. You're a total workaholic."

This catches Josh off-guard. "How'd you know that?"

Dave smirks at him. "Look, you've been a major part of my sister's life for ten years.. you've showed up beside her in half the pictures she's emailed, most of the stories she's told when she comes home start with 'Josh and I..' - Did you really think we wouldn't already know a fair bit about you?"

"So you didn't research me?"

"Didn't really have to, but I did find a few amusing quotes. 'Lady, the god you pray to is too busy being indited for tax fraud' was among my favorites."

"Mine too, but I'm assuming that _you're_ being sarcastic."

"How smart of you to notice, Harvard." Dave catches Josh's puzzled glance. "That, I actually did look up."

"I see."

"Well, you're a workaholic. Want to defend that?"

"I'm learning to balance my time. It's a lot easier with someone to come home to."

Matt leans forward now, but he seems almost reluctant. "You slept with her?"

Josh looks somewhat amused, and somewhat appalled. "Do you really want to know?"

"...I'm just trying to get a grasp on how serious you guys are."

"Well, look, guys. Now I know Donna's been kind of reluctant to tell you all this, seeing as you're all narrow-minded conservatives-" Josh, as per usual, has failed to see the inflammatory nature of this comment. "-but I think that you're more than that, don't you? No use in holding back information. I'll just make the executive decision to tell you - though you didn't hear it from me, if she asks. You see, Donna moved in with me back in _February_." Josh scans their blank faces before adding - _just to top it off_- "But I mean, we've been sleeping together since last November, if you're asking."

The boat rocks gently back and forth, in silence. Dave, Michael, and Matt all stare at him with conflicting expressions flitting across their faces. Surprisingly, the one to break the silence is Mark, who suddenly breaks into quiet laughter.

Hunched over and chuckling, the small, balding man raises his wire-rimmed eyes to Josh's. "Man, do you have balls."

Josh gives Mark a weak smile of acknowledgement.

Dave and Matt exchange bemused looks as Mark's laughter slowly fades. Dave then turns his gaze back to Josh, more serious than before.

"Look, all that stuff... I guess what's most important, what we're trying to ask is... do you love her?"

Josh returns his gaze steadily. Surely this is one question he can't get wrong. "I love her more than anything." He says earnestly.

Matt and Dave exchange satisfied glances. "Good. That's all we really needed to know." Matt summarizes. He and Dave stand and stretch, causing the boat to tremble.

"Ready, men?" Dave asks. Realizing their cue, Mark and Michael stand as well.

Puzzled, Josh rises from his seat precariously. "What's going on?"

"Grab hold, men!" Matt hollers, and each man grabs one of Josh's limbs.

"Guys - no - what-" they ignore Josh's pleas, lifting him between them. "Oh, come on!" Josh squirms slightly, knowing that any further struggle would send them all into the water.

"3 - 2 - 1 - heave!" They hoist Josh over the side of the boat, sending him splashing into the freezing lake. Matt, Dave, and Michael laugh and high-five like teenagers.

"Wh-what the-the hell?" Josh shouts through chattering teeth, having surfaced. He makes no move toward the boat, and no one offers him a hand. "It's N-November!"

"Your point being?"

"D-didn't I pass your litt-tle test?"

Dave smirks down at him. "You did. But like you said, this is a high school football team initiation type thing."

"Help me out, I'm freezing." Josh clambers toward the side of the boat, but Matt reaches out to yank the chain of the motor.

"Initiation's not over, yet." Dave calls as they start to speed away. "The cold builds character, Harvard!"

Josh floats for a moment, stunned, before reluctantly beginning the swim back to shore.

_Where the hell is secret service when you need them?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Donna, finally managing a reprieve, sinks into an armchair with a cup of tea. Gina, Pat, and Brenda are chatting on the sofa opposite her, but she's not in the mood to join, so she clicks on CSPAN and settles back comfortably.

Only a few minutes later, the three women hear the crash of a door being opened, and a sound like elephants trooping through the house. They watch as Dave, Matt, Mark, and Michael file in, Mrs. Moss' cry of "Don't track mud through the house!" going unnoticed.

"Hello dear." Dave cheerfully greets his wife before taking a seat next to her.

Donna peers around suspiciously. "Dave... Where's Josh?"

"Josh? Oh, I don't know."

"Yeah, haven't seen him." Matt adds, shoving Donna's shoulder on his way past her.

She shoves him right back. "Wasn't he with you guys?"

"Nah." Matt somehow also manages to squeeze himself onto the couch beside his fiancé, causing Gina to huff and stand up to avoid being squashed.

Donna sighs, narrowing her eyes at her brothers. "What are you guys up to?" She turns around to peer at Mark and Michael. "What did they manage to rope you two into?"

Mark stares intensely at the ground. "Nothing."

Donna lets it drop for the time being, mentally debating throughout the next five minutes whether or not she should go look for Josh. They all turn at the sound of another crash, and the smirk that her brothers share does not go unnoticed by Donna. Josh enters the room, sopping wet and out of breath.

Donna springs out of her chair. "Josh - what on Earth-"

Matt and Dave burst into laughter as Gina runs to get a towel. She hands it to Josh, who is glaring over Donna's head at the Moss brothers.

Donna starts drying Josh, who, having discarded his coat and shoes, is shivering in his wet jeans and tshirt. "Josh, you're freezing! What happened?"

Josh sends a look at Matt and Dave, who are howling inconsolably. "Your f-family is _insane_."

Donna whips around to face her brothers. "Did you throw him in the _lake_?" Their continued laughter suffices as an answer. "It's 20 degrees outside!"

Matt straightens up, wiping away tears. "Aw, the cold never hurt anyone. Right, Harvard?"

"You're right, it was d-downright pleasant."

"Josh, you're going to turn into a Popsicle... Come on, let's get you into a hot shower." Donna points him up the stairs, before turning to glare at the perpetrators. "And I will deal with _you_ later."

Donna follows Josh up the stairs, amidst renewed laughter.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello, everyone, I'm Nathaniel."

"Hi, Nathaniel." The Moss family choruses like they're at an AA meeting. They'd only just finished their apple pie when Lisa had shepherded them into the living room to meet 'some very special people'. Due to their large numbers, the various family members were sprawled on the floors as well as the couches.

"I'm the head of Josh's secret service detail." Nathaniel gives them all a smile, assuming they'd already been told about this. His assumption was, of course, incorrect.

The stunned silence is broken by Matt's laughter. "You're joking, right?"

As the Secret service were dressed inconspicuously, it would be easy to mistake them for regular civilians. However, as soon as Matt says this, the Moss family begins to notice a few subtle things - the wire earpieces, the bulge of their gun holsters.

Nathaniel gives Josh a wry smile. "You haven't told them?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that-" Josh begins guiltily.

"I knew, I just hadn't had a chance to share the information with everyone else." Lisa interrupts.

Dave still looks confused. "Wait.. Are you saying that Josh really does have a secret service detail?"

"Yes, Dave." Donna replies, speaking slowly as if she's talking to a kindergartener.

Dave shoots her a look. "Well, why?"

Nathaniel takes this question. "Mr. Lyman is a very important man, and the secret service takes his protection very seriously."

"Oh. Ok." Dave says numbly, sinking back in his seat.

"As I was saying, I am the head of Josh's detail, and have been since January. These men here are Tom, Roger, Herman, Rolf, and Christopher. We will be stationed around the perimeter of your property and within the house at all times."

Josh feels extremely uncomfortable, imposing the secret service of a liberal White House upon his girlfriend's midwestern farm family.

"I know that sounds a little scary, but trust me, you'll hardly even know we're here. There _are_ a few guidelines I would like you all to follow, the most important of them being do not bring anyone into the house without first clearing them with us. Second, we must be notified every time Josh leaves the premises. Third, if there are any guns in the house, we must make sure that they are properly secured until after Josh finishes his stay."

Josh can't help but flinch at the way Nathaniel makes him sound so defenseless and pretentious. He hears John Moss grunt, and imagines he must be thinking something along the lines of _damn commies, taking all our guns._

"Also, we were notified earlier of an incident that occurred at the lake this afternoon."

Dave and Matt's eyes snap to Josh.

"Oh, you can quit looking at him like that, _I_ told them." Donna snaps.

"Yes, she did. Now while I do hate to ruin the fun, I'll have to request that you all refrain from causing any bodily harm to Josh. Now I've got some in laws, so I can imagine the temptation, but..." Nathaniel smiles awkwardly as his joke is met with silence. He clears his throat. "Well umm, that's all, really. Feel free to ask us for anything at any time, and we're always happy to take your questions."

The Moss family stares at him blankly for a few minutes, before little Nick raises his hand tremulously.

"Uhh, yes, you." Nathaniel says with a small smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Nick. So, do you guys have like, guns and stuff?"

"Yes."

"And super cool spy equipment?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Wicked!"

The agents all can't help cracking smiles, and the Moss family laughs.

"Do you think I could play with it?"

Brenda buts in, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder. "_I_ think it's time for you to go to bed."

"_Mom_." Nick whines as he's led upstairs, yawning.

"I should probably go with them, if that's okay." Dave says, glancing uncertainly at the secret service.

"No, Dave, they'd like to detain you." Donna says sarcastically, her head on Josh's shoulder.

"Right." Dave laughs uncertainly. "Well, I'll see you guys in the morning."

After Dave bounds up the stairs, Nathaniel steps forward again. "It was nice to meet all of you. We'll be resuming our posts, so we'll see you around. Goodnight." Nathaniel starts to exit, before turning back to Josh. "No funny business, Lyman."

Josh salutes lazily as Nathaniel and the rest of the agents march out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Please tell me you're not working." Donna says, pacing into the bedroom to find Josh sitting against the headboard on his blackberry. She's drying her hair with a towel, having showered and changed into a sweatshirt and boxers.

Josh peers up at her. "I don't think you're wearing a single item of your own clothing."

"Answer my question, Josh."

"I'm only sort of working.. I'm emailing Sam."

"Well, put it away... Harvard." Donna smirks at him, crawling in on the other side of the bed.

Josh groans. "Please, no..."

"It's a term of endearment."

"It is not. They think I'm pretentious."

"Well..."

"They do. They think I'm some uppity liberal jackass come to steal their guns and their daughter."

Donna looks at him carefully. "So... You don't like them?"

Josh looks over into Donna's anxious eyes, realizing his mistake. "No, no, I like them, really, I do. It's quite surprising how much I like them given the fact that they pitched me into a lake like some sort of fraternity hazing ritual... But, as far as I can tell, I'm getting nowhere with them."

Donna scoots closer, resting her chin on his chest and peering up at him. She's glad he's said he liked them, even if she knows he could just be reassuring her emptily. "I don't think they dislike you. They're just... protective, is all."

"I may have let it slip that we live together." Josh braces himself for her reaction, but it never comes.

"That's ok, me too." Is all she says, lazily tracing his scar through his shirt. "I'm glad you're here." She adds a few moments later.

He smiles down at her. "Yeah, me too... Even though I had no idea what I was getting myself into."

"Worth it?"

"You bet your ass it is."

"Watch your language, Harvard."

"Don't start with me." he says warningly, squeezing her waist.

She laughs. "What you gonna do about it?"

"Mm, not much." Lowering himself on top of her, he starts to kiss her.

"Josh-"

"Mm?" He presses kisses down the side of her neck, and she squirms, giggling.

"No, we can't-"

"Why not?" She honestly can't remember the reason as he brings his mouth back to hers, hands reaching under her sweatshirt.

She can't remember, that is, until a sharp knock sounds on the door. Josh yanks himself away from her and she stands quickly, adjusting her clothes and fixing her hair. She opens the door a crack, leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh, hi mom."

Josh nearly laughs at the sheer awkwardness of the situation, but quickly decides against it.

"Hello, Donnatella. I just wanted to say goodnight, and tell you that your father and I are going into town tomorrow morning, in case you wanted to join us."

"Oh, ok. Yeah, I'll think about it."

"I just thought I'd tell you tonight, because I know you'll need to notify secret service if Josh comes."

Josh feels a twinge of guilt.

"Oh, yeah. Well-"

"Hey, did I tell you that Roy moved back into town last month?"

Even from the back, Josh can see Donna tense up. _Roy, Roy, Roy_... Where had he heard that name before?

"No, you hadn't told me that."

"Ah, well. He's a member of that practice down on Elms St, now."

Suddenly, it clicks. _Dr. Freeride_.

"That's- that's great."

"Maybe you should stop by and say hello."

"...Maybe."

Josh isn't really listening. He's feeling a sudden illness coming on... One that might just require a visit to the doctor.

"Well, goodnight, Donna."

"Goodnight, mom." Donna says, relieved that the conversation is over.

"Oh, and Donna dear?"

"Yeah?"

Lisa glances up and down the hallway surreptitiously. "...The bed creaks."

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Josh. How's Wisconsin?"

"The bed creaks, Sam."

Sam cringes on the other end of the phone. "Tough break, buddy."

"Oh and get this, her brothers threw me into a lake yesterday." Josh sits on the upstairs bathroom counter, having not wanted to disturb Donna - or her family - with his early morning call.

"You're kidding."

"Sadly, I'm not."

Sam bursts out laughing, unable to control himself. "Sorry, it's just that that sounds like some sort of fraternity hazing ritual or... or high school football team initiation ceremony!"

"Exactly! They're nuts. That's not to say I didn't suspect they would be... I mean, you've met Donna... But these people are _republican_, and they're nuts."

"So is my wife, whom you get along fine with."

"You're supposed to be on my side, Sam."

"All I'm saying is, you need to give them a chance."

Josh sighs. "It's the other way around, Sam."

"Is it?"

Josh hears shuffling footsteps in the hall. "Hey, I've got to go."

"Good luck."

Josh hangs up the phone and stands up just as the door creaks open. Nick peers up at Josh blearily.

"Good morning."

"Oh, hello there. Good morning."

"You're that real important guy who's here with Aunt Donna, right?"

"Uhh, yeah. You can call me Josh."

"Can I call you uncle Josh?"

"Umm, sure. Yeah." Josh feels a bizarre elation at the thought. "Well, I'll just be... leaving now." He turns to exit the bathroom.

"Ok, uncle Josh. You should put a shirt on, it's cold outside."

Josh chuckles awkwardly. "That is a valid point you make, Nick."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Josh makes his way down the stairs, fully dressed, and searches the house until he finds Donna in the kitchen, sipping coffee and talking on the phone. Mark and Gina are eating toast at the table on the other side of the counter.

Josh strolls around behind Donna, wrapping his arms around her waist and swaying her back and forth.

She laughs. "Sorry, Sam, Josh just came down."

Josh peers at her incredulously. "He called you? I literally just got off the phone with him."

Donna returns his stare with one of her own. "What were you doing making work calls?"

"Wait, no no no-"

"Ah, no excuses. Sorry Sam, what were you saying?"

"Oh, so you're just going to ignore me?" Josh says, pulling her back and forth again.

"Yes, my love."

"Well in that case-"

"Actually Josh, I was talking to Sam just then." Donna gives him a mischievous smile.

"Were you now?"

"What's that Sam? Oh, I miss _you_ like crazy _too_."

"Ok, very funny." He attempts to squeeze her sides, but she squirms away, laughing.

"Go sit at the table, Josh, I'm on the phone."

Josh makes his way around the counter, defeated. He takes a seat across from Mark and Gina, who are looking at him with mirth-filled eyes.

Gina leans forward eagerly. "Morning, Josh."

"Morning."

"How are you?" Mark asks quietly from behind his coffee.

"I'm alright, ya know, now that I'm not being pitched into lakes and whatnot."

Mark lowers his eyes.

"It's okay, Mark, I know you were a mere accomplice."

"Yeah, he was roped in. But we're all laughing about it now, eh?" Gina butts in cheerfully. "So Josh, we haven't had much of a chance to talk."

Josh looks at her curiously. "Have we?"

"We haven't. So, you're a pretty important guy, huh?"

"I guess you could say that."

"And Donna used to be your assistant."

Josh shifts uncomfortably. "Well, yeah."

"That's like something out of a novel. A man falling for his assistant."

Josh glances around at Donna, who's chatting animatedly, paying them no mind. "Sort of."

Gina beams at him. "You know, Donna used to be something of a nerd."

This time Josh turns to call loudly over his shoulder. "I _know_, she is a total nerd, isn't she?"

Donna pokes her tongue out at him, and Gina gives a tinkling laugh. "You guys are so cute. You remind me of Mark and I back in the day. Of course, for us, Mark was the nerd."

Mark raises his eyes slightly, a small smile forming. "I do remember-"

"Oh, hush, Mark." Gina laughs. Josh feels quite sorry for the little man, and surmises that he really _doesn't_ want to be compared to the two of them. "So, when do we get to call you a part of the family?"

Josh imagines that he's probably supposed to panic at this question, but he returns Gina's gaze steadily. "Well, I'm certainly not going anywhere." He gives her a smile.

Donna sweeps around behind them, ruffling Josh's hair as she goes. She takes the seat next to him. "Sam said to tell you he said 'Knock 'em dead, Harvard'."

Josh feigns a scowl. "You told him?"

"How could I not?" She leans in to kiss him on the cheek before settling back and grabbing a piece of Gina's toast. "So I'm going into town this morning, and you can't come."

"Why?"

"Because I'm doing some early Christmas shopping. I suppose you could come in with us, but you can't stay with me."

"That's alright. I have somewhere I need to stop by, anyway."

Donna quirks an eyebrow at him. "Where?"

"It's a secret." He says distractedly.

Donna looks at him with amusement. "Well, bring Nathaniel. I don't want you getting into any trouble."

"I can't exactly _not_ bring Nathaniel."

"Let's thank god for that."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I do wish you'd let me drive, Josh."

"You sound like Donna."

"Your driving is erratic."

"The similarities are uncanny."

"I'm here to ensure your protection, Josh."

"I know how to drive, Nathaniel."

"Josh."

"Whatever happened to you calling me Mr. Lyman?"

"We went past that back when I had to drag you kicking and screaming out of a Starbucks."

"That barista-"

"Had it coming, yes, we've all heard it before."

Josh turns abruptly into a parking lot. "We're here."

"What are we doing at... Halls and Associates Medical Practice?"

"Your job isn't to ask questions, Nathaniel. You can wait outside."

Nathaniel shifts uneasily. "I'd prefer to come in with you."

"Ah-ah, doctor-patient confidentiality." Josh unbuckles his seat belt and opens his door.

"Fine, I'll wait here... Tyrant." Nathaniel settles back in, pulling out a newspaper.

"I heard that, and I'm embracing it." Josh calls before slamming the door. He strides toward the wide brick building, hands clenching and un clenching. Opening the door, he's hit immediately with the smell of antiseptic.

"Hi, do you have an appointment?" the secretary behind the counter smiles up at him. He strolls forward, noticing that the waiting room is empty.

"Uhh, no." He glances at the board of partners behind her, searching out a name. He sees _Dr. Roy Emerson_ is in today, and thanks god that he doesn't have to come back later. "I'm a walk-in for Dr. Emerson."

The woman glances at him with surprise. "Oh. Ok. I'll get you a clipboard to fill out."

Josh waits patiently for the nurse to retrieve the proper forms before taking a seat in the center of the room. He stares blankly at the forms, wondering what he should write, seeing as there is nothing wrong with him.

Josh realizes, quite suddenly, that he has no plan whatsoever. He was going to meet this guy and then... What? He had absolutely no idea. He refuses to acknowledge Sam and Donna's persistent claims that he has an irrational jealous side, but he will admit that there is some truth to the description of himself as "highly impulsive."

"Sir? The Doctor will see you now."

"Thanks." Josh stands and makes his way to the door. Before he reaches it, a man in scrubs and a lab coat opens it for him. Josh narrows his eyes at him before following him back.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Emerson. We'll be right here, in exam room number two." The man leads him into a room on their right, taking a seat in the only chair in the room. Josh doesn't particularly want to sit on the exam table, but does so anyway.

"I'll take your paper work." The man reaches out to grab the clipboard, and Josh silently observes him as he reads. Dr. Freeride is tall and and stocky, in a _ used-to-play-football-but-haven't-been-to-the-gym-in-a-while_ sort of way. His hair is brown and buzzed short. His cold blue eyes move quickly, and he has a thick set jaw.

He's not entirely terrible looking, but Josh quickly manages to convince himself that he's a foul and loathsome man in all internal and external aspects.

"Josh Lyman... It's funny, I feel like I know that name." Roy chuckles slightly to himself.

Josh offers him a cold smile. "Who knows, maybe we've met before."

"Well, Mr. Lyman, it appears you've filled out everything - social security, emergency contact, date of birth, medical history - everything, that is, except the reason for your visit."

"That's right."

Roy looks up curiously. "Well, what seems to be the problem today?"

"Oh, no problem." Josh isn't entirely sure where to go from here.

"Umm, I'm sorry, why are you here today?"

"..."

"..."

Josh looks around mildly. "My emergency contact might give you a hint."

Roy flips through the pages, and suddenly something like understanding reaches his expression. "Donna Moss... I know where I've heard your name before."

"Do you, now?"

"You're that guy Donna left me to work for. Twice." Josh wants to rebuke with something like_ Oh no no, she left _me_ to go back to your sorry ass,_ but he refrains. "Wasn't she your assistant?"

"She's certainly a lot more than that now. Why do you think I'm in Wisconsin for Thanksgiving?"

Roy practically gulps. "Right, look, about what happened between the two of us-"

"I know all about that." Of course he knew all about their parasitic relationship that had kept Donna trapped in her own potential for years.

"Back then, I hardly knew what I was doing, I was drunk all the time-" Roy has a panicked expression on his face that Josh thinks is quite an overreaction.

"I'm sure you were." Josh is slightly puzzled now.

"I swear to god I don't do that anymore."

"You don't...?"

"I don't know what I was thinking back then, but I'm telling you, I don't beat anymore. I only beat her when I was drunk, and I don't drink anymore, I'm 4 years sober-"

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, I'm four years sober and.."

Josh can't hear anything anymore. Everything falls into place, and his body slowly starts to quake._ Of course_. How had he not seen it before? How had he not seen the way she retreated every time he made a joke about Dr. Freeride? How she'd said she'd had "no choice" but to go back to him? He remembers the first time he had a shouting fit in front of her. It wasn't directed at her, of course, but he remembers the way she _cowered_. He remembers her slowly dissipating timidity, her skittish eyes for the first few months. Her hatred of the flowers he sent her in April. Suddenly, Josh can't think of anyone that he hates more than the babbling man standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry about what I did to her, really, I am-" The man waves his hands about wildly as he talks, and Josh imagines those hands pummeling the defenseless form of Donna. _His_ Donna. He cares not if he's being possessive - this man has _wronged_ him.

"I can understand why you'd be pissed, but look man, I didn't know what I was doing half the time - I loved her, honestly, I did-"

That was it. Josh flings himself at the unsuspecting man in front of him, pinning him to the wall with a forearm at his throat. "You loved her?"

The man opens his mouth feebly, and draws a shuttering breath. He seems to weigh his options before shouting "SARAH!"

Josh, possessed, begins to punch Roy Emerson, repeatedly. In his mind, he's a force of Karma, doing unto Roy what he had done to Donna. He could never hit this man enough times. Roy fends him off somewhat, but doesn't land any blows, remaining pinned against the wall. Josh hears a door open and a scream, but does not relent. He thinks he may have broken the man's nose. Josh only stops when he's dragged away by three men, all of whom smell strongly of antiseptic.

"Someone arrest that man! He's insane!" Roy shouts through a mouthful of blood, clutching his nose. Josh doesn't resist the other doctors who lead him out the door, casting a darkly satisfied glance at the heap of a man on the floor.

He's hit suddenly with a blast of fresh, cold air. He's outside. He sees Nathaniel look up from his newspaper with startled eyes. He pauses for a moment before bolting out of the car toward Josh and the three men. Josh wonders vaguely if he'll be able to hit anyone else.

"What seems to be the problem here, gentlemen?"

"Who are you?" Asks one of the doctors, puzzled.

"I'm with the secret service, and Mr. Lyman is under my protection." Nathaniel raises his badge to their eye level.

"You're joking." Another man says.

"I'm afraid not."

"Sir, this man is crazed. He attacked one of our doctors, unprovoked."

Josh doesn't try to defend himself. He stares silently at his bloody hand, and wonders whether it's his own blood or Roy Emerson's.

"Look, I don't know much about the situation, but I'd appreciate it if you released Mr. Lyman into my custody."

The men squint at him uncertainly. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You'll just have to trust me." Nathaniel casually draws his jacket back to put his hand on his hip, displaying his gun holster.

"Right." One of the doctors says after a pause. "Let him go, guys."

The doctors release Josh only for Nathaniel to step forward and grip his shoulder. "Thank you all very much. I'm sorry for the trouble."

The doctors stare at them all the way back to the car; Nathaniel shoves Josh into the passenger side before stalking around to the driver's seat.

"Josh, what the hell?"

"Those guys are probably going to call the cops." Josh says absently as the car pulls away.

"I'll take care of it." Nathaniel says with frustration. "What was that back there?"

Josh shrugs, staring out the window.

"An old boyfriend of Donna's?" Nathaniel asks. Josh moves slightly, and Nathaniel sighs. "Josh, you are a grown man. Not only that, but you're practically the second most powerful man in the country. And with fear for our nation, I have to ask, yet again, what disability you possess that prevents you from acting like a mature, rational adult-"

"He beat her." Josh interrupts quietly. "He beat her, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel shuts his mouth abruptly, staring at Josh for a couple seconds before jerking his head back to face the road. They sit in tense silence for a few minutes. After a while, Nathaniel lets out a long, low sigh. He turns his eyes to Josh again, but his gaze is much softer.

"Your hand looks bad, Josh."

"Does it?" He looks at his mangled right hand, and the pain only then starts to register.

"You need to see a doctor."

Josh chuckles darkly. "Do you see the irony in that statement?"

Nathaniel casts a nervous glance at Josh. "Not that doctor."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Donna, having deposited her shopping bags in her room, makes her way out onto the porch for some peace and quiet. She had been hoping Josh would be back by now, but she didn't see their rental car outside. She's just starting to ponder what on earth he could be _doing_, when she hears a door slam somewhere inside the house, followed by heavy footsteps. She stands in time to see Josh, flanked by Nathaniel, slide open the glass door to the porch. She knows instantly by their expressions that something is wrong.

"Josh, what's wrong?"

Josh doesn't react to her voice, walking to her and pulling her tightly into his arms. She tenses for a moment before sliding her arms around his neck, and he buries his face in her hair in silence. She begins to worry.

"What's going on?" She asks in a high voice, but Josh doesn't respond. He's gripping her fiercely, as if she might disappear at any moment. Over his shoulder, she sees Nathaniel step forward.

"Ms. Moss- Donna- we may have encountered a slight situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"We've just returned from the hospital, you see."

"What? Why?" Donna panics, finally managing to draw back from Josh to look at him. She notices the bandages on his hand. "What happened to you?"

Josh doesn't answer, engulfing her once more in a hug, as if he's magnetized. This is too bizarre for Donna, but she grips him back. Tears of confusion and fear build in her eyes, and she directs her next question to Nathaniel.

"What happened to him?"

Usually Josh would be protesting at having been referred to in the third person, but this time he seems content to remain silent. He pulls Donna to him closer still.

"There's no need to worry, he's only broken a couple bones in his hand. It was bloody and lacerated, but they cleaned it up."

"What _happened_?" Donna repeats.

"...He attacked a man named Roy Emerson."

Josh feels Donna tense in his arms.

"Oh, _Josh_." She says weakly. Josh is holding her so tightly, she's surprised she has enough air to say anything at all.

"Do you think you've got it from here, or would you like me to stay?" Nathaniel asks, brow furrowed.

"I've got it." Donna says quietly, and waits until Nathaniel closes the door behind himself to speak. "Why would you go and do that, Josh? I was done with him ten years ago."

Josh speaks for the first time since arriving home. He's surprised to find that he's actually shaking with anger. "I know what he did to you."

Tears begin to flood down Donna's cheeks. "That was so long ago, Josh." She says in a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounds broken, not angry.

"Because I was afraid that this would happen, Josh." She buries her head in his shoulder.

"I love you so much, Donna."

"I know."

"And you are so, so much better than what that piece of scum did to you."

"...I know that, Josh."

"And... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you sooner."

Now she's the one shaking. "None of that's your fault, Josh."

"How could he - I don't understand, I-"

"You didn't have to do what you did today."

Josh is quiet for a moment. "I didn't really mean to."

Donna gives a small, bitter laugh. "You were possessed?"

"Yeah."

"Still."

"I'm sorry." he says in a low voice.

Donna feels her heart break slightly at the sound of his voice. "Don't be." She finally draws back from him, wiping her eyes. "Let me see your hand."

"Donna-"

"Sit." She commands, pointing at one of the porch chairs. He obeys reluctantly, and she kneels in front of him. "My god, Josh, you have three splints!"

Josh raises his eyes to hers slowly, and his mouth twists into half of a smile. "You should have seen the other guy."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"He's _insane_, Lisa!"

"Lower your voice, John!"

"Attacking a man he hardly knows! I swear, I knew from the beginning that he was a _psychopath_-"

"_John_. Dinner is on the table." Lisa pleads. "Drop it. Please."

John huffs and follows his wife into the dining room, where most of the family is already assembled.

Josh looks up at them from across the takeout covered table, as if he hadn't just heard their conversation - thankfully, no one else had, as they were all chatting happily. He'd begged Nathaniel not to tell them, but the agent had insisted that it was something that at least John and Lisa needed to be aware of. Josh keeps his eyes downcast as they say an extremely long Grace, and Donna grips his good hand under the table.

"Well, dig in! Lots to be done tomorrow, you'll all need your energy." Lisa says, overly cheerful. She beams around at everyone, serving herself last.

"Josh." Gina says suddenly "What happened to your hand?"

Suddenly everyone at the table is staring at Josh's bandaged hand.

"Oh, that." He casually moves it under the table, as if they hadn't all just been gawking at it. "It's nothing."

"He just, umm-" Donna tries to think of a reasonable excuse for the rest of the family. "He broke it when he-"

"Did you fight off bad guys, Uncle Josh?" Nick interrupts curiously, shoveling Pad Thai into his mouth.

Donna turns to Josh with amusement in her eyes._ Uncle Josh_? she mouths.

Josh smiles at Donna before turning his gaze back to Nick. "Ya know what, Nick? That is _exactly_ what happened."

Everyone except John laughs.

"Didn't have the secret service do it for you, Harvard?" Dave asks light heartedly.

"Oh Dave, they're merely my backup."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, I'm off to pick up the bird from in town, where's the full list?" John comes into the kitchen in his coat and boots to retrieve his keys from the counter.

Lisa hands him a folded piece of paper. "It's a long list, are you sure you don't want some help?"

"I'll manage." John leans in to peck his wife on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Hey, why don't you take Josh?"

Josh looks up from the table like a deer in the headlights, as if he wasn't just fork-fighting Donna for his last bites of breakfast. She utilizes the opportunity to steal his plate, and smirks at his expression.

"Yeah, good idea mom." Donna says around her mouthful of food. Josh gives her a look that she meets with an innocent expression.

"Umm, okay. If you want me." Josh says uncertainly.

John feels the stares of his wife and daughter, and he glares at Josh for a moment before relenting. "Alright, boy. Get your coat."

Josh rises reluctantly and leaves the room.

Donna sighs and glares at her father. "Why'd you have to call him _boy_? You haven't done that since high school."

"What's your point?" John asks gruffly.

"It's an intimidation tactic, Dad."

"Is not." He says indignantly.

Josh sidles awkwardly back into the room. Donna stands and makes her way over to him, giving him a kiss goodbye. John averts his eyes, much to Lisa's amusement.

"Alright. Be back soon." John says, heading out the door and leaving Josh to follow.

"Play nice!" Lisa and Donna call simultaneously, before bursting into laughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXx

"You know, you can tell a lot about a man by the way he drives a truck." John says casually, reclining in the passenger seat.

Josh grits his teeth. _As if I wasn't already under enough pressur_e. "I didn't know that, actually."

He hadn't really wanted to drive John Moss' monster of a truck, given his previous experience with large vehicles, [**A/N: Who else loved the episode in which Josh hits a Prius?] **but he certainly hadn't wanted to wimp out when John tossed him the keys and said _how bout you take her? _He probably shouldn't be driving, with his multiple right hand fractures and all, but he'd never been one to heed doctors' orders, anyway.

"Yeah. The way a man drives a ford says a lot more about him then he'll ever tell you."

"Oh... Okay."

"I've seen you on tv a fair bit."

"Is that a good thing?"

"We watched mostly for Donna, but you showed up a lot."

"Yeah."

"I voted for Vinick, you know."

"The bumper sticker clued me in." Josh curses himself for letting go of his verbal filter.

John Moss narrows his eyes at him before letting out a brief laugh. "Fair enough."

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"My wife thinks I'm too hard on you." John says abruptly.

"Does she?" Josh says, careful not to give anything away.

"What do you think?"

Josh sneaks a glance at Donna's father, but John's eyes are firmly set on the road ahead.

"Look, John." Josh starts almost reluctantly. John's eyes snap to him. "I mean, uhh, sir. Look, I know that you think I don't deserve your daughter... I've got to say I agree with you there. But... I'm in love with her. Pretty much helplessly, hopelessly in love with her. So, whether or not I deserve her, I intend to spend every day for the rest of my life trying to be someone who does. I have a sneaking suspicion that I never will be, but that doesn't discourage me... And quite frankly - neither do you. Now, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you don't like me, and I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment of some kind to you. But I'm not sorry that I'm in love with Donna, and I'm certainly not sorry that I'm lucky enough for her to love me back. If you don't want to like me, that's fine. But, with all due respect? I'm not going anywhere."

John Moss considers these words for a moment. Josh casts a few furtive glances his way, but he takes his time before answering. "Then I guess it'd probably be a lot easier for me if I started to like you."

Josh relaxes only slightly. "It's probably in your best interest, yeah." He gives John a timid grin.

"You can call me John, by the way, Josh."

"Ok, sure thing. John." Josh feels uncomfortable, but he thinks it's in a good way.

"... I heard you beat up Roy Emerson yesterday."

Josh sighs. "It was a stupid thing to do, I know."

John cracks a smile. "I was actually going to say it was pretty ballsy. Always hated that son of a bitch, anyhow."

Josh can't help but smile. "Should I turn here?"

"Yeah. You know, you handle a truck pretty well."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXx

"John, would you like to say Thanksgiving grace?"

"Oh, what?" John looks up from the massive turkey in front of him. "Oh, yeah. Sure...

"In the name of the father, the son, the Holy Spirit, amen." Everyone around the table clasps hands. "Dear Lord, today is a day to give you our thanks. While I'm thankful for my food, my house, my warm bed, my steady job, and so many other comforts that millions of people around the world lack, today, I'm most thankful for my family. I'm thankful for my wife, my brother and his wife, my mother in law, and my nephew. I'm thankful for my wonderful sons and daughters, and each of their own little families. Today, I'm thankful for new additions, as well as old ones..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"John, it's time for your toast!"

"Oh, what?" John looks up from the plate of food in front of him. "It is?"

"Yes, dear, that last one was the best man! This one's all you." Lisa nudges him with her elbow, and he looks around at the man who's just taken a seat, that Seaborne fellow.

Suddenly nervous, he stands slowly. He's terrible with public speaking - his palms are sweating already. It feels superfluous to bang his fork on his glass, as everyone is already staring at him expectantly, but he's a man of tradition. Giving them all a weak smile, he takes a deep breath.

"Hello, everyone. It's time for that father of the bride toast you've all been waiting for. I hate to disappoint you, but I'm all that you'll be getting." The guests laugh politely. "Now it may be cheesy, but I'd like to tell you all the story of when I first met my new son in law. Well, no, let me amend that. I'd met him before, but this is the story of the first time I met him with the notion that he might one day be my son in law. As you can imagine, the whole thing went off without a hitch..."

His audience titters, and John begins his story. More than a couple of times, he wishes there weren't so many damn news cameras.

The guests laugh as he recalls how 'Harvard' became Josh's nickname .

They gasp when he tells them how Josh pummeled Roy Emerson.

They chuckle every time he mentions his initial distrust of the 'insane' Josh, and the arguments he had with his wife about it.

The story of Josh being pitched into the lake by his sons brings many to tears of mirth.

Finally, the guests _ohh_ and _aww_ as he recounts Josh's moving "I'm not going anywhere." speech.

Knowing that his daughter probably hadn't heard that story before, John glances her way. She's gazing at her husband with tears in her eyes, and John Moss feels a bittersweet satisfaction. He realizes that he, too, is beginning to tear up.

"And so it is with great happiness that I look upon my beautiful daughter today, and say that, Donna, darling, you picked a good one." Donna looks up at him, her face practically glowing. "...Or at least, he'll do." The guests laugh again. "Josh, I would say that you're family now, but we both know that you have been for a while. I am so thankful for both of you and the joy that you bring each other. I know you're all hungry, so without further ado, here's to the happy couple!" John raises his glass.

The other guests follow suit as John takes a seat, chorusing "To the happy couple!"

John looks out across the hall at his new son in law. Josh has his arm around his wife's waist, and looks like he couldn't be happier. His eyes are already leveled at his father in law. Placing one hand over his heart, he sobers his expression and mouths _Thank You._

**So I know I've alluded to Josh and Donna's wedding before... Do you guys want a wedding fic? A proposal one? I have some ideas, I'm just not sure how best to go about avoiding extreme cheesiness... We'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoyed**!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all! I'd like to give massive thanks to everyone who's reviewed - it makes my day :) I hope you guys will enjoy this long fic... It's the CJ/Danny Wedding, with a surprise... Or maybe not so much, foreshadowing isn't _really_ my thing. **

**Reviews: If you would be so kind? (:**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Not mine - as of yet. I'll keep you posted on my negotiations with Sorkin.**

"Joshua Lyman, you've ruined my wedding!" CJ's perfectly applied makeup is beginning to smear with tears of frustration.

Josh looks up at her blankly. "I'm sorry... What?"

"I said, you ruined the wedding! The entire thing, all to waste!" She waves her hands about for emphasis.

Josh, still slightly distracted, has to think about this for a moment. _How on earth did I ruin the wedding?_ Maybe she was referring to the fact that when Donna had been assuring her how beautiful she looked, he'd grinned and added "Yeah, that baby sure is starting to show!" It had been a harmless comment in his opinion, but she'd gotten very emotional. But surely that hadn't ruined the wedding? Perhaps it was the fact that whilst ranting about his constant sit room bickering with Arnie Vinick, one of his arms had knocked a plate of chicken Parmesan into her godmother's lap. No, no, that couldn't be it. The dress had been an ugly red to begin with. _What was it, then_? In his opinion, he'd been on his very best behavior for the entire event... More or less.

"Josh, are you listening to me? I'll never forgive you for this, I'll-"

"CJ, sweetie, calm down-" Danny reaches out a consoling hand.

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down! Not _only_ am I a woman, but I am a woman on her wedding day. And not _only_ am I woman on her wedding day, but I am a woman on her wedding day who is sixth months pregnant and highly hormonal. So if you value your life, Danny Concannon-"

Josh coughs slightly. "Umm, CJ?"

She turns her hysterical expression to him.

"Would you mind telling me exactly what it is I've done wrong?"

CJ's glare grows in intensity until it could rival that of the sun, but Josh waits for her response obliviously. "_The toast, Joshua_."

He gets the feeling that this is supposed to enlighten him, but it only serves to confuse him further. He'd thought his toast was perfectly heartwarming! Many people had cried, and it'd gotten the biggest round of applause of all! Of course, that was mostly because of his announcement, but neverthe_- Oh. Wait_.

"Ah, yes. I can see now how you might consider that to be a _bit_ of a... A ruining factor."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Do you need some help with that?"

"You know me too well." Josh grins and hands Donna the room key.

Getting the green light on her first try, Donna rushes into the room, leaving Josh to get the bags. She flops onto the bed before rolling around and bouncing a couple times. "Ahhhh. This is my favorite thing to do when I first get to a hotel."

Josh struggles in with two suitcases and a purse, staring at her incredulously. "Really? That's your favorite thing to do?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well..." Josh says carefully, coming to sit on the bed beside her. "Adults typically have a slightly different approach to testing out hotel beds."

"Do they?"

"We do."

"I hope you're referring to wrestling, because I'll cream you."

"That is exactly what I was referring to." Josh says, grabbing her. "And your tragically misplaced-" Donna attempts to free herself, to no avail. "-self confidence will only add-" Through fits of laughter, she pummels him with her fists. "- to the sweet taste of my victory."

He grabs her wrists and makes to pin her down, but she knees him in the ribs and ends up sitting on his chest, smirking. "As much as I know what you're hoping for when you say sweet taste of victory, we have to get to CJ's."

"I'll gladly accept the taste of defeat instead." He grins up at her, with no trace of loser's remorse.

"No such luck."

"I hear the hotel has a hot tub."

"So does CJ's house."

"Really?"

"How do you think the baby was conceived?"

"Well now I don't want to use it anymore."

"I'm only kidding." She smiles down at him and gives him a single kiss before gracefully rolling off the bed to stand on the floor. "Get up, we don't want to be late."

"Yeah, yeah. They could've waited."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You guys made it!" CJ throws open the door and immediately hugs Donna.

"Well yeah, what'd you think would happen?" Josh teases as the bride-to-be leans in to kiss him on the cheek.

CJ rolls her eyes. "Well, knowing you, I figured you'd have either gotten lost or been arrested by now."

"Ah, but you'd forgotten that I have Donna here with me to keep me out of trouble."

"That's true, I-"

"She's blonde and innocent looking enough that the cops never suspect a thing. I've also used her as bribery a few- ow!" Josh is cut off as Donna smacks him in the back of the head.

CJ shakes her head, chuckling. "Come on in, you guys."

She stands back to let them through the door (her belly was making it a bit of a tight squeeze) and then leads them down the hall.

"Most of Danny's huge family is here, so don't be perturbed if you see flocks of small ginger children running about."

"Soon you'll have your own small flock of ginger children though, eh?" Donna says, smiling.

"I hope so." CJ returns her smile as they enter the large living room.

"Jesus, CJ, our entire apartment could fit in this room." Says Josh, gawking at the high ceilings, leather couches, and grand fireplace. Donna glares at him for his lack of tact, but CJ merely laughs again.

"Hey, I can afford it now, and I feel I've earned the luxury."

"You definitely have." Donna agrees.

"Hey, you two!" Danny strolls into the room from the back porch.

"Danny, how are ya?" Josh moves forward to grasp his hand.

"Pretty good, Josh. Donna?" Danny leans forward to hug her.

"It's good to see you, Danny." She says, beaming at him.

"I'm glad to know you don't hate me after the last time I was in DC." Danny says with a smirk.

"Oh no, we embarrass ourselves on national television every week, don't worry about it." she replies with a laugh.

"Or at least, Donna does." Josh adds.

"If I remember correctly Joshua, it was you who started the whole debacle."

"But I wasn't the one who squealed about a wedding in the middle of-"

The doorbell interrupts what promises to be an amusing squabble, and Danny turns to CJ.

"Who else is coming tonight?"

"Toby, Andi, the twins, Sam, and Ainsley."

"It's going to be a fun night." Danny says with a laugh, walking into the hallway.

"And the Bartlets are coming for breakfast!" CJ calls after him. "God, it's been chaotic." She adds to Josh and Donna with a tired grin.

**[A/N: I feel that now would be a good time to discuss my 'version' of canon. Okay, you know how Sam says that he's gotten engaged to an attorney? Well, I like to think that that attorney is Ainsley - that's why she applies for a job in the White House council's office - she knows they'll be moving there. See how nicely that works out? Yeah. Don't argue with me. Oh, and Toby and Andi are remarried. Happy endings all around... For now.]**

Soon enough, Danny returns with Sam and Ainsley in tow. Sam carries a large bottle of wine, which CJ looks at longingly before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." She says, turning to embrace Ainsley. "I know how busy you all are." She directs this comment to all four of her guests.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Sam says with a grin, and the other three nod their assent. CJ, uncharacteristically, wipes away a tear - most likely due to her current hormonal state.

After a pause, Danny gestures to the grandiose leather couches. "Well, sit, everyone, sit!" He casually makes sure that CJ doesn't fall, much to her annoyance. The six of them arrange themselves awkwardly, playing musical chairs for a few moments before settling into positions.

"So, a summer wedding in the south. A girl after my own heart." Ainsley breaks the silence, smiling.

"Oh yes... Not entirely intentional, you know, but this little guy has sort of laid claim to the winter months." CJ laughs, a hand on her belly. "But it's worked out well, I mean, the color scheme..."

"Ooh, do tell!" Donna encourages, leaning in.

"So Josh, I hear that you guys are working on some new media policies..." Danny drifts slightly apart from his fiancée, and quite suddenly, they're in two groups. It may have been stereotypical of them, but those men simply could not stand to hear more than thirty seconds of wedding talk - well, except for Sam, perhaps, but he doesn't want to seem out of place. Soon enough, two entirely different conversations are flowing, the only break being when Danny leaves to get some appetizers and open the new wine (with sprite for CJ), and when Toby and Andi make a subtle entrance.

While the other couples had split to distinguish the two separate clusters, Josh and Donna hadn't really seen the need to move - with their hands casually resting between them, they were the link between the two groups. And so it was that they were able to catch certain phrases of the other's dialogue.

Donna, ever the careful eavesdropper, listens with skill and grace while managing to carry on her conversation. Most of the tidbits she hears are simply phrases like "Donna and I.." "Well Donna said..." and "there was that one time that Donna..." - but none of that is new to her. However, she does pick up on one thing that she mentally files away:

"The idea of waking up to one person for the rest of my life has pretty much always scared the hell out of me." The other men laugh as Josh takes another gulp of wine, expecting that to be the end of his thought. "...But now, it's like the opposite. The idea of anything else scares the hell out of me."

When Donna hears that, not even Toby's "Glittering diction, Josh." can dampen her smile.

Josh, for his part, is mostly oblivious to what's going on around him. However, he finds himself half listening to Donna's laugh, her quirky conversation habits. It's a habit he'd unintentionally developed over the years: He simply enjoyed listening to her enjoy herself. He isn't really listening for substance, but after a while, he begins to notice a theme:

"Well, at my dream wedding..."

"When I get married..."

"I think I'd want my wedding in the winter..."

Of course, he isn't one to analyze someone's word choice, but for a couple odd moments, Donna's just sounds wrong. He doesn't take much time to think why, but for a second here and there he'd been expecting her to say '_our_ wedding' or 'when _we_ get married.' But the moments of confusion pass as quickly as they came, and he's drawn back into his discussion of politics and good alcohol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"CJ, I thought pregnant women weren't supposed to use these?" Josh looks up as CJ clambers into the hot tub.

"Mind your damn business, Josh. I could use some stress relief." She settles beside Danny, who starts to give her a neck rub.

"Kay, but if that baby comes out with a tail, I'll be laughing." He leans back contentedly, one arm around Donna's shoulders.

"Actually, the tail would be genetic." Danny says with a smirk, and CJ opens one eye to glare at him.

"Do you guys have any names picked out?" Donna asks.

CJ and Danny look at each other. They'd decided to let the sex of the baby be a surprise, so they'd had plenty of conversations - mostly arguments - about names for either gender. "Well, I like Claire for a girl." CJ says.

"And I like Gail." Danny adds.

Donna tilts her head at him. "As much as that fish meant to you guys... I'm going to have to say that naming your child after a dead goldfish would only be okay, if, you know... The goldfish was named something other than _Gail_."

CJ and Josh laugh, but Danny places a hand over his heart. "That hit me right here, Donna Moss." He says before cracking a smile.

"I think Josiah for a boy." CJ says. "I also like Andrew, Frank, and Thomas for middle names."

Josh and Donna smile. "President Bartlet would love that." Donna says.

Danny leans forward. "As much as I love the guy, Josiah's a bit of a stuffy name, and Jed would make him sound like a... A frat boy turned lawyer." CJ glares at him, but he continues. "I like Miles... With Leo as a middle name."

"I'd tell you to name him Josiah Leonardo, but that'd be a lot for one kid to live up to." Josh says. "Not to mention every time they call him on roll, everyone would expect an eight year old in an Italian suit."

"Exactly!" CJ says. "All in favor of Josiah Frank Concannon, raise your hand."

CJ, Josh, and Donna all raise their hands, and Danny rolls his eyes incredulously. "Please tell me that the name of my child wasn't just decided by a drunken hot tub vote."

"Majority rules, Danny." Josh smirks.

"Well, if not Gail for a girl, Abbey is nice."

"I like Nancy." CJ inputs.

"You like names for frumpy English school children."

"You know what name I like?" Josh interrupts. "I like Donnatella." He grins at Donna, who rolls her eyes.

"You're the only one who does, and you only like it to make fun of me."

"No, really, I like it! It's... Unique. It's Italian. Though, admittedly, that's the only thing about you that is."

"That's not true, I-"

"You know, I like it too." Danny says thoughtfully. "What a ring - Donnatella Concannon. Let's give her a middle name like Sierra."

"Or Giovanna. Donnatella Giovanna Concannon." Adds CJ.

"That has like 8 n's in it." Danny says with a laugh.

"Maybe you should use both middle names." Josh says helpfully. "Donnatella Giovanna Sierra Conncannon the first."

"Oh god, stop it you guys." Donna says, torn between amusement and annoyance.

"It's decided." Danny announces. "If she can lay claim to Josiah, surely I can have Donnatella Giovanna Sierra."

CJ smirks. "Alright, fine then."

"You're all drunk." Donna shakes her head.

"Not I." CJ grins.

"I do hope you're serious, Danny. I'd give anything for you to use that name." Josh says.

"I want you to drop the new media legislature."

"Hey, I wasn't rooting for it anyway." Josh says. "It's a deal."

Josh and Danny shake hands firmly, while Donna shakes her head.

"This is the man who councils the president of the United States."

"Not tonight I'm not." He says happily, settling back and kissing the top of her head.

"Have you guys thought about godparents?" Donna asks.

CJ and Danny exchange another glance. "Well, we were going to do Toby and Andi, but what with the twins..."

"Yeah, makes sense." Josh says.

An odd ringing emits from CJ's cell phone on the table beside them. "That's my alarm. I have to get out now - I'm still holding out hope that Josiah or Donnatella won't have to worry about mockery on account of their tail as well as their name."

"I'll hop out too." Danny says, standing and helping CJ down the steps.

"Wait a minute." CJ turns to look at her guests as she grabs a towel. "I _would_ leave you two alone out here, but... We have guests, and they'd all probably like to sleep without the sounds of, well.."

"You don't think we can be quiet?" Josh asks with a lazy smirk, and Donna elbows him in the ribs.

"We'll be right in, CJ." Donna says, blushing. Danny and CJ leave, and Donna settles back again comfortably. She habitually traces Josh's scar, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Josh asks, resting his chin on top of her head.

"...We could be the godparents."

He considers this for a moment. "Yeah, we could."

"I mean, we could volunteer, if you wanted." She bites her lower lip.

"Aren't the godparents usually married?"

She looks up at him nervously, resisting the urge to say _I don't see why we aren't. _"Not necessarily."

"Oh. Ok." He closes his eyes, quite unaware of any significance this conversation may have. "We aren't exactly the image of stability."

"Would you prefer we were?"

"...Nah. That's best left to the adults." He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

One thing leads to another, and soon both of them are thinking of disregarding CJ's warning. Luckily (or unluckily, if you're Josh), the bride-to-be chooses this moment to make an entrance.

"Goddammit, you two, you have a hotel room!" She says in a tone laced with amusement.

Josh and Donna break apart, and he grins up at CJ shamelessly. "She can't keep her hands off me, CJ."

Donna clambers out to get a towel as CJ hides her laughter. "Yeah, yeah. You're simply irresistible."

"As many women before you have said, and surely many to come."

"You're dead set against ever having sex with me again, aren't you?"

"You wouldn't go through with that threat. I'm irresistible."

"And yet somehow, I managed to keep my hands off you for nine years."

CJ laughs, leaning on the door frame. "As much as I enjoy your banter, I came out here to tell you, Donna, that if you wanted to take a look at the pile of gifts before you go, now's the time."

"Ah, yes please." She says excitedly, following CJ inside.

"Expect clothes for Donnatella Giovanna Sierra Concannon!" Josh calls after them.

They were quite lucky, really, that CJ had a boy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Joshua Lyman, get over here!" Jed calls upon entering CJ's dining room. Josh hastily makes his way over, grinning, and offers the former president a handshake. "Oh no, Josh, you're not escaping the hug."

"Yes sir." Josh smiles as Jed pulls him into his embrace. Over Josh's shoulder, Jed sees Donna standing uncertainly. Breaking away, he beckons her over.

"Donna Moss! Looking beautiful, as always." He kisses her on the cheek and gives her a hug as well. "Keeping Josh in line?"

"As always, sir." Josh answers for her.

"It's a rough job, and they don't even pay me for it anymore." Donna adds, taking Josh's hand.

Jed shakes his head. "I've always thought we should do something about that. Maybe an amendment, dictating that Donna Moss, so long as she remains in connection to one Josh Lyman, must always receive an additional federal salary, on the grounds that she's probably preventing WWIII."

"I'm glad to know you've maintained your faith in me, Mr. President." Josh grins.

"Never had it to begin with, Josh." Jed replies with a wink. They turn to the door as CJ leads Abbey in, discussing decor.

"Yes, I quite like the art you have in the - Josh! Donna!" Abbey rushes over as quickly as her high heels will allow. She ropes them both into a single embrace. "You both look wonderful... Which I'm sure I can accredit to one Donna Moss." She breaks away to beam at them.

"Ma'am, you and your husband are really whamming me today." Josh whines.

"Yes, we have a club about it that meets monthly."

"It's great to see you, Dr. Bartlet." Donna interjects.

"You too, Donna dear. You have no idea how jealous I am of Helen Santos... I'm wishing I'd had the idea to bring you on as my Chief of Staff long ago, judging by the outstanding work you've done so far."

"Thank you, ma'am, that means a lot to me."

"And it would've knocked this one here flat on his ass." Abbey adds, glancing at Josh. "Which in turn would've pissed off my husband, and it would've been the biggest win-win in history."

"I love you too, my dear." Jed grins.

"I hope we aren't late." Sam sidles into the room after Danny, with Ainsley, Toby, and Andi in his wake.

"Sam Seaborne, Toby Ziegler, and their respective better halves!" President Bartlet cries, opening his arms wide. "What a reunion this is!"

Hugs are exchanged between the former first couple and the new arrivals, as Danny makes his way over to wrap an arm around CJ.

"How you doin'?" He asks quietly.

"Honestly? This warms my heart." She says sentimentally. The fact that Josh mocks her from behind, only to be elbowed by Donna, goes unnoticed.

"Well, Danny, what's for breakfast?" Sam steps forward with a grin.

"Do you ever think of anything but food?" CJ asks incredulously.

"It's one of the many reasons we go well together." Ainsley smiles. "I hope we're having pancakes."

"Actually-" CJ begins with a smirk. "We've brought a chef on for the weekend, so we're having pretty much whatever you want." Due to the heavy secret service presence at the brunch, Danny's family had been persuaded to enjoy a long meal at a restaurant this morning.

"Pancakes it is, then." Says Jed, taking a seat at the head of the table decidedly. He had noticed everyone standing about uncertainly, and figured that though they were no longer required to remain standing when he did, old habits die hard.

"And bacon." Sam adds, taking a seat.

"Could you have him burn mine?" Josh asks, pulling out Donna's chair for her.

She glares up at him. "Maybe we should have some fruit."

"Is there any way we could get chocolate chip muffins?" Ainsley asks thoughtfully.

"At this rate, I might also need a glass of scotch." Toby interjects.

Everyone at the table laughs.

"He'll be out soon to take the order, you impatient children." CJ says with a smile.

"Soon enough you'll really know a thing or two about impatient children." Jed says with a wink. "When are you due, again?"

"December, Mr. President."

"Send lots of pictures, though I'm sure we'll be down to see the little guy or gal soon enough."

"Yes sir."

"Do you know the sex? Any names picked out?" Abbey asks.

Dany exchanges a look with Josh, who chokes on his water. "Well, we have quite a few in the works, Dr. Bartlet."

"That's good, that's good... We didn't decide on Zoey's name until two hours after she was born, you know." Abbey smiles.

"And if this woman had had her way, the birth certificate would've read Bertha Louise Bartlet, and I would've had a daughter who liked me considerably less."

Everyone laughs. "Yes, well... You must be very excited." Abbey beams at them.

At this time, the chef comes out to take their order. After much argument, they settle on something somewhere in between healthy and diabetes-inducing.

"So." Jed begins as the chef leaves the room "When are you two going to start popping out kids?" He gestures at Sam and Ainsley.

"We're working on it, sir." Sam says with a grin.

"_Sam_!" Ainsley looks furious. He looks at her with bewilderment. "That is _not_ appropriate conversation!"

"Oh, nonsense." Jed waves a hand dismissevly. "I'm glad. Now, can you believe This? I mean, CJ and Danny are starting a family, and Sam and Ainsley are in the same boat. Toby and Andi here have two beautiful children... All that's left to do is get these two hitched!" He gestures at Josh and Donna on his right with a grin.

Josh, sensing he's being talked about, looks up obliviously. "Hmm? Oh, yes sir."

Donna lets out a nervous laugh, and the rest of the table follows suit. Josh, not really sure what he's just agreed with, smiles bemusedly. He glances at Donna, who squeezes his hand under the table.

"I'd like to take this time to address how happy I am for all of you, but also how deeply I miss you. As I watch each of you further embark on your life journies-"

Jed is cut off as the chef carries a massive plate of chocolate chip pancakes through the door.

"Oh thank god." Abbey says. "We would've been here til reelection."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So you're sure you don't want to try the hotel hot tub?" Josh coerces as they stroll into their hotel room.

"I'm stuffed full of pancakes, I want to take a nap."

"You are so intensely boring."

"I know, right?" She flops backwards onto the bed, smiling at him.

He slowly lies down beside her and stares up at the ceiling. "You know, now that you mention it, I am rather tired."

"I thought you might be."

"I was up very late last night."

"That was fun."

"Mmhmm." He closes his eyes and draws her closer to him.

Screwing up her courage, Donna rolls over to rest her chin on his chest. "So... Did you mean what you said, earlier?"

"What'd I say earlier?" He asks without opening his eyes.

"Well... When President Bartlet was talking about us."

"Yeah?"

"He said we should get married."

"He did?"

"You agreed."

"I did?"

"You did."

"_Man_, I'm hungover this morning."

With his eyes still closed, he misses the extremely crestfallen look on her face.

"Oh. Ok."

"I don't even remember that."

"Well... We should get some sleep before tonight, baby."

"Right." Already half asleep, he begins to doze off. Donna falls asleep, and he's nearly there, when his eyes snap open abruptly._ Wait a minute. _What_ just happened_?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXx[flashback]

"Why do people care about these things?" Josh sighs, reaching into Donna's lap for some popcorn.

"Royal Weddings are romantic, Josh." Donna says, eyes glued to his office TV.

"Why do _we_ care about these things?"

"You were assigned to watch it, because some uppity British man is making some sort of toast, that might mention something somebody did, and I don't know, just shut up."

"It's four in the morning. Surely I could've watched it in, oh, three hours."

"It's not four in the morning in London, Josh, and watching a recording entirely ruins the fun."

"Let me rephrase my original question: Why do _you_ care about these things?"

Donna remains silent, hugging the popcorn to her and shooting him a glare before turning back to the glow of the television.

After a few minutes, Josh is again fed up with the silence. "... So, I'd bet my year's salary that you're one of those women who's had every detail of their wedding planned out since age five."

Donna looks defensive. "No."

"Really? You mean to tell me you don't have a binder with color splotches tucked away somewhere in your apartment?"

"...No."

"No?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch."

"Well, somebody's snippy tonight."

"Leave me alone."

"You do have a binder, don't you?"

"...It's a possibility." Donna keeps her eyes firmly on the ceremony, but Josh laughs.

"You've probably got everything planned, down to the napkins."

"I'd let the groom decide _some_ things."

"Like the napkins?"

"Yeah."

"Poor guy." Josh says with a laugh.

"You're a jerk."

"I'm only kidding, Donna." He says, gazing at her. She's curled tightly in her chair, legs tucked underneath her, facing away from him. "Really, I am. Any guy to marry you would be unbelievably lucky, you know that."

She sneaks a glance at him to determine whether or not he's still making fun of her. "Thanks." She says carefully.

Josh smiles at her. "Any idea who it'll be?"

"When I know, I'll be keeping you far, far away from him."

"What, why?"

"In fact, I probably won't even let you know until I send out the invitations."

"Good to know you'll allow me to attend."

"I'm not letting you make a speech, though."

"Kay. Wouldn't know what to say, anyway." Which was true. This entire discussion, in fact, was too weird for Josh. He was having a hard time envisioning himself attending Donna's wedding. How on earth would he behave? How could he smile and watch her walk down the aisle, inevitably away from him? He simply can't imagine the scenario, can't picture Donna looking beautiful in a white dress, smiling and crying and saying 'I do.' - to some guy who doesn't deserve her. The hypothetical bothers him far too much for his liking.

"You could always say that any man would be unbelievably lucky to have me."

"That's true..." Finally, he realizes the source of his discomfort. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd been holding out the hope that one day _he_ would be that unbelievably lucky.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Remind me why I'm getting dressed up?"

"We're going to the rehearsal, and the subsequent rehearsal dinner."

"I thought I was going to a bachelor party."

"That's later. Don't worry, we'll have time to change in between."

"This is complicated."

"As is life, my love." Donna stands in front of him, tying his tie. As it wasn't a bow tie, he was perfectly capable of tying it himself, but he'd stopped asking why she elected to do it for him a long time ago.

He smirks at her. "Looking forward to the bachelorette party?"

"Yes."

"I've always been simultaneously scared and enthralled by what takes place at those."

"We sacrifice womanizers to the gods of the sisterhood and then pow wow with male strippers."

"You pow wow?"

"Well, we sit, and the strippers pow wow for us."

"Right. Now I'm worried."

"Don't be. I'm sure I'll never find a stripper so irresistible as you." She grins, and grabbing his tie, pulls him in for a kiss.

"I can never tell when you're being sarcastic."

"Deal with it."

"Men are much simpler. We just drink."

"Mmhmm. And I'm sure that said drinking leads to _nothing_ questionable or immoral."

"Yeah."

"Bet you're glad you had that nap now, eh?" Donna smiles at him, and he tries not to look too guilty. In actuality, he'd sat awake the entire time, wondering if Donna had been implying what he'd thought she had. He decides now is as good a time as any to test the waters.

"So... You're a bridesmaid."

She tilts her head at him. "Yes, and you're a groomsmen. Point being?"

"Just, ya know, umm... Who do you think your bridesmaids will be?"

He notices her tense up slightly. She ponders this for a moment before heading into the bathroom to find something about her appearance to adjust. "Oh, I don't know. My sister, CJ, Stephanie, maybe Ainsley.."

"You haven't given it much thought?"

"Should I have?" She pokes her head out the door to stare at him.

Josh gulps. Yep. She was most definitely implying what he'd thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx[flashback]

"Are you guys playing poker? Deal me in." Josh takes a seat at the table, and CJ raises her eyebrows at him.

"What are you still doing here? I thought Leo gave you the night off."

"I'm _here_ to win your money."

Sam looks up. "If _I_ had the night off, I'd be out of here in a heartbeat."

"Oh, quit whining, we're drafting the President's remarks for the Fields dinner tonight." Toby huffs.

"Then why are we playing cards?"

"We're getting our creative juices flowing."

"Right. Why are you here, Ainsley?"

"For the laughs." Everyone looks at her. "I have a memo that needs to be drafted by tomorrow. What about you, CJ?"

"I'm preparing for a story that might break around midnight."

"Fun." Says Josh, discarding a few cards.

"And that brings us back to idiot boy." CJ says over her hand. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh, ya know..." He trails off without looking up.

"Donna left a while ago." Ainsley looks up slyly.

"So she did."

"So what exactly is keeping you here?" Sam asks.

"Well..."

"Where is Donna?" CJ asks, laying down her cards. The other four follow suit.

"Well, actually, that brings us to the reason that I'm here winning all of your money." He sweeps the pot toward him, reaping the reward of his full house. Toby groans.

"And what would that reason be, Joshua?" CJ asks.

"Donna's out on a date with some... Some jackass."

"I thought the term you were using was 'gomers'?" Sam laughs.

"Not strong enough."

"Have you met the guy?" Toby asks.

"...Well, no."

Ainsley laughs. "Wait, I'm still not getting it. Donna's on a date, so you're here because...?"

Toby looks up. "Distraction?"

CJ chuckles, arranging her hand. "The poor boy must need something to take his mind off of his tragic, un confronted jealousy."

Josh scowls at both of them. "That's not it. I just like to be around, you know, in case she calls me."

"Why would she call you when she's on a date?" Ainsley asks curiously.

"Well, most of the time, it ends up being me who calls her."

"And how often does she pick up these calls?" Toby asks.

"...I usually have about a fifty-fifty shot."

"Uh-huh." Sam says noncommitally, scowling at his hand.

"And what reason do you have for placing these calls?" CJ peers at him suspiciously.

"I just like to make sure she gets home ok."

"She can take care of herself, Josh." CJ puts on her feminista face.

"I think it's chivalrous." Ainsley rebukes.

"Josh, really. She's a grown woman." Toby says.

"Yeah, but.. But what if the guy gets drunk, huh? And he tries to take advantage of her? What if they both get drunk, and she's got no one to drive her home?"

"There are cabs, Josh." CJ says incredulously.

"Alone in the middle of the night? I'd rather she wake me up."

"Josh..."

"Look, I'm not trying to be some controlling asshole. I just want her to know that she has someone to call, someone who'll be there. I want her to know I'm here if she needs me."

"Something I'm sure you've reminded her of ten times today?"

"I'm being gentlemanly, ok?"

"I think it's sweet." Ainsley says supportively, laying down her cards. "Beat that, fellas."

"Thank you, Ainsley. And thanks for this." Josh reaches out to sweep the pot again, having laid down a royal flush.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam says.

"No such luck." He grins around at them all.

"I still think you're being a prick."

"Well, _however_ will I _live_ with myself, CJ Cregg thinks that I'm being-" Josh is cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. Trying not to appear too startled, he holds it up so that they can see the Caller ID. "Whaddya know?" He tries to sound triumphant, but his eyes are worried.

"Whatever." CJ mumbles as he stands.

"Well, thanks for the money, guys." He attempts to give them a smile before bolting out of the room.

He paces away down the hallway, but they can all hear him answer - "Hey, are you okay?"

In the silence that follows, CJ leans forward and begins to deal again. "Alright, guys, I have an idea."

"Yeah?" Sam says.

"Instead of betting money, we're playing for something else."

"What?" Ainsley looks up curiously.

"Ainsley, you and I are playing for maid of honor, Sam and Toby are playing for best man."

Sam's face slowly forms a grin. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"You got it, Spanky. We're jockeying for positions at the great Moss-Lyman wedding." CJ smirks at them all, and Ainsley laughs.

"I'm in."

Toby looks up doggedly and sighs. "I'm only doing this because Josh just took my last 20 dollars."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh my god, I can't believe I managed to stay still for that long." Josh moans as Donna leads him back down the aisle and out of the church.

"Josh, you didn't! You kept shifting around and fidgeting!" Donna says with annoyance.

"I like to think I tried."

"For that I give you credit." She gives him a small smile.

"...I can't imagine being the groom. It's the same, but with everyone staring at you... Move an inch, and suddenly hundreds of people are silently judging you."

Donna slides into the car that will take them to the restaurant. "I'm sure you'd manage."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"...and so, though it's been a long time coming, it was worth every bit of the wait. I love you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Danny smiles at his tearful fiancé and raises his glass. "To us!"

Everyone else raises their glass as well. Josh, with his short attention span, had drifted in and out of Danny's speech. "I kick Danny's ass at romantic declarations, you know." He mumbles discreetly to Donna. "My heartfelt speeches are far more touching."

"Tis a pity no one is ever around to hear them."

"Yeah, well, you just wait and see. I bet if I made a groom's speech, it'd knock Danny Concannon's out of the park."

She smiles at him over her wineglass. "It will."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Donna stares at her reflection, relatively happy with her look... and relatively unhappy with herself. She'd _promised_ herself that she wouldn't utilize the wedding as an opportunity to pressure Josh into proposing... But they were here, and all of their friends were so happy and committed, and here _they_ were - ten years in the making - still tiptoeing around the idea of saying "I do."

The first few times that Josh had obviously understood her implications, but met them only with panic, she'd resorted to her usual crisis of self confidence. Did he not want to marry her? What was wrong with her?

Soon enough, however, she managed to take a step back and realize that her initial reservations were for good reason - It _was_ a lot to spring on a guy in one weekend.

Josh knocks on the door, interrupting her internal monologue. "Are you quite ready to go yet? You've been in there for ages, and usually you leave the door open." He sounds slightly suspicious.

"I'm creating anticipation for the big reveal." She calls through the door.

"Well, now I'm excited."

"How excited?"

"Here's your drumroll." She hears him banging on the wall and laughs, feeling bad for the people in the next room over. She emerges from the bathroom, and his jaw drops.

She smirks. "Josh?"

"Mm?"

"My eyes are up here."

"Right." Realizing how idiotic he must look, he closes his mouth and shakes his head as if to clear it. "Mother of god."

"I'll take that as a compliment?" She laughs.

"I mean, uhh, just... Wow." His keeps squinting at her, as if he can't quite believe it.

"Josh is speechless. I'll put this one down as a success." She tilts her head at him, waiting for him to regain control of his vocal abilities.

Josh stammers again slightly, unsure of how to proceed. He'd seen her dressed up plenty of times before, of course. That was the main reason he'd always looked forward to formal events. But this - this was something different entirely. She was dressed to go _out_. Little black dress didn't really cover it - it was form fitting, and glamorous, and completely enthralling - not to mention the heels. The dress was sleeveless, its hem was quite a bit above the knees, and god, he didn't seem to be able to form a single coherent sentence in her presence. Nevertheless, he gives it a go. "You look amazing."

Her smile grows to a full on grin. "Thank you." She steps forward to loop her arms around his neck.

"This dress is..." He puts his hands on her waist. "Well, let's just say it's making me think about how much better it'd look on the floor." He pulls her closer to him, smirking.

She shoves him weakly. "_Josh_."

He kisses her and, after a moment's hesitation, she responds in kind. He can't seem to hold her close enough. His hands rove her body as he backs toward the bed, and hers have made their way under his shirt. He lowers them both backwards, him on top of her, at which point she breaks away, smiling.

"No, Josh."

"_Donna_."

"We should be on time for the parties - it's only curteous." She rises precariously and begins to look for the shoe that had landed god knows where.

"Is it curteous to inform CJ that her wedding is ruining my sex life?"

"You know, I believe that was the entire intention of the wedding."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Be that way."

"You're beginning to sound a lot like a high school drama queen." She smirks at him before returning to the bathroom to _re_adjust her appearance.

"You look like one."

"Thank you."

He comes to lean on the door frame, folding his arms. "So... I like the dress."

"So I gathered."

"Yeah. I like it a lot."

"Why do I sense that there's a 'but' coming?"

"_But_, if it makes me do - well, _that_ - don't you think it's a little... Uhh...?"

She turns to glare at him. "Joshua Lyman, you had better not be calling me promiscuous."

"No, No, I... Are you sure you want to wear it out, is all?"

"Where else would I wear it?"

"All I'm saying is, I don't want any guys getting the wrong idea."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Oh, Josh. Quit feeling so threatened. I know how to handle myself."

"I know, I know... It's just, you're mine."

She supposed that by some, this would be considered sweet. But having dealt with his bizarre possessiveness of her long before they were together, she wasn't exactly in the mood for it. "Joshua Lyman, you don't have any _claim_ to me." She strides past him into the room.

He turns around and stares at her for a moment. He deliberates on what to say before thinking - _Oh hell. Screw it. - _and explodes slightly.

"And why _not_ Donna? Why can't I? What other person on Earth could possibly have better claim to you than I do?"

She narrows her eyes dangerously. "_Me_."

He doesn't hear her. "Donna, why the _hell_ do I have _no_ claim to you?"

"Do I _look_ like Mrs. Josh Lyman to you?" She raises her voice with incredulity.

"Don't you _want_ to be?" He shouts back. Seeing the look on her face, he realizes what he's done, and his face goes slack. She sinks slowly to sit on the bed, and stares at the floor.

"Donna... Donna, I'm sorry, that was way out of line." He paces a few times, running a hand through his hair, before coming to kneel in front of her. He peers up at her carefully. "Donna?"

Her eyes snap back to his, and she puts on a troubled smile. "No, Josh, I'm sorry. I... I've been putting all this sudden pressure on you the past two days, and-"

"No, stop. Don't be sorry." He stands and pulls her up into a hug. "Don't be sorry." He murmurs again into her hair.

After a few minutes, Donna pulls back with a tight smile. Josh wipes away a tear on her cheek with his thumb. "Let's go to the parties." She says in a small voice.

"We don't have to." He replies, staring at her nervously.

"C'mon." She takes his hand and tugs him toward the door. "It'll be good to get some space for a while."

But that was the thing about Josh Lyman. He'd simply never been able to fathom a problem that could, or should, be solved by space.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You look _amazing_, Donna."

"Thank you, Sam." Donna smiles.

"I would go into just _how_ amazing you look, but, uhh..." He raises his left hand with a teasing expression.

"I can think of another reason why that's not such a good idea." Josh grips his shoulder painfully.

Sam winces. "Right." Josh loosens his grasp. "We can take him off you hands now, Donna."

Donna peers at the long table packed with already intoxicated men. She spots Toby, Charlie, Danny (of course), and a couple other familiar faces amongst many she doesn't recognize. "Well. I don't _see_ any strippers."

"What would you have done if you had?" He smirks at her, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"You don't want to know. Have fun, baby." She leans in to kiss him on the cheek before leaving, waving at Sam and the others over her shoulder.

"Well, come one Josh. Party's just starting." Sam leads him over to the table, where he's immediately handed a beer. Josh glances out the front windows, but she's already gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Donna!" CJ rises precariously from the hotel suite couch. "Come, Join the party!"

"Don't mind if I do." She makes her way in slowly, pausing to hug CJ.

"Well don't you look hot tonight." Ainsley says over her Martini with a grin.

"Thanks."

"Yes, you look great." CJ agrees. "My only problem with it is, you might just look better than me, which is not okay."

"I don't usually dress like this for parties, but..."

"But what the hell!" CJ raises a glass of what Donna dearly hopes is a virgin beverage.

"What'd Josh think?" Andi asks slyly.

Donna's eyes cloud over for a moment before she hitches her smile back in place. "He was a little..."

"Handsy?" CJ suggests.

"To say the least."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Josh tonight!" CJ exclaims happily. "Now I have no idea whether anyone has called in strippers-" she peers around at her guests, who remain unreadable. "-but either way, it's a girls' night!" She raises her glass again, and Donna begins to worry.

"So how does this work, exactly, if you can't get drunk?" Donna asks carefully.

"Ah, you see, this is where it all works out nicely." CJ grins at her slyly. "You see, I'm what you'd call a bit of a... A sympathy drunk. So I can sit here all night watching you lot get hammered, whilst drinking these delicious fruit concoctions, and come morning, I'll be as fresh as ever, while having achieved the same buzz."

Donna takes a seat and beams around at the guests. "...We'd better get started, then." She grabs a shot glass from the table in front of them and downs it in one fluid motion. Just as swiftly, she grabs another... And another.

CJ was right. There was to be no thinking about Josh, tonight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Josh? You alright?" Danny calls from over the heads of his coworkers.

"What?" Josh looks up from the beer he'd been nursing. "Oh. Yeah."

Danny nods and goes back to his conversation, and Josh lowers his head once more.

He'd decided early on not to get drunk tonight. He didn't want to dumb himself down, and say or do something he'd regret later. No, he wanted to think a few things over. Admittedly, a bachelor's party filled with loud, inebriated men wasn't the ideal place do so.

What little alcohol he'd had was combining with his mood, so that he was practically stewing in his own bitterness by this point in time. Those who knew him, knew better than to try to talk to him - and they figured that they were probably too drunk to be of much help, anyway.

"So, Danny." Danny's fat, aging boss says loudly. "When do they bring out the strippers?"

Danny shifts in his chair. "Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Powell..."

"Oh, that's alright, Danny. Call me Ed." Ed reclines in his chair, taking a pull of bourbon.

The wealthy man was, by popular opinion, a complete asshole. He'd been divorced by each of his five wives, he owned an oceanfront mansion, and his being chairman of Danny's charity was to boost his image. Danny kindly referred to him as "the bane of his existence", but he'd been forced to invite him after he'd been overheard talking about the party to a couple coworkers.

"So, who was that blonde chick with?" Mr. Powell booms.

"Are you referring to my wife, sir?" Sam asks tightly.

"No, no. The other one. Tall, black dress."

"Donna Moss?" Charlie provides helpfully.

"Eh. That's the one." Josh slowly cranes his neck to look at the man at the far end of the table. "You where I'd like to see that dress? My floor."

Josh is out of his chair abruptly, and he vaguely notices that Sam and Charlie follow suit. Charlie looks almost pumped to fight, whereas Sam looks tense and nervous.

Josh wants desperately to hit the man. But he recalls a few conversations he's had with Donna over the past few months, regarding the way he'd 'handled' the Hawk & Dove incident, the way he'd 'handled' Dr. Freeride. They'd agreed... he needed to control his temper.

He wants desperately to hit the man. But he thinks about the number of times Donna had called him possessive, the way she'd yelled tonight that he had no claim to her.

He wants desperately to hit the man. But he takes one look at Danny's panicked expression, and he knows that this man, who has worked tirelessly every day in his life, deserves a hassle free night before his wedding.

He wants _desperately_ to hit the man. But he thinks about Donna shouting "Do I look like Mrs. Josh Lyman to you?" - And that's it.

As abruptly as he'd stood, he turns and stalks out of the bar. He passes Nathaniel, who wordlessly joins him as he walks down the street. He glances at his watch. 2am. No matter. He was the second most important man in the country, and he was on a mission. Time was of little consequence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxZxXx

"Donna, I think that guy is staring at you." Ainsley teeters drunkenly.

"His friend has eyes for you." Donna laughs - god, she hadn't gotten this drunk in forever. Extremely tipsy, CJ and her entourage had decided to move the party to the hotel bar, giggling the entire elevator ride down.

"Does he not see the wedding ring?"

"I don't think he cares."

"Then by all means, Donna Moss, let's go and have ourselves good time." Ainsley giggles, sliding off her stool, and they approach the men across the room - wobbling only slightly.

Before long, they're dancing, they're laughing, and they both have their arms around two men they don't know the names of - nor do they care to find out. Donna loses track of the time, and looking out at CJ laughing with her college roommate, Susan, she decides the party is a success. It certainly succeeded in taking her mind off of Josh.

That is, until she sees them. Agents. She sees four or five of them - and yes, there's Nathaniel. She feels quite odd all of a sudden, and the room spins a little. She feels herself being lifted in the air, which doesn't exactly help her orient herself, and for a moment she panics. Something must have _happened_.

But then she recognizes the feel of the arms around her, the smell like rain and fresh paper and vague cologne, and her panic changes to annoyance. She tries to berate him, but finds that all she can manage is "_Josh_."

"Hey, baby." He's actually _thrown her over his shoulder. _Admittedly, she probably wouldn't have been able to walk out of here herself, but it was humiliating nevertheless.

The room is still spinning, but she can tell that they're walking. As the floor and ceiling realign themselves, parts of the bar come into focus. She sees the man she was dancing with - he looks highly confused - and wonders, with suspicious relief, why Josh has yet to start a brawl or shouting match.

"Night, CJ!" She hears Josh call, and looks around to see CJ at the bar.

"Goodnight, Josh! See you tomorrow!" She and the other women laugh hysterically.

Donna feels a blast of warm, California air, and attempts to speak again. "_Josh_."

"Yes?" His voice is strangely calm.

"Where are we going?" She'd meant to say something more like_ put me down you possessive asshole, _but she'd found that she quite liked being transported. Why not wait to berate him until he'd put her down?

"The hotel."

"We're at a hotel."

"_Our_ hotel, Donna."

"Right."

They approach the car, and Josh carefully sets her down. Holding her up with an arm around her waist, he opens the door of the backseat and lowers them both inside. The car starts - Nathaniel is driving.

"Josh?" she tries again, though she's given up all hope of scolding him.

"Yeah?" His voice is soft, and she doesn't know if he's looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She'd figure out the precise reasons why she was sorry a bit later - this would have to do for now.

"Shhh..." He pulls her onto his lap and hugs her tightly. "It's okay, just... Just get some sleep."

Well. She couldn't exactly argue with that. She falls asleep against his shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Donna comes to very slowly in the morning. Rolling over, she feels an intense migraine coming on, and groans slightly.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Josh?" She peers up at him through her hair. He's sitting against the headboard, fully dressed, working on a stack of memos.

He smirks down at her. "I find it odd that you had to ask."

"What time is it?" She murmurs, closing her eyes again.

"It's 9:30."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"...Because it's 9:30."

"That's late."

"I wanted you fully rested for the myriad of activities I have planned today."

She can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not. With a fair amount of effort, she sits up and slides into place beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Myriad of activities?"

"Well, maybe just one. The rest of them sort of depend on how the first goes." He's shifting a lot, like he does when he's nervous.

"I'm confused." She mumbles.

Gently shifting her weight off of him, he stands and offers her his hand. "Want to go for a walk?"

She stands with his help and peers down at herself. "Could I get dressed first?"

He grins. "That ruins all the fun."

She tries to remember going to bed last night, but her memory fails her. "Did you... _carry_ me to bed last night?" She asks incredulously.

He shrugs. "I got a bit of a weird look from the front desk clerk, and a vacationing old couple, but other than that, it was good fun."

"And you undressed me?"

"You'll notice that I left on your underwear."

"That's reassuring."

"Your monogrammed underwear."

"Josh, don't start with me this morning."

He laughs and leads her over to the dresser. "Get dressed. We're going for a walk."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"See, isn't this nice?" Josh breathes in the fresh morning air, nearly skipping down the street - partially, to hide how nervous he is.

Donna peers at him suspiciously. "You're acting very oddly this morning."

"I'm an outdoorsman."

"That's odd, because every time we've been on vacation together, you've never wanted to see anything but the inside of our hotel room."

He smirks. "For good reason."

"I suppose it is rather nice out here." Given the fresh air and the copious amount of aspirin she'd taken this morning, Donna was beginning to feel a lot better.

"Toldja." He says distractedly, and nervously runs a hand over his pocket. Donna notices and gives him an odd look, but doesn't say anything.

They walk, hand in hand, in silence for a few minutes. Donna is amused at Josh's odd behavior, but doesn't say anything, with the fear that it may have something to do with last night's fight. Josh continues to be a high-intensity ball of energy, eyes darting around crazily and his free hand constantly alternating between his hair and his left pocket.

Eventually they arrive at a small plaza - very much the embodiment of a beach town, there's a large stone fountain, an ice cream shop, and a few other little places. Tourists mill about, and Josh comes to an abrupt halt in the very center of the centre. [**I love wordplay, don't you**?]

"Josh?" Donna says curiously. "Josh, what's up?" She waves a hand in front of his face. "Joooosh."

Finally his eyes snap to hers, and his mouth forms a small smile. "Donna... I don't like it, when we fight."

She takes a deep breath. "I don't either."

"But, I mean, I like it when we fight."

She squints at him. "Josh?"

"Hm?"

"I'm not following."

"I.. I guess what I'm saying is, I'd rather fight with you than... Than not-fight with anyone else." His eyes beg her to understand.

"...Ok." She smiles slightly.

He sighs, and glances at his feet for a moment. When he raises his eyes back to hers, he's wearing his confident Josh Lyman smile. "Here. Let me give you the whole spiel." And that's when he pulls out the box and gets down on one knee.

Donna gasps, her hand flying to her mouth, and begins to squeal. "Josh, Josh, oh my god..."

He smirks up at her. "Are you gonna let me talk, Donna?"

She takes a deep breath, even as her eyes begin to water. "Right. Ok. Ask."

"Oh ho ho. Not so fast. Didn't you hear me say there would be a spiel?" She looks confused. "Oh yes. I told you my romantic speeches are the best around, and you, my lucky lady, are about to be privy to one. And let's just say, something tells me it'll make the top five."

Donna glances around, and notices that several tourists are beginning to cluster around. She turns back to tell him that _now's not the time_, but he takes a deep breath and begins to speak loudly, for all to hear.

"Donnatella Moss." He begins, his eyes bright. "It has come to my attention that you have been thinking about marriage, and, I'm sure, wondering why the _hell_ I haven't gotten my act together before now. Well, today, I am here to argue in my defense, because, Donna, I owe you an explanation.

I'll be very, very honest. Until you began to make implications, the thought of marriage never crossed my mind. And would you like to know why? It's not because I have a fear of commitment, and it's most certainly not because I don't love you. It's because I, being the complete and _total_ idiot that I am, made a wrongful, hasty assumption. I never asked if you wanted to make official that we would spend the rest of our lives together, because, well, I simply _assumed_ that we would. To me, the knowledge was commonplace, and I took for granted the fact that it would be to you as well.

...I've been thinking about it a lot these past few days. At first, I figured that I started to _assume_ after we started dating - I mean, finally, we'd gotten it together after all those years, surely it was then, that I knew, we'd last. _But_, upon reconsideration, I realized that my assumption began earlier than that... a _lot_ earlier. I don't even think it took me three days. I used to wonder why... I used to wonder why every time I thought of the future, I saw you. I didn't know in what way, I just had this feeling - ok, that sounds cheesy. I just... knew, from the very beginning, that you were always going to be in my life. I didn't know about friends, I didn't know about family, or relationships, or coworkers... But I knew about you. I knew that from the start, there was no way you were getting away from me - there was no way there would ever be a me without there being an _us_.

And so I'm sorry that I haven't managed to articulate this sooner, I'm sorry for my cocky assumption that, like any other miniscule thought in my brain, you'd just _know_. And, I'm sorry for my tiny clerical oversight of the fact that, you know, you _might_ want to get married somewhere within our spectrum of assumed forever." He grins, as the enthralled tourists, which have become their audience, laugh. "And I'm sorry, that I never thought to make official what I'd known for years - that you, Donna Moss, are _endgame_." At this point he actually opens the box and gazes up at her in earnest. Their spectators gasp at the sight of the ring - as if they didn't know what was coming. "So now, I'd like to ask the real question of the hour - which is, of course, whether or not you _agree_ with my assumption... And so, On humbled knee-" Donna thinks to herself that he might be going a _bit_ too far here. "-I make one last statement, and one final request.. which are, as follows-" He takes a deep breath. "-I _love_ you. Marry me?"

Her hands are over her mouth, and she can feel dozens of sets of eyes upon her. She can't control the flood of tears that had become progressively heavier throughout the circumlocutory proposal, but manages a few shuddering breaths.

"You... Are an _idiotic_, ridiculous man." She laughs a little as the intensity of the gazes upon her increase tenfold.. "...Of _course_ I'll marry you."

Josh's face looks shell shocked for a moment. Slowly, a grin begins to form. "Yes?"

She can't help but laugh again, and her smile is so big that it hurts her face. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet, immediately meeting his lips with hers as their crowd of spectators erupts into cheers.

Some of them are tearing up, teenage girls are _ooh_-ing, and little old couples grip each other's hands. Donna would normally care that someone might've filmed it, but the thought doesn't even cross her mind.

She feels Josh's smile against her mouth, and pulls back to look at him. Never had she seen him grin like he was grinning today - _dimples_ didn't even really cover it. She feels as if her own smile must be splitting her face. Slowly, the crowd begins to dissipate, but they remain in their own little world.

Tearing her eyes away from Josh, she takes a look at the ring in his hand, nearly forgotten. It's beautiful - simple but elegant, highly classic, and sitting primly in an old velvet box. "Josh, it's gorgeous... When did you even have the time to shop for it?"

"There are certain privileges that come with being me." He takes her hand and gently slides the ring onto her finger. It fits.

Donna holds her hand out to admire it before looking back at Josh. "What privileges?" She asks suspiciously.

His gaze drops to the ground. "Well, for example, you can get your secret service to rouse the man who lives above, and owns, an antique jewelry shop... at 2:30 in the morning." He smirks slightly, retuning his eyes to hers.

"Josh, you _didn't_."

"Well, you like it, don't you?"

She offers him a grudging smile. "I love it." She leans in to give him one more quick kiss, noticing a few people still staring at them, smiling. "What time is it?" She asks him.

"11:00."

"Josh! We have to get back to the hotel!"

"Why?"

"The ceremony starts in three hours!"

"They can wait."

She rolls her eyes at him before leading him off by the hand. They pass a few people who congratulate them, and tell them how _precious_ they are, before reaching the sidewalk to join Nathaniel.

Accepting his congratulations, and ignoring his "about damn time", they proceed down the street back the way they'd come - but considerably happier.

"Walk faster." Donna quips when they're about halfway there.

"Why?"

"Because I need to put on that crazy bridesmaid dress, and fix my hair, and do my makeup..."

"I think you look nice."

"...And you need to do the whole tuxedo ordeal, complete with bow tie."

"I hate bow ties."

"I know."

"Let me rephrase that." He grabs her waist, forcing her to stop. "I hate bow ties, but I love having my beautiful _fiancé_ tie them for me." He leans in to kiss her, and she pulls away laughing.

"I must say, I _do_ like the sound of that." she smiles, pulling him along again.

"I really do hate bow ties, though." He says earnestly. "...I'm wearing a tshirt and jeans, to our wedding." He smirks at her.

"Mmhmm. We'll talk about it, baby."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He wonders vaguely if it's bad wedding etiquette, but his eyes don't leave hers throughout the entire ceremony. _She_ watches attentively, of course, but her face is radiant, and he can't help himself staring. He manages to glance over at the bride and groom when he hears "you may kiss the bride", but the only thought he has is that _one day, that'll be us. _

They climb into the cars that will take them to the reception, joyful music echoing from somewhere. He plays with her hand in his and wonders how long it'll take before people start to notice the ring. He could imagine the looks on the faces of his friends, the Bartlets, countless others, and he grins to himself. It was going to be a good night._  
_

Upon their arrival at the reception hall, the guests mingle for a good half hour. He wraps his arm firmly around Donna's waist, and registers a loss when she hurries off to catch the congressman she needs to talk to. This leaves him with people he probably should be saying something to, for the sake of his job - but for the life of him, he can't remember what.

He finds her again as they're encouraged to sit down for dinner and the various toasts. Under the table she holds his hand in both of hers, in her lap. He notices that the best man is highly eloquent, that CJ's father's speech is cut to a few short phrases - it's moving, nonetheless. He registers the fact that the food is good, and that he's carrying on conversation as usual. Yes, he knows all of these things. But if you asked him what the best man had said, or what he'd eaten, or even what he was talking about - he would have no idea. But he could tell that you that under the table, Donna was holding his hand in both of hers.

Was this the definition of deliriously happy?

He decides, as the guests finish ther meals and begin to stand and move around again, that he simply can't keep this to himself any longer. Rising from his chair, he grabs his glass from the table and bangs his fork on it. Heads begin to turn his way, and he sees CJ looking up at him with puzzlement.

He takes a deep breath and begins - with very, very little forethought. "Hi, everyone... CJ and Danny, are two of my closest friends. I've known them for _years_ - though I'd rather not disclose just how many - And honestly speaking, hardly ever have I known two people better suited to each other. They were a will they/won't they for so long, I'm almost surprised to be standing here, and yet, I'm not surprised at all. I like to think I played a big role in all this - it was I, you see, who was the inspiration for Danny's first ever token of love - Gail, the goldfish." As most people know this story, he receives a generous amount of laughter, which he acknowledges with a smile. "Guys, I wish you all the luck in the world, though I hardly think you'll need it, what with all the years of experience you have together..." He pauses and CJ tilts her head at him. _Ok... wrap it up. _"It's in this spirit, of things that have been a long time coming, that I'd like to make an announcement."

Realizing her cue, Donna stands and wraps an arm around his waist, beaming at the guests. Josh turns to face her. "Shall I?" He turns back to face the others. "Donna and I-"

She cuts him off with her loud proclamation. "We're engaged!"

A quivering moment of silence, and then - wild, wild cheers. Donna, not usually the one to initiate PDA, kisses him fiercely despite their massive viewership. When they break apart, the applause is still going. They see Sam's raucous grin and double thumbs up, they hears Toby's much shared sentiment, "About damn time!" From across the hall. Zoey's squeal and Charlie's "Hell yeah, Josh!" Are quite pronounced, and a few people are tearing up. Danny's old pals from the White House press core scramble to record this in whatever way they can.

Donna hadn't realized earlier that Joey Lucas, Mandy Hampton, and Amy Gardner were all in attendance, but she sees them now. The former two are smiling and clapping along with rest, but Amy's face is unreadable behind her drink. Donna gives her a little wave.

Josh feels much more grounded, finally having externalized his happiness. He glances over to his radiant fiancé - intelligent, poised, crazy, and wonderful - and realizes that no one in their right mind, could possibly assume to _claim_ her.

And yet, he'd gotten his wish - She's _his_.

But the determining factor, is that he's _hers_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"A _bit_ of a ruining factor? Josh, for god's sake, today was my day!"

"It still is!" He placates.

"No, it is not! Do you know what the only thing people will be saying about _my_ wedding is? The only thing they're talking about _now_?"

"...The chicken?"

"Your announcement! It's supposed to be the most important day of a woman's life, and the only thing it'll go down as is the day that Josh Lyman got engaged!"

"People don't care _that_ much."

"Danny!" CJ wheels around to her husband, who cringes slightly. "You were a member of the White House press core. How much do people care?"

Danny shifts uncomfortably. "An unfortunate reflection of the role of the media today... This gossip piece will definitely draw attention."

"You see?!"

Josh sighs, eyes darting around the small room he'd been dragged into. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

CJ relaxes slightly. "No, you weren't."

"I just wanted to tell people."

CJ gives him a grudging half-smile. "...I understand."

"...I'm sorry." He hangs his head. As always, he knows just how to play her.

After hesitating a moment, CJ relents and opens her arms. "Oh, get over here."

Josh triumphantly swaggers forward to give her a hug, smiling at Danny over her shoulder.

"Congratulations, Josh." She says in a muffled voice.

"I could say the same to you guys." He says as they break apart.

She smiles at him."I know people have probably said it before, but... I knew it all along."

"Yeah?"

"I probably could've founded the Josh-Donna fan club."

"I'm somewhat glad you didn't."

"It was the press that held me back."

"I feel like Sam might've beat you to it, too."

She grins. "That reminds me. Sam's going to be your best man."

"Well, I haven't asked him yet, but yeah."

"And Ainsley's going to be the maid of honor."

Josh looks at her in confusion. "Donna's asked her already?"

"No... she beat me in poker."

**Wasn't that fun? I have some ideas for follow ups, but they may come later. Any ideas, prompts, and suggestions are _welcome_.**

**So I know that I give Josh a lot of big, romantic speeches. Yeah, it's a tad unrealistic, but I like it - he's such a passionate, bold character, I feel like he needs those sort of releases as well as his temper tantrums. I'm formulating some ideas for revelations/outpourings of Donna's, too. Because she's such a verbose, neurotic person, that I think that when she finally does express things, she wouldn't really be able to stop. It's happened before, right? I need to even their playing field.**

**Well, let me know what you think. Thoughts, feelings, favorite flavors of milkshake, hopes for tonight's State of the Union, whatever :) Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So just a little anecdote for you all: This week, my brother came to visit me, and one evening I was watching an episode of TWW - specifically, Gaza - and he decided to watch with me, though he isn't highly familiar with the show.**

**So when Josh was nervously asking about Donna, he turned to me and asked - "So what's his relationship to Donna? Are they siblings or something?" **

**And of course I burst out laughing and had to explain to him that no, she was his assistant... And much more. **

**Later, I was watching The Cold, and he walked in - totally aghast. **

**"...Jack, what's wrong?"**

**"This would be _highly_ disturbing if they were siblings."**

** HAHAHAHA sorry. Just thought it was funny. **

**Anyway, this chapter is for Atomix330 - thanks for the prompts :) I combined them. **

**Hope you like it, everyone!**

**Rating: T**

**Reviews: Imagine puppy dog eyes coming from your screen - please?**

**Oh and that last chapter... The proposal and all... D-did you like it? Haha. Ha. Not that I have any self-doubt. Haha. Ha. :| **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :)**

**Disclaimer: My talks with Aaron Sorkin are as of yet to no avail. But I swear, guys, he's cracking. I'm sure the cookies I sent him will be working their magic any day now. **

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxxXx

"Donna, did you sleep here?"

"Mm?" Donna opens her eyes blearily.

"Did you sleep here?" Jamie repeats incredulously.

"I most certainly did not."

"You're asleep on your couch, and you're wearing yesterday's clothes."

"I may have stayed here overnight, but Jamie, very little sleeping was actually done." She sits up, stretching.

Jamie sighs. "It's the bill?"

She glances at him guiltily. She most certainly doesn't need to ask which bill. "I was just totaling the votes... Running through on the list of congressmen who might back out, what we can do to stop them."

"Donna." He takes a seat beside her. "I know this bill... I know that sexual harassment in schools is a controversial topic... But you've got to believe me when I say, you've nailed this one. You're the most charming, persuasive politician I know, and this bill_ will _pass_."_

She doesn't look at him. "You can't be sure of that, don't jinx it."

"I know this bill is your baby-"

"It's more than that." She finally looks at him, her gaze fierce. "This bill is my first impression."

Her assistant looks puzzled. "You've been here for a two and a half months, Donna."

That was true. But for that two and a half months... God, she'd felt so _superfluous_. Chief of Staff to the First Lady. A blonde with no degree. A little girl in a room of giants. Josh had assured her that the administration didn't view her like that, but she couldn't help but feel out of place. Under qualified. To begin with, the First Lady still had no real initiative. No aims, no actions to take... Donna had spent a good amount of time feeling utterly pointless. Decorative.

When she'd finally convinced Helen that Sexual Harassment in Schools was a just cause - and one she felt strongly about - she was determined to push the issue as far as it would go. She'd practically written the bill, and it was in it's final stages of becoming law. This was her shot to establish their role in the administration - to prove once and for all that she belonged here, that she earned her place at the table. It was her first impression, and she'd never been more nervous about anything in her life.

She lowers her eyes once more. "I.. Uhh.. Nevermind, Jamie. I'm just nervous for the vote tomorrow, is all."

"Why didn't you take this stuff home to work on?"

"I guess time got away from me."

"And Josh didn't miss you?"_ Cheeky bastard_.

"...Josh is in California." Ah, had she neglected to mention the reason her stress had been increased exponentially? This week marked Josh's first extended trip away during the administration... Two nights away. He'd traveled before, of course, but mostly day trips. And as the First Lady had previously had no real agenda of her own, well... The first lady's staff had been toted along on most of their trips. 'To present an appearance of unity.'

It was nothing she couldn't handle. In fact, she'd nearly managed to convince herself that she didn't notice his absence... nearly.

Jamie's eyes widen. "Really? This week of all weeks?"

"This week of all weeks." She affirms.

"He's probably been calling you nonstop." Jamie grins.

She manages a small smile. "No, he hasn't called yet."

Jamie looks taken aback, but has the good grace not to say anything about it. "...would you like me to get you some clothes from your apartment?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." She stands and attempts to fix her hair.

Jamie gives her a look. "...Donna, please let me get you some clothes."

She takes a look at his face. "Right." she hands him the key she'd gotten from Josh, seven years ago.

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXXx

"Donna! How is the woman of the hour?" Sam strolls into her office without knocking.

Freshly showered and changed, she turns to him with a confused smile. "What are you talking about, Sam?"

"Your bill! It'll be passed tomorrow."

She gives him a wry half-smile. "That's a bit premature, Sam."

"Nonsense! You know, over in the west wing we all know how hard you've been working on that bill."

"It's good to know we have the president's support." Something that Matt had announced very early on.

"Yeah, but I mean it's Josh, really." His eyes sparkle.

"Huh?"

"Bragging on you at every meeting, bellowing your successes across the bullpen. I had to stop him just short of scaring every member of congress into voting for you, as I knew you wanted to be independent on this, but the way he's been trumpeting his pride, Donna... I've never seen him this proud of anyone's victory but his own."

Taken aback, Donna beams at him. "Well that's certainly good to hear. He tells _me_ I'm doing great of course, but to know that he actually means it..."

"I bet he's been calling every five minutes to check up on you."

Donna's smile falters. "We haven't talked since he left, actually." It had been less than two months since she'd moved in with Josh, and she thought she'd finally be through with all of the insecurity she'd felt in their relationship. Alas, self-confidence was never her strong suit. His lack of contact had her riddled with doubts all over again.

Sam waves a hand dismissively. "You know Josh. Probably let his phone die or something."

She attempts a look of confidence. "Yeah. So is there a reason you're in the East Wing?"

"I thought I could treat you to lunch?" He gives her a winning smile.

"God, Is it lunch time already?" She checks her watch in disbelief. "How the time flies when you're having fun. You know, I think I'll take you up on that, Sam."

"Fantastic. I thought you could use the distraction, this close to the vote."

"Yeah, you might just be right." She turns to grab her jacket. "I've been really stressed, double-checking and triple-checking-"

A knock at the door startles them both. Jamie enters with an anxious look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He says before anything else.

"What is it, Jamie?"

"...I - Donna, we just lost Thatcher, Greer, Mitchell, Heiser, Rose, and Cross." He braces himself.

"Wh-What?" Donna looks shell-shocked. "All of them?"

"And a few others are apparently on their way."

"Those are all women. What the hell is going on?"

"I'm so sorry, Donna. I don't know."

She shakes her head as if to clear it, and turns to face her friend - who looks aghast. "Do you... mind eating in, Sam?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

"And Josh, when you exit the plane, you'll be stopping by the press for a few quick questions. I know you've been briefed about what we're doing at Stanford, but I'd still like to prep you for the specific questions they're likely to ask. It's our first stop on our California circuit, so it's likely to influence the public's perception of the entire-"

Half listening to Lou, Josh rummages through his pockets. Five minutes since takeoff, and this could not be happening. It simply couldn't.

"Josh? Are you listening to me?" Lou snaps her fingers in his face. "Hey, what the hell?"

He looks up to find that in rifling through his backpack, he'd sent debris into her lap. "Sorry."

"A cough drop, four sticky notes, an Arby's receipt, an empty pretzels bag, and... A condom wrapper. That's fantastic." Lou is barely keeping her temper.

"My bad." Josh says distractedly, with no evident humility. He sweeps the debris back into his backpack.

"I assume that none of those things are what you're determined to find?"

He checks his pockets for the third time. "My phone is missing."

"You lost your phone?" Lou asks with disbelief.

"I misplaced it." He revises, raking a hand through his hair.

"You had it when you got on the plane, correct?"

"I think so."

Lou sighs. "Go retrace your steps."

"I'll be right back."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yes, Congresswoman, I know that you're a strong advocate for women's rights. That's why I don't understand your problem with my- I mean, the bill. It's a huge step for young girls and women nationwide... Yes, I can meet with you in person. Would my office work?... You're already here at the White House? Umm, Ok. That's good. I'll see you in five minutes... Yes, ok. Goodbye." Donna puts down the phone with more confusion than she'd had before.

"She wants to meet with you?" Sam asks with a mouthful of sandwich. Donna's lies untouched on her desk.

"Yeah, I'm so lost. She said something about the bill's effect on women, and I just... I don't know."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "But it's a _women's_ bill."

Donna throws up her hands in exasperation. "I know!"

A knock sounds on the door. "Congresswoman Greer is here to see you, Donna."

"Send her in, Jamie!" Donna rises to her feet as the short, stout woman paces in to shakes her hand.

"Ms. Moss. Nice to see you again." She looks at Sam in confusion. "Will you be joining us, Mr. Seaborne?"

Sam stands to greet her as well. "Well, I'm _mildly_ interested as to why you're screwing over the East Wing."

The congresswoman flushes. "I have some problems with the bill, as do many other women."

Donna takes a seat, holding back a sigh. "What _are_ your concerns, Betty?"

Ms. Greer takes a seat as well, collecting herself. "Well, quite frankly, it's just one problem."

"Which is?" Donna asks impatiently.

"It's the wording of section four, which states that each middle and high school must have a counselor on staff who is trained in dealing with cases of adolescent sexual harassment, to provide counseling for any students subject to assault."

"...Yes?"

"My problem with that is, what about the teachers?"

"Excuse me?"

"The female teachers. Do they not deserve access to a counsellor, as well?"

Donna falters slightly. "Do you mean to say that teachers can't talk to school counselors?"

"What I mean to say is, the bill specifies the counselors training to 'adolescent sexual harassment'."

"...I believe there isn't much difference in the training, Betty."

"Then why specify?"

"This bill is specifically for students, Ms. Greer. There have been others for workplace harassment, this is primarily a children's bill."

Mrs. Greer stares back at her defiantly. "Well, yes, that is how my fellow congresswomen and I viewed the bill, until now. You see, we were shown some very compelling statistics on teacher harassment, and-"

Sam leans forward abruptly. "By who?"

Betty looks to Sam with bewilderment. "Excuse me, Mr. Seaborne?"

"Who was it that showed you those statistics, congresswoman?" Sam repeats firmly. Donna wonders what he's thinking.

Betty furrows her brow. "Why, it was your own legislative affairs director, Amy Gardner."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Josh, is there something I can help you with?" Otto looks up as Josh reaches around his seat nonchalantly.

Josh sighs. "I misplaced my blackberry."

Otto pales noticeably. "Oh god. Not this again."

Josh almost smiles. "Don't worry, Otto, I'm not about to tear your head off." Otto nods, visibly relieved. "You seen it though?"

"No, Josh."

"Josh, it can wait until after we've prepped for the press." Lou is leaning against the divider of Air Force One's Press Cabin and Staff Loft.

"I'd prefer to find it now."

"The president is on the plane. You don't have any reason to touch base with the White House in the next hour, and if they needed you they would've called the plane."

Josh lowers his eyes. "I was going to call Donna, actually."

"Should've known the Chief of Staff to the Untied States' President wouldn't have affairs of state on his mind."

Josh shrugs as response, and Lou sighs.

"Do you have her number memorized?"

Josh looks at her curiously. "Yeah, why?"

Lou rummages in her pocket. "If it'll get us going faster, you can use my phone."

Josh gives her a look filled with gratitude. "I'll be right back."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I knew it. I knew it'd be her. She's had it out for this bill from the onset. It's got nothing to do with women's rights, this is sheer malevolence. She's a good asset politically, but she's cut throat like no one else is, and... This is personal. I can't believe she'd be so petty."

Donna looks up helplessly at this point in Sam's rant. "I can."

Sam looks to her with great pity. "I'm sorry, Donna."

"She thinks I'm an idiot. She always has, it's in every passive agressive comment she throws my way. She thinks I'm unqualified and stupid, and that I've only gotten to where I am because of Josh's favoritism. She hates that I have her old job. She thinks I'm an _idiot_." She repeats in a whisper. "...And maybe she's right."

Sam is at her side in a heartbeat, a hand on her shoulder. "Don't ever believe that, Donna. Amy Gardner has an irrational jealousy to you because she... She worked hard to get where she is - which I give her credit for - and you picked up your talent all on your own. Your intelligence and diplomatic skills are completely natural... and she hates you for it. But don't believe for a minute that you aren't just as skilled and capable as Amy or anyone else in this White House. You are. And I'm sorry that's the reason Amy feels the need to... To thwart you. " Sam looks into her eyes, which are beginning to tear up, and offers her a smile. "Well, that and the fact that you're stunningly beautiful, and her ex was in love with you even when he was dating her. I mean, it'd make me feel inadequate too..."

Donna smiles and shakes her head. "Oh, stop it, Sam." She stands up to wrap her arms around him. "Thank you."

He hugs her back. "It's what friends do."

Donna's phone rings, and she pauses a moment in Sam's embrace before extricating herself to answer.

"Donna Moss."

"Hey, baby."

Donna's smile turns to one of relief. "Josh."

"I'm calling you on Lou's phone."

"Why?"

"...I may have misplaced my blackberry."

"You lost your phone?"

"I prefer the term misplaced."

She laughs, which she's sure will confuse Josh, but she's not mad. She felt so much lighter with the knowledge that Josh hadn't just been ignoring her.

"You're laughing at me."

"I'm sorry. You called your office to let them know?"

"I will later, I've just been wanting to call you."

Her smile widens. "Okay."

"How are you doing, with the bill? You're not at risk of being institutionalized yet, are you? You'll call when they pull out the strait jacket?"

"Ha, ha." She replies dryly. "We've run into a bit of a problem, actually."

She can hear his furrowed brow within his reply. "What kind of problem?"

"It appears as though nearly half of all the female members of congress have decided to vote no."

"What the hell? Donna, tell me you're joking."

"Sadly, I'm not that funny."

"What problem could they possibly have with your bill?" She notices how he says _your_. "I'd offer to kick their asses, but..."

"It's complicated, Josh. They've been convinced that the bill is bad for female teachers."

"How?"

"I don't want to get into it. I'm sure I can take care of it."

"I'm still not getting it."

"You don't need to understand Josh, focus on your own work..." She doesn't want to drag him into this, and have him come riding to her rescue. That was exactly the opposite of what she needed. Unfortunately for her, Sam chooses this moment to grab the phone from her.

"It's Amy, Josh. She's riled up the women. They've got their torches and pitchforks, all because of her petty personal vendetta." Sam can't keep the disgust out of his voice.

Donna strains to hear Josh's reaction, but can't.

On Air Force One, Josh is taking multiple steadying breaths. He tries to think of a valid response, but all that comes out is "Fuck."

He hears Sam sigh into the phone. "I know."

"Never should've hired her."

"It wasn't really your choice."

"This bill can't fall through because of me, Sam." he didn't mean to sound self-centered - really, he didn't. But as someone with as massive a guilt complex as he, it was hard to see it as anything but his fault.

"It's because of Amy, Josh. Not you."

"She'd never be targeting her like this if it wasn't for me."

Sam considers this for a moment before allowing himself to lie. "That's not true."

Donna grabs the phone back. "Josh, you can't do anything about this."

"Why not?"

"Promise me, Josh." She commands.

"...I promise." He mumbles.

"Good. I have to go."

"Ok. Good luck. I love you."

"I love you more."

"You're sadly mistaken, Donnatella Moss." He smiles at the familiarity of this ritual, and snaps Lou's phone shut. He thinks about the promise he'd just made, and looks down at his hand.

_Oh, would you look at that. My fingers are crossed_.

It was childish and he knew it, but he liked to have something to justify his lying to himself - even if it was something so stupid as this. It wasn't like Donna would find out he'd been lying, anyhow. A discreet plan had begun to form in his mind, and there was nothing that could stop it-

"Josh, are you quite done? I need my phone back, and we're getting off the plane in an hour, so you need to..."

Nothing could stop him, that is, except perhaps the President's schedule. He might have to work around that.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, Donna returns to their empty apartment, completely drained - and yet, slightly hopeful. She and Sam had devised a plan of their own, and she was almost certain it was fool proof. They would have to wait until morning to find out, but she was much too tired to feel the anticipation.

She creeps into the dark kitchen to get a glass of water, and is struck by the emptiness of the place. It wasn't like she would walk in the door every day to be greeted by lights, music, dinner cooking, and a kiss at the door, but... this was different. Walking into the dark apartment was much easier with Josh a couple paces behind her, carrying a bag of takeout and whining about the godforsaken republicans he'd dealt with today.

This was, quite simply, empty.

She refuses to allow her mind to stray to the word _lonely_, but _empty_ was suddenly rather overwhelming. She thinks back to her one call from Josh earlier, and hopes he finds his phone soon.

Empty was an understatement.

She drinks her water with the lights off, and paces into the bedroom. She purposely pulls out Josh's clothes to sleep in tonight; a Harvard pullover, boxers. God, he would be making fun of her right now. The thought brings a slight smile to her face.

The phone rings, and she hurries into the kitchen to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Miss me yet?"

She can hear his grin through the phone, and smirks."Depends, who is it?"

"It's the ridiculously gorgeous man who's phone you're answering."

"You might have to be more specific."

"Your disarmingly charming boyfriend."

"...You might have to be more specific."

"You think you're funny."

"I _know_ I'm funny. As do my many other suitors."

"Did you just use the word _suitors_?"

"Yes."

"Kay." He pauses for a moment. "How are things?"

"...Better, surprisingly. I think I've got it under control."

"You got the votes back?" Perhaps he wouldn't need his plan.

"Well, no, but I have some ideas."

"Okay." So, on with the plan. "How are _you_?"

"I'm... Okay."

"Donna."

"I'm managing. I'm alright, really. Miss _me_ yet?" She tries to sound lighthearted.

"Well I was hanging in there, until I reached out to grab a donut... and no one yelled at me."

"That's a touching sentiment."

"I'm disarmingly charming that way."

"Mmhmm."

"I really do miss you, though."

She smiles. "I miss you too."

"I knew it."

She laughs, and hears through the phone - "Josh, are you quite done yet? You're running down my battery!"

"I better go... before Lou sends me out the door. Right now. Over Paolo Alto. With no parachute."

"You couldn't work your way out of it with your disarming charm?"

"Probably better not to risk it."

"That's a safe bet."

"I'll call you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you more."

"You're sadly mistaken, Donnatella Moss."

After the line clicks dead, she can't help but whisper "I highly doubt it."

Her words sit like stones in the Empty.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright, you can have your phone back."

"Thank you. Do you want to review the President's remarks tomorrow?"

"No, no, I'm sure they're fine." He looks up at Lou distractedly. "Do you know someone who would have Amy Gardner's number?"

"Why?"

"I just need to have a little strategy discussion with our leg director."

"Ask Otto."

"Thanks." Josh almost cracks an evil grin as he makes his way through the plane. He has no qualms about shaking awake the sleeping Otto. "Otto! Wake up, I'm commandeering your cell phone."

"Uh?"

Otto opens his eyes blearily, and Josh spots his phone on the table beside him. He grabs it and turns away. "Thanks!"

He walks away, leaving a very confused Otto behind him. He searches for an empty cabin, closing the door behind him upon finding a suitable conference room.

He takes a steadying breath, and searches Otto's contacts. Clicking Amy's number, he braces himself slightly. He could do this. Right?

"What do you want, Otto?"

He tenses at the sound of her voice, but forces himself to sound calm and charming."Guess again."

"Josh?"

"You still recognize the sound of my voice."

"What do _you_ want, Josh?"

"I'm going to be honest. I need a favor, and you're the only one who can help me." Best to use flattery.

"Depends. What is it?"

"I've heard that a lot of women have changed their support of the first lady's bill."

"For good reason, I'm sure."

He's sure she knows what he's doing, but plows on nevertheless."Yeah, I'm not so sure... Look, I was hoping, since you still have a lot of pull with the women, that you could convince them otherwise." He should probably pretend he didn't know she was behind it.

"You want me to save her bill?"

"The First Lady's Bill?"

"Donna's bill, Josh." She replies coolly.

He screws up his courage. "...You're right, Amy. This is about Donna."

"You want _me_ to come to your girlfriend's rescue?"

"Au contraire." This had better work. "I want you to come to my _ex_-girlfriend's rescue."

He waits patiently for her to form a response. "She dumped you... and you're trying to win her back?"

He rolls his eyes. "_No_, Amy. I dumped her."

"And you'd like to save her bill, why?"

"Well... She's been really broken up lately. I feel sort of, uhh... guilty about it, and I think she could use the win."

"...You really dumped her?"

"On her birthday, too." He prays Amy doesn't know Donna's birthday. "I mean, uh, I didn't know it was her birthday - I forgot, _and_ broke up with her. It was bad."

He hears Amy laugh slightly. "J! You're such a jerk!"

"I know." He tries to sound like he's proud of himself.

"Why'd you do it? I heard you guys moved in together."

"Uhh, yeah. That was it. It was too much of her. I like space." He thinks of the fact that from the time he wakes up in the morning to the time they part ways in the office, there's hardly a time they aren't touching. Sure, he liked space. Around them. But very little between them.

"I can imagine. She seems clingy."

He's torn between anger and laughter. He has to hold himself back from explaining that _he's_ the clingy one.

Despite the sick feeling in his stomach, he decides to seal the deal. "And... I kept thinking about one of my exes."

He can see the self-satisfied smirk she's undoubtedly wearing. "Oh yeah?"

He swallows hard. "Yeah." God, this was bad. "So, will you help me out, Amy?"

She hesitates slightly before smugly replying "I'll see what I can do, J."

The line clicks dead, and after a moment, the evil grin he'd been holding back finally spreads across his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Brrrrrring. Brrrring._

"Shut up!" Donna thwacks the alarm clock with a hand. Groaning, she rolls off onto her back. God. What an awful sleep.

She'd tried to go to bed relatively early, what with the big day ahead of her. ...But, to no avail. The bed simply seemed _empty_.

And, well, this was embarrassing. It was just... She had one of two positions to sleep in. Sometimes, she'd fall asleep on Josh's chest. Which was nice. But at other times, Josh had this weird thing about sleeping with a pillow on top of his head. Or at least, he used to. Okay, this _was_ weird... She oftentimes stacked her head on top of his. Yeah. Bizarre. It sounded uncomfortable, but she'd become so accustomed to it in the past few months that it was odd to sleep on a pillow.

Upon realizing that she was simply not going to fall asleep, she'd surrendered to the lonely woman's guilty comfort: she recreated her boyfriend. That was normal... Right?

A pillow here, a knotted up shirt there... Totally normal.

Anyhow, she awoke tired, stiff, and somewhat grumpy. She wished she'd set the alarm a little later - it took far less time to get ready without Josh. She stands.

The morning that stretches before her seems abysmally empty.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You ready for this, Donna?" Sam jogs up to her as she crosses into the West Wing.

Donna gulps. "As I'll ever be."

Sam casts a sideways glance at her as they walk together briskly. "You're not used to this tactic, are you?"

"Well it's not very civilized! I'm a... A diplomat."

Sam grins. "Not today you're not. Josh loves this kind of stuff."

She stops as they reach the Roosevelt room. "I know. That's where my concern lies."

She turns the handle and leads a practically bouncing Sam into the room. About 20 faces peer up at her expectantly.

"Uhh, hi. Everyone." She feels uncomfortable in the room filled entirely with men.

"Ms. Moss." Congressman Jacobs stands and shakes her hand, but none of the others move.

Sensing Donna's reluctance, Sam steps forward. "Look. We've gathered you all here for a reason."

"And what would that be?" Congressman Lyerly grunts.

Sam gives him a look of poorly-veiled disdain from behind his glasses. "We need your help."

Donna takes a deep breath. "We need all of you to cast your vote today in favor of passing the Sexual Harassment in Schools bill."

Noise suddenly roars within the room, some of the men talking - and many of them laughing. Donna crosses her arms.

As the din dies down, Sam steps forward. "Hey! You guys'll want to listen to this."

Congressman Lyerly looks up with unconcealed mirth. "Beg your pardon, Ms. Moss, but this is about the least likely group of people to vote for your bill."

Donna gives a sly smile to the group of old, white, republican men. "No, Congressman. I think you're exactly the group of people to vote for my bill."

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Josh, nice job last night at the benefit."

"Thank you, sir."

"I hadn't _really_ understood Californians until that mogul-"

The plane's phone emits a loud ringing, and Matt trails off to answer it. "This is the President."

Josh takes a seat in one of the reclining seats of the President's cabin. He was still pleased with himself for his devious plan, and it seemed nothing could spoil his mood.

"Oh, ok. Umm, sure." The president looks incredibly puzzled as he turns to Josh. "Josh, it's for you."

Josh leaps out of his seat. He imagines that Matt didn't exactly answer many phone calls for other people these days.

"Hello?"

"It's me, J."

Oh. "Mr. President, would you mind if I took this in the other room?" He gestures to the cabin behind them.

Matt gives him a curious look. "Sure."

Josh presses the transfer button and walks through the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

He grabs the cabin's receiver. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. About that favor you wanted."

"Yeah?"

"What do I get in return?" Her tone is laced with inferences.

"Uhhh..."

"I mean, let's just say I've already done the favor. When do I get my reward?"

"You've done the favor?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Fine, Josh. It's done."

He grins. "Thank you."

"_So_?"

"So what?"

Amy sighs in frustration. "My Reward?"

"Oh. Right." Suddenly, an idea takes hold of him, and his evil smile grows. "Hey, why don't you join the delegation to meet us when we land?"

"Why?"

"Just be there."

"I don't take orders from you, J."

"Fine then. Don't come." He hangs up, knowing she'll be there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"There is something that all of _you_ have in common." Sam paces the front of the room, obviously enjoying himself.

"Something that'll make you want to vote for my- _the_ bill." Donna adds.

Lyerly looks up. "...Well?"

Sam stops pacing and turns to face all of them. "All of you have a connection to someone brought up sexual harassment charges as a young adult."

Lyerly scoffs. "That's bull, I-"

"How's your brother, George? Fine, I'm sure, as he got off scot free his freshman year of college because your daddy was the mayor." Donna raises her chin, a glint in her eye.

Lyerly pales.

Congressman Jacobs shifts in his chair uncomfortably. "Is this blackmail?"

Sam shoots him a glance. "I'd thought you'd be the last to talk, Phil. What with that little piece of white tape I had to peel off your very own personal record."

The congressmen are suddenly looking very intimidated.

Donna steps forward. "I'd hate for any of this to make it to the press..."

The room's occupants take a moment to whisper among themselves. Turner stands again, a deep red tint to his face, and looks around. The other congressmen give slight nods of affirmation.

"You'll have our votes, Ms. Moss."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Admit it. You like blackmail." Sam smirks at her.

"I detest the practice, but I must say I enjoy the result." She sends him a sideways smile, glad that he's diffusing the tension.

They're in her office, awaiting the phone call that will tell them which way the vote has been called, and Donna's feeling slightly sick - whether from fear or confidence, she's not sure.

"...How many votes had you lost from the women?"

"17."

"And that had put you at?"

"2 over the limit."

"... And we just got _twenty-two_."

She stares at the wall, overwhelmed. "I know."

When the phone finally rings, Donna startles, unsure of what to do. Sam jumps on it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hey." He can tell from the voice that it's the minority leader. "You got it."

Sam presses the speaker button. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"The Sexual Harassment in Schools bill passed with an overwhelming majority."

"WHOO!" Sam cries out, hugging Donna and lifting her into the air. She can't seem to do much more than laugh, but a phrase catches her attention.

As Sam sets her down, she leans forward, brow furrowed. "Did you just say overwhelming majority?"

"Yes."

"...How overwhelming?"

"You won with 24 votes to spare, Donna."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bram is going about his normal business, when he suddenly finds himself wondering for the umpteenth time _why_ his backpack is vibrating. He's gone through it six times already! - and has yet to find the source of the mysterious buzzing. He'd passed through security multiple times, so he could safely assume he wasn't toting a bomb, but it was disconcerting nonetheless. Sighing, he sets down the cup of coffee he'd been fixing and places the backpack on the counter, prepared to root through it once more.

This time, however, he's lucky. Low and behold, at the bottom of the inconspicuous zipper pocket he had previously been unbeknownst to him, is a blackberry. A blackberry which must surely be very tired by now, but is buzzing determinedly nonetheless.

He checks the lit display. _Donna_. It could only be Donna Moss, right? And if he were to pick up, she'd probably tell him who's phone she was calling?

He hits talk and raises the phone to his ear, only to be met with a cacophony of noise. There's music, shouting, laughter... What the hell? He withdraws slightly.

"Hello?"

"DID YOU CALL HIM YET?" This voice is a man's.

"JAMIE'S FINALLY GOT THE CHAMPAGNE!"

"ANNABETH, WE NEED TO GET SOME BETTER MUSIC FLOWING-"

"IS MRS. SANTOS GOING TO-"

"Hey, baby!" This voice is very clearly Donna's. She must be holding the phone. "You found your phone!"

"...I found _a_ phone."

"Huh?"

"Donna, this is Bram."

"WHAT?"

"IT'S BRAM." He shouts, and at least eight heads swivel toward him. He winces.

"HEY, JOSH!" Someone has commandeered Donna's phone. "YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE IT. Okay, so your lovely girlfriend and I hatched this master plan of blackmail and intimidation, which, by the way, you would've loved..."

"Huh?"

"I know right, Donna of all people! Anyhow, we got all these shmucks to-"

Was that Sam Seaborne? Yeah, it was. He pulls the phone away from his ear and shakes his head. He makes his way to President's cabin, knocking loudly.

"Come in!"

He pokes his head around the door timidly.

"Josh, I think I have your phone."

Josh looks up. "I've been looking for that!"

"...And I think Donna is calling you from a wild office party."

He shakes his head, smiling. "It's okay, the woman's certifiable. Give it here."

As Bram leaves, he's really starting to question his government.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Blackmailing bigoted asshole congressmen? God, you have all the fun without me!"

Donna laughs. "Sorry, baby. But get this-"

"Yeah?"

"All the women who changed their votes?"

A smirk starts to form on his face. "Yeah?"

"They changed them back!"

"...You're kidding."

"No, really! We won with overwhelming majority!"

He smiles. "That's unbelievable."

"I know. I'm so happy."

"I can hardly pass a bill by the skin of my teeth."

"You just don't possess my natural diplomatic capabilities."

"Oh yeah?"

"I could give you pointers."

"My tactics work just fine, thank you."

"Shouting and patronizing people?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the offer stands."

He can't help his massive grin. No reason to divulge his devious plan - which had ended up being superfluous, anyhow. "I'll keep that in mind. Great job today."

On the other end of the phone, Donna feels a sense of peace through the chaos of her office. "Thanks."

"I didn't say that enough when you worked for me."

"I forgive you."

"I'll see you in a couple hours?"

"I will be at the landing strip with bells on."

_Perfect_. "Try not to get too drunk."

"I make no promises, Joshua."

"Kay. I love you."

"I love you more."

"You're sadly mistaken, Donnatella Moss."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ready to greet the masses, Josh?" Matt stands a few feet back from the plane's door, in back of two secret service agents.

"You bet, sir." He gives a grin and pulls out his sunglasses.

After a few minutes, the door finally opens to reveal the collapsing stairs. The President walks out first, smiling and waving at the press. As Josh follows, he does nothing of the sort, instead scanning the assembled faces. He spots both his targets - one impatiently tapping a foot, the other carelessly laughing with Sam.

He steps out onto the asphalt and makes a beeline for the small crowd, throwing a wave at the press for good measure.

Both of their faces are raised with anticipation, but he knows which one to head for.

"Hey, Josh!" Sam claps him on the shoulder as he nears, but he doesn't take the time to return the greeting.

Instead, despite the press presence and the multiple important people he's surrounded by, he draws Donna apart from the crowd - and kisses her. Not chastely, either.

He registers Sam's laughter, aw well as cameras flashing. When he finally breaks away from her, she draws him into a hug. "_Josh_."

Over her shoulder, he seeks out Amy's expression - and _wow_. His plan had certainly paid off, and he _prays_ that someone had caught her face on camera. He gives her a little wave.

"Good to have you back." Donna murmurs.

"Life was pretty empty without me, huh?" His arms tighten around her waist.

She smiles widely. "You have no idea."

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

**Awww, wasn't that nice? Or not, I don't know. Review? :P**

**You'll never guess what I'm working on for the next chapter... It's... *drumroll*... AU! Dun dun dun! Anything could happen ;)**

**Haha, hope you enjoyed - stay tuned. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, all! We have here my very first attempt at something AU. It's odd because the rest of my fics have all fit nicely into the same post-canon timeline, and I'd sort of built my own little future realm... but, I like this too. I think. **

**I just always thought it would be interesting to see what Josh and Donna would be like if that complicated boss-assistant dynamic had never been a part of their relationship. So, here's my take on that.**

**I played around with the ages and years of events a bit, but it's not _too_ crazy. The characters all ended up meeting and working together at a younger age then the show had them, but, oh well. In case you're wondering what 28 year old Josh is like, I'd imagine he was thinner, a couple inches taken off his shoulders, and three times as obnoxious. With out of control hair, for the fun of it. **

**Reviews: Much appreciated, as always. Mucho gracias, merci beaucoup to all who have reviewed already (: **

**Rating: T?**

**Disclaimer: Well, Sorkin and I sat down for coffee this week. And guys... he's just not budging.**

**I know, and I'm sorry. This is really traumatic for me too. **

**Anyway, happy reading! **

"You're sending this _kid_ to speak on education?" Senator Phillips throws a glance at the young man his press secretary has introduced him to. "Has he even graduated himself?"

The 'kid' fumbles slightly. "I'm 28, sir. I've graduated from Harvard with-"

"Yeah, yeah." The Senator turns back to his press secretary, Marla Meyers. "No one's gonna take this kid seriously, Marla. He looks like he could be in their English class."

"Oh no." Marla steps forward. "Senator, the kid's a genius. They'll have no trouble taking what he says seriously." She gestures to her choice as if he's the prize on a game show. "And look at how attractive he is! The college girls will think he's smart and worldly, but he's so young and charming he'll be perfectly persuasive."

The young man risks a dimpled grin.

Senator Phillips grunts. "I'm winning reelection on young and charming?" The irony in the 65 year old man's voice is evident.

"No, he's doing it for you. Come on, it's just a quick Q&A at UW." Marla gives him a winning smile.

The Senator turns to Mr. Young and Charming. "What's your name, kid?"

"Josh Lyman, sir."

"You're 28?"

"...This fall."

The man sighs. "Try not to screw it up." With that, he turns and stalks off.

"I think he liked you!" Marla says brightly.

Josh nods distractedly. He's been working on this campaign for two months without meeting the Senator, and it'd gone just _swimmingly_. He'd been introduced as a _pretty_ _face_ - What a way to make it big in politics.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Josh walks through the halls of UW, flanked by Marla and the communications director, Toby Ziegler. They're bickering across him, which he's only mildly interested in. Dressed in a button-down and slacks - no suit, no tie ("so that you look smart, but not like an eighth grader dressed up for a social studies presentation.") - he felt a little ridiculous. He _wasn't_ a spokesperson. He was a political strategist.

"Marla, you can't let him do this. He'll shoot his mouth off at the first republican football player's raised hand."

"...You know, I'm standing right here, Toby."

"He'll be fine, Toby. What football player is going to raise his hand at a Senate campaign's Q&A, anyway?"

"You should let me do this."

"Your faith in me is incredibly moving, Toby." Josh grins at the older man.

"I'm sentimental that way." Toby says dryly.

"Just, keep your pants on, alright? I know how to handle myself." Josh assures him.

"You're cocky."

"Thank you."

"And temperamental."

"Quit the sweet talk."

"And overtly opinionated."

"You aren't?"

Toby sighs, admitting defeat.

"See, Toby? He'll be fine." Marla smiles at him.

"Yeah Toby. I'll be fine." He sends a sideways smile at the communications director. He knew that, though he would never admit it, Toby had grudgingly grown to like him in the past two months. What could he say? He grew on people.

"Alright, this is us." Toby breaks off and heads into a bright classroom, Josh and Marla following.

Toby wastes no time, surveying their moderately-sized audience of college students briefly before stepping up to the podium. "Hello, everyone."

The room choruses a disjointed "Hello."

"I'm Toby Ziegler, the Communications Director for Senator Phillips reelection campaign. We're here today to have a Q&A session regarding the Senator and his plans for post-secondary education. Here to take your questions is our-" He glances over at Josh, who gives a bright thumbs up. "-Spokesperson. Our spokesperson, Joshua Lyman." Toby grudgingly gives the podium over to Josh, amidst a polite smattering of applause.

"Uhhh, hi." Josh begins, his voice coming out much more high pitched than he had intended. He clears his throat, and attempts a charming smile. God, he hated spokes-person-ing. "I'm Josh, and I guess I'm your expert for today. I'll just - Oh, hell." Unable to find a comfortable place for his hands on the wheeled podium, he shoves it away from him, causing the students to laugh. His confidence grows. "Yeah, I'm better freestyle...Anyway. I'm Josh, and I've been working with the campaign for a couple months..." He doesn't really know where to go from here. "I'll just, uhh, start now. So, who dares face me first?" He grins around at them all.

Slowly a brunette girl raises a tremulous hand, from amidst a cluster of giggling girls who are urging her on.

Josh smiles at her uncertainly. "Yeah, you?"

"Before you start, could we have a little background knowledge on today's expert?" Her grin is sly, and her friends look satisfied.

Oh, the joy of college girls. This, he could do. "Yeah, sure. I got a 760 verbal SAT, I have a fear of sports mascots, and I like long walks on the beach. Nuff said?" He flashes a charismatic grin. He can practically hear Toby's groan.

"You single?" A blonde member of the cluster shouts boldly, sending her friends into renewed giggles.

Josh is about to answer when he hears Toby standing behind him.

"_This_ is the problem with sending Josh into a room of college students." He mutters first to Marla, before turning to face the room. "If we could _please_ keep the questions education related." He huffs as he takes his seat once more.

The students settle down, and a silence descends upon the room. Another hand rises uncertainly in the back.

Josh refocuses himself and sees that it's attached to a thin blonde girl.

"Uhh, yeah?" He points to her, and she stands.

"Hi. I'd like to ask a question about student loans."

Josh feels simultaneously disappointed and relieved. He enjoys flirting with college girls... but, he _does_ want to keep his job.

"Alright, ask away, Ms...?"

"I'm Donna Moss. I'd like to ask why the student debt system, not only in Wisconsin but nationwide, is set up so that the economy disadvantages people from ever giving back to it?"

He has to take a minute to think through her wording. The girl is casually pretty, despite dark circles underneath her wide eyes. He attempts to give her a charming grin, too. "Okay, Donna. It's like this. The current system takes the most money from those who take the longest with their education, and will one day be most likely to pay it back - those with the highest earning capacity. The Senator voted against a bill to change this because he views this as logical - which it is. Student debt may seem overwhelming right now, but trust me, your education will 'pay' off." Several people laugh at his pun, but Donna Moss isn't one of them.

"Oh yeah? Well I have statistics here that prove otherwise." Well. Someone was impervious to the Josh Lyman charm. "People who enter higher-level degree programs struggle with student debt for an average of twice as long as people in four year degree programs. 65 percent of the students in graduate programs are children of the top ten percent of wealth holders in America. 50 percent of students who decide _against_ graduate programs say that it's because they can't afford it." She looks up from the notecards she's been reading from with a firm glare. "What I'd like to know, Mr. Lyman, is why people are being punished for wanting an education."

He takes a deep breath - He's actually quite impressed. Underneath the cool façade, this girl had a sort of nervous energy. It was an easily recognizable quality, when it was one you possessed, yourself.

He can't seem to form a response aside from "You brought statistics _with_ you?"

She folds her arms and sticks out her chin. "You didn't?"

He could almost laugh, but settles for a grin. "What's your major, Ms. Moss?" He's expecting her to say economics, or government.

Instead, she looks suddenly ashamed. She blushes brightly and stares at the ground, wishing she wasn't the current center of attention. "Well, actually, I... I dropped out to put... To put my boyfriend through med school." The gaze she casts at the floor would suggest that she longs for it to break open and swallow her.

Josh takes a minute to process this. This girl was smart, anyone could see that. What was she doing putting herself on the back burner? "Ahhhh. So you're here on behalf of Dr. Freeride and _his_ student loans?"

She's still bright red, but raises her eyes to his with audacity. "I'm _here_ to decide if I'll vote for Senator Phillips this fall, and if _you're_ what I have to go on, I might just stay home." That wipes the smirk off his face. "So, I'd like it if you answered my question."

Josh realizes suddenly that the entire room is captivated. He tugs at his collar uncomfortably and glances behind him at Toby. The communications director is leaning back in his chair with a grin in place that clearly says _Karma_. He feels an odd nervousness - one that he seems too great, given the circumstances. He _wants_ this girl's vote - No. He wants her approval.

Josh turns back to Donna and takes a deep breath. "Look, Ms. Moss. I'm going to be perfectly honest: I agree with you. I agree that people shouldn't be punished for their education... And neither should their families." He gives her a significant glance. "The bill proposed last year would have only worsened the current system, and so the Senator wisely voted against. There _is_ a need for serious reform, not just of the student loan system but of the entire public education system. No one should be going without an education due to economic status. But a change this monumental has yet to be conceived - if it were, you can bet your ass we would've voted for it. I can promise you this, though - if you vote for Senator Phillips, and he wins? His staff, myself included, will _personally_ author that bill." He knows this is bound to upset Toby, as well as, well, anyone on the campaign staff. And the Senator. In fact, he might've just gotten himself fired, in fact. But it's worth it to see the hope in the tired eyes of the girl with notecards in her hand. "...And you should dump your boyfriend, Ms. Moss. He sounds like a real jackass. Next question?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour and a half later, Josh Lyman would have trouble explaining to you how he ended up feverishly making out with Donna Moss in a bathroom stall of her boyfriend's college campus. As a matter of fact, he wasn't entirely sure he _remembered_ all of it. He knew she'd approached him after the Q&A... Or had he approached her?

Either way, they had this... This _thing_. This thing which he couldn't quite put his finger on... He couldn't remember the words they'd shared, either... It was _banter_, that's it. That's what it was. Words that seemed to be a type of foreplay all their own.

Yes, they'd bantered. And then? And then, quite frankly, he wasn't sure. He didn't really care, to be honest. Because here he was, pressing Donna - no, Donnatella, she'd told him that - against the wall, and they were both missing their shirts, and her hands were in hair, and he imagined this was how college was supposed to go the first time around - all passion, no thought.

He couldn't care less how they'd gotten there.

His hands fumble for the clasp of her bra, and he wonders if maybe they should've locked the outer door. Because pretty soon, he'd either need to go check or they'd need to drag themselves to a motel. Maybe the latter, as he had no intention of hurrying himself.

Having traced his way down her neck with an encouraging response, he raises his head again to find that she's smiling at him. He likes her smile. A lot. He wonders if her boyfriend can make her grin like that.

But then she's captured his lips with her own again, and his mind goes blank once more. This was definitely more fun than anything he'd done in college.

_Brrring. Brrring. _

Josh ignores the phone in his pocket, his hands roving her bare back. Whoever it was, they could sure as hell wait. The ringing stops, and again they lose themselves.

_...Brring. Brrring._

Josh pulls away reluctantly, short of breath. Donna gives him an understanding look.

"Answer it."

He fumbles for his phone and presses talk.

"Josh Lyman." He hopes he doesn't sound too breathy. "_Oh... _Hi, Toby."

Donna places a hand over her mouth, holding back laughter. He can't help but grin, and he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"What? No, I'm not lost. I've just been... Dragged into discussion, is all."

Donna body trembles with laughter, which shakes him too.

"Yeah, it _is_ that blonde girl." he flashes her a dimpled grin. Toby continues to yammer on.

"...Uh huh...Interesting stuff... Mmhmm." He's not really listening, as Donna has wrapped her arms around his waist, and her mouth is moving at the corner of his. He can't help the smile growing on his face.

He's jolted out of his euphoria by the signal phrase - "Get your ass over here."

He sighs massively, disappointment settling in his chest. Donna pulls back, noticing that something is wrong. "...Yeah, ok, Toby."

He hangs up, and she beats him to the punch. "You have to go, don't you?"

He glares at the ground. "Yeah."

"Hey." She raises his chin with her fingers. "It's okay."

He nods, and hesitates with her in his arms for a moment, before grabbing his shirt from the stall door. As he buttons up, she grabs her own clothing from the floor and redresses. She unlocks the stall door to fix herself in front of the mirror, and after a moment he follows. He wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and looking at their reflections.

"...I could tell my boss to shove it."

She smiles softly. "You'll do no such thing."

"Kay." He finds himself unable to argue with her - a first.

She turns in his arms to face him. "Well... I guess that's it. It was nice to meet you, Josh."

He laughs. _Meet_ didn't really cover it. "I like you, Donna Moss."

She smirks. "Really? I couldn't tell."

He laughs again and draws back slightly. He's in completely uncharted water here - what was the etiquette for this kind of situation? He didn't know, but he pulls out his wallet and fumbles for a business card. "I'd like to see you again."

Her gaze becomes uncertain. "...Really?"

Why does she sound surprised? "_Yes_, really. " he finds what he's looking for and decides not to hand it to her, with the chance that she may not take it. Instead, he reaches around her and slips it into her back pocket, causing her to smile. "Like I said, I like you."

Her smile takes on a shy quality. "...Yeah. I _guess_ I like you too. Now go, before you get fired." She pushes him away from her slightly.

"You'll call?"

She looks at the ground. "Josh-"

"It's your boyfriend." She looks to him with apprehensive eyes, and he sighs. "That's okay. Look, keep the card."

"I'm sorry-"

"Call me, if you ever decide to break up with Dr. Freeride."

"...So that we can make out in another bathroom?" She asks sarcastically.

He smiles. "No. So that I can buy you dinner."

"...And if I don't dump my boyfriend?"

"Then I'll still take you to dinner, and convince you why you should."

She smiles and opens her mouth, but Josh cuts her off.

"And if that doesn't work, I'll take you out for a drink the next day. And if my charms still haven't taken effect, I'll take you out for coffee the day after that. And if you're still not convinced, I'll-"

This time, she interrupts him. "I like coffee."

He stops mid-sentence, a grin spreading across his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"...Me too."

"Go. You're going to be late." She steps forward to give him one last kiss, which he holds longer than she'd anticipated.

On his way out the door, he turns back to face her with a boyish grin. "Call me, Donnatella Moss. You can't deny this!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Josh paces sonewhat anxiously, until he realizes that people are beginning to stare at him. He plunks himself down in a wooden chair, running a hand through his hair. He waits in this spot for a good ten minutes, alternately tapping his fingers or his foot.

Why was he so nervous? It'd been one time. Once. But the memory of it sends thrills through his fingertips.

And then, she's here. He sees her immediately - he won't pretend that he's not been watching the door. She looks around a couple times before spotting him, and he stands as she makes her way over.

She gives him a confused look. "Is there a reason that you're standing?"

"Hmm?" He forces himself to focus on her words. "Oh... No." He sits down again, and she follows suit, an amused look in place.

"Well, uhh, hi." She starts awkwardly.

"Hi." He grins maybe a bit over enthusiastically.

"How are you?"

"What? I'm uhh. Oh. I'm good. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Entirely."

She can't help a small smile. "That's good."

For some bizarre reason, he finds himself distracted by the smallest things. The strands of hair escaping her ponytail, the freckles on her arms. He feels like he remembers every one of them.

"Josh?" She waves a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to, oh, I don't know, get some coffee?"

He suddenly registers the fact that they're in a coffee shop, and leaps up. "Yeah."

She's smiling uncertainly at his odd behavior, and follows him in line. "You look like you've seen a ghost, you know."

He's grinning his dimpled grin, but his eyes are on the wall behind her. "Yeah?"

"I mean, I know I'm pale, but..."

"What took you so long?"

She blinks. "I'm sorry?"

"To call. It's been three months."

She looks up at him, but he's still staring off into space. "Let's talk about that later."

"Kay."

"May I take your order?" They both realize suddenly that the front of the line has disappeared. The barista is calling to them from several feet away.

Josh snaps back to reality. "Oh, yeah." He bounds forward (_does this guy ever move_ _slowly_? Donna wonders) and looks at the menu for the first time. "I'll have a mocha."

Donna arrives behind him. "That's a manly drink."

He smirks at her. "With extra whipped cream." He adds to the amused barista, "because I have nothing to compensate for."

"Uh huh. And I'll have a cappuccino, please."

"She'd like whipped cream, too."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would."

"...yeah, I would."

"Aha."

She rolls her eyes. "You're a weirdo."

"_You're_ a weirdo."

"Will that be all together?" the man behind the counter interrupts with a grin.

"Oh, no." Donna starts to pull out her wallet.

"Yes, it will." Josh says, stepping in front of her and pulling out his own wallet.

Donna gives the man an apologetic smile as she attempts to shove Josh out of her way. "No, it won't."

"Don't listen to her. She's only just escaped from the looney bin up the road." He tells the cashier conspiratorially.

She sends him a gaze filled with uncertain amusement. "...He aided and abetted me."

"All the same." With one arm, he reaches around her, attempting to pin her arms to her sides, a grin on his face.

"He's a felon-" She's laughing and squirming as Josh hands a ten to the now chuckling man. "-and he's dragged me into his life of crime." She renews her escape attempts, but Josh wraps his other arm around her as well, dragging her away from the counter.

"Keep the change." He grins at the man as Donna finally admits defeat, falling still in his arms.

He releases her and upon breaking away, she takes his hand, a full grin now on her face.

"You two are very cute." The woman behind them says as she steps up to the counter, her eyes twinkling.

"Thank you." Josh says. He puffs his chest out and grins at Donna, who rolls her eyes.

Upon receiving their coffees, they make their way back to the table slowly.

Donna looks up at Josh, who's chugging his drink despite the fact that it's scalding hot. "Is this how you act on all your first dates?"

He looks up at her with a smirk. "This is a date?"

"Well it wasn't, until you paid for my coffee." she deadpans.

He considers the implications of this. If this was a date, did that mean...? "What took you so long to call, Donna?"

She stares at the table. "I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, before."

"What wrong idea?"

"I know you said before that you'd want me to call regardless, but... I didn't want to see you again until I ditched Roy."

"It took you this long to dump Dr. Freeride?" She doesn't respond. "And you just assumed I'd _wait_?" He asks incredulously.

"Well, you did, didn't you?"

He supposes this is true enough.

He mulls over what to say next before a small smile grows on his face. "Was I your first phone call? When you ditched him?"

"_He_ was, actually." She takes a drink of her coffee, not looking at him.

He laughs. "You dumped him over the _phone_?"

She smiles meekly. "I didn't want to do it in person. I didn't want to see his reaction." Was that fear in her eyes? He decides not to push it.

"So, you dump your asshole boyfriend, and I'm your _next_ phone call?" He asks, a cocky look on his face.

"...Yes." His dimples really are disarming.

"Because you can't deny my inherent charm and our obvious chemistry?"

"Somebody's sure of them self."

He leans forward and takes her hand, his smile not budging. "No, but I'm sure of this."

"You've met me twice."

"And you'd only met me once, but I know I was on your mind for months."

"You know... You're right." She let's out a massive sigh, and when she looks back at him, her gaze is somewhat... sultry? "The guy I made out with for half an hour in a bathroom stall _never_ left my thoughts. I carried the thought of him around with me like _baggage_, unable to _focus_, knees _trembling_ at the mere _memory_ of his touch." She places a hand on her heart. "I could hardly function! I mean, the _agony_ I was in without him-"

"Your humor's a bit of a high wire act, isn't it?"

She grins. "And you don't even get half of it."

"Come on." He squeezes her hand, and repeats what he'd said the last time he'd seen her. "You can't deny this."

He gazes at her in anticipation, and she looks down at the table. "I'm not making any promises."

His smile still doesn't waver. "The only thing you have to promise me is a second date."

She raises her eyes slowly and deliberately back to his - which have taken on a rather puppydog-esque quality. "...I suppose, that, as long as there are no binding legal documents..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"There's something weird about you today." Toby glances at Josh beside him, who's humming while thumbing through his budget data.

"What? I can't hum?"

"No one hums while reading budget data."

"And that immediately indicates that something's wrong with me?"

"You know, it's not just today. These past few weeks, you've been incredibly..." Toby waves his hand about, searching for the right word.

"Happy?" Josh suggests.

"I was going to say annoying, but let's go with that. You're happy."

"You caught me."

"I mean, why?"

"Because the world is a beautiful place, my dear fellow." Josh grins.

"I hate young people, you know that?"

"You're only... wait, how old are you?"

Toby glares at him. "I hate your generation of young people."

"I think you just hate happy people."

"That's why I got into politics."

"You're an angry sort of man." Josh looks back down at his papers, still humming.

Toby sighs. "Why are you so... Annoyingly happy?"

Josh grins. "I'm not going to lie, Toby. It's about a girl."

Toby lets out a bark of laughter. "I should've known. Ok, forget I asked."

Josh looks hurt. "You don't want to hear about her?"

"Not particularly." He begins to peruse his own data to display his lack of interest.

"You'd like her."

"Mm."

Josh sighs, knowing this is going nowhere. He stares at his various memos without really reading them - he was a hyperactive 28 year old guy, did they really expect him to get through all this shit? - and lets his mind wander, to what'll be waiting for him at his tiny apartment when he gets off work...

He starts to hum again.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Toby stands and makes his way to the door. He pauses with his hand on the knob and turns back around. "I forgot to tell you earlier. We're relocating in two weeks."

This catches Josh's attention. "To where?"

"The Senator wants us off the campaign. We'll be working at his DC office."

Josh leans forward. "I can't go, Toby."

"You don't have much of a choice. What, are you starting to like Wisconsin?"

"...Maybe."

"Even if we'd stayed here until the midterms were over, you knew we'd have to go at some point, didn't you?"

This takes Josh by surprise. Of course he'd known, but... Somehow, he'd always thought of it as the distant future. Now that he considers it, however, he realizes he doesn't have much time left either way.

"Toby..." What is he supposed to say? "I can't go."

Toby looks slightly amused, but impatient. "And why the hell not?"

Josh stammers a bit. "I just... It's kind of..."

Understanding reaches Toby's eyes, and he sighs. "It's the girl, isn't it?"

"...Yeah."

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"A month and a half."

"Well then it can't possibly be that serious, can it?"

Josh clears his throat uncomfortably. "She lives with me."

Toby opens his mouth, stunned. "She... Lives with you? This girl that you've known for a month and a half?"

"...It was kind of an accident."

"An accident?" Toby asks incredulously.

Well, _kind of _was the key phrase, there.

She'd been living with her previous boyfriend, and once she'd moved out, she'd decided to stay with her cousin, who lived in town. Josh had, much to his impatience, been a perfect gentleman - he hadn't slept with her until the fourth date. Admittedly, their fourth date was hardly more than a week after their first, but it still seemed like slow going to him. After that, the revelation came about that her cousin was actually an over-bearing control freak, who she was dying to get away from, and he - the _perfect gentleman_ - had offered to share what little living space he had. You know, until she found another roomate.

She'd quit looking fairly quickly.

"Yeah."

Toby slowly makes his way back to his seat, sinking down while shaking his head back and forth. "I _hate_ your generation."

"I can't leave, Toby."

Toby looks up. "What does she do? She could find a job in DC."

"I can't leave because she can't leave, Toby."

"...She can't leave?"

"No. I mean, yes. She can't leave."

"May I ask why?"

Josh cowers slightly. "Well, the thing about that, is-"

"_Josh_."

"She's a student."

"Come again?"

"She's a college student... At UW."

Toby absorbs this for a moment. "You live with... A college student?"

"Yeah."

"How old is she?"

"...Twenty."

"Goddammit, Josh. You woo some bright eyed member of your fan club, and without a spec of judgment, coerce the poor, brainless girl into-"

"That's _not_ what this is, Toby." Josh interrupts harshly.

"...You live with a twenty year old girl, Josh."

"I'm only 28."

"She's not of legal drinking age, for god's sake!"

"Toby. Calm down."

Toby sighs. "If it's not what I think it is, then what is it?"

Josh struggles for a few minutes for the words, or any words, that describe what _it_ is. "Why don't you meet her and find out?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, I'm home!"

"Josh?" Donna looks up from the couch, notes and textbooks strewn around her. Her face breaks into a smile as he enters the apartment, and she crosses the room quickly to kiss him.

He wraps his arms around her waist contentedly, pulling her closer.

A cough sounds from the entry way, and Donna leaps back. "Ah!" She places a hand on her pounding heart, staring frozen at the man who is standing awkwardly in the doorway, an expression of distaste on his features.

Josh glances between them. "Oh, yeah. Sorry baby. This is my boss. Toby Ziegler."

Toby gives a little wave. "Hi."

She turns a deep shade of red. "And you didn't think to _warn_ me?" This is directed to Josh, eyes narrowed.

"Why would I need to... Oh." He takes in her appearance - one of his dress shirts, a loose bun, and... No pants. "Right." He steps in front of her. "Avert your eyes, Toby."

"You're an _idiot_." Donna mumbles as she darts into the bedroom, Toby doing as he's been told.

"...At least she has enough sense to know _that_."

Josh gives him a look. "Shut up, Toby."

An ominous silence follows.

"...I mean, she's attractive."

"I'll hit you, don't think I won't."

"She's very... Blonde."

"She's _not_ an idiot."

"She lives with _you._"

"I didn't say she wasn't crazy."

Donna emerges in a tshirt and jeans, and both men turn. "I am _so_ sorry about that, Mr. Ziegler."

"Call me Toby."

She sticks out a hand, still looking slightly flustered. "I'm Donna. Donna Moss."

He shakes her hand, peering carefully at her face. "Have we met?"

"I was at the Senator's Q&A about education."

"Ah yes. I remember you. The girl with the statistics."

She smiles. "That'd be me." She walks around the sofa and begins to neatly stack her study supplies. "Sorry about all this. You can sit down in just a second."

Toby offers a rare smile, and takes a look at one of her textbooks. "The detailed structure of modern government in america." He reads. "Wow. What's your major?"

"PoliSci and International Studies."

"Ah. That's good, you ought to follow it up with law school... Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you the girl who said she had to drop out?"

She's turning red again. "I... re-enrolled, this summer."

"Yeah?"

Josh makes his way around the couch, wrapping an arm around Donna's waist. "You could say we inspired her."

She rolls her eyes. "I'd sort of jumped majors my first two years... Multiple times, actually. I just seem to find myself interested in everything. But I think this one will stick - I decided on politics because you get to indulge all of your passions. You get to write their laws, defend their interests. I mean, eventually. It also requires a pretty diverse skill set, and I guess I'm what you'd call a Jack-of-all-trades."

As she's been speaking, Toby's observed the passionate light behind her eyes, the way her hands move with excitement. Her smile that's just a little too big for her face.

"I'm glad you've found your calling."

"Me too."

"She's got more inane trivia on her than the Governor of New Hampshire, and a million other useless skills, but I'm telling you, she's freakishly smart." Josh grins.

"I'm not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment."

He leans in to kiss her cheek before bounding off to the kitchen. "You want a beer, Toby?"

"Sure." He tentatively takes a seat on the sofa.

Josh arrives with two bottles in hand, and passes one to Toby. He takes a seat in the only chair in the room - a recliner that no longer reclines - and Donna perches on the arm. Their group seating arrangement seems rather backward, but none of them make a move to even it out.

Josh nonchalantly hands the beer to Donna for the first sip, but with a nervous glance at Toby, she shoves it back.

Toby's eyes crinkle with amusement. "Donna, I don't care if you drink. God knows I did before I was of age."

She gives him a nervous smile. "But probably not with an employee of the federal government sitting across from you." She grabs the beer and takes a gulp, causing Josh to laugh.

Toby attempts to send Josh a significant glance, but his eyes are on Donna. Toby sighs - he would have to start the whole thing. "Josh? Isn't there something we needed to talk about?"

"Mm?" He looks up. "Oh. Oh yeah." He straightens himself in his chair.

Donna suddenly feels awkward. "Oh... Should I not be here?"

Josh laughs nervously. "Why do you think we're talking _here_?" he gestures around at the crappy apartment. "We need to... discuss something, with you."

She glances between them. "...With me?"

"Yeah."

She looks incredibly puzzled, but nods. " - Okay."

"Yeah. Right. So." Josh glances around the room._ Is it normal to ask a girl you'd been dating for six weeks to move state with you? _He starts to speak again, but can't seem to form a coherent sentence_._

Toby clears his throat impatiently, as Donna is looking more and more worried with every stammer. "We're relocating to DC, Donna."

"Or not." Josh adds, throwing it out on an impulse. Toby glares at him.

"He'd be fired, if he didn't."

She's looking between them, perplexed. "Okay?"

"It's not, really." Josh stares at a wall.

"Don't be so dramatic." Toby quips.

Donna's smiling, but her eyes reveal her confusion. "I'm sorry, but, what is it that you're discussing with me?"

"You." Josh replies.

"...What?"

"We're discussing you, with you." He looks up at her, hoping she'll understand.

"Your place in the situation, Donna." Toby adds.

"...I have a place in the situation?" She seems flustered.

Josh winces. "Well, yeah... If you want." He looks up at her nervously.

"Do... Do you want?" She bites her lip.

Toby lets loose a dramatic sigh. "My god, you're both teenagers. Look, the reason we're having this conversation at all is because Josh wouldn't leave without you."

She looks down at her boyfriend. He gives her an embarrassed but winning smile. "Oh. Okay."

"I know you've only just started back up at school, and we haven't been... Together, long." This sentence requires a pull from his beer.

"I can't leave, Josh." Her eyes are wide. "That's not to say I don't want to go with you, it's just..."

"Then I'm not leaving either, Toby." Josh turns his gaze to his boss. Donna subtly lays a hand on his shoulder.

Toby sighs. "Josh, look..."

"I can find another job."

Toby glares at the ground. "No, Josh. You're a bright kid. You're not quitting."

"Well I'm not going."

Toby looks up into Josh's determined gaze. They really needed to reach a resolution soon - the two most headstrong men in politics could take _standoff_ to a whole new level. Toby turns to Donna.

"Have you heard of Georgetown, Donna?"

She drags her eyes away from Josh - she'd been touched at his adamancy that they stay together. "...Georgetown University?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, why?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And so it was decided, that Josh would stay through the election, and the end of Donna's semester. Toby pulled a few strings, and had no trouble transferring her credits to Georgetown. They moved out together in late December, and into a (thankfully bigger) townhouse. His job changed multiple times - the DNC, various Senators, a Congressman or two. Aside from business trips, however, he never left DC. Donna picked up internships here and there, finally being hired as a part-time policy assistant in the White House's Legislative Affairs office - which she managed phenomenally, despite her heavy school load.

The nation's capital, very rapidly, became their home.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Josh, you have a phone call on line one."

Josh looks up at his assisstant, Melanie. "Who?"

"Some guy named Sam Seaborn?"

Josh takes his feet off his desk, sitting up straighter. "Sam Seaborn? Really?"

"...That's what I just said, yes."

Josh yanks the phone off the receiver. "Hello?"

"Josh!"

"Sam!"

"Josh!"

"Okay, we need to stop this."

"Agreed."

"What's up, man?" Josh grins at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Not much. How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"I don't know. At least six months, I guess."

"Ah." Sam sounds excited. "Well, as much as absence makes the heart grow fonder, figured you might like to know that I'm in town."

"You're in DC?"

"All week. I've got a conference at the second firm with..."

"Yeah, don't care. When can we do something?"

"I don't know. When's Donna free?"

Josh chuckles. "Why do I feel like you're always more excited to see my girlfriend than you are to see me?"

"She's a very good friend of mine, Josh."

"You've met her three times."

"We bonded."

"Oh yeah?"

"We exchange emails every week."

"You probably gossip about me."

"Frequently, yes. For example, I hadn't previously known that you assign your clothes days of the week."

Josh scowls. "I'll kill her."

"Oh no. You'd ruin your Tuesday suit."

"Shut up, would you?"

"It's not in my genes."

Josh laughs, when suddenly an idea overtakes him. "Hey look, you free for lunch?"

"...Yeah, why?"

"I've eliminated murder as an option, but I have some ideas on revenge..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxx

"So _this_ is the White House."

Josh glances sideways at his best friend. "You've never been?"

"No, actually. I've only stared from the gate. I've always had expectations, however."

Josh grins. "And how does it stack up?"

Sam looks around. "It's very... Pale."

"It's the white house."

"Have you ever thought that was a little racist?"

"...I hadn't actually thought of that."

"Well, someone should."

"Maybe they could repaint it for you."

"Why would they do that?"

"You could work here."

"Me? In the white house?"

Josh grins. "You and me, we could run this place." He stops short as they reach the security desk. "Dammit. I forgot that someone has to wave us in."

Sam peers around. "And who do we get to do that?"

"I dunno. I'm a well connected person."

"Really, now?"

"Hey, Mr. Secretary!" Josh suddenly spots the secretary of Labor walking across the foyer.

Leo turns, surprise evident in his face - surprise which soon changes to a look of happiness. "Well, as I live and breathe!" He calls as he makes his way over to the pair. "If it isn't Josh Lyman!"

Josh grins. "Hello, Mr. Secretary."

"Kid, I've only known you since you were five. Call me Leo."

"Yes sir."

"What're you doing standing around, Josh?"

"Well, I don't actually have clearance here, sir."

Leo smirks and pats the security agent on the back. "These boys are with me, Dave."

"Sure thing, Leo."

Josh and Sam say their thank you's and follow Leo into the building.

"How's your father, Josh? I don't think I've seen either of you since Mallory's graduation."

"Oh, he's fine. Hates his job, hates the economy, hates gas prices, hates squirrels."

"I'm sorry?"

"He's content when he's complaining, sir."

"Right."

"Sir, Leo, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine - Sam Seaborn. He's a lawyer."

Leo looks around at the man who's been following them meekly. "Oh yeah? Nice to meet you." He reaches out to shake his hand. "You enjoy law?"

"I like it well enough, sir. However, my passion is for writing."

Leo peers at him suspiciously. "Poetry, and the like?"

"Speeches."

Leo's face relaxes. "Thank god. At least that's respectable."

"I mean, I do like to think of speech writing as a _form_ of poetry."

This has the older man squinting again. "You're a weird kid, ya know? I mean, I'm not surprised, you are a friend of Josh's."

Josh shrugs as if to say _Hey, what can you do?_

"What're you doing here today anyway, Josh? Meeting on behalf of Murray or something?"

Josh looks down at the ground. "Oh, yes sir, I-"

"-he's here to see his girlfriend." Sam speaks at the same time. He looks baffled when Josh turns an incredulous glare to him.

Leo doesn't notice. "Girlfriend, huh? You?" He looks back at Josh with a surprised smirk. "Who is she?"

He focuses his attention back on Leo. "Do you know Donna Moss? She's in the leg department."

Sam looks appalled. "The leg department? You talk about your girlfriend like that?"

Leo laughs. "The legislative affairs office, Mr. Seaborn." He turns back to Josh. "Donna Moss? You're kidding."

Josh's brow furrows. "No, why?"

"She worked with me on the minimum wage bill that never passed. What's a nice, bright kid like that doing getting mixed up with the likes of you?"

Josh grins. "Just lucky, I guess."

Leo stops, laying a hand on a doorknob. "Well, this is me. It was nice to meet you, Sam, and good to see you again, Josh. Try not to wreak too much havoc while you're here."

"I make no promises." He says, watching as Leo gives him a final smirk before closing the door. "Alright, Sam, time for action." He sets off briskly down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Sam asks, breaking into a jog to catch up.

"To lie in wait."

"For what?"

"Revenge."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Donna, could you look over this for me during lunch? I need to grab a meeting with congressman Jackson."

Donna looks up at her boss, George. "Yeah, sure thing. This is the preexisting condition section of the pharmacy bill?"

"Yeah. I don't like the language too much, make some notes on suggestions I can make without sounding too uppity."

She smiles and stands as the deputy legislative director sprints out the door, halfway in his coat.

"You going to the mess?"

Donna looks up to see her favorite coworker, Ainsley Hayes, smiling expectantly from her desk. "Yeah, I'll be working, though."

Ainsley shrugs as she rises. "I'll join. I could help, if you like."

Donna squints at her. "Are you going to try to exude your republican influences?"

"Who, me? Can't a girl just want a muffin?" She grins and they set off down the hallway together.

"If it was anyone else, I'd say no, but I'm beginning to think you're driven solely by food."

"And freedom."

"Sure, that too."

Ainsley reaches up to readjust her ponytail. "It's been a while since we've had a shift together."

Donna sighs. "I guess it has." As Ainsley was a law student, both of them were on crazy schedules between work and school.

Ainsley gives her her a subtle smile. "And I still have yet to meet Arms-and-Dimples."

Donna gives a smile. "Josh?"

"I know his name, but I prefer to go by the intel that I've gathered from pictures."

"I'm sorry I still haven't introduced you, it's just that most people I know meet him when he... Well, when he just shows up. He's a bit of a sporadic person."

"He's older, right?"

"Only by eight years."

Ainsley-the-conservative's eyebrows shoot up, but she doesn't admonish. "Which makes him...?"

"31."

"Right." They've reached the stairs. "...You certainly talk about him a lot."

"I'm sorry... It's hard not to. He's amazing." She says it shyly, but matter-of-factly.

"So I've heard." She says in her brisk southern voice. "Josh is working on, Josh did, Josh said..."

"What can I say? He makes me proud."

"That's good."

"But under no circumstances are you ever to tell him I said that." She elaborates with a grin.

"Hmm? Oh, cross my heart."

"I love him." She'd known Ainsley for a couple months, but it was a testament to how strongly she felt that she was able to share this with people.

Ainsley looks at her as if she's a bit slow. "I know, Donna."

"Right."

Ainsley cocks her head sideways for a bit. "...He doesn't happen to have any brothers, does he?"

They round the corner, laughing.

"NOW!"

Josh and Sam rush from behind the pillars on either side of the hallway, quickly determining which blonde is their target. Josh wraps his arms around her abdomen as Sam lifts her legs into his arms.

"Ahhh! What - I - Josh!" Donna needn't see who her attacker is once she recognizes the tone of the laughter behind her.

"March, Sam!"

They set off down the hallway, Donna still taking in the situation. "Sam! You're here!"

"Hi, Donna." He turns his head to smile at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm an accomplice."

"To what, exactly?" She sounds annoyed, but realizes that struggle is useless.

"Your kidnapping." Josh informs her.

"_Josh_-"

"_Donna_-"

"Excuse me!" Both men slow and turn to see Ainsley standing a few yards behind them. "Exactly what do you think you're doing? This is the White House!"

"...And you are?"

"Josh, meet my friend Ainsley Hayes."

"Hi, Ainsley." He choruses in unison with Sam.

"What's going on?" Ainsley asks impatiently.

"I _told_ you he was sporadic." Donna whines, still firmly held by both men.

"Don't you think this is a little immature for the workplace?" Ainsley glares between them.

"What, kidnapping?" Josh idly starts to sway Donna back and forth, to her annoyance.

"Yes."

"Ainsley, if you think this is immature, you should see what he does in his _own_ workplace." Sam pipes up.

Ainsley huffs. "Still."

"You going to report me?" Josh asks, quirking an eyebrow at the girl.

"...I guess not." She looks stumped.

"Then by all means, follow along." Josh sets off down the hallway again with his bizarre collective.

Ainsley hesitates a moment before striding after them.

"Why do I love you, again?" Donna asks haughtily, attempting to look up at Josh.

"Would any other guy be so grand as to kidnap you?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**[A/N: I'm kind of just doing introductory scenes for all of the characters we know and love (or that I love) within this nice little AU-land. And whatever else I feel like. So this next change is rather abrupt, not to mention the timeline is totally jumbled - this next scene takes place, oh, a couple years later? Maybe? Just go with it.]**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With music turned up far louder than necessary, Donna doesn't notice the door to the apartment slam. Her newfound passion for Otis Redding has her swaying about the kitchen, oblivious to her surroundings.

"My girl... Talkin' bout my girrrl, my girl!" She closes her eyes, smiling.

She starts at the hand on her waist, the hand in hers. "What about her?" Josh grins, pulling her into a dance.

She laughs with surprise. "Hey, you're back!"

"Excellent deductive reasoning, Donnatella."

She he wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I'm good like that."

"Miss me?"

"Hmmm, I don't know."

He smiles and kisses her, stopping their swaying to hold her tightly. When he pulls back, she's smiling. "How about now?"

"I suppose you have your benefits."

He glances behind her. "Are you cooking something?"

His expression worries her, and she turns around to see a pot boiling over. "Damn it!" She rushes to turn off the burner, lifting the lid to see that her pasta has practically melted against the pot.

Josh walks up behind her, laughing. "I'll take that as a yes."

She glares at him. "This isn't funny, Josh."

He shakes his head, walking to the phone. "Takeout it is."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Why is that you always eat like you're starving to death?" Donna looks up at him from her carton of Pad Thai.

"Why is it that you always ask me that, even after four years?" He grins at her briefly.

She shrugs. "For fun." They're on the couch, her legs bent and tented over his, sort-of-not-really watching the news.

"Uh huh." He smiles, looking distractedly about the apartment.

She squints at him. "What's up, Josh?" He'd been oddly happy-but-somewhere-else all night.

"Uhn? Oh. Nothing."

"...How _was_ New Hampshire?" She looks at him carefully.

"I told you. Good."

"Just good?"

He finally raises his eyes to her, and finally she sees the passion behind them. "Donna, you should've been there. It was amazing."

"Governor Bartlet?"

There's a fiery light in his eyes. "He's the real deal, Donna."

She starts to feel something like foreboding. "...Wow."

He leans toward her excitedly, resting his arms on her knees. "You'd love him. The guy's a genius. He doesn't bullshit people, he's direct and honest. He's an amazing leader."

"Yeah?"

"I mean it. The way he took this one question, he completely slammed this guy's self-interest under the cover of his own self-deprecation, and I just... God, he's our guy."

She smiles uncertainly. "Well I'm glad we've finally got more than an empty shirt to go against Hoynes."

"Yeah." His gaze wanders again, and he sinks back into the couch. "You'll never guess who I saw there."

"Who?"

"Toby Ziegler."

Her brow furrows. "Your old boss?"

He stares straight ahead, smiling slightly. "Yeah."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. He was drunk."

"...Okay?"

"It'd be good to work with him again." He says, still avoiding her gaze.

She sighs. There it was. She should've known this would happen. "Josh, you promised me."

He lifts her legs from his lap, standing and starting to pace. He runs a hand through his hair. "I know."

"You said - You said you wouldn't join a campaign." She sits up, staring at him dangerously.

"I know, Donna."

"Josh-" she starts.

He finally turns to face her. "Donna, I can't let this slip through my fingers. Leo wants me, and I have to be a part of this. I have to." He talks with his hands to illustrate his point.

"Why? Why do you have to?"

"Because!" His arms fling outward in an expression of incredulity. "Because this is it! Jed Bartlet is it! Because the world is broken, and I've made it my life's work to fix it! I could've been a lawyer, I could've been a teacher or a doctor or whatever the hell else. But I'm not. It's not who I am, and it never will be. I _am_ politics. And I have to get this man elected."

"You promised me. You promised me you wouldn't leave me here, alone for months, watching your failures, your successes on CSPAN! You promised you wouldn't get roped into a campaign! I know exactly who you are, Joshua Lyman. I _know_ that you are politics. That's _why_ I can't let you do this!" She takes a deep breath, standing now as well. "Because you'll lose yourself in it, I know that you will! You'll be running across the country, making important decisions, winning intense battles, going through a million triumphs and a million downfalls a day! And you'll be living it, and I'll be hearing it through the phone, and soon you'll forget to call, and..." She trails off, folding her arms nervously. He's standing stock still, staring at her. His hands are deep in his pockets.

She takes a deep breath, expecting him to mock her. To tell her perhaps that this was too important - that this was beyond her.

Surprising her, he bounds forward. He takes the time to pull her hands from her body, grasping them tightly and gazing at her intensely. A feverish smile overtakes his features. "You could come with me."

"I... What?" She stares at him confusedly.

"Join the campaign, Donna. Cross country with me. Win this with us. God knows we could use you." His grin is maddening, and filled with anticipation.

"I... I have school." She says uncertainly.

"It's May, your semester is almost over. Take a year off, you'll be paid... I mean, eventually. You have enough credits to finish a couple years early, anyhow."

Her eyes search his. "You... Really want me, to do this with you?"

He shifts his hands to her waist. "Donna, I love you... Come on an adventure with me."

How could she resist _that_, especially in combination with the dimples? "...An adventure?"

"Live it with me, Donnatella." His eyes turn pleading. "There's no one else I'd rather do this with."

She looks at the passion in his gaze, and knows that there's no holding him back from this. A passionate Joshua Lyman was like a force of nature. She might as well go along for the ride.

Her face breaks into a smile. "...Okay."

He looks almost surprised as she snakes her arms around his neck. "Okay? Really?"

She levels her gaze. "Let's win an election." She presses her lips to his.

His smile melts against hers readily, passionately. Before long he's fumbling through the bedroom door, her legs wrapped around his waist.

The half-eaten takeout is left, forgotten, on the coffee table, and so the adventure begins.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good morning." CJ sidles up to Toby at the coffee machine.

"Is it?" He asks blankly.

"It's a beautiful morning, Toby. Don't try to bring me down."

"Well it's only your first week, so I'll let time take care of that for me." He gives her a dry grin.

She walks away from him, pointing over her shoulder at him. "You can't kill my buzz, Ziegler!"

At at this precise moment, she bumps into someone, sending the papers in his arms flying, and her toppling to the ground. She hears Toby's laughter behind her.

"_Now_ it's a good morning." He chuckles as she sits up with a glare.

Surveying her surroundings, she realizes that she's bumped into none other than deputy-campaign director, Josh Lyman. He's also flat on his ass, a few feet away, but he's grinning at her.

"Walk much?" He smirks and stands, helping her to her feet.

"Not really, no." She blushes, accepting his hand and smoothing down her skirt as she stands.

"S'okay, me neither."

They both bend down to pick up the papers, and she feels the heat in her face.

"Josh, what are you even doing with all those papers?" Toby asks, folding his arms. "Your office looks like a tornado hit, by the way."

Josh looks up guiltily. "Yeah. I'm not exactly organized at the moment, okay?"

Toby smirks. "She's still doing opposition research in California?"

"She gets back today."

"Let's all thank god for that."

CJ wonders vaguely who _she_ is. An assistant, perhaps? God knows the guy could use some management.

She's distracted as Josh's hand brushes hers, causing her to blush. She smiles softly.

Ok, allow for an explanation - She wasn't _fawning_ over Josh Lyman. Or at least, not solely him. He seemed hold her affection alternately with his best friend - Sam Seaborn. They both seemed to be good candidates for campaign flings. Attractive, impassioned. Sure, they were both a bit younger than her - as Toby was quick to point out - but she was an attractive woman, right? Why not set her sights high?

Typically, she wasn't this fluttery, but, well... There'd been a minor incident. She'd been walking out of the hotel gym last night, and just so happened to walk by the pool. Of course, there they were. The two of them playing bloody _beach-volleyball,_ in their boxers. What boys... Attractive boys, but immature ones nonetheless.

No harm in a little healthy distraction, right?

Sam chooses this moment to make an entrance. "Hey guys. Staff meeting in five." He glances around at them all. "Well. Walk much, you two?"

"Usually I'm carried." CJ grins, straightening up at last.

"By the flying monkeys." Toby elaborates.

"Ah." Sam turns to Josh. "Hey, why does it look like your office has been robbed by King Kong?"

Josh stands up as well. "I'm a force of nature."

"Right. To the conference room."

CJ follows the three men into the makeshift war room, thinking to herself how right Josh was. The guy needed some sort of shock collar - Just yesterday, he'd broken a television, spilled two cups of coffee, eaten four brownies, thrown a baseball at an interns, and gone off on numerous tirades; all of which were very nearly impossible to follow.

She couldn't decide if his chaos made him the better or worse conquest.

Leo McGarry strides into the room, hardly glancing at her. "Alright people, let's get this over with."

She listens attentively as Sam delivers the draft of his latest poetic speech, providing the appropriate moral support when Toby tries to tear him down. He gives her a grateful glance.

She prepares her statements as Toby delivers his communications update. Giving a brief overview of the releases she'd like to make, she casts furtive glances across the table at the campaign director. She's relieved when he nods at her.

"Good. Glad we're on the same page. You're a nice addition, CJ." He nods again, and glances down at his paper. "Alright, nice work all. Finish up, Josh."

He paces out of the room, leaving Josh to stand hastily, a donut in his right hand. "Okay, yeah. Uhh, nice work." He glances hopelessly at the mess of papers on the table. "Well. Look, here's the thing about New Hampshire..."

Soon enough, he's off on some sort tangent, waving his hands wildly. CJ zones out entirely, simply watching his mouth move and thinking of Leo's words. It'd been her first compliment from him, and she was beyond pleased. Josh glances at her and she nods, assuming that's what is expected of her. He continues.

She snaps out of her thoughts as a tall, blonde girl walks through the door that Leo had left open. She was presumably an intern of some sort, munching on an apple as she surveys the room.

Josh's words trail off with a smile upon noticing her, and she locks eyes with him.

She marches directly up to him, the eyes of the entire room following her. "My god, do you ever get tired of listening to yourself talk?" She asks, referring to his rant.

She plucks the donut right out of his mouth, swapping it for her apple, and flops down in a chair. "Please tell me that _someone_ has been keeping your ego in check while I've been gone."

Sam lifts a hand. "That'd be me."

"Good job, Sam."

Looking entirely bemused, Josh takes the apple out of his mouth. A slow smirk forms on his face. He shakes his head, sighing and taking a seat next to the blonde. "And with that, the she-devil hath returned."

The she-devil takes a bite of her newly-acquired donut. "And I hath come to restore order."

Josh grins, and lifts her feet into his lap. _Wait, what? _"I maintain order just fine on my own."

Sam's eyebrows shoot up, and Toby chuckles. "Says the force of nature."

She beams around at them all, and it is only then that she notices CJ's presence. She nearly spits out her donut. "Oh, my god! I am so sorry!" She lifts her feet out of Josh's lap, and he looks up in confusion.

The girl hastily sits up straight, and wipes a hand across her mouth, blushing bright red. "I'm sorry." She repeats. "We haven't met before."

"No, we haven't." CJ replies carefully.

"You must think I'm crazy." She smiles apologetically.

Josh is leaning forward now too. He glances between them with amusement. "You are crazy."

The girl ignores him. "I'm not like this at work usually, I just..." She gestures blankly, and deliberates for a moment before sticking her hand across the table. "I'm Donna Moss."

CJ accepts the handshake bemusedly. "I'm CJ Cregg. It's nice to meet you, Donna."

"CJ's our new press secretary." Toby supplies. "Donna is a junior policy advisor."

Donna smiles at her shyly.

"-And Josh's charming fiancé." Sam adds with a grin.

_Oh_. Well. How had she missed that one? She casts a quick glance at Donna's hand, noticing the large ring there for the first time.

Josh smiles, lifting Donna's legs back into his lap. "Also known as the bane of my existence."

Donna, still flushed, turns a deadpan look to him. "That could easily be arranged, Joshua."

He entwines his hand with hers, his smirk unwavering. "Bring it on."

A smooth happiness that CJ hadn't previously thought possible of Josh had washed over him the minute this Donna had walked in - and there was certainly no mistaking the look in his eyes.

She can't help but smile softly, just looking at the two of them.

"Donna, did you happen talk to Ainsley while you were out there?" Sam raises his head with mock nonchalance.

Donna looks up with a subtle smile. "Uh huh. She's stopping by next week, which I'm sure you already knew."

Sam snorts. "Traitor."

CJ looks around in confusion. "Who's Ainsley?"

"Ainsley Hayes." Josh inputs, amusement evident in his voice.

"She works for the leading republican campaign." Sam says matter-of-factly.

CJ's brow furrows. "And she used to work for us?"

"Oh, no."

"...Then how is she a traitor?"

Sam glances at her mildly as Donna holds back laughter. "She's my girlfriend." His gaze wanders to the ceiling. "...Of two years."

"..Right. Okay."

CJ is starting to think she'd be better off having a fling with an intern.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ok, how'd you like my little experiment? There will definitely be a follow up, rest assured - I just wanted to have this posted for the weekend.**

**I'm working on several other fics, so Pt 2 might be put on the back burner. For a little while.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there. This is just something relatively Drabble-like that had been floating around in my head for a while. Enjoy! **

**Rating: T**

**Reviews: Feedback is love. (And as of late, I have been receiving none :'( haha, anyway.) Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Sorkin has officially stopped answering my calls. No matter - I have other methods of persuasion. But until said methods prevail, I own nothing.**

_He's going to yell. _This was an indisputable fact, Donna thinks to herself. _He's_ _going to yell and scream and refuse to take me back. And I'll stand there deserving every second of it. _

She takes a moment to straighten her skirt outside the door. Her palms are sweating, and her ankle hurts. All of her hurts. Thankfully, however, no one would be able to _see_ any injury save the bandaged ankle.

She pulls open the door and a blast of coffee and printer paper scented air hits her full force. She lingers a moment, inhaling the familiar scent, before willing herself all the way inside. The next thing to hit her is the noise.

The noise of buzzers, copiers, phones, and intelligent minds at work rises in cacophony around her - she'd forgotten this aspect. When she'd first worked here, she'd quickly become accustomed to it, but now it was entirely disorienting. And somehow, comforting.

"Hey, Donna!"

She registers the hand on her shoulder and whips around to see Sam Seaborn beaming at her. Relief floods her body. "Sam!"

He pulls her into a hug, and she allows her body to relax slightly.

"How've you been, Donna? You have no idea how much we've missed you."

She's slightly taken aback by this. "Oh, I'm... good. I've certainly missed you guys, too."

"Josh has been intolerable since you left." Sam says confidentially. The pager at his hip goes off, and he reaches out to touch her shoulder apologetically. "I've gotta run, but I'm glad you're back!"

Sam hurries off, leaving her slightly confused. He'd acted as if she'd merely gone on vacation, not up and abandoned the campaign. Had he expected her to come back all along?

And his comment about Josh was something different entirely. Had her departure really had such an effect on him? She could hardly believe it. If it were true, would this make him more or less likely to take her back?

She knows she's overthinking this. She clenches her hands into fists, swallowing and walking forward once more. Her ankle throbs, but she refuses to limp.

She reaches the office too quickly, and her heart picks up speed. The little sign on the window reads Josh Lyman - the name glares at her. She couldn't do this. No, no, she couldn't do this.

She begins to turn around, leaving the way she came, when she hears it.

"Donna?"

There was no mistaking that voice. She pivots slowly, in time to see Josh fully exit his office. She hadn't seen him from behind the mess on his desk, but evidently he'd seen her.

"Hi." She manages timidly.

The stunned look on his face changes briefly to elation. Briefly. The look is soon replaced by one of something like pain, hurt - but any emotion on his face is then covered by a mask of intentional blankness. His eyes are guarded.

"Thank god. There's a pile of stuff on the desk." And with that, he breezes past her.

She stands rooted to the spot. That was it? Really? There's a pile of stuff on the desk? Not even a glare, a joke at Roy's expense. After a minute she forces herself to move, to tackle said pile of stuff.

_No matter_, she attempts to convince herself. She'd thaw Josh in the end.

God, was 'pile' an understatement. It appeared more likely that there had been an _avalanche_ of stuff from a nearby glacier of memos, files, and snack wrappers.

She works slowly and steadily for a good hour before finally limping out to what had previously been (and was hopefully still) her desk, to rest for a few minutes.

She's so tired and distracted that she's sunk down in the folding chair before she realizes that there are _flowers_ on the desktop.

Were these someone else's? They _were_ white lilies, her favorite...

She looks around. No one nearby is paying her any attention, with CJ on the phone and Margaret chatting with Carol by the water cooler. She subtly reaches for the card, and her heart leaps upon reading it.

_Donna,_

_Glad you're back._

There's no signature, but that doesn't matter. She hadn't seen him outside while she was working, but she need not guess who they were from.

That _bastard_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**This is their second April in office, what would've been season one**.

"Hey, you."

"Go away." Donna doesn't look up from her computer.

"What, you aren't happy to see me?"

"I see you so often that the novelty has rather worn off."

"How would you know, if you don't actually look at me?" Josh attempts a winning smile that she finally turns to see.

Her glare doesn't waver until she whips around, standing and stalking to the filing cabinet. "Yeah. You're still ugly."

He follows her with folded arms. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you mad?"

"You know damn well why I'm mad, Joshua Lyman."

He grins. "Well, I know the reason, but I don't know _why_ it makes you mad."

"Were you expecting me to be pleased with your snark?"

"What's a snark?"

"Don't play dumb."

"...Okay. So you didn't like the flowers."

"Excellent deductive reasoning."

"I'm good that way."

She marches into his office with a stack of files, and he follows persistently.

"_Why_ didn't you like the flowers?"

"Because they were a passive aggressive and mean thing to do."

"How so?"

She finally turns to face him. "Stop it."

His gaze hardens. "...Why do _you_ get to be mad, Donna?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Shouldn't I get to be mad?"

"...Josh, I-"

"_You_ left me."

"I - I guess I did."

"Yeah." He leans against the doorway.

"What's your point?" She says, anger returning.

He laughs a little, shaking his head. "And I'm sending _you_ flowers."

"Are you saying it should be the other way around?"

"I'm not saying anything. I just... hope you appreciate the bouquet." He strolls into the office, closing the distance between them.

Confused and somehow embarrassed, Donna lowers her gaze to the ground and brushes past him, heels clicking as she strides back through the bullpen.

"...Because you can expect many more to come!" He calls after her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**We all know what happens the year after that. God, I love 17 People. Great episode - ****And not just for the obvious reason. Toby and his rubber ball are easily my second-favorite duo.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXx

"Hey, Donna."

Donna remains glued to her book. "Mm?"

"Guess what." Josh bounces on the balls of his feet in front of her desk.

"...Yeah." She replies absently.

"Did you hear me?"

"...Yeah."

He sighs impatiently, reaching out with one hand to take the book. "What are you doing reading on the job, anyway?"

He fumbles to read the title, as Donna stares at him incredulously.

"Oh, I don't know, reading the book on farmer subsidies that _you_ asked me to."

He looks confused for a moment. "I did?"

"Yes."

A smirk begins to form. "And it's real enthralling literature, huh?"

She glares up at him. "It is, actually! They've got interviews with family farmers who have..." She trails off, noticing the mocking grin on his face, and sighs. "What did you want, Josh?"

Even as she says it, her eyes alight upon what he's been poorly concealing behind his back.

With a typical Josh-Lyman-grin, he procures a large bouquet of flowers with a flourish. "I _wanted_ to give you an anniversary present."

She stands, reaching out to take them, but Josh backs up a couple paces. "But, if you're too busy reading about farm subsidies, I'll just, ya know..." he jerks a thumb toward his office, backing up a little more.

Donna hurries around her desk with an exasperated look, and takes the flowers from him. "_Josh_, I thought we settled this last year."

"We did." He says simply, shrugging. He watches as she grabs a vase from a top the filing cabinet, and half turns to give him a look.

"Then what are these for?"

"I'm celebrating something different this year." He grins.

She paces toward the sink in the corner of the bullpen to fill the vase. "And what would that be?"

He strolls behind her with his hands in his pocket, a look of incredible smugness on his face. "That you chose me."

Turning back to him, she's wearing an exasperated smile. "Oh, Josh."

"What? I'm counting my blessings."

She takes a seat at her desk once more, smirking up at him. "And I'm one of them?"

His brow furrows, and he attempts to backtrack. "Well, I mean, Uhhh..." He admits defeat with a small smile. "Yeah, you are."

She reaches out to arrange her flowers. "That's sweet."

He grins at her, when the door to the lobby swings open.

"Hey, J!" Amy walks in with a smile, and Josh turns to face her, flustered. Donna hastily buries her face in her book.

"Oh, hey." As she approaches, he wraps an arm around her waist. "What's up?"

She turns into him, both arms around him. "Don't you know what day it is?"

His eyes flit to Donna uncertainly, but she's still apparently immersed in farm subsidies. "Yes?"

Amy laughs. "No, you don't. It's our three month anniversary."

"...I knew that."

"Uh huh. Sure. Anyway, I thought I'd come take you out to lunch." She says it in her casual I'm-an-independent-woman-I-do-what-I-want tone.

Josh smiles uncertainly. "Oh. Yeah. Okay, sure. Let me get my coat." He kisses her cheek and scurries into his office.

Amy glances curiously at Josh's assistant. "Hey, Donna."

Donna looks up from the book she hadn't been reading with a start. "Hey, Amy."

"Those are nice flowers." She says nonchalantly as Josh emerges.

"They are, aren't they?" Josh says with a subtle smirk, taking Amy's hand.

Donna smiles uncertainly. "Yeah, white lilies. My favorite."

"Who are they from?" Amy pries.

Donna opens her mouth, but Josh cuts her off. "Donna has a secret admirer."

Amy's eyebrows shoot up. "Oh yeah?"

"Well, not so secret anymore, as this morning he had the guts to hand deliver the token. For the first time." Donna's blushing a little, and holding back laughter.

Amy's completely oblivious to the look passing between her boyfriend and his assistant. "Today was a big day then, huh?"

"It was their anniversary." Josh inputs.

"...Of what?"

"Of his admiration." Donna dares to say. She smiles at Amy, despite Josh's mock-glare.

"It's been an entire year, and you only found out who he was today?"

"It's been three, actually."

"God, talk about a guy with no balls!"

"I know." Donna says sadly, containing her laughter at Josh's affronted expression. His mouth is open with incredulity.

"Three years is a long time." Amy says, as Josh composes himself.

He smiles slightly. "I... think it was even longer than that."

"Huh?" It's Donna's turn to look confused.

"It was longer than three years, he just... He missed his chance to tell you, before then." He takes a deep breath, looking into her eyes. "Which was a _huge_ mistake."

Donna's eyes start to prick with tears. She wonders what Amy could possibly be thinking.

Her question is somewhat answered when Amy speaks next, her puzzled gaze on Josh. "How do _you_ know?"

Josh looks down at her. "You could say we're close, me and this guy."

Now Amy's even more confused, and Josh is sure she's teetering toward the truth. "Who?"

"Sam Seaborn." He blurts. He can see Donna's bemused smile out of the corner of his eye.

Amy looks surprised as well, but nods. "Wow. Nice pull, Donna." She turns back to Donna with a smirk. "Good for you."

"Yeah." Josh mumbles, making a mental note to call Sam ASAP.

Donna smiles up at them. "Yeah, he's a real sweet guy." The laughter in her voice is mistaken by Amy as love-sick joy.

"Why didn't _you_ buy _me_ flowers?" She tugs on Josh's coat with a false pout.

"Uhhh, what?" He looks back to her. "I mean, I did. I... Had them sent to your office."

Amy looks disbelieving. "You did?"

He swallows. "You bet."

Donna is unsurprised to see Josh glance at her with the panicked _please, my sex life depends on this_ look. She gives a slight nod and his face relaxes.

"Well, ok." Amy takes a few steps toward the door, tugging Josh's hand. "Let's go, J."

Josh takes a half step toward her, but he finds himself glancing back at Donna. Her face is still flushed, but her eyes are cast down at her book, unmoving. She looks... small, behind her flowers.

"...Actually, Amy, uhh. I can't go today. I have, uhh, a thing."

She takes a step back. "A thing?"

"Yeah, a... Thing." He glances to Donna, who's raised her head to peer at him with confusion. "Right, Donna?"

Donna's eyes clear. "Oh.. Yeah. That thing. About... Farm subsidies."

Josh nods. "Yeah, that."

Amy looks between them. "Farm subsidies?"

"Farm subsidies." Josh repeats gravely.

Amy shrugs. "Whatever. Another time, I guess."

"Definitely." Josh says with a winning smile.

Donna averts her eyes as Amy leans in to kiss him, and doesn't look up until the sound of her heels has disappeared. "What was that about?"

Josh shrugs, carefully shifting her flowers before taking a seat on her desk. "I don't know."

"Oh really?" Donna says disbelievingly.

Josh gives her a small smirk. "No. Not really."

"Then what's it about?"

"It's simple... You chose me." He shrugs again, fiddling with the flowers. "So today, I'm choosing you. What do you feel like eating?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

"Josh, could you hand me that file?"

"I had thought we'd agreed upon the title 'wild thing'."

"Are you still not dropping that?"

He grins. "Not a chance."

She huffs, folding her arms. "Okay, wild thing, hand me the folder."

He stands, moving away from his desk entirely. "Nope. Follow me."

"What?" She raises an eyebrow, leaning over to grab the file before heading after him.

He waits outside, leaning on the filing cabinet. "That file was a part of my plot."

"What plot?" _She_ knew exactly what today's date signified, but was hoping against hope that he _didn't_... But the sound of a 'plot' wasn't exactly reassuring.

"The plot that you just ruined." He replies with a look of feigned agitation.

"I'm sorry." Her voice drips sarcasm. "Would you please elaborate?"

"Well, I purposely took the file I knew that you'd need."

"That wasn't nice of you."

"-In the hopes that once you didn't find it on your desk, you'd check-"

"The filing cabinet?"

"Yes. But alas, you were too smart for me, Donnatella Moss. You saw right through me."

"As per usual." It was actually just dumb luck, but he needn't know that. "Sorry I ruined your plot."

He waves a hand. "No matter. It's salvageable."

"Oh goodie." She knows he's waiting for her to open the cabinet, but she wasn't about to make this easy for him.

"Don't you want to find out what's in the drawer?"

"Very much so, yes." Her arms remain firmly crossed.

Josh smirks and lets out a defeated sigh, yanking open the middle drawer. "Now, I know I usually get you flowers, but..."

Donna stares into the drawer. "No."

He grins. "Yes."

She slowly removes the offending object. "_No_."

"Yes."

She examines the stuffed monkey. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I am very much serious, Donnatella."

Her eyes alight on the heart sewn between his hands, with two words in cursive: Wild Thing. "_No_."

His dimples are in full force. "Just accept it, Donna."

She holds it at arms length for a few more seconds, an expression of distaste on her features. However, the expression melts as she bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh my - god - Josh." She laughs so hard she has to hold on to the filing cabinet, her entire body shaking.

"Wild Thing." He corrects with a grin.

She manages to stand upright, one hand holding her abdomen and the other clutching her gift. "I like it."

"I knew that you would." He replies smugly.

"I'm naming it after you."

"Yeah?"

"Bambi."

He feigns a glare. "Whatever. As long as you refer to me by my given title."

"Deputy Downer?"

"No."

"Da man?"

"That one's out of circulation."

"Was it perhaps Dr. Freeride? I'm blanking."

He shakes his head with scorn before raising his eyes to hers, smiling. "Happy anniversary, Donna."

"You too, wild thing." She pulls him into a hug, the monkey hanging from one of her hands behind his neck.

When she pulls back, he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before gazing at her earnestly. "Really though, I will accept da man."

[**A/N: So I know that he only mentioned 'wild thing' in one episode, but a few years ago a guy have me a giant gorilla with a 'wild thing' heart, and that line always made me think of it (:** ]

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**So I'm entirely confused about the timelines. So very, very confused. If that last segment took place in 4, in 2003, then logically the next part would be in season 5, in 2004. But no. The bombing in Gaza took place in 2005, right? So my pre-Gaza April would have to be in 2005? I know that she quits in late 2005, and the next segment after that will take place in April 2006... Would anyone care to tell me where this time gap is? The bombing and her quitting didn't take place in 2004 and then she didn't work for Russell for nearly two years, all in the span of a season, right? I can't be crazy. So if someone would care to explain what on earth was going on April 2004, that'd be much appreciated. I'm sorry, I'm probably missing something incredibly obvious. Anyway.**

**The following takes place about a month before Gaza**.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You like em?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." She attempts to give him a reassuring smile, and his worried expression relaxes slightly.

"Okay, good. I'll see you... Later." Still looking somewhat agitated, he heads off to his senior staff meeting.

Donna sighs, staring at the flowers distractedly. She couldn't seem to put her finger on exactly what it was about the bouquet that bothered her so much, but there was something.

It _was_ a beautiful arrangement. Lilies, daisies, baby's breath, other little complimentary buds. A few pale yellow roses. It was gorgeous - the biggest bouquet he'd sent her yet. How could she be unhappy with it?

Perhaps it was her general unhappiness with the job at the moment. In a position that she had so completely outgrown, with a boss so completely oblivious, the annual gesture seemed somehow annoying, as opposed to endearing.

Maybe it was simply that she had been thinking of leaving again. Her feelings were rational, of course, but with this little anniversary of her commitment to him, she was riddled with guilt.

Guilt.

That was it.

The flowers were too big. Too grand. His face was too worried. This gesture was a _plea_.

He knew she was restless - how many times had she said it? He knew she was slipping away. And how had he chosen to ensure that she stayed? He'd decided to remind her of how she'd gotten there in the first place.

He'd reminded her this time not of her decision to come back, but of his decision to let her. His gracious acceptance of her, the opportunity he'd given her.

These flowers were a guilt trip.

And they were working.

Wordlessly, she stands and grabs the bouquet. She paces down the corridor, to somewhere he won't see. Turning into the women's bathroom, she hurls the gift into the trash can, breathing heavily.

He couldn't manipulate her like this.

When Josh gets out of his meeting fifteen minutes later, he strolls slowly past Donna's desk before coming to a halt. He's surprised to see that she's got her coat on.

"You cold?"

She glances up at him and stands. "No."

Her face is unreadable, so he scans her desk. "Hey, where'd you put the flow-"

She cuts him off, striding around the desk with her purse in hand. "I'm taking the rest of the day off."

As he watches her heels click sharply down the hall, he tries not to notice the petals strewn on the ground.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Donna, are you okay? You're zoning out a little." Will reaches out to squeeze her shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." She offers a reassuring smile, and he continues briefing the communications staff on the events of the day.

Ahh yes. The day. That would be the source of her distraction.

She forces those thoughts back again, content to pretend they don't exist. "Will, I don't think we should be wasting our time putting together our fourth ad in six weeks. We've got the money, but we're a month out from the convention. Any attack ad that could've been run, has been run. We need to look like we're moving forward."

His stare from behind his glasses is unreadable. He takes his time before responding. "...You're right, Donna. What are you thinking?"

She ponders this. "Well, maybe something along the lines of a statement about Russel's own positive history, instead of negative one's on Santos'?"

Will nods. "I'll draft it. Something to remind people of the bills he's helped pass, you know. Something to build faith."

Donna smiles. "Yeah, sounds good." She loves it when Will takes her advice. She had a certain amount of respect here that she'd never had on the assisstant level, and the thrill of it never seemed to wear off.

When the meeting adjourns, Will follows her out of the conference room with a hand on her arm. "Hey, you did good today." he smiles at her.

"With the positive campaign thing? Oh, it's nothing original, I just-"

"No, everything. You contributed a lot." He says earnestly.

_I did? _She'd hardly noticed. "Thanks." She returns his smile, and his hand slides down her arm to grasp hers.

"Wanna grab dinner later?"

She didn't really know what this thing was between them. She would've called it a campaign fling, sprouted from a mutual excess of stress and lack of social opportunities, but that wasn't quite it. So far, there had been no sex, and they'd actually gone out on occasion. Surely it wasn't a relationship, but it was something. And it wasn't something that she disliked. "Yeah, I'd love to."

He grins. "Takeout, or an actual reastaurant?"

"We could do takeout, as long you promise you won't be working the entire time."

"I won't if you don't."

She purses her lips, acting as if it's a difficult decision. "Well, alright. It's a deal."

He laughs. "Alright, good." His gaze turns uncertain, and his hand in hers twitches nervously. "Hey, umm, do you wanna just go with me to my hotel room after work?"

Her eyes widen. _Was he implying what she thought_? "... To eat takeout?"

"Or, not."

"Oh... " She bites her lip. "Yeah. Okay. I'll see you then." She offers a tentative smile.

Exhaling with relief, he kisses her cheek. "Eight o'clock."

She watches as he smiles and leaves, heading down the hallway to talk to his deputy. She allows herself a small twinge of happiness.

She's in a good mood for the rest of the day, her persistent thoughts of earlier gone from her mind. Her briefings all go off without a hitch, her meetings are all productive. When she walks into her office at 7:50, she's whistling.

Happily throwing her most important assignments into her bag, she wonders vaguely if she'll need overnight things. But then she recalls the obvious - her hotel room was five doors down from his. She laughs at herself, and turns back around to grab a mint from her desk.

It's only then that she sees them. Or, more accurately, shoves her face into them by accident. Startled, she stands up, peering down at the sweet-smelling surprise.

Flowers. An enormous bouquet of flowers.

Her first thought is Will. She knew he was a romantic, but would he honestly buy her flowers just because she'd agreed to sleep with him - and via implication, nonetheless? Surely not. Besides, how would Will know that white lilies were her favorite?

It's then that the thoughts she'd been avoiding all morning return to her with a vengeance. Her heart throbs of it's own accord, and she's suddenly wishing that Will really had jumped the gun. She's wishing, in fact, for any other possible explanation. Anything at all that wasn't this. But the sinking feeling in her heart told her that no amount of wishing could change what she was about to comfirm.

With trembling hands, she reaches for the little card protruding above the gorgeous bouquet. She takes a moment to stare at it before tearing it open like a child on Christmas.

_I guess you're not coming back this time._

_But I, am a man of occasion._

The words hit her one by one, each a stinging blow to the chest. She aims to sink back into her chair but fails miserably, falling hard onto the ground. As the note crumples in her hand, sobs start to shake her body. Hunching over, she allows the tears she's been holding in for months to finally cascade down her cheeks.

How could he do this to her? Surely he knew how hard it'd been to leave him. To her, it hadn't even been about him, she was leaving a job that offered her nothing. No, wait, that wasn't quite right. She was in a relationship that offered her nothing because she was still in job that offered her nothing because she wanted to maintain said relationship that offered her nothing. It was a bitter cycle, and he blamed _her_ for leaving?

She knew he'd take it personally. She knew he'd feel betrayed. And yet, she'd hoped he'd see it past it to the new kind of potential it offered them. God, how the notion seemed like a cruel joke now. She _knew_ he felt like everyone abandoned him through fault of his own - how _had_ she left him? How could _she_ have done that to _him_?

No, that wasn't it either. The blame was to be shared - _How could they do this to each other?_

And that was it. She crosses her legs beneath her, burying her face in her lap and shaking with the sobs. How is it that two people can cause each other so much pain, and yet, can't seem to get enough of each other? It was almost funny, but the tears soaking her slacks aren't of laughter.

This is is how Will finds her, hunched over and radiating misery. Confused and concerned, he lays a timid hand on her shoulder.

Startled, she sits up with a slight hiccup. Upon recognizing him, she hastily attempts to wipe her face, but he pulls her onto his shoulder tenderly.

"Hey, shh. Donna, what's wrong?" He says softly, voice filled with concern.

"I... I just..." She struggles for an excuse. "I'm sorry."

"For what? This? It's okay." He rubs small circles on her back soothingly, and she can't stop herself from thinking of the way Josh panicked at the slightest sign of a woman crying, his inability to handle emotion. The memory of his engulfing I-hate-it-when-you-cry hugs and worried eyes bring a small smile to her face.

"It's just that someone sent me those flowers, up there." She gestures to her desk and he notices the bouquet there for the first time. "...And the card was rather, um, spiteful."

"Spiteful?"

"Hurtful."

Will gives her a squeeze and helps her to her feet, glaring at the flowers. "I'm... sorry, Donna."

She grabs a tissue from her desk, dabbing at the makeup under her eyes. "I'm okay, really. In fact, Let's go."

"...Are you sure?" He asks, his eyes searching hers.

"Very sure." she says quickly, attempting a smile. Now more than ever, she needs a distraction.

"Okay." He watches as she grabs her things before turning back to him. "Who sent them?"

Donna bites her lip, staring at Will. His face is set in a protective stance, but... it simply didn't stack up.

It didn't stack up to Josh's fierce gaze, his 'some slacker from physical therapy? I'll kick his ass' face, his hand on her back. The way he sabotaged her dates, panicked when he learned of her car accident, the way he always asked how she'd be getting home, if she needed a ride. The way he tried to solve all her problems, to.. to take care of her. Hell, the way he'd flown halfway across the world at a moment's notice to sit awake at her bedside for hours on end - not more than a year ago.

She can't help the memories from surfacing as Will arches his eyebrows, expecting an answer.

"A mean man who can't read a calendar."

The smile he gives her is distinctly un-dimpled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXx

"I'm just saying, you don't usually walk me to my office."

"I'm just making sure you don't get lost."

"Very funny, Donnatella."

"I'm cute that way."

They round the doorway to the Chief of Staff's office, and Margaret peers up at them. "Morning, Donna." She has an excellent poker face, but her voice gives her away.

"Hi, Margaret."

Josh glances between them suspiciously. "You don't seem surprised to see her, Margaret."

Margaret makes her eyes wide. "I was _about_ to say 'what are you doing here?'"

"Uh huh." Josh says disbelievingly.

"Why do you always think I'm plotting something?" Donna asks innocently.

"Because you are." He says, striding toward his office. Donna follows with a smile.

"Yeah, but it's not _always_ bad." She says as he peers around his door.

He smiles, pushing the door fully open. "You _didn't_."

"I did."

He strolls to his desk, examining the flowers. "You never buy me flowers."

"Are you complaining?"

He shrugs, still grinning. "It's just... Weird."

"In a good way?" She asks hopefully, leaning on his doorframe.

He glances back at her. "You're supposed to let me buy you flowers."

She smiles slightly. "Uh huh."

"But I think I like this."

She takes a couple steps in. "I thought you might."

"In fact, I think we should make this a permanent role reversal." He examines the red roses curiously.

"Mhmm. Not a chance." She grins, moving forward to place a hand on his shoulder. "You really like them?"

He turns to place his hands on her waist. "Are you kidding? I love them. People only buy _me_ flowers when someone dies or something." He grins smugly. "I'm telling you, this is a nice change."

She smirks. "Don't get used to it."

"Too late." He leans in to kiss her with a cocky smile, but she shoves him away.

"You have to read the card, Josh." She says pointedly.

He sighs doggedly. "Alright." He plucks the little white envelope from the center of the arrangement, and tears it open. His gaze sobers.

_I'm not going anywhere_.

Blinking several times, he glances up to see her eyes filled with anticipation. Wordlessly, he resumes his earlier position, arms wrapped tightly around her. He kisses her, and no other thanks are necessary.

When she breaks away, her eyes are gleaming. "I should go."

"I thought you said you weren't." He lifts up the note teasingly.

She rolls her eyes. "I have to go see my own flowers."

He raises his eyebrows. "How'd you know I had flowers sent to your office?"

She shrugs. "Margaret told me."

"MARGARET!"

"Don't shout. Happy anniversary."

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I don't know why, but I really liked this one. How bout you guys?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey all. I'm having a bit of writer's block, so enjoy this random Drabble in the meantime.**

**Rating: T**

**Reviews: Thanks a bunch to everyone who has reviewed so far - you are all beautiful people. Please continue to give feedback :)**

**Disclaimer: Sorkin may or may not be filing a restraining order... Surely he won't go through with it, he'd miss me too much! Anyhow, I still haven't purchased the rights to... Well, anything.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"We'll be on the bus most of the day, but you can call my cell." Leo pats his pockets. "Or, well, call Margaret's cell. You okay to hold down the fort?"

"Well, I have Donna and a few dozen mindless volunteers, so I should be alright." Josh grins.

"Now I'm worried."

"Don't be. Have a good trip."

"Oh yeah. Eight hours on a bus with the complete history of Ben Franklin's birthplace, enriched with Latin connections. It'll be a blast."

Josh claps his shoulder. "Hang in there boss."

"You too, kid." Leo heads out of the hotel lobby doggedly, leaving Josh to fix two styrofoam cups of coffee and make his way back to the dining area.

"Hey." He drops into the seat across from Donna. "I brought you coffee."

She looks up at him from across the paper-strewn table. "Aw, you shouldn't have."

"I know I shouldn't have. _You_ work for _me_." He smirks.

She wordlessly sips the offering. "Ready to head to the office?"

"Yeah, I'll pack up." His definition of packing up is of course to sweep everything into his backpack, but today she's too tired to protest. Upon standing, she cringes painfully. "Alright, let's go."

She takes a deep breath, hoping he won't notice. "Kay."

He heads off at a brisk pace, leaving her to hobble after. Their hotel is only a quarter mile down from the campaign office, so there was no need for transportation most mornings. "So, I was thinking... the thing we're not getting in Michigan, is the women. And I'll tell you why, it's because the Governor supports the auto industry just fine, but he's not... Donna?"

He turns around, noticing her absence. He sees her a few yards back, leaning against a pillar.

"I'm sorry, I'll just..." She places weight on her left foot but immediately takes it off again, wincing.

Josh hurries back to her side. "Your ankle?"

"I'm fine." She assures him. She couldn't give him any indication that she wasn't up for the job she'd only returned to last week.

He laughs a little. "Donna, no, you're not."

She glares at the ground, hiding her face with her hair. "I will be."

"Here. Take this."

Confusedly, she accepts his proffered backpack. Wait, was he punishing the poor cripple?

"...Put it on, Donna."

"Right." Not like she was about to complain - she still wasn't sure of her footing with him - but was he really going to make her carry his stuff?

"Good, now you can hop on." He turns around, leaning forward with his arms behind him.

"Wait... What?" She stares confusedly.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride." He waits patiently.

She blinks. After a moment's hesitation, she places her hands on his shoulders timidly. Trying not to twist her ankle, she jumps haphazardly, and he catches her easily. "Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem." He says gruffly, and she forces down a laugh. As he sets off through the lobby's automated doors, she tightens her arms around his neck. "Better?"

"Much." She smiles. "We ought to make this permanent."

"Nice try, cripple."

He carries her easily, as if she's no more than his backpack. In the warming rays of the April sunshine, she allows herself to relax, resting her chin in the crook of his neck. He was warm, and smelled slightly like hotel soap and a lot like the office. It was nice, and she feels very light and giddy all of a sudden - as if she's floating.

Feeling her hair tickling his ear, he smiles. "Well, I dunno. Maybe I could live with this."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it's not so bad... Seeing as I have hulk-like strength, that is."

"You certainly have _some_ hulk-like qualities, but I wouldn't have listed strength as one of them."

"I'm sorry, who is it that's carrying you to the office, Donna?"

"Right. Sorry. You're incredibly strong, and, manly, and whatnot."

"That's right."

They finish the journey in amicable silence, neither wanting it to end. When they make it through the office doors, he carefully sets her down, albeit reluctantly, and helps her to her desk chair.

Sighing, she gazes up at him earnestly before he turns to go. "Thank you, Josh. That was really sweet of you."

"Don't mention it... I mean, what are bosses for?" He attempts to flash her a charming grin, but can't quite look her in the eye. He can't shake the feeling of her breath on his cheek, her legs at his sides.

"Well I'm pretty sure that, typically, they aren't for riding." She smirks.

"Only the best of us are."

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Donna gazes out the window of her cabin, content. Camp David was certainly beautiful - though admittedly, not much fun to be out in during the summer, aside from the pool. Perhaps she'd go later, after everyone else had already had their fun. Currently, she just wanted to lie in the air conditioning with a good book. Not to mention the fact that she was a tad bit self conscious about hanging out with her coworkers in swimsuits - even at the occasional office pool party, she'd show up in a sundress.

Turning away from the gorgeous green scenery, she sinks onto the bed happily. It was the weekend after the Fourth of July, and with hardly any work to be done, President Bartlet had invited them all out to camp David to celebrate.

No work. A dream come true. Relaxation. No pages from Josh at fifteen minute intervals. No memos to be read. No calls to be made. Maybe she ought to just... Lie back... Snooze a little... Not like anyone would need her...

_Bang. Bang_.

Oh god. She opens her eyes blearily. There was only one person who knocked like that - like someone about to be ravaged by wild dogs, or taken hostage by terrorists.

_Bang. Bang_.

"DONNA!"

And unless he really was about to be ravaged by wild dogs, she could safely assume that her afternoon was about to be ruined by something trivial. Groaning, she rises unsteadily and swats her hair out of her face on the way to the door.

Sighing with exasperation, she yanks open the screen door and then the wooden one, talking all the while. "Josh, what the hell could you possibly want on our one weekend of relaxa...tion." Her words die in her mouth as she's greeted by the sight of shirtless, dripping wet Josh Lyman. "Um."

"Hey." He grins at her brightly. "What's up?"

She blinks a few times. "What are you doing, Josh?"

"I need you."

"Right now?" She asks incredulously. She tries very hard to keep her eyes level with his face.

"Yeah, look. After the president left the court, Toby, Sam, and I got a little bored of basketball."

"...Okay."

"So in the pool, we're starting a game of chicken."

"Chicken?"

"A chicken fight. Ya know, one person gets on the other persons shoulders and you fight the other teams."

"That is the most immature thing I've ever heard... Why am I not surprised?"

He shrugs, still grinning. "Hey, it's the weekend. So get changed."

"Excuse me?"

He looks at her as if she's a bit slow. "You're my partner. Get a swimsuit on."

"Josh! No!"

"Why not?" He asks confusedly.

"Why wouldn't you ask someone who was already, you know... Wet?"

"We're a team, Donna."

"Oh no no." her face is probably bright red. "You do not want me on your team for this."

"Oh yes I do. You weigh like 90 pounds and you're totally vicious." He grins at her self-assuredly.

She glares at him. "Who else is playing?"

"Toby's got CJ, I think Sam went to get Ainsley."

"Why wouldn't you just pair up with Sam? You guys are like the dynamic duo."

Josh scrunches his face with incredulity. "That's just wrong, Donna. Not to mention, do you know how much Sam weighs? _He'd_ probably have to carry _me_."

This makes her laugh slightly. "... Josh, I _can't_."

"Whyyyy?" He whines in that upper octave of his.

"Josh." She lowers her voice with embarrassment. "I only packed a bikini."

He grins at her furious blush. "All the better. Hurry up and get dressed."

He raps her doorframe and bounds off down the trail back to the main camp, leaving Donna gaping wordlessly after him.

No fair.

Hurriedly, she throws on said bikini - it was black, and, pretty damn cute, if she did say so herself - and some sandals. He would owe her big time for this. Heading out the door and through the camp, she crosses her arms self-consciously. She imagines dozens of judgmental eyes upon her.

Then again, this was camp David. Who knew how many secret service agents _were_ lurking behind those trees?

She hurries down the pavement to the main pool, spotting Josh, Toby, Sam, Ainsley, and CJ from a good distance away. Leo was lounging asleep in a pool chair, fully dressed, oddly enough (complete with tie and Italian shoes)...Well, perhaps it wasn't as odd as if he weren't.

Mrs. Bartlet is sitting up in the chair beside him, clothed in tennis gear and sunglasses. She peers up at Donna as she approaches. "Hello, Donna dear."

At this, the rest of the staffers notice her arrival. The men immediately notice her discomfort, and helpfully start a rousing chorus of wolf whistles, led by a smirking Josh.

She ignores them, the heat in her face rising. "Hello, ma'am. Enjoying the pool?"

"I'm simply here as referee and judge for the chicken fight." She grins up at Donna, who blinks in surprise. She had been hoping the first lady's presence might save her. "I know, not very stately of me. But in my defense, I'm quite drunk."

The staffers cheer, and Donna wonders if perhaps they all are. "Oh... Okay."

"Donna, get in!" She hears Josh call.

She turns slowly. "Is it... cold?"

Toby snorts. "Aren't you from Wisconsin?"

"Yes, but I'm very... Sensitive." She calls back, arms still firmly crossed as she inches toward the massive pool.

"Just jump in!" Sam suggests, floating on his back.

"...I'd rather not." She nervously dips a toe in the water, before retreating slightly.

"Quit being a chicken, Donnatella Moss!" Josh calls.

"I'm not-"

"Bakbakbakbak..." CJ cuts her off with chicken noises, grinning.

Donna huffs indignantly. "CJ!"

"I'm from North Carolina, Donna. If I can do this, you can too." Ainsley grins up at her.

"Easy for you to say, you're both in one-pieces!" She calls back, arms still covering her midsection self-consciously.

"This is getting ridiculous." Josh wades to the edge of the pool.

"Josh, what are you doing?"

He launches himself out of the water, grinning madly.

"Oh no no, you get away from me." He approaches treacherously, as she attempts to retreat. "Joshua Lyman, I'm warning you - ah!"

He catches her around the waist, and she attempts to wriggle away from his wet form. "No! Someone, please! Help!"

"No such luck, Donna!" Abbey calls amusedly from her beach chair as Josh hoists her into his arms.

"Hey, stop it! I swear to god, I'll-" She beats against his chest to no avail as he walks calmly to the water's edge. "Josh!"

She has no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and scream as he jumps, sending them both into the cool water. "Ah!"

When she emerges, furious, Josh is shaking his wet hair and laughing hysterically - as are the other staffers.

She glares around at them all.

"_You'll all pay_." She warns.

"That's the spirit!" Josh says brightly. "Let's go!" He claps his hands.

"Time to claim our victory, CJ." Toby says darkly, offering her a hand up.

"Not so fast, Toby. Let's not forget that I've got the republican." Sam grins before diving underwater so that Ainsley can board.

"But keep in mind that _I've_ got the pissed-off twenty-six year old farm girl." Josh grins triumphantly, turning to his partner.

Donna puts on her game face - she was here now, and her competitive side was kicking in. "Okay, how do you want to do this?"

He looks around blankly - the other two teams are situated. "Uhhh..."

"Here." As if she hadn't done this in high school and her two years of college. Leaning Josh forward, she jumps - he catches on fairly quickly, hands finding the backs of her knees and boosting her the rest of the way up.

"Aha!" She exclaims triumphantly, trying to ignore the new kind of heat in her face. She attempts to convince herself that it's no big deal that she's in a bikini, straddling her boss. Her boss whom she had trouble ignoring the attractiveness of, even fully clothed. She pushes away thoughts of his firm warmth beneath her, and awkwardly places her hands on his head, as he rests his on her shins.

"Alright up there?" He cranes his head back, his hair tickling her stomach. He's grinning, and she's glad to see, a little red faced as well.

She attempts to smile confidently. "Let's win this thing."

Okay, so maybe this was a _little_ fun.

"Oh, is everyone ready?" Abbey sits forward in her chair. "I suppose you should form a, ring, of some sort."

With much direction from the women, the men make their way to a triangle in the center of the pool, facing each other. Donna glances back and forth at CJ and Ainsley apprehensively - sizing up the competition.

"Ready-"

Both she and CJ had at least a foot on Ainsley (as did Toby and Josh on Sam, combining in effect to disadvantage their group), but the other blonde was not to be underestimated. Ainsley didn't like to lose.

"Set-"

Toby and CJ may have been the oldest, but who knew, that could mean more experience (though she wasn't sure where they would've received such experience...). Toby was probably rather disadvantaged to Sam and Josh, but CJ was incredibly fit - with long, powerful arms. That could be their downfall.

"Go!"

She struggles not to lose her balance when Josh surges forward - she should've expected him to do that. The first arm to come flying her way is CJ's, and, laughing, the two of them have a minor slapping fight for a few minutes.

"Who's winning, I can't even tell?"

"Smack her, Donna, she can take it."

Soon they're interrupted by team short-stack, who's snuck around back of them, and Ainsley attempts to yank both of them off. However, Josh butts Sam with his shoulder, and they stumble backward.

"Ref!" Sam calls angrily. "I thought the mounts couldn't make attacks of their own!"

"I prefer the term steed." Josh inputs, causing Donna to laugh.

Abbey appears to consider this for a moment. "As long as nothing they do knocks off their partner, I say go for it. Make this interesting." She smirks at them. "Resume!"

This time, with the knowledge of it's legality, Josh just tumbles sideways into the other teams. Donna shoves and pinches, all of the women laughing at each other. Soon the other two groups have toppled.

"Round one goes to the deputy chief of staff and his assistant!" Abbey calls.

"Ah! Victory is mine!" Donna cries triumphantly.

Josh coughs. "Excuse me?"

"Victory is _ours_." She amends, patting his head consolingly.

"Rematch!" CJ calls through her laughter.

"You cheated." Sam glares.

"Bite me, Seaborn."

"Oh, we intend to." Ainsley grins, resuming her perch.

"Round two, begin!"

The next thirty minutes get away from them, with Josh and Donna holding the crown throughout. One round, she kicks, another, he head butts, and though their tactics are perhaps questionable, Abbey consistently rules in their favor.

Toby is the only sore loser, but that's to be expected.

"We're unstoppable." When Donna finally dismounts, Josh picks her up and twirls her. "What'd I tell you? Wasn't this more fun than, ya know, sleeping?"

"Maybe." She laughs as he sets her down.

"Sam!" Josh calls across the pool. "I'm replacing you in the dynamic duo!"

"Fine!"

"See? We're partners in crime." He grins up at her.

Sitting on the pool's edge, she must once again force her eyes upward to his. "Do I get a raise with that new title?"

"Sure. In morale."

"I can't buy a DVD player with morale."

"And I'll buy you a drink, later."

"You were going to do that anyway." she informs him, deadpan.

He smirks. "Yeah. I was."

XxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

He tried to carry Amy on his back once. As you can well imagine, it didn't go _entirely_ well.

Her chin didn't fit nicely inside his shoulder - it jabbed him in the back of the head every time she leaned forward. Most of the time though, she was angled backward stubbornly.

Her perfume seemed, at the time, intoxicating. But later, in his apartment, he had the bizarre urge to take a shower and scrub it out of his hair. To wash his clothes, to bleach his sheets.

She wasn't an easy passenger. She just didn't sit quite right - she was continually slipping down his back, which she blamed him for. It wasn't necessarily that she was heavy - she wasn't. It just seemed that hers was a weight he had to struggle with.

Her arms were too tight around his neck, as if she was trying to choke him. Her legs were too stiff at his sides. If he took too wide a stride, her shoes hit him. Her hair didn't tickle him - it itched. Her voice was too loud in his ear.

He toughed it out as long as he could, but once he'd set her down, neither of them were inclined to try it again for as long as their relationship lasted.

It was only later that he realized - she really wasn't worth carrying.

XxXxXXXXXxXxXxXxXx

Bartlet's first reelection rally in Nevada had a surprisingly large turnout. And, as they'd already expected quite the crowd, 'surprising' indicated that it was practically the Super Bowl.

Well, alright, not quite. But as far as presidential rallies go, it was massive.

"I - can't - see - anything!" Donna shouts over one of the many outbursts of cheering. Josh waits until the noise dies down slightly to respond.

"Me either!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yeah!"

From the back of the crowd, they were only catching vague snatches of the speech (though surely it must be good) and the stage was entirely lost to their view. Obviously the thing was going well, but they had no idea how. Or why. Or what. Or who. Was it even the president, for that matter? He hadn't been shot, the cheering crowd wasn't of anarchists? There was no way of knowing.

"Well... What do you want to do about that?"

"What?" He shouts back.

"What - are we - going to - do?" She yells, reaching up to wipe her forehead. God, it was hot.

"I have an idea." Josh's face splits into a grin. "Come with me." He puts a hand on her back, steering her away from the crowd.

Bemusedly, she allows herself to be led into the shade of a picnic table filled tent. "Ah, this feels nice. Let's stay here."

"No such luck, Donnatella. Go stand on that table."

"I'm sorry?"

"Go stand on the picnic table."

"Why?"

"Because I pay you, that's why."

Grumbling, she clambers on to one of the rickety wooden tables. "Ok. What now?"

He follows her over. "Get on my shoulders."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So that at least one of us can _see_ the damn rally?"

"You'll drop me."

"No I won't."

"You're very clumsy."

"But my strength is hulk like."

"As much as I'd like to argue with that, that's not what I'm afraid of."

"Donna. Get on."

"Fine. But you owe me."

"I always do."

As they leave the tent, their first mishap is the actual tent. She ducks, but still grazes the structural pole above, and he's nearly sent toppling backward.

"Josh!"

"I'm just messing with you." He says with feigned confidence as he rights himself.

As they get out into the open air, Donna has to admit, this was _much_ better. She could see much farther, and didn't feel nearly so hot or claustrophobic.

"Can you see?"

"Yeah, I can. The First Lady is speaking."

"And the president?"

"He's not on stage yet."

"Kay."

They join the throng of people at the back of the crowd (had it grown since they left?) and Donna gazes over the heads of the other patrons. There were quite a few other women up on their boyfriends' shoulders, she's glad to see. Well, no, wait. Not that she was one of them. She was on her boss' shoulders. For work purposes. She was just glad that she wasn't the only... oh, nevermind.

"Is the president on?"

"What? Oh. Oh, yeah, he is." She should've noticed the noise dying down as people began to listen respectively.

"How's it going?"

"He looks really tired, but people are loving him."

"...Actually, I meant how are _you_ doing?"

"Oh! I'm great. I mean good. I'm good, up here."

"I'm a _good_ boss." He says smugly.

"But you're a better steed."

"Sounds to me like you're looking to be on bottom next time."

"You'd never make it off the ground."

"I'm going to assume you're calling yourself wimpy, as opposed to calling me fat."

"I was killing two birds with one stone, actually."

Josh laughs. "That's talent."

"It's why you love me."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"My god, I've made a mistake in approaching." Toby sighs, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Oh, hey." Josh grins.

"Hi, Toby."

Toby shields his eyes to peer upward. "Hi, Donna."

"The speech seems to be going well." She says kindly.

He shrugs. "We'll see."

"The First Lady really got them up." Josh says.

"Yeah." He sighs. "Anyway... your professionalism today is really blowing me away." He adds dryly, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, well. That's me. The model of professionalism." Josh gives him a boyish smile.

"We needed to see the speech." Donna clarifies.

"Yeah." Toby chuckles slightly. "At first, CJ was kind of pissed... But then, she ordered the press to get as many shots as they could."

Donna looks horrified. "What?"

Josh's grin doesn't fade. "Get me a copy."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

She'd thought she could manage without the crutches. She really had. She'd been working hard in Physical Therapy, she's been without them at home for weeks.

She'd thought she'd be alright. At least, she'd figured it was safe to call the day a success when she walked out of the building that night at eight o'clock, with only minimal pain all day.

She'd eaten lunch with Kate Harper. They'd discussed the ways in which her trauma might manifest itself - the ways it already had. It was good to talk to someone who knew what she was going through, even if she sometimes grew frustrated and distant when she lingered too long on her newfound vulnerability.

And so, having talked about her emotional upheavals only that afternoon, it really shouldn't have surprised her that when her leg gave out in the parking lot that evening, she'd end up slumped on the ground against someone's tires, sobbing wildly.

But it did.

It frustrated her. She was stronger than this - she was better than this. She'd lasted through years of Josh's outbursts and the stress of her job, she'd gone years hardly displaying an ounce of weakness. Sure, things effected her - deeply. But she was the master of internalization. She was supposed to be impervious - the strong one, the steady one - the rational one.

And here she was, falling and bawling at every turn (or at least, she felt it was every turn.) It angered her. But her frustration only made her sob harder, beating one fist against her already intensely painful leg.

"Donna?"

Slowly, she looks up through her tears. It's Josh, of course, a couple cars over. She doesn't bother responding. After a moment of confusion, his gaze turns worried and he rushes to her side.

"Donna, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" His eyes are intense, and she can't bring herself to meet them. "Please, talk to me."

She takes a deep breath. He's crouched in front of her, and he leans forward to grab her upper arms firmly. "My leg gave out." She whispers.

"And you don't have your crutches." He mutters, mostly to himself. "Why'd you do this to yourself? You weren't ready."

"How would you know?" She asks angrily.

He sighs. "I just do." As if that sufficed. "Donna, let me help you."

He makes to lift her up, but she squirms away. He gives her a puzzled look. "Come on. I'll carry you to your car, and I can drive you home."

"No. Josh, don't." She stares only at her lap, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Donna-" he reaches out again, and this time she shoves him away from her forcefully.

She points a shaking finger at him. "Don't touch me."

He can't mask the hurt in his eyes, the confusion. "How am I supposed to help?"

"You're not."

Slowly, he let's out a shaky breath, eyes turning up to the sky. He slumps back against the car behind him. "I'm sorry."

She's not sure what he's apologizing for, but she's glad he is. They sit there in silence for a good ten minutes, maybe longer.

Still looking upward, he speaks. "What do you want me to do?"

Still looking downward, she replies. "Leave."

He swallows hard, and rises unsteadily. "Okay." He finally looks at her, her pale form shaking on the pavement. "Okay."

Her lips are pressed tightly together, and she waits tensely for his shoes to move away.

"I'll send someone." He says quietly, but she doesn't respond. Running a hand through his hair, he starts to leave, before pausing. "It'll get better."

She watches in silence as he goes to retrieve his backpack and leaves quickly, pulling out his phone when he's out of earshot. She leans her head back, closing her eyes. Tears spill over, regardless.

Behind her eyelids, she can still see the hurt in his eyes. She'd seen it another time recently, when she's explained why she was spending time with Kate Harper.

"It's good to talk to someone who... Understands. Who's been there before."

She'd seen it then, and she hadn't known why, but it seemed obvious now.

He understood.

He'd been here before.

And she'd practically spit in his face.

When she opens her eyes, she sees Charlie Young scanning the Parking Lot for her. How had Josh known exactly the right person to call?

_"You weren't ready."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"I just do... Donna, let me help you."_

He understood.

And she'd just driven away the one person who was always there to carry her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you awake?"

"Mm? Oh, yeah." Donna rolls over onto her back, shielding her eyes from the setting sun.

"I think we should head back to the hotel." His chin is propped on one fist as he lays on his stomach, and he swings the other arm across her.

"Already?"

"I'm declaring an early night." He says with a glint in his eye, and she smiles. "It's our last night, let's spend it in bed."

"As inclined as I am to argue with you for the fun of it, I think that's a splendid idea."

"Splendid?"

"Splendid."

"Okay." He rolls over and springs to his feet. "Let's get a move on."

"Okay." She rises precarious, brushing sand off of herself. She'd very nearly avoided sunburn all week - and yet, today, she was sore all over.

Josh had teased her initially about her sensitive skin, as he hardly ever needed to use sunscreen, but he'd quickly taken over the responsibility of applying hers every day. You know - out of the goodness of his heart.

She stumbles, and, laughing, Josh catches her before she can topple into the Hawaiian dunes. "Hey! Too much sun?"

She smiles weakly, a hand on her forehead. "Maybe a little."

"Hop on." He says, turning so that she can jump on his back. She does so happily."You're not getting off so easily, Donna Moss. No suicide by sand on account of having to spend the night with me."

She rests her chin in the crook of his neck. "I could still drown myself in the bathtub."

"That's always an option, yeah."

"Or I could drown you in the bathtub."

"I'd love to see you try."

"I can't imagine it'd be easy." She says lazily, closing her eyes. "I mean, I've only been trying unsuccessfully to rid myself of you for nine years."

"Don't take it too personally. One guy shot me, and still failed. I'm like a cockroach."

"Believe me, I know."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not going anywhere."

She absently reaches down to touch his scar. "Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She'd only really just got him, after all. "Thanks for carrying me."

"Any time."

**So, what'd you think? **

**I'd really like your opinion on something - what should I write next? I have quite a few things circulating: The second part of my AU story, a different (more traditional) AU thing, something in the vein of my proposal/wedding fics, this weird thing that involves kidnapping (it's not as terrible as it sounds), a Sam's POV story, my take on them and 'family', a long tale about Josh's role in the administration and how the press targets him for it, a thing about each inauguration, something about PTSD, and something entirely Bartlet-centric. **

**Does any of that sound appealing? **

**Any other suggestions?**

**Guidance is much appreciated - just trying to get a grasp on whether anyone has an opinion on where this could/should go. Thanks :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey all. I'm having a bit of writer's block, so enjoy this random Drabble in the meantime.**

**Rating: T**

**Reviews: Thanks a bunch to everyone who has reviewed so far - you are all beautiful people. Please continue to give feedback :)**

**Disclaimer: Sorkin may or may not be filing a restraining order... Surely he won't go through with it, he'd miss me too much! Anyhow, I still haven't purchased the rights to... Well, anything.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"We'll be on the bus most of the day, but you can call my cell." Leo pats his pockets. "Or, well, call Margaret's cell. You okay to hold down the fort?"

"Well, I have Donna and a few dozen mindless volunteers, so I should be alright." Josh grins.

"Now I'm worried."

"Don't be. Have a good trip."

"Oh yeah. Eight hours on a bus with the complete history of Ben Franklin's birthplace, enriched with Latin connections. It'll be a blast."

Josh claps his shoulder. "Hang in there boss."

"You too, kid." Leo heads out of the hotel lobby doggedly, leaving Josh to fix two styrofoam cups of coffee and make his way back to the dining area.

"Hey." He drops into the seat across from Donna. "I brought you coffee."

She looks up at him from across the paper-strewn table. "Aw, you shouldn't have."

"I know I shouldn't have. _You_ work for _me_." He smirks.

She wordlessly sips the offering. "Ready to head to the office?"

"Yeah, I'll pack up." His definition of packing up is of course to sweep everything into his backpack, but today she's too tired to protest. Upon standing, she cringes painfully. "Alright, let's go."

She takes a deep breath, hoping he won't notice. "Kay."

He heads off at a brisk pace, leaving her to hobble after. Their hotel is only a quarter mile down from the campaign office, so there was no need for transportation most mornings. "So, I was thinking... the thing we're not getting in Michigan, is the women. And I'll tell you why, it's because the Governor supports the auto industry just fine, but he's not... Donna?"

He turns around, noticing her absence. He sees her a few yards back, leaning against a pillar.

"I'm sorry, I'll just..." She places weight on her left foot but immediately takes it off again, wincing.

Josh hurries back to her side. "Your ankle?"

"I'm fine." She assures him. She couldn't give him any indication that she wasn't up for the job she'd only returned to last week.

He laughs a little. "Donna, no, you're not."

She glares at the ground, hiding her face with her hair. "I will be."

"Here. Take this."

Confusedly, she accepts his proffered backpack. Wait, was he punishing the poor cripple?

"...Put it on, Donna."

"Right." Not like she was about to complain - she still wasn't sure of her footing with him - but was he really going to make her carry his stuff?

"Good, now you can hop on." He turns around, leaning forward with his arms behind him.

"Wait... What?" She stares confusedly.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride." He waits patiently.

She blinks. After a moment's hesitation, she places her hands on his shoulders timidly. Trying not to twist her ankle, she jumps haphazardly, and he catches her easily. "Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem." He says gruffly, and she forces down a laugh. As he sets off through the lobby's automated doors, she tightens her arms around his neck. "Better?"

"Much." She smiles. "We ought to make this permanent."

"Nice try, cripple."

He carries her easily, as if she's no more than his backpack. In the warming rays of the April sunshine, she allows herself to relax, resting her chin in the crook of his neck. He was warm, and smelled slightly like hotel soap and a lot like the office. It was nice, and she feels very light and giddy all of a sudden - as if she's floating.

Feeling her hair tickling his ear, he smiles. "Well, I dunno. Maybe I could live with this."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it's not so bad... Seeing as I have hulk-like strength, that is."

"You certainly have _some_ hulk-like qualities, but I wouldn't have listed strength as one of them."

"I'm sorry, who is it that's carrying you to the office, Donna?"

"Right. Sorry. You're incredibly strong, and, manly, and whatnot."

"That's right."

They finish the journey in amicable silence, neither wanting it to end. When they make it through the office doors, he carefully sets her down, albeit reluctantly, and helps her to her desk chair.

Sighing, she gazes up at him earnestly before he turns to go. "Thank you, Josh. That was really sweet of you."

"Don't mention it... I mean, what are bosses for?" He attempts to flash her a charming grin, but can't quite look her in the eye. He can't shake the feeling of her breath on his cheek, her legs at his sides.

"Well I'm pretty sure that, typically, they aren't for riding." She smirks.

"Only the best of us are."

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Donna gazes out the window of her cabin, content. Camp David was certainly beautiful - though admittedly, not much fun to be out in during the summer, aside from the pool. Perhaps she'd go later, after everyone else had already had their fun. Currently, she just wanted to lie in the air conditioning with a good book. Not to mention the fact that she was a tad bit self conscious about hanging out with her coworkers in swimsuits - even at the occasional office pool party, she'd show up in a sundress.

Turning away from the gorgeous green scenery, she sinks onto the bed happily. It was the weekend after the Fourth of July, and with hardly any work to be done, President Bartlet had invited them all out to camp David to celebrate.

No work. A dream come true. Relaxation. No pages from Josh at fifteen minute intervals. No memos to be read. No calls to be made. Maybe she ought to just... Lie back... Snooze a little... Not like anyone would need her...

_Bang. Bang_.

Oh god. She opens her eyes blearily. There was only one person who knocked like that - like someone about to be ravaged by wild dogs, or taken hostage by terrorists.

_Bang. Bang_.

"DONNA!"

And unless he really was about to be ravaged by wild dogs, she could safely assume that her afternoon was about to be ruined by something trivial. Groaning, she rises unsteadily and swats her hair out of her face on the way to the door.

Sighing with exasperation, she yanks open the screen door and then the wooden one, talking all the while. "Josh, what the hell could you possibly want on our one weekend of relaxa...tion." Her words die in her mouth as she's greeted by the sight of shirtless, dripping wet Josh Lyman. "Um."

"Hey." He grins at her brightly. "What's up?"

She blinks a few times. "What are you doing, Josh?"

"I need you."

"Right now?" She asks incredulously. She tries very hard to keep her eyes level with his face.

"Yeah, look. After the president left the court, Toby, Sam, and I got a little bored of basketball."

"...Okay."

"So in the pool, we're starting a game of chicken."

"Chicken?"

"A chicken fight. Ya know, one person gets on the other persons shoulders and you fight the other teams."

"That is the most immature thing I've ever heard... Why am I not surprised?"

He shrugs, still grinning. "Hey, it's the weekend. So get changed."

"Excuse me?"

He looks at her as if she's a bit slow. "You're my partner. Get a swimsuit on."

"Josh! No!"

"Why not?" He asks confusedly.

"Why wouldn't you ask someone who was already, you know... Wet?"

"We're a team, Donna."

"Oh no no." her face is probably bright red. "You do not want me on your team for this."

"Oh yes I do. You weigh like 90 pounds and you're totally vicious." He grins at her self-assuredly.

She glares at him. "Who else is playing?"

"Toby's got CJ, I think Sam went to get Ainsley."

"Why wouldn't you just pair up with Sam? You guys are like the dynamic duo."

Josh scrunches his face with incredulity. "That's just wrong, Donna. Not to mention, do you know how much Sam weighs? _He'd_ probably have to carry _me_."

This makes her laugh slightly. "... Josh, I _can't_."

"Whyyyy?" He whines in that upper octave of his.

"Josh." She lowers her voice with embarrassment. "I only packed a bikini."

He grins at her furious blush. "All the better. Hurry up and get dressed."

He raps her doorframe and bounds off down the trail back to the main camp, leaving Donna gaping wordlessly after him.

No fair.

Hurriedly, she throws on said bikini - it was black, and, pretty damn cute, if she did say so herself - and some sandals. He would owe her big time for this. Heading out the door and through the camp, she crosses her arms self-consciously. She imagines dozens of judgmental eyes upon her.

Then again, this was camp David. Who knew how many secret service agents _were_ lurking behind those trees?

She hurries down the pavement to the main pool, spotting Josh, Toby, Sam, Ainsley, and CJ from a good distance away. Leo was lounging asleep in a pool chair, fully dressed, oddly enough (complete with tie and Italian shoes)...Well, perhaps it wasn't as odd as if he weren't.

Mrs. Bartlet is sitting up in the chair beside him, clothed in tennis gear and sunglasses. She peers up at Donna as she approaches. "Hello, Donna dear."

At this, the rest of the staffers notice her arrival. The men immediately notice her discomfort, and helpfully start a rousing chorus of wolf whistles, led by a smirking Josh.

She ignores them, the heat in her face rising. "Hello, ma'am. Enjoying the pool?"

"I'm simply here as referee and judge for the chicken fight." She grins up at Donna, who blinks in surprise. She had been hoping the first lady's presence might save her. "I know, not very stately of me. But in my defense, I'm quite drunk."

The staffers cheer, and Donna wonders if perhaps they all are. "Oh... Okay."

"Donna, get in!" She hears Josh call.

She turns slowly. "Is it... cold?"

Toby snorts. "Aren't you from Wisconsin?"

"Yes, but I'm very... Sensitive." She calls back, arms still firmly crossed as she inches toward the massive pool.

"Just jump in!" Sam suggests, floating on his back.

"...I'd rather not." She nervously dips a toe in the water, before retreating slightly.

"Quit being a chicken, Donnatella Moss!" Josh calls.

"I'm not-"

"Bakbakbakbak..." CJ cuts her off with chicken noises, grinning.

Donna huffs indignantly. "CJ!"

"I'm from North Carolina, Donna. If I can do this, you can too." Ainsley grins up at her.

"Easy for you to say, you're both in one-pieces!" She calls back, arms still covering her midsection self-consciously.

"This is getting ridiculous." Josh wades to the edge of the pool.

"Josh, what are you doing?"

He launches himself out of the water, grinning madly.

"Oh no no, you get away from me." He approaches treacherously, as she attempts to retreat. "Joshua Lyman, I'm warning you - ah!"

He catches her around the waist, and she attempts to wriggle away from his wet form. "No! Someone, please! Help!"

"No such luck, Donna!" Abbey calls amusedly from her beach chair as Josh hoists her into his arms.

"Hey, stop it! I swear to god, I'll-" She beats against his chest to no avail as he walks calmly to the water's edge. "Josh!"

She has no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and scream as he jumps, sending them both into the cool water. "Ah!"

When she emerges, furious, Josh is shaking his wet hair and laughing hysterically - as are the other staffers.

She glares around at them all.

"_You'll all pay_." She warns.

"That's the spirit!" Josh says brightly. "Let's go!" He claps his hands.

"Time to claim our victory, CJ." Toby says darkly, offering her a hand up.

"Not so fast, Toby. Let's not forget that I've got the republican." Sam grins before diving underwater so that Ainsley can board.

"But keep in mind that _I've_ got the pissed-off twenty-six year old farm girl." Josh grins triumphantly, turning to his partner.

Donna puts on her game face - she was here now, and her competitive side was kicking in. "Okay, how do you want to do this?"

He looks around blankly - the other two teams are situated. "Uhhh..."

"Here." As if she hadn't done this in high school and her two years of college. Leaning Josh forward, she jumps - he catches on fairly quickly, hands finding the backs of her knees and boosting her the rest of the way up.

"Aha!" She exclaims triumphantly, trying to ignore the new kind of heat in her face. She attempts to convince herself that it's no big deal that she's in a bikini, straddling her boss. Her boss whom she had trouble ignoring the attractiveness of, even fully clothed. She pushes away thoughts of his firm warmth beneath her, and awkwardly places her hands on his head, as he rests his on her shins.

"Alright up there?" He cranes his head back, his hair tickling her stomach. He's grinning, and she's glad to see, a little red faced as well.

She attempts to smile confidently. "Let's win this thing."

Okay, so maybe this was a _little_ fun.

"Oh, is everyone ready?" Abbey sits forward in her chair. "I suppose you should form a, ring, of some sort."

With much direction from the women, the men make their way to a triangle in the center of the pool, facing each other. Donna glances back and forth at CJ and Ainsley apprehensively - sizing up the competition.

"Ready-"

Both she and CJ had at least a foot on Ainsley (as did Toby and Josh on Sam, combining in effect to disadvantage their group), but the other blonde was not to be underestimated. Ainsley didn't like to lose.

"Set-"

Toby and CJ may have been the oldest, but who knew, that could mean more experience (though she wasn't sure where they would've received such experience...). Toby was probably rather disadvantaged to Sam and Josh, but CJ was incredibly fit - with long, powerful arms. That could be their downfall.

"Go!"

She struggles not to lose her balance when Josh surges forward - she should've expected him to do that. The first arm to come flying her way is CJ's, and, laughing, the two of them have a minor slapping fight for a few minutes.

"Who's winning, I can't even tell?"

"Smack her, Donna, she can take it."

Soon they're interrupted by team short-stack, who's snuck around back of them, and Ainsley attempts to yank both of them off. However, Josh butts Sam with his shoulder, and they stumble backward.

"Ref!" Sam calls angrily. "I thought the mounts couldn't make attacks of their own!"

"I prefer the term steed." Josh inputs, causing Donna to laugh.

Abbey appears to consider this for a moment. "As long as nothing they do knocks off their partner, I say go for it. Make this interesting." She smirks at them. "Resume!"

This time, with the knowledge of it's legality, Josh just tumbles sideways into the other teams. Donna shoves and pinches, all of the women laughing at each other. Soon the other two groups have toppled.

"Round one goes to the deputy chief of staff and his assistant!" Abbey calls.

"Ah! Victory is mine!" Donna cries triumphantly.

Josh coughs. "Excuse me?"

"Victory is _ours_." She amends, patting his head consolingly.

"Rematch!" CJ calls through her laughter.

"You cheated." Sam glares.

"Bite me, Seaborn."

"Oh, we intend to." Ainsley grins, resuming her perch.

"Round two, begin!"

The next thirty minutes get away from them, with Josh and Donna holding the crown throughout. One round, she kicks, another, he head butts, and though their tactics are perhaps questionable, Abbey consistently rules in their favor.

Toby is the only sore loser, but that's to be expected.

"We're unstoppable." When Donna finally dismounts, Josh picks her up and twirls her. "What'd I tell you? Wasn't this more fun than, ya know, sleeping?"

"Maybe." She laughs as he sets her down.

"Sam!" Josh calls across the pool. "I'm replacing you in the dynamic duo!"

"Fine!"

"See? We're partners in crime." He grins up at her.

Sitting on the pool's edge, she must once again force her eyes upward to his. "Do I get a raise with that new title?"

"Sure. In morale."

"I can't buy a DVD player with morale."

"And I'll buy you a drink, later."

"You were going to do that anyway." she informs him, deadpan.

He smirks. "Yeah. I was."

XxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

He tried to carry Amy on his back once. As you can well imagine, it didn't go _entirely_ well.

Her chin didn't fit nicely inside his shoulder - it jabbed him in the back of the head every time she leaned forward. Most of the time though, she was angled backward stubbornly.

Her perfume seemed, at the time, intoxicating. But later, in his apartment, he had the bizarre urge to take a shower and scrub it out of his hair. To wash his clothes, to bleach his sheets.

She wasn't an easy passenger. She just didn't sit quite right - she was continually slipping down his back, which she blamed him for. It wasn't necessarily that she was heavy - she wasn't. It just seemed that hers was a weight he had to struggle with.

Her arms were too tight around his neck, as if she was trying to choke him. Her legs were too stiff at his sides. If he took too wide a stride, her shoes hit him. Her hair didn't tickle him - it itched. Her voice was too loud in his ear.

He toughed it out as long as he could, but once he'd set her down, neither of them were inclined to try it again for as long as their relationship lasted.

It was only later that he realized - she really wasn't worth carrying.

XxXxXXXXXxXxXxXxXx

Bartlet's first reelection rally in Nevada had a surprisingly large turnout. And, as they'd already expected quite the crowd, 'surprising' indicated that it was practically the Super Bowl.

Well, alright, not quite. But as far as presidential rallies go, it was massive.

"I - can't - see - anything!" Donna shouts over one of the many outbursts of cheering. Josh waits until the noise dies down slightly to respond.

"Me either!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yeah!"

From the back of the crowd, they were only catching vague snatches of the speech (though surely it must be good) and the stage was entirely lost to their view. Obviously the thing was going well, but they had no idea how. Or why. Or what. Or who. Was it even the president, for that matter? He hadn't been shot, the cheering crowd wasn't of anarchists? There was no way of knowing.

"Well... What do you want to do about that?"

"What?" He shouts back.

"What - are we - going to - do?" She yells, reaching up to wipe her forehead. God, it was hot.

"I have an idea." Josh's face splits into a grin. "Come with me." He puts a hand on her back, steering her away from the crowd.

Bemusedly, she allows herself to be led into the shade of a picnic table filled tent. "Ah, this feels nice. Let's stay here."

"No such luck, Donnatella. Go stand on that table."

"I'm sorry?"

"Go stand on the picnic table."

"Why?"

"Because I pay you, that's why."

Grumbling, she clambers on to one of the rickety wooden tables. "Ok. What now?"

He follows her over. "Get on my shoulders."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So that at least one of us can _see_ the damn rally?"

"You'll drop me."

"No I won't."

"You're very clumsy."

"But my strength is hulk like."

"As much as I'd like to argue with that, that's not what I'm afraid of."

"Donna. Get on."

"Fine. But you owe me."

"I always do."

As they leave the tent, their first mishap is the actual tent. She ducks, but still grazes the structural pole above, and he's nearly sent toppling backward.

"Josh!"

"I'm just messing with you." He says with feigned confidence as he rights himself.

As they get out into the open air, Donna has to admit, this was _much_ better. She could see much farther, and didn't feel nearly so hot or claustrophobic.

"Can you see?"

"Yeah, I can. The First Lady is speaking."

"And the president?"

"He's not on stage yet."

"Kay."

They join the throng of people at the back of the crowd (had it grown since they left?) and Donna gazes over the heads of the other patrons. There were quite a few other women up on their boyfriends' shoulders, she's glad to see. Well, no, wait. Not that she was one of them. She was on her boss' shoulders. For work purposes. She was just glad that she wasn't the only... oh, nevermind.

"Is the president on?"

"What? Oh. Oh, yeah, he is." She should've noticed the noise dying down as people began to listen respectively.

"How's it going?"

"He looks really tired, but people are loving him."

"...Actually, I meant how are _you_ doing?"

"Oh! I'm great. I mean good. I'm good, up here."

"I'm a _good_ boss." He says smugly.

"But you're a better steed."

"Sounds to me like you're looking to be on bottom next time."

"You'd never make it off the ground."

"I'm going to assume you're calling yourself wimpy, as opposed to calling me fat."

"I was killing two birds with one stone, actually."

Josh laughs. "That's talent."

"It's why you love me."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"My god, I've made a mistake in approaching." Toby sighs, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Oh, hey." Josh grins.

"Hi, Toby."

Toby shields his eyes to peer upward. "Hi, Donna."

"The speech seems to be going well." She says kindly.

He shrugs. "We'll see."

"The First Lady really got them up." Josh says.

"Yeah." He sighs. "Anyway... your professionalism today is really blowing me away." He adds dryly, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, well. That's me. The model of professionalism." Josh gives him a boyish smile.

"We needed to see the speech." Donna clarifies.

"Yeah." Toby chuckles slightly. "At first, CJ was kind of pissed... But then, she ordered the press to get as many shots as they could."

Donna looks horrified. "What?"

Josh's grin doesn't fade. "Get me a copy."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

She'd thought she could manage without the crutches. She really had. She'd been working hard in Physical Therapy, she's been without them at home for weeks.

She'd thought she'd be alright. At least, she'd figured it was safe to call the day a success when she walked out of the building that night at eight o'clock, with only minimal pain all day.

She'd eaten lunch with Kate Harper. They'd discussed the ways in which her trauma might manifest itself - the ways it already had. It was good to talk to someone who knew what she was going through, even if she sometimes grew frustrated and distant when she lingered too long on her newfound vulnerability.

And so, having talked about her emotional upheavals only that afternoon, it really shouldn't have surprised her that when her leg gave out in the parking lot that evening, she'd end up slumped on the ground against someone's tires, sobbing wildly.

But it did.

It frustrated her. She was stronger than this - she was better than this. She'd lasted through years of Josh's outbursts and the stress of her job, she'd gone years hardly displaying an ounce of weakness. Sure, things effected her - deeply. But she was the master of internalization. She was supposed to be impervious - the strong one, the steady one - the rational one.

And here she was, falling and bawling at every turn (or at least, she felt it was every turn.) It angered her. But her frustration only made her sob harder, beating one fist against her already intensely painful leg.

"Donna?"

Slowly, she looks up through her tears. It's Josh, of course, a couple cars over. She doesn't bother responding. After a moment of confusion, his gaze turns worried and he rushes to her side.

"Donna, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" His eyes are intense, and she can't bring herself to meet them. "Please, talk to me."

She takes a deep breath. He's crouched in front of her, and he leans forward to grab her upper arms firmly. "My leg gave out." She whispers.

"And you don't have your crutches." He mutters, mostly to himself. "Why'd you do this to yourself? You weren't ready."

"How would you know?" She asks angrily.

He sighs. "I just do." As if that sufficed. "Donna, let me help you."

He makes to lift her up, but she squirms away. He gives her a puzzled look. "Come on. I'll carry you to your car, and I can drive you home."

"No. Josh, don't." She stares only at her lap, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Donna-" he reaches out again, and this time she shoves him away from her forcefully.

She points a shaking finger at him. "Don't touch me."

He can't mask the hurt in his eyes, the confusion. "How am I supposed to help?"

"You're not."

Slowly, he let's out a shaky breath, eyes turning up to the sky. He slumps back against the car behind him. "I'm sorry."

She's not sure what he's apologizing for, but she's glad he is. They sit there in silence for a good ten minutes, maybe longer.

Still looking upward, he speaks. "What do you want me to do?"

Still looking downward, she replies. "Leave."

He swallows hard, and rises unsteadily. "Okay." He finally looks at her, her pale form shaking on the pavement. "Okay."

Her lips are pressed tightly together, and she waits tensely for his shoes to move away.

"I'll send someone." He says quietly, but she doesn't respond. Running a hand through his hair, he starts to leave, before pausing. "It'll get better."

She watches in silence as he goes to retrieve his backpack and leaves quickly, pulling out his phone when he's out of earshot. She leans her head back, closing her eyes. Tears spill over, regardless.

Behind her eyelids, she can still see the hurt in his eyes. She'd seen it another time recently, when she's explained why she was spending time with Kate Harper.

"It's good to talk to someone who... Understands. Who's been there before."

She'd seen it then, and she hadn't known why, but it seemed obvious now.

He understood.

He'd been here before.

And she'd practically spit in his face.

When she opens her eyes, she sees Charlie Young scanning the Parking Lot for her. How had Josh known exactly the right person to call?

_"You weren't ready."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"I just do... Donna, let me help you."_

He understood.

And she'd just driven away the one person who was always there to carry her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you awake?"

"Mm? Oh, yeah." Donna rolls over onto her back, shielding her eyes from the setting sun.

"I think we should head back to the hotel." His chin is propped on one fist as he lays on his stomach, and he swings the other arm across her.

"Already?"

"I'm declaring an early night." He says with a glint in his eye, and she smiles. "It's our last night, let's spend it in bed."

"As inclined as I am to argue with you for the fun of it, I think that's a splendid idea."

"Splendid?"

"Splendid."

"Okay." He rolls over and springs to his feet. "Let's get a move on."

"Okay." She rises precarious, brushing sand off of herself. She'd very nearly avoided sunburn all week - and yet, today, she was sore all over.

Josh had teased her initially about her sensitive skin, as he hardly ever needed to use sunscreen, but he'd quickly taken over the responsibility of applying hers every day. You know - out of the goodness of his heart.

She stumbles, and, laughing, Josh catches her before she can topple into the Hawaiian dunes. "Hey! Too much sun?"

She smiles weakly, a hand on her forehead. "Maybe a little."

"Hop on." He says, turning so that she can jump on his back. She does so happily."You're not getting off so easily, Donna Moss. No suicide by sand on account of having to spend the night with me."

She rests her chin in the crook of his neck. "I could still drown myself in the bathtub."

"That's always an option, yeah."

"Or I could drown you in the bathtub."

"I'd love to see you try."

"I can't imagine it'd be easy." She says lazily, closing her eyes. "I mean, I've only been trying unsuccessfully to rid myself of you for nine years."

"Don't take it too personally. One guy shot me, and still failed. I'm like a cockroach."

"Believe me, I know."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not going anywhere."

She absently reaches down to touch his scar. "Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She'd only really just got him, after all. "Thanks for carrying me."

"Any time."

**So, what'd you think? **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey all. Just thought I'd give a little update: I probably won't be posting as often, as I've started a new story: ****_Clinical_****.**

**My original announcement of this story wasn't taken _overly_ well (though only with your best intentions for A Collection, of course) :P so I figured, better get that thing down and replace it with something for you guys to read! **

**This is just a little idea that I couldn't seem to get out of my head. Enjoy!**

**Rating: T**

**Reviews: Have I mentioned how much I love my reviewers? I imagine it's come up (: Anyway, I don't mind reiterating. To those of you who have reviewed - I thank you from the bottom of my heart. To those of you who will - I thank you from the bottom of my heart in advance. To those of you who won't - hey, I'm just glad you're reading!**

**Disclaimer: I have not a character to my name. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Josh walks in to the kitchen, showered and dressed, to find Donna reading the paper over coffee.

"Oh, there are things to do."

"Oh... Okay." He shrugs. He's slightly disappointed - he'd been hoping to wake her before he left. Ya know, seductively and whatnot. The best kind of morning send off.

"You sound sad." She says nonchalantly.

"I'm not _sad_... Hey, wait a minute." He looks her over. "You're dressed."

"Joshua Lyman, ever the skilled observer."

"_Why_ are you dressed?" He asks suspiciously. "You have the day off."

"Yes." She looks up from her paper with evident glee. "But it just so happens to be bring your girlfriend to work day."

He gives her a look. "That's not a thing. I mean, I'd know... It's my office." He tilts his head. _Unless... Sam?_

"Well, okay." The glee has taken on a shade of deviousness. "More like I-have-the-day-off-and-Josh-doesn't-so-I'm-going-to-hang-out-in-the-west-wing-for-fun-all-day... Day." She rests her chin on clasped hands, smiling up at him.

"Waaait a minute." He pulls out the chair across from her. "You can't... Do that."

"Why not?"

"You'll interfere with work."

She pouts. "I will not."

"You'll distract me."

"Who says it's you I'll be with all day?" She counters.

"Well you can't be with anyone else."

"Why? I can visit with people when they're not busy, and I can help them when they are."

"That's not your job."

She snorts. "I think I can manage."

"You'll... Disrupt the workplace environment."

"Oh, and your bellowing and immature humor doesn't already?"

"No. I'm totally focused."

"If you _really_ want... I'll stay with you." Another evil grin slides across her face_. _"It'll be just like old times!"

He groans. "No."

"Yes."

He has to admit, he doesn't hate the idea. But he can't let her know that. "Fine. You can spend the day in The West Wing, if you so _desperately_ want to."

She claps her hands together. "Huzzah!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Donna!"

"Ed, Larry!" She smiles at them. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, you look great!" Ed grins back.

"Definitely. You look _fantastic_." adds Larry - most likely just to top Ed.

Josh coughs.

"So what brings you to the west wing this morning, Donna?" Ed asks quickly.

Donna beams at her surroundings fondly. "Oh, I had the day off, so I thought I'd hang around." she turns her smile to Josh. "I'm shadowing Josh for the day. I thought I could pick up some of his brilliance."

He holds back a laugh. "Who knows, maybe it'll rub off."

She smirks. "Oh, trust me, if there's anything to rub off, it's all over me by now."

Josh scowls. "I'm late for a staff meeting."

He drags her off by the hand, leaving Ed and Larry doubled over in laughter.

Donna's grin doesn't waver. "Are those guys supposed to be in the meeting?"

"I'm not about to go back for them." He rolls his eyes at her self-impressed expression.

"Kay."

"And _if_ you don't mind, I'd appreciated it if you stayed quiet for this." He pleads as they reach the already crowded Roosevelt room.

"What makes you think I won't?" She asks innocently.

"Just... No Donna humor." _He's_ not even sure what he means by that. He pushes the door open. "Morning, people."

"Morning, Josh... Oh, hey, Donna!" Sam rushes over to hug her, and Josh looks on with exasperation.

"You only saw her yesterday, Sam." He sighs.

"Hey, Donna." Lou has come to greet her. Oh, and now she's with Ainsley. Ah, and Margaret and Bonnie. Of course.

"Donna, what a nice surprise!"

"It's so good to see you-"

"_Can we get on with the meeting_?" Josh shouts, causing Bram and Otto to freeze halfway out of their chairs. The other staffers, most of whom are clumped around his girlfriend, stare at him confusedly. After a moment, they begin to make their way slowly back to the table. "Thank you."

Donna stands behind him, leaning against a small side table with her arms folded. He refrains from glancing at her expression.

"Ok, right. Let's get started. What's on the agenda for today?" He asks the room at large.

"We're still wrangling votes for the Water Safety Bill." Sam says.

"Good." Josh nods. "Keep on it. I'll see what I can do to help you. Lou?"

"I'm briefing in 30 about the President's meeting with the minority whip, the trip to Afghanistan, our latest polling data, and..." Lou glances down at her notebook. "Yeah, that's it. Slow day."

"I'll assume that's good. Otto, you still working on that Swiss Diplomacy speech?"

Otto cringes. "Here's the thing-"

Several people groan, others look amused.

"-I had several hard copies, which were on my desk. I also have it on my computer, of course... Which is also on my desk."

"...Yes?" Lou raises an eyebrow impatiently.

"And I may have locked myself out of my office."

Sam groans. "Again?"

"I'll need someone with a master key to unlock it for me."

Josh laughs. "For god's sake, Otto, the janitors have master keys!"

"...uhh."

"Don't beat yourself up, Otto. Not only is Josh incapable of opening doors in the first place, he's also locked himself out of the apartment _in his_ _boxers_." Donna beams around at their startled expressions. "Twice."

The room erupts with laughter, and Josh turns around slowly to face her. "_Why_?"

She shrugs. "For fun."

"Donna!" Bram call over the noise. "Did you let him back in?"

She leans forward. "Yeah, but I'd make him promise to do stuff first, like buy me new shoes, or do the dishes, or-"

"_Okay_, that's enough." Josh grabs her by the waist and practically drags her into the hall, amidst more laughter. "Meeting adjourned!" He calls over his shoulder.

Donna laughs. "This is fun. What's next?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What do you think of 'the complacency of the able'?"

"Too insulting."

"We're supposed to be insulting."

"Yes, but you're trying to be subtle about it. We're the smart ones, remember?"

Sam considers this. "You're right."

Donna smiles. "I know I'm right. How about 'the inaction of those best suited to act'?"

"I like it." He jots it down, as Josh bursts through the door.

"I thought I heard the two of you scheming."

Sam attempts to shove his notebook under his keyboard. "Donna was just helping me..."

"Get votes for the Water Safety Bill." She supplies easily.

Josh's brow furrows. "You haven't wrapped that up yet?"

Sam swallows. "Nope. It's proving to be more difficult than I thought. And I, umm, thought I could make use of Donna's diplomatic skill."

Donna gives him a winning smile, but Josh's frown lingers. "Do you need me to make a few phone calls? If it's Carrick-"

Sam shakes his head fervently. "This isn't your job anymore, Josh. You've got more important things to do."

Josh considers this for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, you're right."

Sam looks surprised. "I know."

Josh turns to Donna with faint amusement. "Is there a chance I'll be getting you back anytime soon?"

She smiles. "I thought I was too distracting."

He shrugs. "There's nothing wrong with a _little_ distraction."

She reaches out a hand, which he takes. "Get back to work, baby."

"Yeah, baby." Sam grins.

Josh scowls. "You sure you don't want me to stick around and kick Sam's ass?"

"Not unless _you_ want Ainsley to kick yours." Donna says with amusement. "Now get out, you're too _distracting_."

"It's my good looks, isn't it?" He grins.

"Definitely."

"Ah-kay. I'll go now. You'll be done soon?"

"I'll be _done_ when I'm done, and then I'll come back to you, my love." She smirks at him.

"Right." He bends down to kiss her, and then leaves.

Sam relaxes visibly. "Okay, where were we?"

Donna chuckles dryly. "The two of you are hilarious, you know that?"

Sam looks up curiously. "How so?"

"Neither of you can let go of your old positions. He leaps at every chance to handle congress, and you're in here trying to hide the fact that you're still writing speeches."

"...I'm only drafting one section." He says feebly.

"Oh, sure."

"I'm letting go. Really. I am."

She smiles. "It's okay, you know. You're a speechwriter at heart, Sam Seaborn, there's no changing that."

He sighs. "That's not my job anymore."

"And it's not my job to run around the west wing helping Josh and doing any odd job to come my way, but... Here I am."

Sam squints at her. "Are you saying that you miss being an assisstant?"

She gazes back at him steadily. "I'm saying... It's hard to let go. Especially when you're good at something."

He nods. "Preach..."

She smiles. "_But, _we move on. We do other things, we challenge ourselves, we take the next step... and we make ourselves better."

He sighs again. "So... I should quit writing speeches?"

She shakes her head. "I wasn't finished, Sam. I was going to say: No matter how far we go... No matter how much we move on... It's important to remember how we got there. To come back to where we began. Or, in your case, where you first found your calling."

Sam's smiling again. "To go back to what we've built on. To our foundations."

She returns the smile. "That's a good way to put it."

He leans back in his chair. "Do you miss it?"

"Being an assisstant?"

"Yeah."

She shrugs. "Yes."

"Really?"

"If you're asking if I miss working with Josh every day... Yeah, I do. But do I prefer going home with him every night, _and_ being in a respected position? You bet your ass."

He laughs. "Yeah. Okay. I see what you're saying... You're so incredibly smart, you know, Donna." His gaze turns earnest. "You always have been, and being an assistant was never enough for you... That's probably why you were so good at it."

She laughs. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he says warmly, before yanking his notebook out from under the keyboard. "So... 'the inaction of those best suited to act'."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, you have several phone messages, but you should probably start with the ambassadors, as some of them have concerns for the meeting next week. I set up a meeting with congressman Lyerly for four o'clock, as he wants to discuss appropriations on the up and coming leadership bill, and the President wants to see you after his ten o'clock finishes." Donna checks her watch. "which should be in about half an hour. I'm going to take your notes on the Afghanistan trip to Lou for her 12:00 briefing, and I took the liberty of summarizing Ainsley's latest memo for you."

"Donna."

"Hmm?" She looks up from the pile of stuff in her arms that she's been handing him documents from. She tries not to think about how adorable he looks, with his tie undone and his sleeves rolled up past his elbows - it's only 10:15, and already he looks frazzled. This is a look she'd sorely missed.

He raises his eyebrows. "...What are you doing?"

"What? Oh. I'm working, Josh." She says quickly.

He stares at her. "Why?"

"Because you're in dire need of help."

"Where's Margaret?"

She smiles timidly. "I gave her the day off."

"What?"

"I thought she could use some time for herself. You're very stressful to deal with every day, you know."

Josh sighs. "Okay. And you just decided to take over her job?"

"It's not like I don't know what I'm doing! I have plenty of experience with this sort of thing, and I'd even go so far as to say I'm damn good at it..." She trails off angrily, only to look back up at Josh to see that he's grinning.

"Donna. I know you're good at it." He shakes his head, laughing a little bit. "It's just... You're spending _your_ day off giving someone _else_ the day off?"

She crosses her arms defensively. "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, it's just... I love you." He smiles charmingly.

Her posture relaxes - his dimples really are disarming. "You're sweet. Okay, here are your messages-" she hands him a stack of papers, as he raises his eyebrows. "-and the summary, and I'll-"

"Donna, C'mere."

"What?"

"C'mere."

He pushes his chair away from his desk, and she crosses to face him. When he holds out his arms, she rolls her eyes and lowers herself onto his lap.

"Ok, what?"

He sighs contentedly, leaning back in his chair and holding her there for a minute. "I have it _all_."

Snorting, she stands up and smacks the back of his head lightly. "I'm going to take these notes to Lou."

"Okay." He watches her leave with faint amusement.

"And I love you too!" She calls over her shoulder.

He shakes his head back and forth lightly, his grin growing by the second. "I have it all."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Lou, I have Josh's Afghanistan notes."

Lou looks up in surprise. "Oh. Hey Donna... Thanks." What's she doing, running around doing assistant work?

"Yeah, no problem." Donna hesitates in the doorway. "Do you need anything?"

"Hmm? No."

"Oh... Ok. I'll see you later."

"Okay..." She frowns. "Actually, wait, could you stay for a few minutes?"

"Umm, sure." She takes a seat, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap neatly. "What is it?"

"I... I need to talk to you about something." She winces. God, this sort of thing was always uncomfortable.

"Yeah?" She smiles uncertainly.

"It's... There's this story that's been threatening publication for a few weeks now."

"Okay?"

"It contains... A rumor."

"About... Me?"

"About you and Josh." Two months in, and she has to deal with this shit? She knew they'd gotten some press during transition, but she'd never done anything about it - she hadn't even read it, to be honest. She takes a deep breath. "People are saying that you used to be his assistant."

Donna stares at her for a moment. And then, to her surprise, she bursts out laughing.

"Lou, you... You'd never heard that before?"

Lou watches her laughter, bewildered. "Is it an old rumor?"

"It's true!" Donna puts a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's just... Wow."

"It's true?" She shakes her head. A lot of things from when she first met Donna are just now starting to click - god, personal and social cues were _not_ her thing. "Oh... Ok."

"Yeah. I was his assistant for seven years."

"That's a long time."

"Yes, it is."

She snorts. "And he's _still_ got you doing this shit for him." She gestures to the notes she'd delivered.

When Lou looks up, she knows immediately she's done something wrong. Donna looks incredibly offended.

"I'm sorry?"

"I just meant that... it seems like he can't get past the whole boss-assistant complex."

"You're wrong." Donna's voice is stronger than she'd expected it to be. "You're wrong. He doesn't order me around, and if he does, I don't obey him. It _never_ worked like that, even when I was his assistant. Josh isn't some ego maniac with a dominance complex, okay? I do things for him because I _want_ to, plain and simple. I always have." She shakes her head, looking at her lap. "You're wrong."

Lou sits in stunned silence for a moment. She'd obviously hit a sore spot. "I... Donna, I'm sorry."

Donna takes a deep breath. "No, yeah, it's okay. I'm sorry. You didn't know."

"...Do you want me to keep trying to stop that story?"

She considers this for a moment. "No. No, you know what, that's okay. Let it run."

Lou nods. "Okay. You're the boss."

"We're done here?"

"Yeah." As Donna rises from her chair, Lou rubs at her eyes behind her glasses. "Donna, wait. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to imply... Look, you guys work well together." this is as close as she'd ever come to 'you guys are so cute!'. "And you were right, about me... being wrong."

Donna pauses in the doorway, smiling. "Thanks, Lou. I'll see you around."

"Yeah." God, for a press secretary, she had the most god-awful habit of jamming her foot in her mouth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, where you been?" Josh grabs Donna as they cross paths in the hallway.

She smiles. "I was talking to Lou, and then I went to see Ainsley."

"Okay. Look, Nancy called, she needs to meet with me. And the only time that works is lunch." His tone is apologetic.

She grins at him. "You're canceling on me? Whatever will I do?"

He smiles slightly. "I have some time after that, though, if you wanna do something."

"I suppose I can fit you into my busy schedule."

He takes her hand. "Should I wait to eat?"

She considers this. "No, eat with Nancy." She smiles. "...We'll be doing anything but."

At this, he can't help leaning in to kiss her. He nearly falls over when she squeezes his hand and turns abruptly off the hallway.

He groans, shaking his head to clear it. _That woman_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" He glances up to see Donna leaning against his doorframe.

"Are you eating with Ainsley today?"

He shakes his head. "No, she has a lunch with Babish."

"Do you remember how we used to get lunch together whenever Josh was busy? During Bartlet's first term?"

Sam smiles. "Yeah. Those were the days."

"Yeah. So."

"So what?"

She grins, rolling her eyes. "So get your coat."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Do you get on well with the rest of Mrs. Santos' staff?"

"I do. They're all surprisingly nice to me, seeing as I'm their boss, but they're also a little... Condescending."

"Why?" Sam's brow furrows over his ice cream cone - they'd opted to do dessert in place of a meal.

Donna rolls her eyes, taking a bite of her sundae. "I'm a blonde with no degree, Sam. And I was an assistant for years before suddenly becoming the first lady's chief of staff."

"It wasn't _that_ sudden."

"Yes, it was."

"You were a great assistant, though - and to Josh Lyman, nonetheless!"

"Don't you see how that looks? Young blonde works for powerful government official for seven years, when suddenly she's dating said government official and has been promoted to high government office."

"...So maybe it's not great on paper."

"Yeah."

"But... Who cares?"

She glares at him incredulously. "America?"

Sam grins at her. "We work in the White House. Since when do we care what America thinks?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey." Donna slips into Josh's office, closing the door behind her. "You done?"

He's on his feet in an instant, and in front of her in another. "Yeah."

She pretends she doesn't notice his eager expression. "How was your meeting?"

He grabs her waist. "Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Exceedingly average." He backs her against the door.

"I suppose that's a good thing, as your meeting was with the chairman of the NSC..."

"Yeah." He grins at her. "You bored of talking yet?"

She grins back, looping her arms around his neck. "Nope. You have yet to ask me about my lunch."

"How was your lunch?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"It was a lot of fun, actually... I got ice cream with Sam."

"That's nice." He starts to kiss her, but she turns her head away.

"Not so fast. I want to ask you something."

Undeterred, he starts his mouth behind her ear and begins to make his way down her neck. He's pleased with the result. "...Ask away."

"Stop that." She says breathlessly, pulling his hair. "And look at me. I'm serious."

He straightens up. "Okay. What is it?"

She bites her lip. "Do you miss having me as your assistant?"

He grins. "Nope."

She's taken aback. "You don't? Why?"

He lowers his head again."...I didn't get to do this."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Josh walks (or perhaps swaggers) into the Roosevelt room at six o'clock, all but whistling. He spots Donna in between Ainsley and Bram.

"Hello, everyone."

"Somebody's in a good mood." Lou notices. "What's happened since this morning?"

"I've just had a good day. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." The room choruses at large.

"I'm touched by your faith in my positive attitude." Josh grins despite their teasing. "Nice work today, guys."

"Are you high?"

"What? No, Ginger, I'm not high."

"What's this meeting about?" Otto asks nervously.

Josh smiles again. "In light of your good work today, I've decided to let you all off early. Everyone is done for the night."

"You're high." Ginger affirms, as many people stare at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, Chief!" Sam practically drags Ainsley out by the hand, not wanting to stick around long enough for Josh to change his mind.

"What's wrong with you today?" Bram asks, sounding almost concerned.

"Yeah, usually you're so monomaniacal!" Donna adds as if she's another confused employee, causing some laughter.

"I am _not_ monomaniacal."

She laughs. "Those twenty hour work days from the Bartlet years would beg to differ."

He smiles. "Things are different now."

Lou raises an eyebrow. "So you're taking the night off, too?" Having spent so much time with him on the campaign, it still surprises her every time he leaves before she does. "You're not going to stay and catch up on work?"

He laughs. "Are you kidding me? I'm going _home_."

Donna crosses to him and takes his hand, and they make their exit. She waves over her shoulder. "Goodnight, everyone!"

They walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So... what's so different?"

Josh looks up. "What?"

"From the Bartlet years. Your job only got harder-" She'd told him several times that she'd understood how terrible his hours would be as COS - but as of yet, it hadn't really been a problem. "-so why are there _fewer_ late nights at the office?"

He grins - he'd been hoping she'd ask. "...Because you're not there, anymore."

"Wait..." An incredulous expression takes over her face. "Are you saying that _that's_ why we worked so _late_ every night?"

He shrugs, still grinning. "No. All I'm saying is now, I've got one _very_ good reason to come _home_ every night."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**:) Okay, what'd you think? I had fun writing it, even though it went in a different direction than I had thought it would. **

**Hopefully I'll be posting again soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
